More Lies Within The World Of Hope
by Vendetta-Rose
Summary: [Part 2 in the Twisted Trilogy] Kai thinks his life is turning around until his life & his familys are in danger! Strange things keep happening! What is the bluehaired teen to do? That's right, involve your friends! [Complete]
1. The Will of The Devil

Authors Note : I'm back! With the sequal! It took me less time this time since now... I have my own PC to type so I'll get on it at least once everyday now unlike twice in a week. So here it is!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kai was still cold - to everyone, though if he was alone with just the BladeBreakers, he would answer a few questions… Maybe depends on how he was feeling and today was not a good day.

Tyson was looking around for their captain; since they both had come home he had wanted to challenge Kai to beyblade battle. Of course when he had tried to talk to Kai, Sota or something else just interrupted and Tyson did not want to have to interrupt Sota. That would be a bad move.

The afternoon was warmer than the kind Kai or Sota enjoyed so stayed inside the dojo as much as they could, however the hyperactive child was not making company much appreciated.

"Kai! I want to sun to go away again…!" Sota squirmed, and fell down onto the floor, even the wooden floor boards where warm. Sota sighed, and rolled over onto her stomach.

"It's too warm!" She moaned, looking up at her brother was unusually; sitting down. Kai gave her an agitated glance, he did care for his sister but sometimes there where times he wished she was a little more - reserved.

Max came in; soaked - as it had been clearly heard a few of the BladeBreakers where having a water fight. Water and very warm days did not appeal much to the Hiwatari siblings.

"You should come out Kai." Max hoaxed his captain into playing. It would be an easy excuse to completely drench the boy. Kai only shook his head, and remained sitting.

"More water bombs for me then." As the blonde disappeared to the kitchen and came back out with a large basin with what looked about twenty large water balloons.

After a few minutes Kai and Sota hear an obvious yell of terror, which made both teen and child raise an eyebrow wondering what had just happened. There was faint yelling of 'I can't believe you just did that,' and 'I'm so sorry.'

Suddenly the door slide open and a very soaked Kenny came in. Not pleased with being covered in freezing water but also his computer could and may have been wrecked.

"Tyson! I told you not to come near me with that stupid gun!" Kenny was handed a few towels by a - near enough soaked Rei. From what it looked like they all seemed to be ending the game of a water war.

"I wasn't the one that hit you it was Max!" Tyson defended, smiling when Max looked oddly guilty at the remaining fact.

"You were the one that hit behind me!" Kenny moaned, not liking the feeling of cold, wet clothes.

"But if he had waited till I went away from you… Then you wouldn't be soaked would you." Max looked slightly outraged that he was getting blamed, but soon found a way to even things out when he realised he still had a water balloon in the basin…

After a few seconds, Tyson was chasing after Max around in circles in the living room; the surprised hit with the balloon did not only go on Tyson but again, on Kenny as well.

This scene continued for a few seconds before everyone froze when they saw Kai stand up and walk out of the room.

"What did we do?" Tyson and Max looked at each while Rei looked at Sota - being a relative and all, she might have known what was wrong…

"It's nothing… He's in a good mood." Sota smiled, and rolled over again onto her back she gave a small chuckle when the BladeBreakers looked oddly confused.

Kai was not under any circumstances going out in the sun, even just outside, was roasting… Kai couldn't help but leave; they were noisy, causing him to have a headache and still acting like five year olds… Standing outside in the little shade was, annoying nonetheless.

"Idiots…" Kai stood against one of the wooden frames that supported the wooden roof. He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to look at he closed his eyes. He couldn't think of anything that had to straighten out…

Kai couldn't help but want to laugh - he had no idea why… The thoughts and emotions he was having just in this year where confusing the hell out of him. He was wondering why - just a few months ago he was perfectly - cold to anyone, which was fine by him. Maybe almost dying three times in the space of six months was somewhat of an eye-opener?

"Kai!"

Kai looked up from where he stood, Tyson had somewhat a worried look on his face, and the living room door lay open.

"Phone…For you." Tyson tried to smile but when Kai frowned he thought it would best be forgotten.

As the BladeBreakers watched Kai pick up the phone; all they heard was Kai end of the conversation. Which was unnerving, "What do you want!" with that Kai frowned; his day couldn't get any worse… Being called by his brother was not on his favourite things list.

"No, what's the point?" Sota sat up, and looked contently at her brother, from what it appeared like - who ever was phoning was the brining of bad news.

"I don't care…" Kai hissed, really he was curious with the urgency in Aton's voice, which was unusual at any situation…

"Why are you brining that up?" Kai narrowed his eyes, and Sota thought that Kai may hang up on whoever was calling. The next thing was; Kai had no emotion on his face, sighed quickly and answered, "…Fine… We'll be back by tomorrow evening." With that Kai placed the phone down.

* * *

Kai looked down at his sister; the car was there - with some fanatics outside trying to get a glimpse of Kai or the World Champion. Still no one knew why Kai had to leave they just knew he was closing up again and becoming once again, cold to everyone. Sota herself became worried and told her newly found friends that she had never seen her brother like this before.

All that each of them knew is Kai and Sota where to go back to Russia immediately and even their plane tickets and other transport were all arranged for them to get to their home as fast as possible.

"So why do we have to leave?" Sota looked up at her brother, tears forming in her ocean coloured eyes. Kai hated those eyes the showed to much emotion, so much emotion that sometimes Kai would end up feeling the way she was. The main fact was she was too much like mother.

"You know fine well why." That was all he said before he got into the car, Sota nodded her head, she didn't really know. However she knew what it was concerning, whenever someone in the family died the rest of the family would come…

"Okay." Sota waved away to the BladeBreakers, who waved back. Max moved over to the window and called into the large limo,

"See you later Kai!"

"Whatever." The small window were black tinted, so when they were put up, no one could see inside or any of the Hiwatari siblings. Kai sounded as if he was saying bye to someone he hated with a passion - which again, confused and worried everyone.

Going back into the dojo, everyone sat there with their own dilemma and explanation to how Kai had acted.

"What put him in such a bad mood? He was quite happy this morning." Rei concluded; since it was a fact their was no harm in saying it.

"Till that phone call." Kenny looked about, wondering if anyone could add to list they had began listing.

"Yeah, wonder what's happening." Tyson looked at Kenny wondering if he had seen any news on something happening in Russia.

"I'm sure everything's fine, maybe Aton and Adonis just want to see him? He has been here since; well we all got out of hospital about three weeks ago." Rei concluded, sure his family would miss the two youngest.

"Yeah, they probably just want to see Kai and Sota." Max hadn't sat down for long, and now he had jumped up, and was standing waiting to get another beyblade battle done before the night came.

"With the relationship that Kai and Aton have I'm not surprised that Kai's in a bad mood about going back." Tyson mumbled he didn't really like Aton even though he had been bold enough to say sorry. There was something about him that he didn't trust…

* * *

A crowed airport put the icing on the cake for Kai, he hated crowds, and noisy people that talked anything but the truth. Lairs he knew a few in his time but… Kai shivered at the thought. _Why do people lie so much…_ Kai shook the thought from his head, there was no time to think about something like that.

They were already in the limo, and Kai did not want to waste any time in finding out was so important.

"So what do you have to tell me, that's so important?" Kai sat back in the limo seat, awaiting a stupid answer that would probably make him go into a more foul mood than he was already in.

"It's about… Voltaire's death." Adonis was sure Kai would be upset when he realised that Voltaire did have a will… A most complicated one at that.

"I don't care about him; he's a maniac that should have died quicker than he did." Kai snapped, he looked at Aton who winced at the words. _Something's wrong… _

"That's the thing Kai…. Voltaire is dead and left a will."

"What? How did he manage to write a will? He died ages ago!"

"He did have a heart attack, so the doctors presume that he had been feeling, ill and the police reckon he wrote it just in time." Adonis watched as Kai looked back out of the window his expression unreadable, he was back to his emotionless ways.

"He didn't deserve to die so painlessly." Kai muttered; he didn't think it was fair that he was treated like this for so long… Then what he gets away with everything because he had a heart attack - a stroke?! _Damn it… _Kai gritted his teeth he really did think of how bad those police where, they couldn't even find a man before he died. An old one, at that.

"What did you say?" Aton looked at his younger brother then to his sister that was sitting near him. She seemed tired and was not paying attention - actually she was asleep…  
"Hn." Kai turned back to his father; meeting his gaze - he had no idea why they were brining up Voltaire.

"Well, I think we shall discuss this in the house. I don't think Sota needs to know since she doesn't really know who Voltaire is…" Aton informed Kai, as Adonis sat comfortably watching his two sons - he thought by now they would both be able to be like they used to. Or was Aton's pride and Kai's hatred to powerful?

"Even though she was kidnapped by him and scared out of her mind?!" Kai was enraged by the suggestion - or what Kai hoped was just and only a suggestion.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Aton shouted back, awakening Sota in the process she blinked and looked along the members in the car and gave a brief smile to Adonis before hugging Kai's arm.

"Sounds like it." Kai hissed back, not wanting to frighten the youngest member of the family.

"Kai! Stop it. Voltaire is still a member of the Hiwatari family. We must respect his wishes." Adonis had had enough of the small squabbling, it seemed no matter who was present, or wherever they where - they would not get along.

"No he isn't… You exiled him - remember or do you just say those types of things when it suites you!" Kai was unable to control himself and did exactly what he didn't want to do as Sota whimpered, and tucked her head behind Kai's arm as possible.

Even if her dad was back - she didn't like him as much as her brother. She had never been saved by him in her mind.

"We must do as he says on the will! There's a large problem within it! For all members of us!" Adonis frowned, and Kai finally grasped the seriousness of the situation - what on earth was in this will.

Kai looked between his brother and father hoping they would pass on some information, no one said a word until they reached the house…

* * *

Kai sat back in one of the many meeting chairs. This could not be happening. His mind was blank for a few seconds.

_How can that old man…. Still make my life hell - he's dead! DEAD! He shouldn't be able… To do any of this… This was all planned out…..He planned everything!_

The Hiwatari family; turned pale as the will was read out by the lawyer that Voltaire put in charge.

The man was sitting as the instructions where read out…

" As my time in this world will soon end; and I have no suitable offspring, or grandchildren that are able to with hold the family name…"

_Grandchildren, does that mean I wasn't your little puppet for as long as you liked eh Grandfather? _Kai narrowed his eyes as the lawyer continued.

"…As a result I have taken it upon myself to try and get the Hiwatari name back into the string and proud family it once was. So as all the companies and also the mansions, holiday homes and other facilities they will not be given to the next of kin. In other words my son Adonis Hiwatari…"

_What does that mean? We have no where to live? We have no money? _Kai wasn't sure whether to be sad or angry… He blinked and looked over to his father, who was almost as white as the piece of paper the will had been written on itself.

"…Instead they will move out, IF they do not do as I order here. In this will…."

_Do as he orders! They better not be anything… Irritating or stupid! _Kai was glad that he might be able to save his wealth that he was so fondly used to. No one could get anywhere without money especially a Hiwatari. Over the centuries Hiwatari's had always had money and it had continued to grow through generations.

"… As there is some hope for the younger males of the Hiwatari family. In other words, Aton Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari. They must be wed by their twenty-third birthday…"

Kai hadn't heard that right surely. He was thankful he was only eighteen this year by then again, Aton was twenty. This was not happening! What if the media heard this - what if those crazy… Girls heard about this - he wouldn't be left alone…

"He doesn't… He can't do this! He's been exiled he isn't a Hiwatari he was banned - he can't do this!" Kai jumped out of his seat banging a fist on the table in sheer rage. The lawyer stopped quoting the will. Everyone that was present, including the lawyer had felt sorry for the three main children of the Hiwatari family as they themselves had been unfortunate to have met Voltaire once or twice.

After a few moments the lawyer decided to intertwine as no one seemed to be getting anywhere trying to calm the youngest brother down.

"As all of the companies and other residence are in Voltaire's name he does, and can, as it states clearly he does not want the properties to go to his next of kin. In other words his son he can do so and has done so."

Kai sat back down hopelessly, he didn't know that with the more deeper reading into the will the worst it seemed to get.

"Now where was I…" The lawyer cleared his throat,

"… if they do not comply with this they shall not be legally allowed any property or residence in any of the land or places I have purchased or resided in. Also if they do managed to get married they must have a son within the year they wed…"

"He's being specific…" Aton muttered, _There's more of a chance that we will end up on the streets that's why… Idiot. _Kai glared at his brother as if it were his own fault to let this happen.

"…I would also like to input that Sota Hiwatari will never be allowed to control any company I have ever occupied as she is of course only a child and of course only a girl…"

Everyone frowned at the sexist views of the dead man's will. He really was a piece of work that was a bigot and an idiot in more than one way.

"…Also I would like to say that until my Grandchildren are married; they will not be allowed to participate in any sports activates, such as football or beyblading. This also includes practise of any sort. Since they can use the gym they will still be able to keep in shape. Of course, my Grandchildren may break these rules if they wish, and if they do - the whole family shall be moved out of the house and no money shall go to them…"

Kai could feel the whole rooms eyes on him… _No, beyblading? Not even practising…? Is… He… I'll have to end up breaking this news to the BladeBreakers…What exactly can I say to the media…I can't ignore all those reporters forever…. Dranzer will not be pleased…Once this stupid will has been sorted out - I'm going to that old man's graze…_

Kai glared at every eye that dared look at him, he was angry when he had come off the plane now he was just about to go down to hell itself and torture Voltaire for what he had done.

"… Also, no one may terminate this will, except only a living member of the Navia family. Which has to be over the age of sixteen, and female…" The lawyer rose an eyebrow to Adonis.

The children turned in confusion to their father - they had never heard the name before but who ever it was Adonis looked as if he was about to start yelling.

_Why give us an option to terminate the will? Unless… All of these Navia people are dead? Then again he could just be tormenting us… Rubbing salt in the wound I guess...That sounds like Voltaire alright._

"…Also, my son, Adonis Hiwatari, must make sure that the women that marries my grandchildren are not known before this will is read out…"

_Well this is just great… Not only do I have no choice to marry some girl, but I also have to actually make an effort to actually get one to marry me…_

Aton glared, this meant that he and Kai would have to start courting… Which would be very bad since the amount of fan mail Kai received would mean death by numbers. Aton had more of a problem since no one knew him like his little brother - in other words if he were to say he was related to Kai. They would shoot him down in a matter of seconds for lying…

"…On closing if these requirements are not met by the time Aton reaches twenty three and/or Kai reaches the same age - the current residents (Adonis Hiwatari, Aton Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari, and Sota Hiwatari) will be moved out and all my companies and other belongings shall be passed over to my old friend Boris…"

The lawyer placed the piece of paper that seemed to have just tore the lives of all of the Hiwatari's into pieces…

* * *

Author's Note: Why is it that I love to make Kai's life a misery... Oh well... Please review. I think this is going to be another long fic... So review it helps!


	2. What to do?

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was fairly quiet within the dojo, and everyone had agreed on having a lazy day where they would just sit down and relax, a few members couldn't sit still and Rei tried to came Max down a little by having a beyblade battle. 

Soon the whole team, minus Kai of course, were picking who they would go up against, it was soon decided that the first match would be Tyson versus Max, Kenny was referee and was sitting on the porch with his laptop waiting to collect more status of the two blades.

Just when the two boys had been battling for a few minutes concentration was lost when the telephone rang, hoping it would be some kind of message from Kai the team decided to stop practise for the moment.

"Phone!" Tyson bounded inside and quickly shouted,

"I'll get it." The team stood silently watching and listening to Tyson; hoping they could all talk to Kai for some time. Since he had been told to go home again he had been cold; wanting to make sure everything was ok. Everyone awaited to see if it really was the BladeBreakers captain on the phone.

"Oh hey Kai!" Tyson yelled down the phone, happy to hear from him. Though something was wrong there was a pause in what Kai said. _I won't be coming back to Japan…I have things I need to do here first. _

"Oh…I see." There was always next year or in a few months; maybe even a week! Tyson heard in the background, someone shouting something to what it heard like 'Have you said yet,' to Kai. A few moments passed and Kai started talking once again. _I can't beyblade for a while…_

It didn't take Tyson more than a few seconds to answer back, his happy face was spoiled with a frown, and the other members of the team looked at each other with some curiosity.

"Why not!" Tyson heard Kai sighing angrily,

_I quit…The BladeBreakers… You'll need to make or find a new captain… _Kai sounded harsh and Tyson was confused on why he couldn't make it to any of the beyblade tournaments, he was a millionaire, he could just fly there himself?

"You can't do that!" Tyson yelled back, unaware that now everyone in the room and gathered nearer the phone trying to hear what was being said at the other end of the conversation.

_Whatever Tyson…I'm just not capable of doing so right now…_Kai retorted Tyson picked up notes of hate, why did Kai sound so angry?

"HIWATARI! WHY!" Tyson yelled down the phone, but when he listened; putting his ear back to the ear piece, he heard a blinking monotone.

"…He hung up." Tyson muttered then frowned again, not really understanding the conversation.

Tyson sat down, trying to think about what had just happened, and most of all why?

"No wonder you were shouting down the phone, what's up?" Max smiled, and looked as if nothing could be as bad as it was.  
"Kai's quitting the BladeBreakers." Tyson breathed out, then looked at everyone's faces as they dropped in shock and disappointment.

"What, why!" Max was at a loss and his smile faded away.

"I don't know he didn't tell me, he just said he's 'not capable of doing so right now.'" Tyson was trying to think of some reason why Kai distanced himself so quickly from everyone, only a few days ago he had actually smiled… Only a brief second but still; it was a large improvement from the old Kai that they knew.

"Do you think that was why he left. You know the important thing?" Rei was thinking back to when Kai had had the phone call. Everything was going backwards, now not only did they loose out on having another good beyblade on the team he was also their captain and if Tyson wouldn't do any training - who was going to convince him now?

"Maybe he just made it all up so he could leave?" Everyone was shocked that the negative outlook was said by Max; it looked as if he wasn't very happy either about Kai's actions to leave the team.

"Without us all yelling at him… It might be, it's a logical answer." Kenny looked about, a few nods of the head were given but soon Tyson couldn't manage to think about it.

"How is it!" Tyson frowned as Rei and Kenny sighed; giving the impression that they were not really bothered about Kai leaving. Yet both of them knew that Kai could and possibly would change teams - he just didn't like getting too close to people that was the impression they got from him.

"Tyson remembered he didn't exactly tell us when he was switching over to the Demolition Boys." Kenny went back to his laptop making a few changes to data that had just been recorded a few moments ago.

"Yeah but…" Tyson mumbled not wanting to think again that Kai was just lying to them just so he didn't have to face them all.

"Let's face it Tyson… We have no way to contact him… So we can't change his mind…Not at the moment anyway." Rei concluded, with that everyone was silent, watching Tyson closely.

"So… Why not look on a Kai fan site?" Tyson said a few minutes later receiving a few strange glances. Max wondered why Tyson was talking about fan sites?  
"How would that help?" Max gave Tyson a small smile not really knowing if it was going to be a sensible or stupid answer.  
"Well I'm sure his fans know where he lives and his phone number…" It was a half decent suggestion but was soon shot down by Kenny who was still editing data.

"Maybe where he lives they know, but I don't think Kai would give… Hi number out so freely." With the amount of fan girls he had; and if his phone number was available then he would have to disconnect the phone every day… To get some peace….

"Suppose…Maybe the stress of this years been to much for him…. And then his father told him to stay home!" Max suggested, now that they were brainstorming ideas, he might as well participate.

"Do you really thing Kai would leave just because he got a phone call telling him that his father was worried and that - well he should give up on beyblading." Tyson shot Max's idea sown, he was curious why Kai decided to start hiding behind his mask again…

"Do we even know if he's giving up, like Kenny said - he might be changing teams again." Rei wasn't too sure that Kai of all people would just give up beyblading, just like that…

"We might as well practise… Just in case he is… That would be bad if he was switching." Kenny said, comparing Kai's stats with other members of the team.

"No…He wouldn't switch teams…I mean think about how kind he was being - until that phone call!" Tyson defended; he wasn't the only one having doubts things that they had came up with so far, things were just not adding up.

"I know what your saying Tyson by we just don't know what Kai's doing. He could be switching teams, and again, he may not." Max was trying to stay positive in his own mind - at least there would be a good opposition this time?

"The only fact that I can come up with is something is wrong…" Kenny went away back to typing while the others sat down, and were all in deep thought about what had happened…

* * *

Kai was just sitting down in the dining room a huge room but it was just basically a large table with chairs at every possible opening. The house looked so lifeless now that the will had been read and everything just seemed so hopeless. Kai was no longer allowed to blade if he wanted to keep the family in the house. He let out a sigh, also not telling Granger and the others the reason why he was quitting made him feel worse than before. Life defiantly was like a box of chocolates… Though his box was filled with nothing but pointless hope. That wouldn't help anyone get out of this little game Voltaire had planned. 

Aton walked passed, and stopped just diagonally behind Kai, Aton glanced at the beyblade he was holding and glared at it. He wasn't thinking about beyblading was he?

"What do you look so gloomy about? Your not the one who has to get married and have a baby boy with in the next three years." Aton walked pasted a little annoyed at the fact Kai was being a little too bit 'dramatic' in his mind.

"I think we are all going to get landed in the streets…." Kai looked at his beyblade, he was unsure on what to do, he loved to beyblade and now he had to go and do what it felt like, errands for a dead man he had hated since he was younger.

"How did you work that one out?" Aton kept looking at Kai's face, though he himself never looked up, he was still just staring at his beyblade.

"Because you've talked to me for five seconds and I'm already fed up with you." Kai sighed a little, it was true he had no hope for his brother to find any one in the next one thousand odd days…

"What do you mean by that!" Aton snarled; not liking to be insulted, yet this was the only way it appeared the two siblings would even talk to one another.

"I mean, to say, that if any woman married you and willingly spawned _something_ with you then she would need to be a very annoying woman herself, then again it might be hard for you to _get_ a woman to even marry _you_." Kai turned around and glared back at his brother, if it was just him, alone with Sota then; Kai would be fine with that but having all the other complications just made things too much to handle.

"Why would you say that…. Just because I don't have stupid girls running around screaming my name doesn't mean I'm not popular with the _female species_." Kai was thinking of his brothers words; if he called anyone a member of any species he would be hurt; again no hope came when he thought about himself marrying someone.

A metal imagine popped into his head about having a fan girl as a wife - not pleasant…

"Because… you only wanted to marry one 'woman' on this planet and unfortunately you can't so your going to just leave everything to me to fix everything again… Since you're a terrible big brother and all." Hissed back, not happy whatsoever about this will's arrangements.

Before Kai had any time to react he was the one pushed up against the back of the large chair, Aton had gripped his shirt - just like he had done with Granger not too long ago.

"Listen you little brat! Stop acting like you're the only one that is being affected by this! Me, father even Sota is - so stop acting like you're the only one that's in trouble and the only one that needs to sort everything out! You keep acting like you don't need anyone! Stop it, ok! Your not the only one that has and is having a crap live!" Aton pushed Kai back a little, letting him go, and walking away. Kai looked at his brother back, not knowing whether to shout abuse or stay quiet.

"I have no idea…" _What he's went through… But he doesn't know anything I've went through either… Then again maybe he does… _Kai glanced back up to see his brother was now totally gone, and Kai felt even worse than he had…

_This isn't the time to concern myself with stupid older brothers having a panic attack…_

"This couldn't get any worse…" Kai grumbled, looking around he saw, again that he was alone, "Actually I take that back…" He began to make his way to the garden, or what was left of it - the winter had killed almost all of the plants and the only things that were alive were the ever greens that where now currently white with snow.

The mansion was cold, again… Everything was going wrong… _I thought this year would be better not worse…_ Kai sighed and stopped again, he had conveniently stopped at his mother portrait… Which was nothing more than a gold frame with the name engraved at the bottom. There was something strange about the middle, or in this case middle name… _It's nothing…I think I would have noticed by this time if there was something odd about it…_

"Master Kai, a letter for you." Kai was sure that he had jumped, being lost in his own thoughts sometimes annoyed him as he lost all awareness around him; also he lose awareness of the time… The butler that had served the family for many years, handled over a small envelope.

"Thanks." Kai mumbled, not really caring about the letter in hand, he opened it quickly without much care.

_Meet us at the usual place usual time. Near the lake, remember? We must speak with you on an important subject. The will and other things, come quickly and don't be followed. Make sure no one sees this letter, your family may be in danger, please hurry!!_

_Lita and Selene _

Kai rose an eyebrow. _One asking is abnormal and both asking means there is definitely something going on… How do they even know of the will? _Kai's eyes narrowed, how _did _they know about the will, or may be someone else had told them. Someone in the same room as the lawyer and the family.

The butler stayed still for a moment, looking at Kai's face changing emotions.

"Who's the letter from?" He asked, a little too curious for Kai not to be suspicious.

"Just another crazy fan girl…" Kai muttered then put the letter in his pocket while eyeing the butler carefully as he bowed his head and turned and walked away.

Someone knew about the will that wasn't suppose too. So someone must have leaked it out…But who. Kai pondered as he walked around the large house trying to find out why everything was happening now. Who was the person leaking information… Would this end up on the news. The thought made Kai shiver, he'd get more proposals than ever… He was not looking forward to the next three years of his life… By the time he got back to beyblading, he'd be rubbish compared to Max, Rei or Tyson.

* * *

The ocean of darkness covered the only light, covering the stars and moon over a thick, gloomy blanket. 

"Do you think he'll come?" Selene was still up in the tree, looking out in case someone or even Kai came, at least they would be able to get away if it was bad news.  
"He needs too!" Lita whispered harshly back, staying as still as possible, if they were caught on the grounds then they could be in trouble. For her own punishment would come from her father…

"Calm down…" Selene called back, she hated the girl below, and she knew that the feeling's were returned after the very first time in meeting. Although they did put up with each other for one main reason…

"Sorry…Hey, Kai got you out of jail didn't he?" Lita was quite surprised by the news she had heard, she had no idea why Kai would get Selene out of trouble when; it was rumoured that she was the one to convince him to give Sota to Voltaire and Boris. Not to mention shut him tightly in a cell…  
"Yes…" Selene sighed, the girl asked and talked to much - it was obvious that the girl was never put through the hells of the Abbey. There was a pause that followed… Selene thought she had saw something - it was her eyes playing tricks on her again.

"Why?" Lita looked up towards where Selene sat, perched and waiting for any movement. Although Lita could not see her face, she was frowning, she frowned all the time when they talked.  
"That's between me and him only." Selene snapped, something bad must have happened and Lita decided to shut up for a moment.

Lita sighed, as she slowly sunk down the truck of the tree, hoping that Kai would hurry up and show up. The order had come from high authority she knew that, she never got a phone calls - they were always risky and when it had been none other than Selene calling then it must have been… Somewhat important.

"Selene?" Lita was fed up with all the secrets she had found it hard to keep the biggest ever one away from Kai… Sota and the rest of his family - they all had a right to know… Though didn't Adonis know…? Maybe she was confused… Lita sighed things had been going bad since a few years ago when Selene had found out Grandfathers plot to destroy the Hiwatari family…  
"What?" Selene snapped, they may have had somewhat the same looks but their personalities were totally different. She was a cold and some one that held a grudge - though could beyblade better than Lita could imagine…  
"Why do we not get along?" Lita smiled, waiting for some strange and amusing answer. There was a pause again, while Selene shifted on the branch. Not receiving an answer… Lita decided to apologise.

"Sorry, was that too bold of me…Never mind." Lita placed her head on her arms; folded, and gave another loud sigh.

"We don't get along because we both want to possess something. Plus I just don't like hyperactive people." Selene looked down and found that Lita was chuckling, she remained quiet again for quite some time.

"Why did you just disappear form hospital when it was obvious that Kai wanted to see you." Selene rose an eyebrow it was rather amusing to see the girl below her shift uncomfortably when Kai was being mentioned.

"My father was… There too. So I couldn't get away. How would you know if he wanted to see me?" Lita turned around, twisting her body in an awkward position looking up at Selene.

"Your father and his still hate each other?" Selene knew that Lita had no interest in beyblading or anything except trying to get away from the control freak of a father - it had took her about ten minutes just to convince him that she would be ok coming out at this time… Even then he made multiple threats which Lita looked embarrassed about.  
"Yeah… Something like that." Lita got up, the ground was to uncomfortable and her legs where to cold to do anything else; walking around would help.

"Why?" Selene watched Lita very closely; wondering if she could hide any emotion?  
"Another secret I've kept form everyone… That she told me of…That woman knows many things. Maybe that's why there's a price on her head…" Lita's voice was filled with sadness, she was staring at the ground, and Selene considered that she had crossed the line.

"He's here. Remember! Don't tell him who sent us or else the Hiwatari family might end up dead understand!" Selene jumped down, her usual cloak flapping around as the wind picked up its own pace. The two sighed wondering why they were the ones that had been given the job to break this news to Kai.

* * *

Authors Note: Well... Chapter two for you. (Updating will be slower... Since well - I'm trying to help a friend do her 'Project' that in due in; in like a week so she's panicing and I'm stressing out... lol anyways... Hope you enjoyed that. 


	3. Just a Warning

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The two girls stood side by side; unaware on how nervous and tired they really looked, Kai eyed them suspiciously everything so far looked like a trap. It was dark, he was alone and the two girl looked incredibly nervous.

"Kai! About time you got here!" Lita shouted, a smile creeping onto her face, Selene rose an eyebrow and looked back at Kai who had already came rather close to them.

"Why are you two here?" Kai snapped, he hated being the only one that didn't know what was happening. He was sure Adonis knew something he'd been acting somewhat oddly when the Navia family was mentioned and had not stopped frowning since …  
"You've heard about the will's conditions?" Selene got straight to the point it was slightly awkward with the situation. Kai liked Lita, Lita liked Kai… Selene kissed Kai… Without telling anyone else, hence that's why she didn't like to be near Lita; just that it may slip out if they both began yelling at each other. Of course it was impossible for Kai and Lita to even think about 'talking' to one another because of the family history…  
"Yes, how did you two know that?" Again Kai narrowed his eyes, nothing was making sense at the moment…

"Never mind that at the moment, are you sure your alone? No one followed you." Lita looked around, her voice was filled with distress, she glanced at Selene would shifted uncomfortably, the thought of being watched was irritating in itself.

"I'm sure, now spit whatever you have to say out!" Kai was getting angrier and more stressed by the second, he had made sure no one did follow him and he was sure he was alone, he didn't like his actions questioned.

Selene coughed and wasn't sure if Kai would even look at her - especially since the last time they saw each other she was being bailed out of jail - he had told her never to talk to him again or contact him under any circumstances.

"Hiwatari, has the lawyer that was with you - when the will was being read out - been anywhere near you, or any member of your family? Has he asked any questions?" Selene looked as Kai's face went blank, he was trying to remember what his brother had asked the lawyer, something about why everything bad happens to them.

"What are you two talking about?" Kai looked between them, a small seed of doubt began to grow at the back of his mind, he really didn't know what was happening anymore.  
"Look Kai… We can't tell you everything just yet - but don't trust him. Make sure you don't mention this talk or information to anyone, understand? Especially him!" Lita was looking at Kai with hopeful eyes hoping… He would do as he was told to - then again when did Kai do as he was told?  
"Whatever…" Kai rolled his eyes thinking it was nothing more than a small joke - that may not be as bad as it sounded, Lita frowned.

"This is serious Kai! Your family, including you are in danger!" Lita yelled, anger replacing the hope in her eyes she didn't want anyone to die; she hated the way death worked. She cursed her father and step-mother at the back of her mind.

When Kai had heard about his family being in danger something clicked inside his mind - this was no longer a joke, and Kai glared Lita. If it was a joke it was no longer amusing.

"What do you mean?" His voice was low, he wanted to know and it was certainly clear he was not happy with being told his family and himself were in danger. Selene's eyes widened realising what Lita had said, she elbowed the girl in the ribs hard, and she glared at her. Lita bit the inside of her lip realising that what she had said could be the undoing of everything.

"She told us not to tell him that! Idiot." She hissed as quietly as she could, but Kai heard her as well, things were not going too well.

"Who told you not to tell me what?" Kai was now in a mood; not a good one; one that would get people hurt if they did not tread carefully and choose their words well.

"Never mind Kai." Lita shook her head; hoping to recover for the information that was accidentally spilled.  
Lita decided that Kai would start asking to many complicated questions and that he was interested in knowing whatever was going on; she would tell him relevant information that Selene and she needed to pass on. The other questions would have to wait until _she _was ready.

"Look, just make sure you obey the will for now - like no beyblading. We'll send you another letter with other instructions when she tells us to." Selene added; if Kai did beyblade then things would become much harder and more complicated… Which was complicating in its own right.

"…Your still not telling me why you're here! Who do you mean by she!?" Kai looked confused, and in a foul mood - something that the two girls wanted to stay away from. Though they both knew that the information that they could only give him would leave anyone confused. All he needed to know was stay away from the lawyer and keep the family close. Although when did any Hiwatari go and do something without a reason.

"Kai - trust us… Don't try to get attention on the media - even about Grandfathers death - do not under any circumstances let anyone know that Voltaire is dead as of yet." Lita waved her hands; trying to emphases the large matter of this situation. It would be over in a few months but… Who knows what could happen in a few months.

"It was on the news a few weeks ago half of the Russian population will know it by now!" Kai was a little worried who could someone - whom was dead - create so much havoc on one of the richest families in Russia?

"Listen to me Kai! Do not tell anyone - don't even phone anyone or talk about anything to do with your family. The person that is trying to harm you… Still does not know about the death of Voltaire - just stay low until we all can figure out who it is and get some proof." Lita gasped for breath as she ranted and raved about how Kai must stay out of the lime light. If he wanted everyone in his family to live.

"If you didn't know who it is, then how would you know if they didn't know about Voltaire death?" Kai questioned, this was not a question that the girls were hoping for - Kai had to learn not to ask questions… Not at this time.

"Look Kai, stop asking questions, if you keep doing it will end up killing you or one of the members of your family! So stop asking any questions just take everything that, that lawyer throws at you. Don't give anything away ok? Like this conversation or anything else!" Selene and Lita sighed, they had told him what they had to and now they had to leave; get back on the plane and inform _her_ about Kai's reaction…

Selene and Lita turned away, Lita giving a small wave; while Selene just kept walking - she didn't like the night, everything was so cold and dark; anyone could be listening - hidden away by the darkness. Before Kai knew what he had said the girls had stopped walking away from him.

"Wait…" Kai averted his eyes away from the girls and looked down, he couldn't think straight… Everything was shifting around in his mind, questions, answers, details; everything was so jumbled so messed up.

"Yes Kai?" Selene folded her arms waiting for whatever annoying remark Kai had to say.  
"Why is all of this happening now?" Kai hated surprises; he wanted know everything and he knew the two girls knew more than he had been told - which was enraging to say the least. Kai wasn't some to beg or plead for anything but… If him and his family were involved then he would do as much as possible to gain information.  
"…You'll find out soon enough… We can't talk to you about it now… She'll come when she ready to explain it all to you." Selene turned away again, and Lita watched as she left slowly;

"Who do you keep talking about!" Kai looked at Lita, hoping she would leak some more information out.

"You'll know her as soon as you see her…" Lita turned away… She felt horrible.

Kai glared then unknowingly his hand went inside his pocket and brought his beyblade. He sighed as he looked down on it - he would never get over the temptation of not being able to beyblade when it was just inside his pocket.

"Will one of you do me a favour?" He shouted and Lita and Selene turned around again - they would get away at this rate.  
"Depends on what it is?" Selene shouted back, gaining a frown and a glare from Kai.  
"Take this to the BladeBreakers make up an excuse why I can't keep beyblading… Since I'm not allowed to use the phone…Anymore." He threw it and Lita caught it quickly unsure on whether she should take his beyblade away.

"Sure thing, we will get on a plane to Japan as soon as possible." Lita nodded her head and smiled; this time jogging away trying to catch up the lost ground - Selene was already rather far ahead.

"Hn." Kai watched as the two departing girls vanished from sight; what had he done in his other life to deserve such a crappy one this time round?

* * *

Lita managed to catch up with Selene she had never met someone who could walk so fast. The two girls walked across the old bridge, in the dark small glimmers from the lake beneath it caught Lita's eye so she stopped to look in.

"That went ok, I think." Lita said as she watched the water lap over the short rocks quietly.

"Not really he's still confused about the situation in hand." Selene sighed hating the fact that they just did what they were trying not to do. A thought of failure entered her mind.

"Still he knows now to keep anything unusual silent instead of him accusing." Lita turned around and gave Selene a smile, she was sure that everything they did was enviable and that it had worked out fine.

"Let's go, we have a lot to tell 'Milady.'" Selene wanted to get back to the boarders of Russia, then they could actually think of a plan to help the Hiwatari's.

"Too right… Eight years is a long time with out any information being passed on…. We'll be talking for ages…" Lita jumped up on the old bridge and started walking along it; she had never been allowed to do something like this - it was considered unladylike by her family. How she loathed each and every one of them.

"So, the more information she has; means she will have a better plan for this." Selene yawned she had been up most of the night thinking about how this would end up… Like she had thought something would go wrong, and it had happened.

"I still feel kind of bad…" Lita admitted; not really wanting to have a journey with awkward silence.

"Why?" Selene asked after a few moments, she noticed that Lita was straining in keeping up with her - slowing down a little she managed to see the sadness on Lita's face.  
"I don't know… Lying to everyone about just being friends with Kai…" She squinted her eyes at Selene trying to see if she knew what she meant.

"We are." Selene snapped not wanting to get into the subject of Kai - talking about his family in general didn't make her uneasy… Talking about Kai did.

"Only because we had to be…" Lita looked at Selene as she stopped walking and stood very still.

"Are you saying you don't want to be Kai's little friend anymore." She mocked thinking it was ironic that the only person Kai actually could get on with, (from the female species) didn't even like _him_ to start with.

"No I'm just saying I probably wouldn't have choose to talk to him; ever if I hadn't been requested to." Lita tried to defend herself a little knowing Selene was enjoying her discomfort.

"Your lucky to have become friends with him; he doesn't open up so easily." Selene started walking… She didn't want to become friends with Lita but - then again being friends with someone you don't like had its advantages.

"I figured that out the first day I spoke to him." Lita walked slowly behind - they had along way to get to - even if it was just to the limo. They still had to get on a plane to travel to the outskirts.

"I hope… For Kai's sake… He never finds out about his arranged friends." Selene sighed anyone finding out that their friends; were only friends because they were told to be by some one else would hurt anyone. It would destroy Kai within a few minutes…

* * *

Kai had wandered back to his house to be confronted by the lawyer who he had been told to avoid and his butler who he had been very suspicious about earlier. The lawyer didn't have anything suspicious about him, he himself didn't look like someone you couldn't trust though when could you ever trust a lawyer?

The lawyer eyed the boy carefully, and lowered his voice significantly just so Kai could hear,

"I hope you know that, if you were beyblading then… Your family will be out on the streets before long."

Kai glared as soon as the lawyer stood up, straight awaiting what the boy would say. Kai managed to come up with an easy solution,

"I wasn't beyblading. I was throwing my beyblade away since I no longer can use it." Kai's face went blank of emotion - there was some truth in what he was saying. The lawyer rose an eyebrow and looked at the boy as if he were lying - even though he was technically telling the truth.

"Such a wasteful person, that beyblade and bitbeast could have went to someone who wanted them." The lawyer snapped; this made Kai think about what Selene and Lita had said - no wonder he was told to stay away from this guy. He reminded him of the dead old man himself…

"It's still my beyblade, and Dranzer is still mine - It just stops me from breaking the will and getting thrown out of this house." Kai stared back as the lawyer stayed silent for a moment, then exited the house of the Hiwatari's as Kai turned around to hear what he had said.

"Indeed it does." The lawyer muttered under his breathe, "Indeed it does…" Kai couldn't help but feel his skin crawl, he felt uneasy at the fact he would never trust this man, but had to avoid any kind of conversation about the family with him - some information could be passed on without realising it…

Kai looked at the butler who was still standing there something about him; was different. He used to try and talk and make conversation with Kai at any possible moment. He'd done it for years so why had he suddenly stopped.

Kai decided to go to his room - he could think in peace there; and he had a lot to think about. Everything was fine until this will came into view and why was someone trying to harm the members of the Hiwatari family? Why not before Voltaire's death; when they had all been scattered or was that the point in this act? So that they could dispose of every last Hiwatari and not need to worry about finding everyone…

Maybe Voltaire was killed? That would logical; once a member was killed the rest would come and pay their respects - meaning they were all sitting ducks for whoever was trying to harm them. Or this could all just be a large hoax…

A small knock and creak at his bed room door stopped any thought on the matter,

"Brother?" The small child came running in, a worried and depressed look upon her face she knew something was wrong. The atmosphere in the house had changed so much; it had been so relaxed and now there was tension with any subject Sota happened to bring up.

"Yes?" Kai stood up and stretched he hadn't noticed that he had been lying on his bed for about three hours - had he fallen asleep at one point?

"I saw daddy crying." Sota looked up at her brother; her eyes were filling up about to cry an ocean. She didn't understand and neither did Kai…

"Are you sure…?" Kai frowned it was unlike Adonis to cry it was unlike Adonis to cry in front of anyone - like his children so whatever was happening it had to be… Bad.

"Yes, can you go down and see what's wrong? He ignored me when I asked him." Being ignored; was a pat on the head and told to leave.

"Stay up here." Kai wasn't sure if he was going to end up shouting; or if his father would end up shouting. He felt like the adult in the house… Sota shouldn't have to run to him every time she was worried… She shouldn't even be worried. The idea of troubling such a young mind was unbelievable since - that's exactly what had happened in the Abbey.

Kai wandered down the stairs in search of his 'crying father.'

* * *

Authors Note: Well - I updated wuicker than I thought I would... Especially because of this project thing. Anyway - Review please and thanks for reading. Happy New Year by the way. 


	4. Just a Talk

* * *

Authors Note: Well I was getting worried… Saying "Why isn't anyone reading this!?" Then I remembered this is a sequel so there will be less reads… Duh me… Anyway. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far…

DancerInTheDark101

BlackSpirit -

Izolda

Nameless Little Girl -

(Also…)

Isthatnecessary - Although you didn't review you still added me to alerts so I still know your reading…Which is a relief.

On with the story YAH!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Kai had searched the main places he suspected his father would have chosen to have a break-down in. The house was warmer than Kai could remember - the heating had been turned up? He frowned Aton was probably just being an idiot and moaning about the temperature again. 

Passing by one of the many reading rooms he heard someone shuffling around - someone was in the room but who?

Kai decided to walk in normally; if it was someone who was not suppose to be in there then they would be the ones to try and run. Luckily when Kai saw the familiar raven black hair he couldn't help but sigh in relief. If someone was trying to kill them… Kai knocked the thought out of his mind and closed the door quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" He pondered on whether to stand or to sit down on one of the not-so-comfortable reading chairs. They had been there for centuries Kai was surprised no one had removed them as of yet.  
"Nothing, nothing." He saw his fathers hand waving, trying to dismiss what had happened of course Kai was not one to let things slip so easily by. Kai slowly walked around the room, the walls covered in bookcases that were crammed with books. A large sofa and three reading chairs where all in the centre. Kai father; Adonis, was sitting with his hands rubbing at his temples obviously stressed about something.

"That may work on Sota but not me. Now why are you crying?" Adonis didn't think his son would be so blunt. Then again he had no idea what he had been taught in the Abbey and it was his fault for having him end up there… He sighed, "It's nothing really." Adonis looked up and saw his sons crimson eyes stare back at him.

Kai didn't notice that he had moved closer to one of the old reading chairs. At least it was directly across from his father that way he had no excuse to avoid eye-contact.

"Dad. Tell me now - it's not like it can get any worse…" Kai had thought about it and, since he had been told that he was already someone's target to be killed as soon as possible then things couldn't get worse.

"I found something rather… Horrifying out…" Adonis tried to smile; though the conversation he had had with his own father a few weeks ago before his death was still fresh in his mind.

"How do you mean?" Horrifying in Kai's mind meant either a lot of mess or - blood everywhere or maybe something that just was not - meant to happen. Ever.  
"Well you heard in the will about the Navia family. Yes?" Adonis rose an eyebrow and raised his head; he wondered how much his son really knew…

Kai had wanted to know who they were since he had heard the name mentioned in the will, there was something strange and memorising in the name.

"Yes, who are they?" Kai saw a brief hint of annoyance flash in his fathers eyes. Why the hell is he getting annoyed at least he knew something?

"It's your mothers side of the family. Before she married into the Hiwatari family." He said sternly; Kai automatically knew that he had caused some offence to his father and his dead mother in some way. A thought ended up coming out as a hopeful proposal.

"So… If we can find someone in that family that's sixteen then we can get this will to be terminated!" Kai wanted to get the will - then burn it and hope anyone who was in the room to just say there had never been one read out. Surely it was easy enough to blackmail or bribe the other non-family members that were in the meeting. That itself was not a good idea since he had to 'not trust' the lawyer.

"… The Navia family is no more Kai." Adonis sounded miserable; and made Kai shift uncomfortably in his seat. Kai coughed wanting his father to look him in the eye. "…What?"  
"Your mother was the last of them… Though she was… Taken from us." Adonis again, sounded like a miserable child who had lost everything.

"In other words dead?" Kai was trying to make his father say the words he had thought Aton was dead years ago and it turned out he was fine; though he had decided to run away and become a hero. Or try at that.

Adonis didn't know what to say, really if he said yes; his son would never trust him again and if he said yes and she wasn't it suffered the same conscience. "…I don't know." Adonis sighed out. By this Kai froze - so after him being alone for years his family were slowly coming back to comfort him! Kai glared he really did not like to be kept in the dark about things and having being told his mother of all people was dead was a very hard thing for the Hiwatari to grasp.

"…What!" Kai was thinking about just taking Sota and leaving his pathetic brother and father for whoever wanted them dead. He didn't care that there was a fact 'his mother could still be alive.'

Adonis cleared his throat he was sensing the aura of what he had when he had first talked to Kai ever… The 'I hate you' type.

"Before Voltaire died… He told me, that Enya, your mother, was alive…" The words stung at Kai's mind.

_That's impossible she's dead! She would have came back by now, she IS dead there is no way she can be alive - Voltaire just killed her when Sota was born! He told us that himself! _

"He's lying!" Kai couldn't think straight when he had seen his father come back into his life then when he was told that Aton was till alive? He couldn't handle this! Why were all his family pretending to be dead! This was not good on Kai's physiological status.

"How can you be so sure?" Adonis looked at his son seriously he didn't want to believe that his wife was dead; if there was any hope that she could be alive then he would take that chance. Adonis gave a small smile at the thought anyone else would call him an idiot or fool to believe such things.  
"He lies all the time. Mum's dead; end of story." Kai folded his arms, not wanting to even conclude that it was possible. Since the large car accident mother body was taken away by Boris and Voltaire. All Voltaire did was deliver Sota and hand her over to Adonis… For a price. Kai grimaced as he remembered being carted away by a strange man that he had no idea was.

"It may be true… That she is dead. This may just be as you say, another one of Voltaire's twisted games." Adonis knew his father better than most. He was sadist and lived to create sadness. He would do something only for either profit or pleasure to his own sickened mind. Of course he could have been mentally ill - no one knew for sure since he had always denied ill health and stayed away from any hospital. That is, which he didn't own.  
"Even if she was alive she would have came here first anyway…" Kai mumbled; she would his mother had always been the first one to come and greet him. Always the first to be happy when something good was happening - she loved her family so she would have came back by now. Kai had a small regret that he knew - he didn't know his mother that well. In fact he knew almost nothing about her.

"Wouldn't she?" Kai asked out of the blue, not really wanting to think that if his beloved mother was alive had chosen to stay away from him and the rest of the family.  
Adonis pondered a minute; the only noise was the small ticking of what appeared an invisible clock somewhere in the room.  
"She would… Unless…"Adonis stopped himself from talking as he looked back at the floor he could feel Kai's accusing eyes on him again. Adonis sighed he didn't know what to say he did have information that concerned Enya, his dear wife but - it was as accurate as the stock-market.

"Unless?" Kai wanted more and more information; he only had so much of the strange, twisted puzzle… So little it seemed nothing was making sense. Things he learned were confusing him even more.  
"I'm sorry, thinking out loud once again. Kai how do you think you'll be able to handle not being able to blade for… Around five years?" Adonis gave him a pitiful look which Kai glared back at he hated to be pitied it was pointless; it made him feel weak.

The teen didn't know what to say - he couldn't say it was 'annoying and life would be boring,' no that's something he would not admit.

"It doesn't matter… Beyblading was the only thing I enjoyed doing." Kai shrugged his shoulders receiving a now confused look by Adonis - his head was cocked to one side, an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"So in other words?"

"In other words - the only one with any hope for this family is Aton. Even if I were to marry someone - I can safely say pleasant wouldn't be the word to describe anything within the marriage or life around it." Kai concluded, it was true he really did not want to go out and be forced to have to actually 'try' and get married. The whole thing just seemed like a lottery to Kai. Someone gets married - hoped there rich and dies young - Hey presto, their rich.

"Aton only has three years left and most of the young heiresses have gone to other families." Adonis sat back on the couch and sighed a little. Heiresses where the only respected girls around and that could be sure of staying put and not being dishonourable in anyway. Picking someone of the street at random was… Not honourable.

"Couldn't we just marry some how would defiantly want to rich…" Kai was just thinking of the whole devoice system; surely the Hiwatari had enough money to still stay rich and devoice some woman after a year?

"Yes but remember we do need a healthy boy before the first year of marriage is up…." Adonis put his head back; now resting on the top of the couch. Things in the will were hard and precise, what if Aton and Kai had two daughters where would they be then?

"Get a test tube baby then… Or something…." Kai shrugged he still had a few years before he had to really worry; then again someone who wasn't a fan girl and didn't want to just marry him for his money was hard to find in this world. This time it was Kai that sighed as he closed his eyes trying to comprehended what he had to do over the next few years.

"I know you don't enjoy having your life upturned by a dead man. His will is strange and we may be able to get out of it somehow. If only we could contact…" Adonis mumbled on and on, then stopped himself again he definitely needed to learn to keep his mouth shut especially if someone which had good listening skills were near.

Adonis thought that may be his son hadn't heard him but then came the question he knew he would not be able to get out of as easily as he had slipped up.

"What are you talking about?" Kai had opened his eyes again, alert as ever staring at his father who had now frozen as he had realised his son might caught on…

Adonis laughed nervously and stood up - he had a fake smile that could easily be seen through he scratched the top of his head in a nervous manner.

"Sorry, mumbling again though now I need to talk to that lawyer I must ask him something." The mention of the lawyer had invoked a memory of the whole, don't trust him business.

"Don't." Kai said standing up to meet his father head on.

"What? Why not?" Adonis didn't understand his sons abruptness it was oddly uncomforting when Kai disagreed with him.

Kai knew more than he did about many things - beyblading was one of the topics maybe he knew more than he was letting on?  
"He's not on our side…" Kai turned to leave but soon stopped as he heard his father chuckle.

"On our side? He's just a lawyer Kai he -." Kai turned back around a death-glare engraved on his features;

"Shut up, I don't trust him no one should. If you have any worries or questions ask someone who you actually know and trust."

Adonis was taken by surprise at the savage tone Kai used he was deciding on whether to shout back and tell him to respect his elders and all the disciplining things but something made him believe that it was an urgent. There was certainly something wrong with Kai he was much more moody and had snapped ever since he had come back from his walk.

"Anyone in mind?" Adonis wasn't sure if he could trust anyone - the adult world was filled with people that would collapse under a large enough sum of money in their accounts.  
"Mr. Dickenson?" Kai wasn't really sure that he trust any other adult as much as Mr. Dickenson and that was being honest he wasn't as annoying or snobbish as half of the 'upper class' were.

Mr. Dickenson was an old friend to the Hiwatari family, he had started off trying to get the beyblading sport noticed; that was years ago now he had aged so much. Adonis and Enya had given him money to help endorse his idea which all in all went very well. After Kai had came back, from the Abbey Mr. Dickenson had taken it upon himself to make sure he knew where Kai was at all times just in case Adonis had needed to speak with him.

"I don't know what you know about this lawyer but I will believe you for the moment." Adonis's voice changed from it's usual mellow to a very serious and low tone; Kai had never heard of it before that moment even when he was a child his father had never used such a … Dark tone before.

"Hn." Was all Kai could answer back.

Adonis walked away while Kai stood there watching his departing parent; once Adonis was at the door he turned around now having the happy-go-lucky face back and asked as casually as possible.

"Oh yes… When, your step-mother was here did she ever mention… Tundra?" Adonis knew that if he asked anyone else they would end up saying it was a type of climate. Only if he had been told directly by someone in the family would Kai know what he was talking about.

"No… What is it?" Kai was waiting for another short explanation but, it would be an explanation nonetheless. Though Kai did not get his short explanation - he didn't get one whatsoever.

"Nothing to worry about!" At that Adonis fled the room and closed the door with a quiet bang. Kai narrowed his eyes staring at the place his father had just been standing no more than seven seconds ago.

"Old man, what are you hiding this time?" Kai sat back down on the chair and crossed his legs. Things were getting stranger and much more confusing…

* * *

It was already nearly eleven o'clock and staying up any later would have no meaning, the Hiwatari family all turned in, and tried to get a peaceful nights sleep before they would continue in the morning to worry about the will that had been left. 

Kai was dreaming though instead of the usual haunting dreams that would take him back to the old days of pain and humiliation it was so much different.

He was standing there in a room, a white room, four walls a small square room. There was silk curtains on each wall but no windows they began to toss, turn, go up and down, and would fold over each other again and again. As if there was an unknown wind coming, Kai look around and to his surprise found a small hole in the wall. It wasn't larger than a penny...

Curious he walked up a frown upon his face he didn't know what it was…

./. Kai wake up! ./. Kai took a step back - how could Dranzer be in his dream. He looked around and found no fire, no red no phoenix and shouted back,

"Where are you?" The hole got slightly bigger, it was now no more than a small watch face. Kai felt the room grow colder, until he had to rub his arms a few times just to make sure they were gaining heat and not about to freeze up.

./. Kai wake up. NOW! ./. The hole got bigger again now it was the size of an actual door… The boy didn't know what was happening and stepped towards the door. It engulfed him in flames, he yelled out in pain as the fire ripped through his body destroying every cell.

Kai sat up in his bed, panting as he had awoke from his strange dream. He hadn't noticed until a few more seconds that he could see his breath in the air. He held a hand up to his mouth and his other the his head - he was freezing! Kai looked around the room, it was dark - though…

Why where all of his windows open? It was strange the had been closed when he had went to sleep. The lock down system for the windows meant that they could not be opened by any human force. Kai frowned he'd have to go see what was happening.

He went to place a foot on the floor but as soon as his toes touched the floor he hissed and jumped back onto the bed. Whatever was happening had made the floor shut down it's insulating system. They had had it installed for years why was it failing now?

_It might not be failing… Someone is trying to kill us all…_

What about Sota? She had weak lungs! What if the cold got to her too much? It had happened before in the past… Maybe it was just his room… Kai tried to stay focused if it was just his room….

Kai looked around the room, he had to go wake everyone else up before they went into some sort of coma, or worse ended up dead. Kai sighed and hoped everyone would be ok, maybe everyone else had woken up… Kai gulped as he felt a cold gust of wind at his back...

---

Authors Note : Well that was a hard chapter to write… So much dialogue… Well anyway thanks everyone for reading the sequel! I have no idea but I'm in a good mood... You didn't need to know that but... YAH! -cough cough- Please review.


	5. Blizzard House

Authors Note: Well very chuffed at the moment… On Thursday it was my first day back at school. (Boo… Hiss), and it was the most boring and depressing in the history of education I can tell everyone that as a fact… So I didn't bother even checking reviews when I came home... Or even going on to the computer because well I was knackered! heh, heh... So to my surprise when I logged in to check in the morning I had about, half-a-dozen reviews sitting waiting for me.

So me being me I went utter bonkers... In other words going into a random spell of randomness. Not good so instead of just typing a lot of... Rubbish I decided to spend all of my time trying to get this chapter finished! And it is completed! Wooo! Anyways I would like to say thank you to the people that reviewed!

g0thic-angel - Thank you so much for reviewing - EVERY CHAPTER! - I applaud you!

DancerInTheDark101 - Thank you for reviewing again! YAH! I have noticed that not many people review, but believe it or not I ended up getting around four hundred hits on the first story... In only about an hours -.-'' so I think may be some people will want to read this... Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - YAH WAY YAH! ( I dare you to say that out loud...) Not worried, you reviewed there - I forgive and here's another chapter, by the way I don't think any alerts are working for anyone, cause mine aren't either ¬.¬...

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kai looked about his room, unsure of what he could use at arms-length to cover himself with. If he was going to have to go to each persons room to see if they were ok then he wanted to be warmer than he was. Kai felt himself shiver; things were not going well, nothing seemed to be going well!

Kai had to get over to his cupboard; hopefully filled with clothes that were not as cold as something that had been in a freezer. Of course he still had to get over to the cupboard… Which was a problem. He had the cold sheets on the bed and the clothes he had fallen asleep in; just plain thin pyjamas. How he wished he didn't rely on the heating as much… Then may be he would have added more 'layers' to his clothes.

Trying again to stand on the freezing floor Kai hissed and grimaced as his feet were soon numb,

"Shit." Kai looked about - there was someone definitely behind all of this, it would have to be a servant of some kind. They would have been the only ones that would be able to activate and change the locking-systems.

"It's freezing… Why did we have to live in Russia…" Kai chattered through clenched teeth, trying to stop the cold air from stinging at the back of his throat. was wondering why they hadn't moved - winters were always harsh and Sota always caught something and even Kai found it slightly better to be warmer than cold.

Making a very quick attempt to get out of his freezing room, he threw the covers onto the floor, at least now it wouldn't be so cold to walk on. As quickly as ever he added more and more clothes; he'd never felt such coldness before…

His little sisters room was closest and that would be where he wanted to go first - she was the one in most trouble. Well that's what he thought…

Even placing a lot of socks on his feet were not helping the constant numbness in his feet slowly sliding up his whole body making him want to just stay still as the constant drafts hit him as he moved around. Sota's door was already in sight when he had managed to come down the stairs - he had no idea why it was _so_ cold, not even their freezer - which was the size of a normal basic room was this cold.

Managing to get to Sota's door and open it - while making a lot of noise to try and 'not use the handle' as it was absolutely-painful-to-the-touch-type of cold.

"Sota," Kai came into the room, happy that he had seen that she was still alive; but nonetheless still had a blue tinge around her lips and eyes.

"Brother! I'm cold…" She whimpered as the artic air nipped at her flesh, she didn't know why it was cold and why she had woken up, it was just a noise; someone had shouted but she couldn't remember who it was.

"It's ok, come here." Kai quickly looked around the room, and pulled a drawer open - clean sheets. He used these to cover his little sister; she had to be kept warm or else something would end up happening. Something Kai was certain he would stop at all costs from happening. He picked her up, she was still light even though she had grown a little over the few weeks, she was happy at that…

"What's going on?" Sota cuddled into her brother; but felt hardly any warmth from his skin, he felt cold as ice. Still Sota found that if she hugged into her brother the cold and painful drafts coming from the windows wouldn't get near her - all she felt was her brother tightening his grip on her as he walked through the artic-like chill.

"We need to wake everyone up - and don't go to sleep." Kai throw her up in the air a little as she continued to slide down, and try to rest her head, Kai wasn't letting her sleep - she might never wake up again, and Kai did not want someone to die in his own arms. Kai frowned at the thought.

"Why not? I am tired…" Sota whispered, her eyes felt so heavy and she was no longer cold - in fact she couldn't feel a thing except her brothers breath warming up her small face.

"Just don't Sota." He muttered back while going to the next room, unsure if he would find Aton up and awake or just lying there unmoving.

The two Hiwatari siblings moved quickly through the corridors and series of doors towards the oldest siblings room. Even when they had got there, they found it hard to open the door as, like Sota's it had been colder than most of the other furniture as it was a metal. So Kai just decided to not use the door, and kicked the door open - as it was not on a lock it freely swung open. Kai looked around the room and saw Aton's whole body with out any covers - just some, pyjama's. Kai ran over quickly and place Sota on the bed, he was beginning to feel weak in the legs as they shook from winter that had decided to come indoors.

"Aton, wake up!" Kai shook his brother roughly and watched as he did not stir he gave a worried glance back at his sister he was not wanting to be left alone in this cold house… Again…

"Aton… Don't give me a reason to hurt you!" Kai hit his brother on the forehead; wondering if he would wake - he didn't. Kai's breathing became erratic showing no rhythm; he didn't want to think that his brother was dead. "Wake up!" Kai hit his brother again harder than before on the side of the face yet his brother looked undisturbed from the peaceful dream he was having. Kai looked as he saw his brother still breathing; his chest falling and rising every so often. At least he still had some time…

"Sota…"Kai turned around to see his little sister gazing up at him; her large blue eyes looking for hope in her older brothers crimson ones that only showed a hint of fear.

"Yes?" She was dozing off; she felt her eyelids getting heavy again and then would snap them open again and again trying to stay up.  
"Stay here and try to wake him up, I'll get a phone…" Kai muttered; he searched the room and found all of the clothes and other materials he could and surrounded his other two siblings in them.

Kai was trying to run; trying to find his father - but his legs felt like tree stumps when he pushed himself to go faster he seemed to go slower… Kai growled n frustration. A pair of footsteps were heard coming from behind him - Kai turned around and shouted down the corridor.

"Who's there?" Kai narrowed his eyes if it was anyone he didn't recognise they were in trouble… A small hunch-backed old man came around the corner, tightly wrapped in many layers of clothes.

"Me Master Kai, are you alright?" He walked slowly towards the young Hiwatari, looking around to see if he could see anyone else.  
"Yes, but an you call an ambulance?" Kai had no time to think about anything else - screw the police, his family were dying!  
"An ambulance…? What ever for?" Kai clenched his hands, he was shocked to find that his fingertips were so ice like.  
"If you haven't noticed it's freezing. My father and siblings might have more than a cold. So call now." Kai ordered he didn't like this butler, no not one bit. It was the one from all of the other times the ones that he trusted happened to be let off to be with their families.

"Yes Master Kai…" The old man hobbled way back around the corner.

Kai shook his head, he needed to find his dad - he really didn't know what to do, it was freezing inside and out so were could they go? Kai needed help, and it was as if his father had disappeared as his room was empty… "Where the hell did he go off to!" Kai kicked the wall in a small tantrum he hated people not being were they were meant to be.

He heard a grunt and then a quiet _thud_ hit the ground… Kai slowly went around the corner, he was trying to see who it was by he couldn't care less - he was too cold if any one was to attack him, he'd feel nothing.

"Dad?"  
Kai rounded the corner and saw a figure; his dad sitting in an odd position on the floor against the wall.

"Dad?" Kai cautiously walked up to his dad when he say a colour that alarmed him against the white walls.

A small smudge of blood had been trailed across the wall - from where Adonis had been leaning on. His arm was cut, slashed with some sort of sharp object "Dad! What the hell -." Kai couldn't take this strange family he was in - what kind of family did he have anyway?

"- get out quickly; there's someone in the house." Adonis groaned, thinking about the person who had done it… He'd been dressed in black he knew that but since the man came at his side he couldn't tell anything else distinct about him… Or her.

"Who?" Kai asked immediately; Adonis blinked and shut his eyes tight he hadn't though getting his arm slit would be so painful.  
"I didn't get a look at him…" Adonis sighed and opened his eyes again looking up at his confused and - scared son… Adonis eyes widen as he did notice Kai did have a rather… Scared aura about him - his eyes only flashed the emotion if you looked deep enough. Though if you were to look at the crimson eyes would you not end up bursting into flames?

"An ambulance is coming so hold on. Will you be ok if you stay here?" Kai was sure an ambulance would come it had to! No one would ignore a _plea from the Hiwatari family _it wasn't done since the Hiwatari's family were large donators to any company and any 'good cause.'  
"I can't move… Just go and see if you can… Put the heating back on...Quickly." Adonis couldn't feel his legs - he had been up able to stand for around ten minutes; he hoped that… He would not die as he felt his heart beat in his ears.

Kai nodded his head and stumbled off to the electric boiler room, if he could change it - then he could t least stop it from getting colder. The heaters were superb, like everything the family bought, as soon as they had been switched to a 'cold' or 'cool' setting they would generate stored power so they could heat everywhere up quickly. Just in case of a, 'mishap happening.'

Kai had never actually bothered with any type of mechanical thing - well apart from beyblading stuff but that was a whole different category. It was a normal sized room, not with anything on the walls and certainly not the nicest smelling room in the house.

"How am I suppose to work this?" Kai mumbled and limped up to the heater; he could feel from one side a freezing chill and the other a small heat with made his body tingle. At least now he might be able to help.

It was more straight forward than Kai had thought, a few buttons to be pressed but, it was fairly easy he would be surprised if Sota wouldn't be able to learn how to do it. _I guess it was installed to be switched easily on and off._ The chill in the room was fading but not as quickly as Kai would have wanted - he was annoyed that very one in his family could be dying and he was in there… The warmest, probably, room in the whole house. He felt sick at the thought.

"If this doesn't hurry up…" He grumbled, he really didn't like computers that much, he was one of the types to think that computers should be used… But not for everything…

Kai went back up stairs and decided that he would head back to Sota and Aton… Sota had heart and lung problems and Aton had been unconscious when he had left. Kai suddenly had a strike of fear pass over him - Sota could have another attack! Was he some sort of an idiot how could he have left her! Alone? With… A nearly dead sibling!

"Where the hell is this ambulance…" Kai was doubting that the butler had even tried to call, he didn't look in too much of a hurry. Kai would have a yelling at him if anyone happened to any of them..

"Sota?" Kai came bursting into the room, looking at his sister first, she was slouched on a quilt, and looked slightly warmer than she had - the blue outlining on her lips had gone but she still looked pale. Kai remembered that she was not suppose to go to sleep in this type of temperature.

"Sota!" Kai quickly started shaking Sota gently, he didn't want her to wake up and have an attack because of him.

"I told you not to fall asleep!" He looked down as she opened her eyes, they held a great sadness that Kai had never seen before, the small girl sniffed as a tear began to slid down her cheek. Her voice was failing her as she mumbled and cried.

"But I tried to get him… He's not moving… He's cold…" The voice was gut-wrenching to hear, but the look was even worse - Sota was crying over her brother who she hardly knew.

"It's ok Sota. Calm down…Every thing is fine." Kai hugged her watching his own brother's chest rise slowly, getting slower and slower with each breath he would have too much time left.

Kai could feel his eye dropping slightly; he wouldn't fall asleep! He was too alert too…Sota felt her brothers body go limp… She gazed up to look at his face his eyes were closed. Sota started crying and screaming.

* * *

The BladeBreakers were just casually having a day off and were sitting around in Max's fathers beyblade shop. There was a small television up in the corner but no one was paying attention until…

A slow talking reporter was talking away about something that was irrelevant to anyone - until she stopped half way and then began to talk quickly.

"Breaking news! As beyblading is a very famous sport! So are some of the individuals themselves so it is shocking to hear that..! All of the Hiwatari family have been taken into hospital!"

On hearing their ex-captains last name being mentioned they all stopped chatter -and stared at the television, which Max decided to turn the volume up on.

"… Last night, their electronic heater broke, going out of control! The Hiwatari family were lucky to all be alive when paramedics got there as the temperature was suppose to be below minus thirty degrees Celsius!"

The team gasped, what had happened to cause the heater to break and go that low? They all stared back up.

"Also… The famous Kai Hiwatari has been reported to have quit the BladeBreakers!" The team moved uncomfortably in their seats; they hadn't known much on why he had left but even though they were angry at him - they didn't want this to happen to him!

"The youngest member of the Hiwatari family is in the most critical condition after suffering from many years of lung, heart and brain problems! The head of the house, Adonis Hiwatari that recently gave a kind donation of a million to several charities was found with a broken leg and a cut arm, - he says that he got the injuries from falling, and slipping on the stairs when he was worried about his children!"

Kenny frowned why would someone end up getting a slit arm from falling - he thought it was gravitationally impossible for something like that to happen…?

"The newly found brother Aton Hiwatari, was found in the same room as Kai and Sota. It is thought that Kai passed out last as he was the only one that he did not have very much clothing as the others on. All the family are being treated for frost-bite, chill-blains and hyperthermia… More on this incident as it arises."

The BladeBreakers looked at one another and thought that they may all be dreaming what the had just heard…

* * *

Authors Note: Well I done a large authors note at the top so I'll keep this short. My fingers are sore… Please review! Hope you liked the chapter…

-Is there any chapter I've written without, causing some sort of harm to Kai?… No… Oh well…. - Plods off


	6. Trust No One! Not Even Them!

Authors Note: Well I got, four reviews last chapter woo-woo!

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for reviewing wasn't too sure if anyone would like that chapter, oddly enough. Though I'm getting more reads now so everything is dandy!

g0thic-angel - Yah you reviewed again - I think I have a fascination to make Kai's life a misery... I think that's why everything happens to him -evil cackle-

DancerInTheDark101 - You shall see all of the little Hiwatari siblings well and dandy... Or will you? Whahaha!

BlackSpirit - I hope I updated quick enough for you!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The hooded-stranger sat down, she was tired from running whenever _he _got forever closer to finding her and after all that she had been through she would not let that happen.

It was in this old bar that had been open for about three centuries that gave her small refuge from the men that hunted her. She would continue to run away until she knew for a fact that it was safe to come back.

What had stirred her from her deep thoughts was the news flash that had came onto the small old television that was abandoned when no sport was scheduled to come on. The Hiwatari family were already being victimized; it wouldn't be long until she could come back she just hoped the two little scouts she sent would come back quickly and tell her what she needed to know.

She just sat quietly and if anyone gave her more than one glance she would leave and find another place to stay for the day - she just floated from place to place until it was time to take the mask and hood off and have a normal live again…

She was not rich and luckily she didn't carry any money with her, the only thing she kept with her was a phone and a credit card that her two little helpers supplied her with. It was no flashy phone to say the least it wasn't the latest or any small tiny looking thing. It was old and she did not attend to get another one until everything was sorted.

She looked around this bar she had decided to come and stay in for the moment and noticed that a few people were giving her odd looks - she stood up and went to the bathroom that hopefully had no one there.

She looked around and no one was washing their hands and all the doors were open from the cubicles so - no one was here… She gave a wary sigh and pulled out the phone; she had many contacts but she couldn't speak to any of them anymore they were all being watched. She flicked passed a few named till it landed on 'Lita.'

She rung the number quickly she had no idea when someone would come in and then she would have to end the phone call. It was still out of service so the two girls must have still been on the plane or they had kept their phones off.

She would have to wait longer…

* * *

The teenager had awoken long before any other member of the family and was allowed to leave with his father; leaving the two other Hiwatari siblings in a coma.

Adonis had just been given adrenaline for a few hours and since only his legs had been affected he had a crutch to help him which he hardly found point in using since he was sure he could walk perfectly well - that is until he almost fell. Kai was awake and found it easier to move around than his father - the doctors had said it was because he had woken up and actually done more physical actions than any other member of the house. It had saved his life that was what they had said, although Kai was able to walk and able to talk - he felt terrible. His reactions were sluggish and his eyes stung at any light intensity - not to mention the fact he almost killed his family by not being able to stay awake.

Luckily that butler had called an ambulance…Although it came as a shock when….

"What do you mean, he didn't phone the ambulance!" Adonis bellowed at the police officer who thought it was best to talk to the middle aged child to clear up exactly what had happened. Kai didn't feel like talking he just wanted to go back to sleep which was a strange craving for him to have.

"I'm afraid that it was a female voice that had called the emergency service Mr. Hiwatari." This had stopped everyone from saying anything as Adonis racked his brains for some logical answer.

_We have no neighbours from miles around… so that's out, what about any of the female maids? No they were all allowed to leave it was just that butler - but why wouldn't he call the ambulance? Things are a little, suspicious._

"Could the young child, Sota, have called them?" The police asked; looking between the two Hiwatari's, Kai was in the room with her and had seen no phone and - there was no phone found anywhere near that room. She wouldn't have ventured out herself.

Kai didn't do anything he'd leave this to his father - the police were idiots anyway they would just put it as an unclosed case and leave it open for many years to come just to get justice done when the victim or the accused had died and got the easy way out… Kai loathed the police.

During the abbey days - some police had come and started interviewing some of the children, it was obvious that they were being abused but when money was mentioned they turned their heads… Kai had seen them personally receiving the money, hand-in-hand, from Boris with a _smile_ on their faces. People like that were not meant to be the ones to enforce laws or punishment they were as twisted as they came.

It wasn't like it was just the men in the police… A woman had came accompanied with another man, after she got her pay off she actually _laughed _and _joked_ with Boris about how _disgusting _the kids were.

That's why no one ever ran away… Afraid that the police would take the side of Bio-Volt instead of them, the thought of more laughter pointed at their stupidity made them stay put.

"Now, Kai - we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" The policeman smiled, and Kai looked up at the policeman that was trying to be nice. His face gave no emotion away, blank with a silent message of 'I-really-don't-care-what-you'd-like-to-do.' Kai didn't stand up he continued sitting down and did not even attempt to get up, he would answer no questions, he would not leave from where he sat.

It was very clearly that someone had changed the heating on purpose; a child could figure that out, the fact that was missing was who. Why, was another possibility?

The policeman frowned, not liking to be ignored in such a way. He coughed to try and make the boy acknowledge him again, but he didn't even glance in his direction he was staring down at his feet.

"I…Will not answer anything you have to ask me." Kai looked up his crimson eyes boring into the officer as if they were lasers the policeman winced; it was obvious he was just a newbie…

"Why, don't you want to know what happened?" The policeman asked Kai frowned; he felt like snarling or shouting at the young man for asking things as if he were an idiot.

"I know what happened." Kai stated clearly enough for the policeman and his father to hear; Adonis gave his son a confused glance. If he did know what was going on then why didn't he tell him or did he not trust him enough yet? The police scribbled something down and nodded to Adonis as an excuse to go off somewhere. Probably to report on how 'stubborn and suspicious' he was being…

There was silence for a short while, even when Adonis asked Kai to elaborate on what he knew he said nothing. Was he going to block everything out now?

"It wasn't your fault." Kai glanced up at his father, he squinted his eyes a little after receiving another painful sting in his eyes caused by the light that hung over head. Adonis continued talking, not caring if his son was listening or not - but he knew Kai would be listening, he listened… Very well and that was one of the reasons why Adonis continued to watch what he said in conversations.

"Sota would have fainted and died if you had not come to her room. Stop beating yourself up about things Kai, nothing was your fault." Adonis looked back at his son.

Kai abruptly stood up and walked away, he was going back to see his house - that supposedly more reporters surrounding it than it had police even investigating the odd occurrence.

Things were only going to get worse and Kai knew it - everything turned good for a brief moment in his life and then - would just suddenly fall apart.

* * *

The woman had changed, and added on the final touches to her disguise - someone might recognise her if she were to just walk out in public like that. Contacts and glasses, a wig and baggy clothes made it an easy task to hide in the crowds.

She stood near a terminal waiting on the two girls that she had put all of her trust into. She spotted them first - they looked tired and were, looking for her - she smiled as she walked up to them,

"So how was the flight?" She lowered her glasses at the two girls. Who stared back up and smiled.

"It was ok I guess, the hostess, was unpleasant." Lita smiled and frowned remembering how long it took the attendant to actually do _something. _Selene just shrugged and looked around for something to amuse herself with, "A pity, how are you Selene?" The woman smiled as Selene just stared up at her and answered in a rather bored tone, "Fine I guess." Selene went back to looking around the airport and at all the different people that passed.

The woman nodded and helped carry a few bags - they were light since it was only clothes they had taken with them, it also meant that the three of them could get away quickly.

Reaching their destination, and old hotel that had very few customers made the perfect place to start discussing and talking about the incidents that occurred around the Hiwatari family.

"Ah well, how did _it _go?" The woman placed some of the bags on the floor and went to check the new room where she would be staying for a short while, only until she found out exactly what _his _plans were then she

Would leave and talk to…The family.  
The two girls stayed quiet, unsure really of how the discussion with Kai went - the woman turned around and raised an eyebrow and looked at the saddened face of the two girls.

Selene was ignoring any eye contact that could be made with anyone one and Lita herself was staring off into space.

"I'll take that as not very well." The woman smiled yet she was disappointed about the girls failure, but what was done was done hopefully she could still do something to help.

"I think he's just confused." Selene looked up at the woman unsure of whether she would yell at them - confusing Kai would have its consequences.

"Or scared…" Lita mumbled the room stayed silent as everyone contemplated over their thoughts.

_Poor, Kai… I really do wish I could just go back without that, 'will' getting in the way… I really do hope everyone is ok. _

The woman sighed and sat down on the edge of the small bed - she was sick of running away any time that madman tried to get close.

"I doubt it!" Selene snapped, she didn't like people saying that Kai was weak or anyone from the Abbey was weak it was an inbuilt paranoia that she had. If Kai was weak… what would that make her?

"Kai's scared? I suppose it's not impossible." The woman lay back on the bed, the blonde wig coming off a little at the side.

"Well, we told him, but we -." Lita began then say the face Selene was making, she looked as if she was about to start a yelling match. "I sort of let it slip that we were being told off of another person. So he wasn't too happy about being kept in the dark." Selene and Lita wandered over to their own beds; they would be staying here for a small amount of time before they would have to go and warn Kai again. Or so they thought.

"It's good that you managed to tell him in time then." The smile faded from the woman's face, hearing about the 'accident' in the manor was more than likely started by _him. _Lita gave the other girl a worried look, "Tell him in time… Wait did something happen!" Both of the girls froze and their worst thoughts were answered.

"Yes… I'm afraid that someone placed the heating down… To below thirty degrees and the whole family were almost killed…" Her eyes went into a glazed, glassy stare as she imagined them all wandering around in the house - freezing to death. Tears streamed down her face as she began to sob quietly, soon Lita came to her aid.

"Calm down Milady, I'm sure they will all be fine." Lita gave a small smile trying to convince that they would all be fine.

"Yeah Milady, everything will be fine!" Selene added, it was unusual for her to add onto a comment but while her _elder_ was indeed having a breakdown she had to help.

* * *

The place had heated up and was no longer freezing cold - the only problem was the reporters outside… Kai sighed he had had to come around the back and over the huge area of the garden which was a long walk to say the least, just to avoid some nosy people who thought 'the people should know.' Know what that he had nearly died, Kai had no idea what and why the people would wish to know how he was going to die and how he felt. How else would someone feel when their whole family could die! Kai gave a growl of frustration and continued in trying to get to his home then maybe he could try and figure out who had done this.

All of the windows had been opened; and the heating switched off so someone must have known the password. Or at least where the boiler room was; finding on particular room in the house was hard even for newly hired maids and they took about three weeks just to adjust so someone… Who ever it was _knew _about the Hiwatari family.

The kitchen was the first room Kai entered; and it was still cool, but not freezing he walked around the house trying to find the places where he and his family had been left for dead if it wasn't for the phone call. Things were bad enough until he heard someone move around in _his _room.

He stayed outside listening to whoever the person was; they were doing something - he heard some start talking…

"_Yes, no it's not in any of the brats rooms. I've tried almost every room sir." _

Kai narrowed his eyes, so someone was looking for something? What? Why? Kai shook his head and decided it would be best to hide and see who it is and see if they were at all armed with some weapon rather than just barge in and hope for the best.

He heard some rummaging in the room and then the man; who ever he was yelled in a rather enthusiastic voice,

"_Sir, I've found it! Yes Sir! I'll bring it back right away! Thank you Sir!" _

Now that Kai thought about it; the voice was familiar… Kai stood just behind the door - whatever the guy had found was making him extremely happy which meant it was extremely valuable. Kai didn't like to be stolen off of. Even if he had no idea what would interest someone as much. What had he found in his room?

The handle was pulled down; and so the door opened slowly - the guy obviously thinking he was alone and in no hurry. Kai glared as suddenly he realised who it was…

"_Sir, I…-." _Kai pushed the door back, hitting the police officer from before, on the head, as he dropped the phone he also dropped the something he had been ordered to find.

"Why are you here?" Kai glared, noticing the man had no weapons at least he had some chance of winning if a physical fight ensued. The officer didn't look so 'official' now that he didn't have his uniform on and Kai's instant thought was that he was not a real police officer. The man looked around for his phone and the item that he dropped; but thought that he might as well get rid of Kai first.

He could always say he was downstairs and heard Kai yelling for help and he just happened not to get their in time as the 'murderer' got away.

"Move you silly brat." The man said darkly, he did not want to upset the _boss. _He had to get _it _out of this house and back to the lab, he'd get his reward then. Kai just glared back and asked again,

"What are you looking for?" He moved a little closer to the phone, if he picked it up and maybe the person on the other side would give a clue to what was going on. The man had no patience and tackled the smaller male to the ground - if he was going to fail then he wanted to at least get away without having to go to prison. The man punched at the boy who was now trying to hit back but to no avail he was punched on the side of the head; which caused Kai top grimace and regret not covering his face, he'd closed his eyes as his vision became blurry.

The man picked up the phone and darted out of the door, not caring anymore about the object he was meant to find. Kai just lay there was the room seemed to spin and dissolve in front of his eyes - he blink a few times and widened his eyes just trying to stop the room from whizzing around him. He used his arms to help him sit up, he thanked god, if there was one; that he wasn't killed - he could have been…

Then again why didn't the man just kill him and take whatever he had been told to take back?

He looked around, searching for the item that the man had been looking for - had he taken it with his phone?

Kai stood up and rubs his temples again how many times was he going to be hurt this year? That's when he saw something shiny at the corner of his eye - was this the thing that the man had been looking for?

* * *

Authors Note: Now this is a cliff hanger wouldn't you say… Slight problem though… I will not be able to update until I think about… Tuesday as I've got a German Talk to well prepare, learn etc. Though I will try to somewhat update quickly after the whole things over and done with.

Well please review!


	7. Tundra?

Authors Note: Sorry if this has any grammar mistakes but, I've got a lot to do today and cannot sit and type through many problems, I'll do that tomorrow at some point… Anyway thank you to;

g0thic-angel - Sorry about the wait rather than me just updating like normal I actually had loads of homework, and still do... (hisses at teacher and school) Hopefully I'll go back to updating like normal.

DancerInTheDark101 - More suspense, and even more in the next few chapters... Though one in particular I believe anyone... Will hate me for it Oh well...

Nameless Little Girl - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked and reviewed -hands cookie- YAH WAY YAH!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Kai stood up; and was now rather confused.

He had found what the 'police officer' had been trying to find - the thing was, why Kai had never seen it until now it was in his room… Why was it in his room? This were beginning to get to suspicious, something was happening that he had never been aware of.

Kai stared down; the small chip that was of nothing… A not so blank beyblade chip… The only thing that stopped it from being blank was a large blue spot in the middle. What a strange thing to place on a beyblade chip. Just to make sure it was no sticker that had been put there at random; he rubbed his thumb over it a few times.

No…This blue spot was a bitbeast…

Kai snorted; he couldn't even ask Dranzer to even elaborate on whether it was or not, he'd just have to go with his instincts at the moment. What was its attack, how could it even be a bitbeast and why on earth would someone want…? A blue dot for a bitbeast, Kai pocketed the pathetic excuse for a bitbeast and turned on his heel - he was wondering if there were any other so-called police men working on this case.

Things were turning into a strange and unknown area that Kai had no idea on how to handle; but his own pride and the lonely years in the Abbey told him not to involve any other human. They would only get in the way and come up with different and completely wrong suggestion.

It was strange, everything looked so different. The house was not white - they had lost their…glow, and even the portraits seemed to be miserable - there was a cloud of uncertainty that was causing Kai to become suspicious - the act of having his family nearly killed… Sota hadn't even recovered and he was still as lost as before.

Kai frowned when he looked at where he had stopped. The golden frame, just the frame. This sent Kai's thoughts turning towards the thought that his father had said was somewhat true.

_Could they not find your body…Or was it a lie - is that why there is no picture of you in the hanging walls of death? Because you are not actually dead?_

_If you were alive do you hate us all so much not too come back? Do you think Sota was at fault…as I once did or are you just a coward that ran away like father had?_

Kai closed his eyes he had never thought of his mother as a coward or anything but perfect, now he just wanted to hear the truth - the real truth, with no poisoned or twisted truths just the facts. Has she left and just didn't want to come back? Or was she really dead and Voltaire was just playing with Adonis's head again? Kai let out a sigh and continued on going around checking the large house.

There was only one storey to go up - his house consisting of three made him uneasy as the fact remained he had not been up there since the accident. Kai had never needed to come up here before then. It wasn't interesting when he was little it held books and other things his toddler-self didn't find amusing.

It was just a huge room, filled with books, and charts and other old dusty furniture. He had remembered that because no one used it - no one came up here and not even the maids decided to clean since there was no point. Kai was wandering around in this odd room when he saw something that triggered an odd memory.

"_Now Kai. Put that book down. It's very important." The young man smiled at the boy who was sitting on the floor looking and fiddling around with a small blue book that looked quiet new. The boy looked up, he had been disheartened with playing with the book before though he did not know why his mother or father were always trying to get it off him. _

"_Why, Daddy?" The small child giggled, standing up - not making much difference to the height he was when he was sitting. He flicked through the book, it was filled with odd looking patterns and other things that the child did not recognise. _

"_It's your mothers can't have you ruining her favourite book can we?" The man smiled, and kneeled down, ready to take the book off the child. _

"_What is it?" The boy looked up with a questioning look on his face waiting an answer, his father smiled and made the first thing that came to his head up. _

"_Just some boring old poems! You wouldn't want to read that now would you." The boy shook his head and handed politely the book back to his father - who in turn sighed with relief. _

He walked over the old desk that was over-flowing with paper and books, but the old murky blue cover shouted out to be opened, and Kai couldn't help but satisfy his eight-year old curiosity. He would understand what it was when he read it now - he was older, smarter and it would probably just be nothing anyway.

Wrong.

Kai had found that there was hardly anything he could understand; not because it was in a strange and weird looking style of text but the handwriting was hardly legible and the pages were brown with stains and dirt being trapped in the cover over time.

Kai frowned, what did it mean, the whole book was strange; first there was a diagram… Of some woman - which really Kai thought about being the reason why his father didn't want him to be looking in it. Yet the next page was talking about something, "Making them all one." and "The final piece of the puzzle." Kai sighed, why did his family have to hide so many secrets.

Kai looked about and sat down comfortably on the misused chair that was next to the desk where he had picked up the book.

He could always just ask what it was about? His father would tell him…right? Kai shook his head, he had to show that he could do things himself - he didn't need to rely on someone or anyone! Kai went back to trying to read the barely readable handwriting.

* * *

The BladeBreakers had heard the news and had managed to plead their case to come back over to Russia, they had been told which hospital and which floor the Hiwatari family were being hospitalized in. Though that was not hard as all the news and sports channels were following the story.

The had heard that Kai had been allowed out and decided to the house first of all, they could always just go to the hospital after if no one was in.

Approaching the Hiwatari's house, there was a buzz of excitement in the media as the car turned in and the BladeBreakers all hopped out of the average looking car. Soon reporters were all running and trying to get near the BladeBreakers asking questions of 'Have you come to see Kai, or talk about the resigning business?', 'Are you here to give Kai your sorrowful and hateful comments about his family and him leaving the team?'

Rei simply said no, and pushed a few out of the way while a cowering Kenny was crushed in between Rei and Tyson who were both getting very aggravated at the media. The had gotten up to the door, and thankfully they just decided to let themselves in - they were sure Kai wouldn't mind. They were running away from the press, about him, so he should be happy at that.

The BladeBreakers managed to get into the house, and quickly slammed the door on all of the nosy reporters that tried to come in. Rei sighed, and Kenny was paler than usual; he didn't like crowds to much and he did not like people in his face so ultimately this was a very bad and frightening experience.

Max looked about, just scanning over the area - the place looked dull, and un-magnificent unlike the absolute wonder the place had been when they had all walked into the house the very first time.

"Kai!" Tyson started yelling hoping the captain would hear somehow through the thick walls and ceiling.

* * *

Kai just shook his head, he didn't want to believe any of this… No way had his _own father _and his _mother _done something as crazy as this… It even had said that the 'old bastard' had been against it; and that meant even _Voltaire _was saying it shouldn't be done… Voltaire of all people! Kai growled, and wiped away an angry tear that had chosen itself to escape and fall.

No way had his father done that… To '_her' _… Why would was she put through that…Why would she agree? What if something had happened to her? No wonder Boris… Hated him so much. No wonder Voltaire was oddly scared whenever he had rebelled in the Abbey… No wonder they were both sad and crazy maniacs!

The next part was in a strange unknown text; Kai stared at it for a moment and noticed it was just a mirror reverse… Now he would have to find a mirror and use it to find out what had happened next, some how he wanted to know if anything had happened to himself. It was selfish sounding but… To do that to someone, was… There were no words to describe it… was just naturally wrong, Bio-Volt seemed like heaven compared to what his father had jotted down. So willingly.

He suddenly felt cold, this time from the inside and started to get colder - Kai sniffed, and felt as if something was watching him. He glanced around there was certainly no one in this room. He stood up and started looking for some means of his uneasiness. There was something in here with him; he could feel it.

"Ouch." Kai hissed and put his hand in his pocket, unsure of what he felt pain from, he felt something that was oddly like the door handle that had been frozen so cold that it hurt even to touch it. It had jabbed into his skin so suddenly. He picked whatever was so cold and threw it out of his pocket. He glanced - it was that stupid dot of a bitbeast. Kai narrowed his eyes as it began to glow - perfect, just when he needed Dranzer the fire bird was no where in sight.

The light began to raise and create the normal aura of a bitbeast, though something was different so much…different. Kai's eyes widened.

* * *

The team rushed all over the house, well the first floor anyway; and still could not find their captain. Kenny was the first to caught his breath and say something to the others,

"Maybe he's not here?" He looked around again, spotting the determined faces he knew that they would not give up so much.  
"Well, I've checked the kitchen." Max sighed, no one had been there and even the food had been taken - poached by some hungry policemen.

"I checked that half of the bedrooms." Tyson conformed glancing at the stairs that led up to the next floor.

"I checked the back garden!" Rei was exhausted; he hadn't gone everywhere since it was just a wide open space all he did was run to the highest hill - but even that was still far away from the house itself.

Tyson started walking towards the stairs as everyone else followed.

"He has to be in here, there are way too many reporters outside for no one to be in the house!" Max sighed and wondered were else they could check for their captain.

"Yeah, so maybe we have to just keep looking…" Rei didn't sound very enthusiastic and wasn't really considering that they would find Kai in the house. He could have just stayed at hospital, maybe it was his father that was in the house?

"Maybe he's on the second floor?" Kenny started to walk up the stairs closely behind Tyson who was sure that his older friend was somewhere to be found.  
"Or third?" Rei added with a smile, though still - they had never been in the third floor before the stairs themselves just looked old, dusty and boring - Kai could still be in there, there was nothing that stopped him from going there.  
"Or in that basement that we were not allowed to go last time?" Kenny looked around; since they were almost on the second floor it was illogical to go back down just to come back up again.  
"No he wouldn't be in there, let's try the second floor." Tyson looked around and; the whole team again started checking this floors rooms.

After this floor was checked; everyone agreed to go up to the very last floor to see if someone or anyone was there.

"There are a lot of stairs…" Tyson leaned over the banister and looked up, seeing, what it looked as, millions and millions of steps. He sighed this was going to take ages!

"Yeah no wonder everyone's fit from climbing these!" Max was slightly tired from just running around the whole house and not having any food, and jetlag was slowly the usual hyperactive boy down.

The team started slowly making their way up the mass amount of stairs, Kenny was behind Rei, and Rei was behind Max. Tyson led. Suddenly Rei stopped, and Kenny watched straight into his back almost knocking both of the boys off balance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Rei asked quietly afraid to speak to loudly that he might not be able to hear the noise again.

"What?" Tyson turned around and everyone looked between each other in silence. Max had a confused look on his face unsure of what he was meant to be listening out for,

"Listen…" Rei looked at Tyson whom raised n eyebrow and then, after a few seconds of silence…

There was loud bang this time; then a thud and a loud yell made by someone.

"Guys that sounded like…"Max was slightly afraid of going up any further, he gulped.

"Kai!" Everyone yelled and started to sprint up the stairs, hopefully they would get there in time.

* * *

Kai groaned, being flung against a solid wall was not a nice feeling and blinked and gazed up realising he was lying on the floor.

"What the hell…" Kai blinked and sat up - only to have his eyes sting unbearably, a very light blue shone from the bitbeast that had just appeared.

It was the same as the diagram, Kai was sure that the picture of the woman was this bitbeast. Greenish skin, slits for a nose, the longest hair Kai had ever seen ever, thin and powerful looking.

"Who are you?" The female tilted it's head; green eyes bore into Kai's crimson battling in a fierce glare. Kai lost, surprisingly he felt… Scared - he couldn't say very much and backed away a little - he'd only had to face a bitbeast when he was with Dranzer, beyblading, without Dranzer he felt weak.

"Kai…" He looked at the strange bitbeast, as it took one small step towards him. He could feel the aura of hate and numbness that had surrounded him in lonely places - such as the Abbey and the very house he stayed in.

"Are you a Hiwatari?" She asked; a glare on her slim and pointy face, he glared back, suddenly feeling a little more courageous than he had been just moments ago.  
The thought of why a bitbeast would actually _speak_ to him was beyond his knowledge, he was no fun to talk with and he was boring - the fact that this bitbeast had asked specifically if he was a Hiwatari unnerved him.

"…Yes…" Kai nodded, watching as the bitbeast began to play with her hair - like some child.

"Then you shall die." The fidgeting stopped as abruptly as it had begun.; the bitbeast did not move quickly like some predator but slowly as if it was taking a stroll in a lovely park.

The bitbeasts hands were…So warm yet as they came closer and closer he felt so tired, just as he had done in the freezing atmosphere of his home.

Thoughts ran through his head,

_If I am to die I don't care… Sota? What would she do? She doesn't even like Aton and doesn't know Adonis… She'll end up hating me… Like so many other people already do… _

"Wait!" Kai slapped the hand away from him that made the bitbeast stare at him for a while; unsure of what had just happened.

"Humph." The bitbeast wanted to hurt everyone that had ever set foot in the house - but this was somewhat alluring. The bitbeast leaned over so she was only centimetres away from his face - she tilted her head, unsure of what the boy would ask.

Kai had never been as close to a bitbeast before and was not sure to act in the normal way which he would do - if any girl would have dared get as close. Pushing a bitbeast away could cost him his life and he wasn't going to be stupid.

"…Are you… Tundra?" Kai frowned when he saw the bitbeast smile and stand up looking pleased, he felt the wall and slowly picked himself up off the dirty ground.

"How do you know my name little Hiwatari?" Tundra was still smiling; like some mother does when her offspring goes off and does something for the first time.  
"I read it…" Kai answered truthfully, he wanted to stay and also leave as quickly as possible, there was something strange about this bitbeast. It was too… _Human like. _

"Do you know what I am?" Tundra walked forward again still the caring smile on her face, Kai shrugged not really sure on what to say.  
"A bitbeast?"

The bitbeast _giggled. _

_When did bitbeasts giggle? Ok chuckle, but giggling? Only children done that. Or some over-hyperactive girls… _

"And what do you think I was before that?" The bitbeast looked bored and started swaying from side to side in large motions which soon was causing large creaks and other noises from the floorboards.

"Nothing?" Kai shrugged again - he did beyblade but on the whole 'bitbeast conversations' he was only used to asking Dranzer things then telling the phoenix to shut up again.

"My, how dumb are Hiwatari's?" Tundra smacked herself on the head and yawned, taking a seat on the desk not noticing she was crushing papers.

"You've meant more than just me then." Kai circled around her, wanting to be as far away as possible just in case the bitbeast, or Tundra had another personality change.

"I've seen - but never spoken to any, except you… And your mother." The bitbeast watched to see what this child would do and say - usually she would be screamed at or someone would just run away and say it was all lies and would push the event out of their minds.

"What, about?" Kai asked cautiously since when had his mother ever been mentioned before Voltaire death? Never, so it was strange to have his father talk randomly about her and also have some mysterious bitbeast talking about her too.

"I vaguely remember. Something about your father." The bitbeast smiled again; the creatures face changed expression very quickly meanwhile Kai kept his in a glaring mode - he would not show weakness when he was actually weak against something - he hated the fact of inferiority.

"Which…was?"

The creature rose again from the table and walked barefooted over to were he had been lying down, she had not meant to through him across the wall…  
"You are much like your mother… Little Hiwatari." She muttered, her voice still echoing through his mind, suddenly he couldn't hold any more of his rage inside.

"Shut up and tell me!" He had considered trying to intimidate the creature by shouting but it had not worked, Tundra walked over to the boy that had recently shouted at her. Kai hadn't frozen like she thought he would have he just looked, angry - no fear nothing else just… Anger.

"Very much like her - I believe it was something about your fathers wishes with the family." She smiled at placed her hand on his head - he didn't know how to react - slap it away, move away or just stay as still as possible.

"What were his plans?" The two stared at each other for a while, again unsure on how each of them would react. There was a noise, which made both of them look at the door. A constant din that sounded to be coming closer and closer.

"Kai! Are you up here?" he heard a voice call, he blinked what on earth were they doing here, _again? _

"I should leave, I'll kill you soon enough." The creature smirked and disappeared quickly which Kai answered with a quick sigh. If someone wanted to take this bitbeast he would have to keep it. Keeping something that wanted to kill you was illogical but it was his family's or so it did seem so he would have to.

"Great." Kai muttered before, again, dropping the chip into his pocket carelessly.

The din was right outside the door, and Kai went and found the blue book again, he hid it in the bottom drawer of the table - at least now he knew where he would look if he needed the notebook again.

"Kai!" The BladeBreakers bounded into the room, not caring if it had been Kai. To their surprise Kai was sitting down, not looking in pain or anything else.

"Kai?" Rei asked cautiously as they all moved more deeply into the room, most of them taking in the dirty and horrible appearance of the room.

"What are you lot doing here?" He sighed, unsure on how to handle _them _being here all of a sudden, luckly he had placed his cold mask on once again and hoped it would not slip again.

"Are you ok?" Kenny was panting like a dog, he had never moved so quickly in his life and he never wanted to again.

Kai couldn't help but feel angry at anyone who asked the question, it was in general, a stupid question.

"Of course I'm perfectly fine even though my family is practically dying!" He glared viciously at them all who were taken aback by Kai's attitude towards them

"It's just that we heard you were-." Tyson began, he was happy to see that Kai was physically fine, but something _was _making him look different.

"- Look, just tell me why you're here and then leave." He bowed his head; no one could see his face but got the impression that he didn't want anyone to even look at him.

Max frowned at the way his old captain was acting; he was being mean - and he had fair reason to be in a bad mood, but it wasn't their fault.

"We came to see if you were ok…" Tyson mumbled hoping Kai would lighten up that he had found out they had came all this way just to see if he was in good health.

"I doubt it." Kai snapped, still he did not look up.

"We did! We were worried when the news came on and said that you were all hurt." Rei tried to keep his own anger and confusion from rising, he would be happy if his friends came so far just to see him.

"No one is hurt…" Kai mumbled, the team saw a slight smirk come onto his face, still no one saw his eyes.

"Oh?" Kenny involuntary spoke.  
"Everyone is dying." Kai had said the words in a strange tone. It was between happiness and sadness.

"What - happened anyway?" Tyson was curious and everyone had heard something about a heater but, was that the real story?  
"So you came here to get a story. Planning on selling it to some news channel?" The smirk dropped, and although no one could see it he frowned deeply.  
"Kai! We wouldn't do that!" Tyson jumped to his friends and his own defence, at the strange and unusual behaviour of Kai.

"Just like that idiot won't leave me in peace…" Kai mumbled, louder than he thought he had said.

"Who?" Kenny asked unsure if he should have been asking any questions at all.  
"Voltaire." Kai pondered the name over in his thoughts it was an odd name; he'd never said Voltaire like he just had. It was either in hate or spite, he felt nothing when he said it now - it was just a name that held memories.

"What's he doing now?" Max looked at everyone in a considered way, everyone was feeling awkward. Kai couldn't care less.  
"Nothing he can't do anything anymore." He smirked again, a smaller one than before.

"Why not? Have the police found him?" Max had not heard about Voltaire's death, again no one except from the people that had watched the news that day at that time would have known. Otherwise it had been taken out of circulation and hadn't been discussed since.

"Better. He's dead." The smirk got wider, Tyson blinked as did Rei - Kai didn't really mean that?

"What?" Tyson frowned, not certain on what Kai had even said.

Kai frowned, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach as it slowly began to climb, Kai tried to forced it back down by swallowing but it refused to be resided and continued its way to his throat.

_Why… Can't I control my emotions anymore! Why do I have to cry over anything! Why do I have to still cry whenever I say that man's name! I'm no child, I said it there… Why does he haunt me!!_

The group heard Kai's breathing getting louder by a fraction and he abruptly stood up and finally had somewhat of a break down as he knocked the desk over - it was just an arms length away and he didn't feel like he could live it down if he ended up hitting someone who actually wanted him to feel better.

"You know, away for an eternal sleep, he's bloodless, buried, cadaverous, deceased, defunct, departed, done for, erased, expired, extinct, gone, inanimate, lifeless, not existing in this world anymore, passed away, perished, snuffed it, spiritless, stiff as a board, unanimated, wasted. He is no more!"

Papers and notes, diagrams and pictures fluttered around the room, Kai stood there - frozen as he frowned at the thought of the old man and felt like yelling, his friends stood stunned at the sudden violent temper Kai ha thrown. It wasn't much but they all had a feeling they had to leave.

_You certainly are not ok Kai… It's quite the opposite. _Tyson stepped foward...

* * *

Authors Note: Phew finished this chapter it's the longest so far. Sorry for the wait but school is being evil I now have a project, an essay and a talk to do - all to be done in what, three days… I have no idea what this English teacher is on… But it's not good for me! Or this fic!

Please review! Oh and If I don't update in a while - It's school! Blame and send hate mail there


	8. Freak Out!

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks again for the people who reviewed last chapter.

g0thic-angel - Yup Tundra is... Creepy if I do say so myself. The blue book you ask? You'll be glad to hear you learn more about it in this chapter... Only a little though. Well I guess if you're asking a lot of questions you're following everything well. -Cackles- Thanks for the whole 'good luck with school' 'cause I need it, my teachers are in some what... Angry - in other words over loading everyone with homework... I now wished I lived in New Zealand... Oh well.

Nameless Little Girl - Yah good, grand, woo! I wondered if anyone would get the whole chapter... I ended up restarting that chapter about five times! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yup Kai well, will be still my guinea pig of torture and torment 0.o I can't help it... It's too easy to make him suffer. Tundra again... Is creepy and I'm glad no one has said that she's cute -.-'' that would be baaaaad writing skills on my half! You're hooked? Yah! -Adds name to small list-

Izolda - :-D! Wooo! Thank you for reviewing and even reading this sequel, I was wondering who many people would wait and read this! Thus...

I shall give you four a large...Hmmm... Voodoo doll of Kai! Have fun torturing him! ... -.-'' Or would an old fashioned cookie, go much more appreciated?

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"Kai, calm down…" Tyson edged forward slightly towards the raging Russian; he had thrown the table over and now that all the papers had fallen it was much easier to see the confusion and anger on Kai's face - but only slightly.

"Leave… All of you." Kai stated firmly, sitting back on the chair closing his eyes; crossing his arms and trying to ignore the team that was just across the room from him.

"What but we just got here." Max looked at his friends they too had the same worried and confused look upon their faces. A few seconds past and Kai noticed no one was moving to leave.

"That's your problem not mine, now leave!" He spat back once more, he just wanted to be alone, to think clearly about what had just happened - what he had just read.

Tyson frowned and shouted at his sitting friend,

"No! We are staying here." Kai's eyes snapped open as he heard what the younger blader had said,

"If you don't leave I'll throw you out myself!" Kai yelled back, still sitting down, still glaring intimately at his so-called friends.

"Kai what's wrong, why can't you just say what's wrong with you!" Rei raised his voice wondering at all if Kai had heard anything he had just said the bluenette was just looking down staring at the floor with a lost-in-thought look.

_My step father… He did say I wasn't even human… A hybrid as he put it… Now I guess… At least he was telling the truth…I created all of the pain for everyone… The Abbey was my fault…_

"…He knew, and didn't even stop him…" Kai muttered hating the fact he had been betrayed once again by someone he had given a chance to open up too. It was too late to bring it up - if only he had known a few years earlier things could have been different.

"What are you talking about…?" The group of teenagers stepped over to their friend.

_Who would befriend something like me… Who would even want to come near me, even look at me…?_

Kai gave a wary sigh; it had been a very long day and all he wanted to do was lay down and never wake up again.

"Kai are you ok?" Tyson walked up now only an arms length away from the eldest person in the room. Kai's eyes were still glazed over in thought he still had not noticed on how close everyone was to him.

_Tundra… I wonder if she knows anything else… I wonder what… she was like. I can hardly even remember her face. Is this why my mother left, because… of me? _

"Kai, Hello? Earth to Kai?" Tyson clapped his hands in front of Kai's face hoping he would get a reaction from his friend who had zoned-out, luckily the noise had shaken Kai out of his wallowing thoughts, and Kai glared down at Tyson with angry eyes.

"Haven't you left yet?" He snapped he didn't like to be interrupted when he was doing anything.

"No and we are not going to! Unless you tell us all what's going on…!" Tyson spoke quickly though Kai didn't care what he was saying and pushed Tyson away.

The world champion stumbled back and was caught by the group of friends behind him.

"What… Do you even think of doing?" Another small smirk came upon Kai's lips; the BladeBreakers looked at each other and then back at Kai.

"Huh?"

Kai stood up, and looked up - the BladeBreakers gasped as they noticed that Kai's usual mask had been taken down; thrown away completely - Kai stood there with, a confused, angry face. Sad eyes and a smirk no one knew what to say.  
"That you can just waltz in here and demand what's wrong about this fucked up family!" Kai yelled the BladeBreakers winced as it had been the first time Kai had spoken so ruthlessly to them, ever.

"Well?" The smirk still stayed on his face, "Maybe I should just come to one of your homes and learn all of your crappy family secrets too!" Kai had some amusement in his voice that sounded cruel and bitter.

Kai's small smirk grew into a larger one as he looked at Tyson, "Let me see, where, should I start? About how all of your family prefer one over you, no matter what you do? I would pity anyone with a life like that!"

Tyson's eyes widened, he knew he was talking about Hiro, the boy that - no matter what he did his parents, and other family members would love and be so much more affectionate over Hiro than his own merits.

Kai didn't stop at Tyson he wanted them all to leave; suddenly over the years keeping secrets didn't appear to be the funniest way - he would embarrass humiliate them all just to get them away from him.

"Or maybe that your life isn't actually yours because it's dictated by someone you've never seen the face of!" The time, Rei looked away from everyone's gaze - the elders - he had once told Kai about it; not really thinking he would end up shouting it to the other members of the group. Then again, things changed, people changed and something had certainly changed within Kai to make him actually sound so spiteful.

"Oh and better yet - how your father and mother actually got divorced because of some random romp!" Kai saw the small blondes' eyes widening, he hadn't thought anyone would know about that. The rest of the BladeBreakers stood around and glanced at one another.

Still there was one more person for Kai to name and shame, Kenny of all people - was easily intimidated, but the thought of him being treated 'unequally,' made Kai chuckle,

"Oh yes, and why did your mother leave again, oh, that was it! She hated you and decided to leave because she couldn't even be bothered with you!" Kai smirked as Kenny gripped onto his laptop and ended up falling to the floor - he'd never told anyone that, so how on earth did someone like Kai know?

Kai smirked triumphantly as he saw the members of the BladeBreakers shift and keep out of each others gazes. There was an uncomfortable silence that the BladeBreakers found extremely awkward. .

Kai flopped back down onto the chair not really bothered with anything any more. "I suggest you use the back door, less people will see you and your pathetic -." Kai was stopped in his tracks when Tyson began to yell back, "- You have no right to say these things out loud!"

Kai gave the boy a questionable look; he knew Granger wouldn't like to think that he was now - an enemy after so many years of knowing someone.

"You may have learned these things, or even been told them! That does not give you the right to start messing with us because of our pasts - we never done that to you! You may think that we'll go tell everyone… But we wouldn't!" Tyson glared back; and the other bladers quietly looked between the two, hoping that Kai would come to his senses.

"Tyson - I no longer care of anything. Not anyone either. Quiet frankly… I hate you all." Kai shrugged; he felt his insides twist in an uncomfortable manner - he felt terrible, like some ogre to do this to them all - but if they did find out that it was his entire fault… For all of the problems over the years to be his fault… What would the do then?

"I don't believe you!" Tyson yelled again trying to prove that Kai could still trust them all.

"Pity Granger why do you really think I continue to fail to be nothing but annoyed in your presence?" Kai shrugged again, though it was soon followed by Kenny, shouting.  
"STOP IT!" The whole team turned to look at the smallest teen in the room - which was even smaller now that he was kneeling on the floor.

"Stop saying such horrible things! We came here to see if you were ok! Not to be… Not to be insulted and yelled at!" Kenny continued the whole team again were taken aback by Kenny's boldness; usually he would nod and provide facts when needed. Not yelling at _Kai Hiwatari. _

"Yeah Kai stop it and tell us what's wrong!" Rei frowned and now was glaring back at Kai; they all had appeared to have fallen, but…

"Those things were in the past… I don't mind anymore, so come on tell us!" Max yelled he was more than a little happier because no one had decided to follow up the stories Kai had said about them individually.

_There unbelievably stupid! Why wouldn't they leave…? They are hurt… I know it - they are certainly I saw that look of pain on their faces… Why do I just… Keep doing this…._

Kai looked away; he couldn't handle these odd and unfamiliar emotions - where were they all coming from, over the few months they had been building and he had been unable to act like himself. What was wrong with him?

Kai shook his head as more and more emotions continued to assault his brain; more thoughts more conclusions. He really was just tired - he wanted everything to be explained to him, no more secrets no more pain. Why couldn't everything just, _stop?_

_Why do things…Happen…Like this! Why am I feeling like this! Why!? _

Kai stood up and walked to the other side of the room, not facing his friends; while they watched him carefully they noticed that he was looking out of a small window. He stared half-heartedly over the miles of land that he and his family owned.

"…You all… are idiots…" Kai muttered, he couldn't understand, everything was so confusing… His head was so mucked up…

"Friends make people weak…" Kai muttered again, he had said that phrase so many times in his live.

"Do you really believe that?" Rei gave a small unsure smile; he didn't know what to say now that he knew some horrible and tragic facts about some of the members of the group.

Kai shrugged once again - he really did feel sick, his head hurt, that stupid headache was back again - why was he getting so many of them lately anyway?

"It's in the bottom drawer of the desk…" Kai turned and lazily looked at Max who was the closest person to the desk.

"Huh?" Max tilted his head to the side uncertain on what Kai had just said.  
"Just, take it…" Kai continued, still not specifying what and why Max was to look in the bottom drawer.

"Ok…" Max began to raid through the bottom drawer and soon found the only thing that Max thought Kai would have sent him to find.

He held up the blue book. "This."

Kai nodded. Max went to ask something but was interrupted when the door, once again was flung open.

"--What happened in here, why is everything...?" He frowned as he saw the mess of the whole third floor - which was basically one room. He gave a confused looked when he spotted Kai's friends the BladeBreakers standing near the broken desk.

"I found that dear blue book…" Kai looked over keen to find out his fathers reaction.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to wreck the place." He again looked at the papers scattered all over the rooms floor and then back at Kai wondering if he would explain _why_ he had wrecked the room.

"I no longer trust you." Kai snapped, and did not bother with the odd glances he received from the group that was standing in the middle of him and his father.

"Did you trust me in the first place?" Adonis was amused that his son was being so _emotional _it was unusual and had been getting worse and worse from a few months.

"I let you near Sota what do you think?" Kai retorted he didn't really trust his father - to the extent that he should but for some reason he had been slowly dissolving all his defences emotionally and couldn't say no to the welcome of another family member.

There was a slight pause in Kai's train of thought what could he ask about next what did he really want to ask about?

"You said something about Tundra earlier, so why didn't you tell me it was a bitbeast, made with people from the family with different genes?" Kai glared; knowing fine well that his own genes had been taken for Tundra's create it reminded him of Black Dranzer and so many other failed copies of bitbeasts.

"We will talk about this later." Adonis coughed and frowned when he noticed the determined face on Kai's face. _He wasn't going to stop asking just yet. _Adonis turned to leave when he heard Kai cal after him.

"Run away... just like you do whenever you get into hot water." Kai spat he didn't like cowards; he didn't like weak people when they should be strong - he didn't like flaws.

"Like I said, Kai, We can talk about this later." Adonis snapped back loosing his patience.

Kai sneered and then decided to try and get under Adonis's skin,

"How later is later? Later as in a few hours or as in later; the later you end up running away for?"

"Stop being an idiot and be quiet! You've been acting strangely ever since that will was read out." Adonis's voice was unusually cold and strict, which Kai had no comeback to, and so stayed quiet.

The BladeBreakers gave the two Hiwatari's a strange look, wondering what Adonis meant, "Will?"

"Never mind." The both replied and Adonis walked out of the room.

* * *

They had wandered down to the back garden, since they decided that leaving would be inappropriate and staying in the same room with someone who wanted to be left alone was rude.

"Ok so let's see, Kenny, do you think Dizzi will be able to translate this?" The book was in Russia, or most of it and it was much easier to use a computer to try and translate it rather than them trying to ask a random Russia person that happened to be walking by.

"It's possible." Kenny opened his laptop and started talking, the usual greetings were said.

"Hello Chief!"

"Hi Dizzi, can you translate this for me?"

"I can try."

The small camera began to read each line and as Dizzi translated it the BladeBreakers read line by line the diary of some unknown Hiwatari. There were hundreds of pages but; why the more interesting parts start at the start would be in the middle or the end. They had opened it at a random page;

_Saturday, 12th December _

_That woman! Enya went mad when the she found out what I was doing - I see nothing wrong with what I'm doing! I'm using peoples lives - that are almost up - I would be die happy to know that my body helped a few scientists people can be rather ungrateful at times. _

_The family bitbeast is Dranzer; a fire phoenix. I gave it to Aton to play with and try to see if he could wield its power - no such luck. _

_Enya, who is currently carrying her, second child, is causing her to become increasingly paranoid on what I do up in this room. I'll have to ask her about something… Though if anyone else from the family finds out I may be in trouble. Let's hope she trusts me enough._

_Tuesday 15th December _

_I found her in here! Of all places looking at my research notes; who said she could do such a thing! She began to cry when I told her what I was doing, saying that it was only God that could create things. Navia's are neko-gins and have great genes to use for experiments but how am I supposed to get some genes off her with out her noticing? _

_Her child? Maybe it is possible…._

_Monday 4th February_

_Another addition to the Hiwatari family, Enya named him Kai meaning fire, which she got the idea from Dranzer. She told me to stop what I was doing… I can't I'm too close. I just need one good… gene... Her own mother is getting a little suspicious of me. _

_Wednesday 7th April _

_I was at a family meeting I've to be exiled for my experiments, my thoughts led back to Enya, she must have told them of what my experiments involved. She will pay. Soon and dearly! _

_Sunday 8th June_

_Everyone was at church, except the children, Enya and her family may believe in God, but they can never force anyone to do anything. Pathetic. Still, Kai - seems too right. _

_He reminds me of me… So cheerful one moment and the next, angry. Once I hurry up and create this…_

_Then I will hopefully, stop myself from being exiled. The old bastard told me to stop this! What does he know about science! _

_Friday 13th April_

_Today is certainly not a bad day! It's rather good in fact! Kai was placed into hospital, Enya looked rather saddened by it. I just am concerned - if Kai were to die, then I would have to rely on Aton to actually live until I die and carry on the family name! Which will be a long time from now? I managed to take some of Kai's genes. Hopefully, I will be able to make the current one stronger when I find the necessary information. _

_Monday 16th April_

_Unfortunately I was told that Kai died today… I think I will go to the funeral. It seems the normal thing to do. _

_Sunday 26th January _

_I couldn't believe it! That stupid woman! Kept Kai! Away from me! Because of my experiments! Now I'm certainly going to be exiled, I just can't be! That stupid woman!_

_Thursday 6th March_

_I've done it! I've created the first ever bitbeast! I've done it! A little help from a few of Enya's friends, whom all happened to be missing... I can't believe it worked. Kai's genes are certainly special. _

_Friday 1st April_

_I'm exiled, I have to leave! This is terrible! The whole family will pay for this! Kai's growing up, if only I could have him for myself! I have a plan to hurt everyone - and steal him away at the same time! It's an excellent idea!_

"It's a diary of some sort…? With some, notes on how to make bitbeasts?" Kenny looked through as he noticed that there were numbers, and dates everywhere. At the front there was that old diagram of Tundra - as it had described below.  
"What does it mean, exactly?" The names Enya was not one they had heard before but, soon they figured out it would have had to be Kai's mother so decided not to mention the name unless it was necessary.  
"Well, Voltaire is sick… Using Kai's genes for a bitbeast!" Tyson grumbled; he didn't think someone was that sick.

"Yeah! Maybe that's why he acts so strangely near Black Dranzer!" Max had always wondered why he acted so… Different when he heard the name, was it because of this?

"What? Because he _knew it was apart of him_?" Rei rose an eyebrow it sounded like some made up not-so-fairy tale story.

"Guys… How do we even know it was Voltaire?" Kenny wondered if it could have belonged to anyone else.

"How else could it have been? Boris or Voltaire takes your pick!" Tyson went on to try and read some of the English written parts. The handwriting was worse than anything to try to read…

* * *

Authors Note: Ok… I had writers block for a few days so… Sorry but at least I've updated now. I had written every thing except I didn't want to give _too _much away. Ha-Ha. Anyway, Kai's somewhat 'emotional outbursts' may seem odd and Out of Character - but it's ALSO part of this creepy and rather confusing plot. (Next chapter will explain a **few** things. Dont want everyone in the dark... For too long - that would be meeeean!) Well please review! 


	9. Enya Alive?

* * *

Long Authors Note:

g0thic-angel - Yup, Kai was - well a complete an utter cold bastard to his friends - though you're probably wondering why? Well you see... Actually I don't want to start giving anything away just yet. It's much too near the start of the fic to be handing out clues. I'm sure once I have more chapters up everyone will start to fit the pieces together of this 'mystery.'

The little blue book, shall I tell or shall I not... Nah!

the voodoo doll... Yeah though try to keep little Kai alive - just so I can end the fic and all. Thanks for the long review.

BlackSpirit - I'm glad you're so… how do you say... Enthusiastic for the next chapter also known as this chapter heh heh. Well thanks for the review!

Izolda - Yup Kai freaked... I think it goes well with the chapter title 'Freak Out!' I actually didn't plan to put this chapter up so soon - I was waiting to see where I could place the whole scene, then I thought. Why not make it a whole chapter on its own. Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Yah! I done another good chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little longer on being uploaded. Way too many essays in school nowadays!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!

DancerInTheDark101 - Another long review. I'm confusing people? ... That wasn't meant.

-Tries to hold back laughter- Yeah I love confusing people and I love adding twists into any story I write. Ah a question! That I can actually answer!

Ok so here's the answer to the questions you asked, and if anyone else is confused I won't sue you in reading the following below...

Well in the diary of 'Unknown person,' (I'm still not going to tell you who it is... ) their view is that Kai had died and had decided to go to the funeral - which all of the family attended to. Though the owner of the book - had been fooled into thinking Kai was dead when he wasn't really. So when Enya brought her son back (From hiding) - the owner of the diary found out. So, no Kai didn't die. He was just hidden from the owner of this diaries' view. Hence why on one of the dairy entries the owner goes into a rant.

As for the BladeBreakers; well only a short while ago, there deepest darkest secrets had just been yelled at them and the other members. The probably wanted to avoid any discussion that involved, 'that's a confusing and horrible family,' just in case a 'did that really happen?' question came up about their own.

If anyone is confused about something I write tell me - I'll try to answer if it doesn't give away too much of the plot. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Kai just had locked himself in his room, and was unsure of the burning feeling at the back of his throat and eyes. He'd never cried very much until a few months ago - why had things ended up like this? Why did he have to shout those things, like an immature child? He had known those things for years but as it was none of his business he had kept quiet. Why did he feel so pathetic and so…? Stupid.

What had they done to deserve that - he had just turned into a hypocrite - he hated people knowing things about him and going around spreading them… He'd just shouted such horrible, such… Spiteful things…

Kai hung his head - in shame and anger at what he had just done, he was considering about apologising but what would stop them from turning around and screaming in his face.

Would they ever forgive him? He certainly wouldn't, what could he do? Things were getting worse and worse for him, and it kept coming to Kai's mind that it was _him _how was the problem child, the one that doesn't do anything but… Ruin things.

He hadn't noticed it before but - he felt… _Real. _Even when he had made some form of friendship with Kai he had always - been far away; never really feeling part of anything. Even when everyone laughed he would only find it amusing and then dismiss whatever was being told. He had always been so far away - so why was it now… That he felt, so different that things that he did say would and did matter.

"I'm…I've got to calm down." he muttered into himself - he never had had to try to calm himself down like this in along time, he couldn't think of anything else to do… He didn't have it in himself to go and say sorry - he was nothing but a lowly coward.

* * *

Out in the garden where the BladeBreakers were having an awkward time trying to decode and translate the book Kai had told them they could read. He had calmed down and had let them take something that; the BladeBreakers were sure held a lot of secrets.

Everyone was hurt - mostly Kenny and Rei since they had told Kai willingly and had made him promise not to breathe a word of it. Rei was getting the vibe of just getting up and leaving would make Kai colder and cruller if he were to rejoin a team. Kenny was shaken, but still he did not want to leave; since he had seen the worry on his captains' face. He knew something must have been wrong, to make him drop all of his defences so suddenly and to such a high extent.

For what Tyson knew; or all of them knew so far that someone, who ever the diary's owner was, had tried to kill the family; and also had some partnership and hatred of the Navia family. So all they could guess was that it was Voltaire's… Of course the question arose, that if it was Voltaire's, why would he leave a book that had instructions to make a bitbeast in a house he was no longer allowed to come near. The fact was that Voltaire had no idea how to make a bitbeast and that was why he had tailed the BladeBreakers for so long…

So there was a point - that Max finally concluded that maybe, someone else had missed.

"Guys, It said on Wednesday 7th April that 'she' would pay… you know that Voltaire blew up the cars that contained Kai's family… Just to have Kai to himself."

"Yeah…"

"Well… doesn't it appear a little bit strange that he had Kai and Aton at one point all to himself because the rest of the family were away at church? If he was so happy about the idea of the Abbey he could have taken them both there and then!" The other teens looked around at each other, it was true - if Voltaire was the owner and founder of the Abbey why couldn't he just kidnapped Kai and Aton there and then like Max had pointed out?

"So if this isn't Voltaire's diary then…" Rei looked at Kenny who was still getting Dizzi to translate the strange and mysterious book from Russian into English. At least then they would all be able to understand the contents of it.

"…Who's is it?" Kenny nodded as if he understood the situation perfectly; he had thought it may have been someone else it wasn't something Voltaire would do - keeping a diary and whatnot. There was a silence which was not for the first time in the past few hours that was not filled with awkward tension.

"Some one else, that's gone utter bonkers in the family I guess." Tyson sighed and stood up; he had ended up thinking that maybe Kai would do something stupid in his emotional state.

The others appeared to know what Tyson was worrying about and decided to stop the research on the strange journal. They all jumped up and Kenny closed his laptop and they all walked inside - trying to find once again where their captain had gone.

Second time lucky. They hoped.

* * *

It was around evening and the three female figures began to pack their things ready to move one to another quiet and secure place. They had become used to packing many clothes into a tiny space and neither of them seemed to be upset about the leave.

"Milady?" Selene stopped packing and looked over at the oldest and wisest of the group wondering when she would be brave enough to go back.

The woman continued to pack, but gave a cheery smile and looked up to meet Selene's eye. Lita had stopped suddenly and decided to hear what they would be discussing.

"Yes Selene?" The woman hummed a melody to herself wondering if she should have put the larger things in first.  
"I think it's time you meet up with everyone." Selene looked worried and bowed her head she didn't really know this woman they had never met but - communicated through others, letters and calls. The Abbey was a scary place and the punishment for disobedience was high, Selene awaited her punishment for saying something so boldly.

The woman smiled again, and stopped her packing and looked between the two girls. A large grin appeared onto her face making the two girls relax more.

"Do you think?" Again the woman looked between the two girls hoping one of them would answer her question. She didn't know that the two girls had been planning the little charade; just too wind her up unfortunately it was going quite the opposite.

"Don't worry we'll get Adonis out of the house." Selene muttered glancing over at Lita who looked back more than puzzled. The woman was confused she shook her head and asked another question.

"Why would we need him out of the house?" She frowned as a thought came across her mind, had these two gone away and planned something all by themselves?

"So he doesn't distract you." Lita grinned and heard a small chuckled come from Selene - it wasn't rare to hear her chuckle or even laugh it was an actual smile that was hard to see upon her face.

The woman burst out laughing finding the small joke very funny, she shook her head in an attempt to try and stop her laughter.

"Oh you! You two are unbelievable!"

After a moment of chuckling and laughing it stopped; and they were all packing again. Lita wasn't too sure that she should ask about her uncertainties.  
"Why… How did you know about…? Kai's reactions." Selene's head snapped around and the oldest woman looked up with a serious face.

"How so?" The woman came closer until she was sitting next to Lita on her own small bed.  
"You know… Him being more emotional and trusting and stuff." She looked down at her hands; in her left she was grasping Dranzer the famous bitbeast that belonged to none other than Kai Hiwatari himself. Her grip tightened he had looked - different somehow.

"You want to really know?" Selene came closer in hope to hear the _exact _details of what was happening to Kai and his locked up emotions.  
"Yes, Milady." Lita nodded; Selene felt worse about the fact that here Lita was trying to help and understand Kai when she had… Well, taken an advantage of Sota's disappearance.

"Well, when Kai was taken away by… Voltaire, for the Abbey. You should know about that place Selene." The woman stared back at Selene who was in a place of denial and hate but quickly she recovered by looking at her guardian in the eye.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I don't know if I can explain that situation… Selene? Think you can help?" Selene walked over and also sat on the camped bed; Lita had hated Selene and the feelings were mutual but over the last few months as they had worked together more. They were now mutate-enemies.

There was a short silence as Selene had no where and had no idea how to start; it was hard to remember but even harder to put into words.

"People in the Abbey were given steroids and other drugs to help keep them strong and - keep some from not venting too much anger on the prison guards stuff like that."

Lita gasped; she hadn't known too much of the Abbey and what it had done, all she knew was the reason why Kai and some others were so cold and withdrawn was because of the place.  
"When the drugs were found out to have harmful things in them, the Abbey stopped using them as it made the children and other prisoners, obsolete. There were around fifty people that were tested with emotional-chips."

Lita knew what Selene was heading towards but she wanted to make sure she wasn't getting ahead of herself.

"Does Kai have one of them?"

This was when Selene had no idea what to say, however she was saved discomfort when the adult came and started explaining things.  
"No…He had three implanted - over the years they have each been dying and rotting away." The woman sighed sadly hoping Lilita would understand.

"How?" Lita wanted to know each and every detail; her brain hungered for knowledge and wanted to know every little detail as possible as why Kai was as cold as he was.

The woman sighed once more and went off into a large lecture about why and how Kai was acting so differently.

"The chips themselves are implanted by, a gun - much like of a staple gun…So when they attach onto, the organs of the body they plan to stay there as long as possible. The chips are lodged onto Kai's brain stem. The place were nerves and other impulses pass through daily, in fact every second or less, so because the chips are metallic themselves they are malfunctioning inside Kai's head. Making him more emotional and confused."

Lita and Selene blinked and looked at each hoping that it would help the information given, sink in. Lita squinted her eyes thoughts and questions were annoying her into staying silent for a short while.

"So the reason why he's getting a little better at communicating is because his emotional chips are dying off?" Lita said slowly hoping that she would not look like a complete fool in front of two people she respected.  
"Precisely." The eldest woman smiled meanwhile the other just nodded.

"Did _he_ really make Voltaire go crazy?" Lita whispered another thought that had occupied her since the return flight back over to the boarders.  
"Yes… I'm afraid he did - but that's what happens when you're in love with someone."

"What when they're killed - used as a bitbeast - and thrown back in your face with a laugh and smirk? Of course Enya." Selene spat she didn't like this part of Enya - she was weak, and so strong at the same time - she could forgive so easily!  
"Silence Selene." Enya snapped; she didn't like to me strict on teenagers she did not know by anytime they had _this _conversation someone would always end up shouting out and causing unnecessary fuss.

Lita stayed silent as she knew if she said anything she would end up being on the wring side either way - she didn't want to be shouted at, she hated to be shouted at.

"He…won't die or anything." She muttered stopping the glaring session and turning back to the girl now hugging her legs on the bed.

"I will be honest… There is a possibility…. But very slim." Enya sighed as she saw the distress in each of the girls faces. They had never been told that they would have to befriend someone that could collapse and die at any moment because of some metal chip.

Lita gripped the beyblade in her hand tighter and tighter using the pain that shot up her arm as a way to stop crying.

"So why don't we tell him then instead of just sitting here?" She yelled; failing in keeping a tear from sliding down her cheek. Selene's eyes relaxed and tried to say something that would make everything better but she could not do anything.

"It would be like… Giving someone…A collar all their life and expect them to take it off without being told to." Enya knew that Kai depended on being cold and cruel… Not trusting anyone. He'd survived the Abbey emotionally because the chips held the memories and horrible emotions that came with them. If they were all to stop working so suddenly Kai would start feeling depressed and start remembering everything.

"W-what?" Lita stuttered unsure of what to even say.  
"Kai depends on the chips - he has never used emotion for very long, they have always made sure of that. Only hate and anger have been the ones to get through. He will end up doing things he shouldn't just to try and feel the same - coldness…" Selene continued she thought that anyone could understand the fact of the Abbey and emotions.

"Why would someone do that? If…. If he had to choose emotions I'm sure he would pick them instead…. Instead… of being cold."

Enya looked saddened by what Lita had said - she knew anyone would love to have emotions and be able to feel happy. Kai was not that normal, he'd been abused in many ways - he liked not to have or feel emotions. Enya tried to explain again to the crying teenager.

"I'm afraid he'll be terrified of the feelings he may be going through. Sota, Aton has been admitted into hospital and both are in critical condition. Aton had only returned to the family ever so suddenly as did Adonis. He'll be swimming in emotions." Enya looked around, finding the mobile that she would use to contact Selene and Lita on a later date.

"Why… Why can't we go back then?" Lita yelled once again, she wanted to know why no one could just find the main problem; shove them all in jail and let Kai and his family live happily.  
"If I appear out of no where what do you think Kai would do?" Enya raised an eyebrow and watched as the teen stopped answering back; "Freak." Selene added.

"Yes. We need to be logical about this Lita." The girl still sitting on the bed was now sobbing she did not want to be apart of his anymore she didn't want to see Kai getting hurt again and again.

"Do you understand Lilita?" Enya said in a serious tone; lifting her own packed bag off one of the beds.  
"Yes… Milady." Lita muttered and started to pack again, she took the beyblade out of her hand and noticed that the beyblade had almost broken her skin, small purple dots and lines covered the palm of her hand.

"Why do you care?" Selene gave a questioning glance at the girl who was trying to hold back tears; there was something too emotional about the girl that made Selene unsettled.  
"Why do you not?" Lita shot back.  
"Whatever." Selene shook her head and walked off; Lita didn't need to know and it was one of those things… _Did she really want to find out?_

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah… A bit easy to guess that that woman was Enya… Also I hoped that the explanation for Kai's behaviour was reasonable. Sorry I didn't update for a while. School Sucks. Period! Anyway sorry for anyone who was wanting a HUGE chapter but… Writers block and lack of inspiration are hitting me as I have to hand in about three essays so I'm drained at the moment. I promise… I will make next chapter so much longer… Please Review! 


	10. Poor Hiwatari Children

Authors Note: Ok, so time to thank you to the three people that reviewed. I noticed I was UNBELIEVABLY LATE with this chapter… So any readers that thought I was a UNBELIEVABLY late can PM or simply review to tell me to hurry the hell up this time! I don't mind.

BlackSpirit - Yeah the owner of the diary will not be entirely discovered until the ... near end but you do get to find out things that help point you in the right direction of who it is. Thanks for reviewing!

g0thic-angel - Yeah... Kai does need a hug... -throws him into a pit of screaming fangirls- I'm just so mean to him... Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Yeah I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

Oh yes… One other thing… Thanks to everyone that placed me on their favourites and/or alert lists. I would copy and paste… -.-'' But there is quite a few of you all… So thanks anyway!!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Kai just sat there frozen like a statute waiting for something to pull him out of his thoughts his headache had come back again but it was like nothing he had felt before, instead of it being near the top of his head, it was running all the way to the base of his neck. It was a strange feeling, he could feel a pulse going back and forth from his neck over his head to his very forehead. 

"Ah." He winced as a pulse sent a large pain all over his body; he groaned and closed his eyes tightly hoping that the pain would somehow be minimized.

"What's happening…?" He decided that something wasn't right and tried to stand up to at least look at himself in the mirror. If he didn't look right then he would go ask for.. _Help. _

He used the wall to help him get up and he glanced about trying to find something that was reflective, the joining bathroom certainly had a mirror. Kai slowly made him way over to the bathroom door, his feet felt unusually heavy.

_What is this feeling?_

He groaned again and leaned on the door frame; he could see himself fine in the mirror that was a few feet away from him. He didn't look ill, but boy did he feel bad.

Kai didn't feel like his normal self - he didn't think anything was wring before he felt himself crying again - he didn't even feel sad… Kai gulped as he hit the wall with is bare fist.

_Why did I just do that? I'm not even that angry…_

"Kai…?" He blinked; someone sounded his name - sounded like Rei.

_Why are they even here? Still, after that yelling session… _

The calling of his name grew louder and he knew he would be found - with tears steaming down his face, the small amount of pride he had left in him made him walk back to the door of his bedroom and again, sit down against it.

_No one's getting in here. This is my room! _Kai shook his head, what was happening - he'd been wanting to apologise a few minutes ago and now he was, trying to keep them out of his room. The door handle went down and someone pushed against it. Kai made sure not too let anyone open the door, not even an inch.

"Leave…me…alone…" He muttered hoping that everyone on the other side of the door would just, like he said, leave him alone.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tyson's voice trailed off unnaturally - Kai smirked he probably thought that they were no longer friends… Which Kai had been fearing as an outcome. Another strange pulsing wave of pain was started in his neck, slowing over his head.  
"…I don't…know…" Kai grumbled angrily, he was confused… This feeling wasn't normal, or maybe it was just emotions that he had been taught to hate? Maybe this is what _pain _really was?

There was a small hushed discussion outside; one of which Kai thought was whether to leave or not, soon Max called through the door. Kai shook his weary head and placed it in his hands, they were cold and soothing.

"Kai can you open the door?" Max asked wondering if Kai had maybe, been locked in somehow, it was an illogical answer but nothing was really that certain about the Hiwatari family anymore.

"I…" Kai muttered, suddenly he began to yell not knowing were his intense anger was coming from. "TOLD YOU LOT TO GET LOST!" He yelled, the BladeBreakers outside stayed quiet for a while. Unaware of why he was shouting he frowned at himself this wasn't helping him say sorry to everyone.

"Kai why are you acting like this?" Tyson asked - he had to have been crouching near the bedroom door, as his voice came from a low direction and again Kai lost control.

"I…DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back; the answer confused everyone including Kai himself - if he didn't know why he was acting, why was he getting so angry with everyone. He blinked, Kai never felt so confused and so hurt in all of his years.

"Ah!" Kai grasped his head again, it was sorer than last time, this is what he deserved… Kai had never been scared so much in a long time, it felt so strange having the hollow feeling replaced with so much.

"Kai open the door now! What's up?" Rei banged on the door hoping that the older boy would open the door and then, maybe they could help him in some way.  
Kai had his hands covering his head, trying to stop the horrible pulsating feeling going through his brain and down to the back of his head. He's never felt like this before.

"My head…It's not normal…" He shook it again, but it felt as if it only made things worse. The BladeBreakers outside looked at each other, a little perplexed with the sentence Kai had just formed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Questioned Max again, he was worried that with his family all nearly in hospital the stress could be affecting him more mentally than ever.

"You have a temperature?" Kenny frowned wondering if the captain could be more than mentally unwell.

"Are you seeing-things?" Tyson guessed, once when he had been very small he had been outside so long he had ended up getting heat-stroke and before he fainted he claimed to have a saw an elephant…  
"Do you want us to call a doctor?" Rei asked again.

There was silence at the other end of the door.

"No." Kai muttered in his usual cold tone, he had his eyes open again everything was fine again.

"Kai?" Max and the others frowned.  
"Everything's fine, go away." Kai persisted on getting them all out of the house they didn't belong there.

"A-are you sure?" Kenny asked, he didn't like the cold hearted Kai he had always been scared of him.

"Yes. Now leave." Kai's voice raised slightly as if he was getting impenitent in trying to convince the BladeBreakers to leave.

There was another silence.  
"Why are you…? Having these… Emotional Fits?" Tyson yelled through the door, he was thinking about maybe, bashing down the door and making Kai talk abut what was wrong with him.  
"How am I suppose to know," Kai interrupted Tyson's train of thought.

"Ok…Sorry…" Tyson sighed and stood back up from the crouching position he had been in.

Kai sighed himself, he hated being so cold to people but if he suddenly turned nice and cheerful everyone would question him and everything he done. He did care of what people thought about him, he was safe being cold… Some people would annoy him if they knew he actually _cared._

_I'm sorry…_ Kai thought, he did want to try to say it,

"I…" He began, only to be cut off by his vanity and own self-loathing.

_Everyone…I told everyone else about your secrets… I'm sorry…For putting… _Kai tried to say an apology but he just couldn't…

"I am…" Kai muttered unsure of whether or not he could be heard through the thick door or not.

_You through pain you do not need… _Kai shook his head he was determined to say, apologise to his friends… Even though he was hiding behind a door that none of them could open.

"Kai?" The BladeBreakers were not sure if they had heard Kai speak or if it was just the noise coming from the old floor boards or just the media outside.  
"I am nothing you need to be concerned about…Leave!" Kai yelled back, making the rest of the team stay still like statues.

"We don't blame what you did - you're under a lot of stress…" Max added, trying to sound sympathetic really he was curious and he hoped that it did not come out in his voice. Kai liked his privacy they all knew that…

"What the hell would you know about what I'm going through?" Kai yelled back still going in and out of emotions. The feeling of being cold was so different to that with the ones of emotions. Cold was more of a empty and sad feeling meanwhile… The sad feeling was slowly raiding him of all of his feelings.

"Tell us then…" Tyson muttered wanting to figure out why Kai had suddenly just exploded and then returned to the cold way he normally was.

_Don't tell anyone, they told you not to!_

Kai shook his head if he were to tell anyone then he might be endangering his family - but were they not all already in danger?

"I can't…" Kai said he sounded sad at that remark.

"Why not?" Rei and the other went closer to the door hoping to hear what their, old captain was saying.

There was a long pause that no one dared to break, it wasn't awkward it was a time for everyone to get their head together and think of what their own next move would be.

"Did you read the diary…?" Kai's voice broke the silence his voice had returned to it's normal self, only, holding more curiosity than normal.  
"Only a little. It was hard to read, it was mostly in Russian." Rei tried to sound, happy or upbeat which he was finding hard.

"What do you know about the Hiwatari's so far?" Kai asked, curious of what the team knew. It was odd of him to let out so many secrets to one person but a whole team?  
"Someone in your family… Started experimenting, and ended up… Using your mother's friends to help make a bitbeast." Tyson muttered a few words not really wanting to repeat the horrible things each of them had read.

Another silence this time an awkward one. There was no noise… Nothing moved each person was trying to listen out for some sort of emotion - crying or something from Kai. It was impossible now that Kai had hidden behind a non-opening door.  
"If I beyblade I get thrown out of the house and lose everything." Kai said briefly not wanting to go into detail. The will annoyed him - it more than annoyed him, it made his blood boil.

"How does that work!" Tyson roared, outraged at what his captain had said - the other team mates had blinked and looked at each other for some confirmation.

"I'll explain…" Kai continued to tell the BladeBreakers of everything he had found out. Including the small, doubting fact that his mother may still be alive…Somewhere… alive…

* * *

The hospital was quiet and no wonder, it was around midnight and Adonis had come to check on his daughter and son whom were still hospitalized. The main doctor on the two cases had begun to speak in hushed tones as if trying to keep everything low-profile. 

"She is now conscious and would like to see her brother." The doctor smiled as did Adonis. Hearing an excuse to talk to Kai he decided to go and get him before he entered the room. It would be easier and he believed that Kai and Sota would appreciate it more.

"Kai? I'll phone him just now." Adonis smiled at the doctor and looked around - there were no pay phones in the hospital so he'd have to leave the building…

"She needs to keep as still and warm as possible. So don't try to move the covers or take her anywhere." The doctor's voice changed from a kind, up-beat tone to a very serious one.

"Yes, of course not." Adonis smiled and gave a thank-you to the doctor for helping the family out in such a bad time.

The doctor noticed that Adonis always took the stairs, he had found out that the 'man-man' of the Hiwatari's was not too found of lifts. The doctor checked his watch, he had other rounds to do before the night was up.

Sota Hiwatari. That's what the name said on the door, anyone would could read could be able to notice the pink and purple writing of the child's name. The girl was content in sitting up reading a small puzzle book, she hated them normally but it was the only thing that stopped her mind from becoming numb with boredom.

The girl giggled when she found out she had misread a few words and went back to the strange puzzle she had seen her older brother do on occasions. She heard someone open the door, and her head shot up. Thinking it was Kai she sang happily

"Hello!" Though when the figure emerge from the door it was no one that she knew no one that she had seen before. He certainly was no doctor…

"Who are you…?" The girl examined the mans clothes, he certainly liked the colour black. She tilted her head to the side wondering if he was here to entertain - like they had had at the house sometimes. Or if he was just a scary nurse, hospital person…

The man came closer, to the main machines that kept most of the heating on - Sota and her bed. She had found that she had nearly lost a leg and had started crying, she had only stopped a few minutes ago. She liked her legs, she didn't want to _hop _everywhere.  
"What are you doing?" The girl asked as the man continued to looked between the girl and the machines. He looked around, and soon was on his knees - at a power socket for the hot aired bed that was constantly keeping Sota warm.

The man yanked it out and the machine stopped, as Sota felt the hot air no longer blew on her colder body. The room wasn't cold but it was still to cold for Sota's body she needed a lot of heat, and it was dangerous if she didn't get it.  
"Stop that! Put it back on!" Sota yelled, pouting hoping the man would realise his mistake and place the heating blanket back on. She was already getting too cold. She shivered.

The man chuckled and then left when he heard someone try to get into the room, he gasped and muttered something under his breath. The mysterious man turned around and ran full pelt out of the door hoping he wouldn't be caught.

A few seconds later nurses and doctors buzzed in and out of the room calling to each other that the girl would be ok. Sota's machine was turned back on and she was soon back to her normal body temperature. Adonis came in looking confused as security guards had came talking to each other over walkie-talkies he knew something was wrong.

"Sota, are you alright?" He moved closer to the small girl and wondered what had happened. The girl spotted her father and burst into a whine and started crying loudly calling out her only wish.  
"I want KAI!" The yelled and yelled as Adonis tried to calm her down, wondering why she was calling out Kai's name again. He was her father wasn't it him that was meant to protect her?

"What happened?" He turned to a member of security looking confused and worried.

"Someone just tried to kill your daughter." The man was rude and urgent sounding all at the same time. Adonis stood there trying to process what had occurred.

"H-how… Is… She ok?" He looked down at the ground and the guard thought it was more of a 'I'm a pathetic father how could I have let this happen' sort of moments.  
"She's fine, just a scare." He nodded trying to gain the man's attention again.

"I see. So everything's fine? The perpetrator will be caught right?" Adonis looked back up quickly, quicker than the guard had suspected to.

"Security is working to find the attacker." He nodded again and went back to talking and fiddling with the walkie-talkie oddly enough he motioned Adonis over to his little girl who was still curled up crying lightly.

"Can Kai and I still see her?"  
"Of course…Security will be raised in this ward as well as in Aton's room." Adonis smiled at the information and nodded back happy to hear what the guy had said.

Adonis walked slowly back to his daughter unsure on what she was usually calmed and comforted with.

"Sota." He said quietly patting her slowly on the back he'd never seen her cry before - whenever he had heard her even begin to wail. Kai had been there before he got there and had already calmed her down back to her original state.

"Where's Kai?" She muttered wanting to see her brother again, she missed him.  
"He's coming." Adonis was luckily to have phoned Kai - but also unlucky as the attacker must have been aware of Sota's position.  
"I want to see Kai…" she muttered again over and over trying to calm herself down by just the thought of her older brother.

"He's coming, just try to calm down, ok?" He gave her a small smile, he didn't have social skills. The only one of social skills had been 'killed' years ago.

"Okay." The girl agreed and still tears streamed down her fragile face.

* * *

Authors note: That was hard to write… Partly my English teachers fault for saying I have no talent and reading my essays filled with 'rubbish' make her sick because of all the 'careless mistakes'… Thanks for the support dear teacher… You're great at encouraging people… 

Anyway, no time for excuses though I do wish I could hit the dear teachers head with a blow up hammer…

So anyway… I'll be dropping hints on who's after the Hiwatari's and who's the owner of the diary. It could be two people it could be the one… Who knows….I do you don't. -Cackles!-

I couldn't help but scare Sota, I'm not ageist so yeah… She and her brothers will still be in trouble!  
Please review!


	11. Quality Time Together

Authors Note: Let's thank the people that reviewed. (Also thank you to everyone that has read up to this chapter so far.)

g0thic-angel - Wow long review. -places glasses on- A very nice long and VERY encouraging review, which by the way helped get this chapter up as soon as possible. I have fans! I feel important. ! Yeah the English teacher is an old coot. Heh heh; if I did know where she lived, I would be so angry :-D! Voodoo doll? Now why didn't I think of doing that... -thinks of evil plan- Thank you so much for reviewing!Well I guess I won't receive any flames! Whahaha! Or else the voodoo will be upon you...! That rhymed! I'm in such a great mood now...

d1bontemp - Another encouraging review! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the first part of this story as well! Thanks so much for reviewing! (I must have updated when you reviewed or something, or maybe the actual review never came in as soon as you hit submit - Hence why first time around your thank-you wasn't up... Sorted now! )

Nameless Little Girl - Yeah! You were the first reviewer of chapter 10! Yah! Thanks. YAH

Izolda - Heh heh, no Kai I'm afraid will not go into a psychiatric hospital. -hears many awww's- Though, his mental state will be questions whenever possible. Hope that's a good enough. :-D

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The small girl continued to cry over and over for her brother and even the hospitals child therapist could find anything to calm her down with.

She had added that the child must be going through a dramatic and traumatic experience to make her act and cry the way she was.

All Sota wanted was to be hugged by her brother and not some stranger that thought she was just some stupid crying girl. Unlike most of the things Sota thought they were not of normal babyish things that any other child would think about.

Any child would be comforted by a nice teddy, but Sota had never liked teddies as the memory of choking on a cuddly toys' eye always crept back into her mind. She had been alone in the house with two parents that had ignored her and tried to make her something she didn't want to be.

The door opened again, and thinking it was only another doctor here to ask her annoying questions she tensed up when she felt someone sit on the bed, and was about to pick her up.

"Sota…"

As soon as Kai had spoken her name; the girls head shot up looking happy and sad at the same time.

Tears still ran from her eyes but she had a large grin on her face that was expressing one emotion. One that Kai had never really understood and one that Sota had only really felt when near her big brother.

"Brother!"

Sota jumped up onto Kai's lap, not caring about the blanket that was now only covering her feet.

She giggled and Kai gave a small smirk to show she wasn't putting him in a bad mood. She quickly wiped away her tears before trying to wrap her arms all the way around Kai. Her small arms only reached around half way. She could just touch her fingertips together, but soon found it too sore and awkward to do, and ended up giggling again.

Some of the nurses and doctors that were in the room look astonished that the 'cold' Kai would allow so much close contact by such a person as Sota. Their minds lingered one the fact that it was his sister and therefore thought it was normal and all appeared to get back to where they had been before the attack.

Kai noticed everyone leaving and decided it was safe enough to smile once.

It was strange... When he usually smiled it felt like he forced it - now he could stop smiling at the little girl giggling over and over again on his lap.

He patted her head wondering if she wasn't hurt in the attack.

"Calm down."

Sota looked up at her brother he was more up-beat and happier sounding, what had happened to make him to different? She blinked when he patted her head again and Kai let out a small chuckle himself. He had no idea why he was feeling like this but it felt - nice.

"Okay." The girl stopped squirming around on her brothers lap and stayed still answering quickly.

There was a small silence when neither of them could think of what to say. Even if no one talked the hospital was busy and some droned words could be heard every few seconds. Or the footsteps of doctors and patients alike. It was hard for Kai to think of what to say and he was happy when Sota had brought up the subject he wanted to discuss with her so much.

"A man came in a pulled the machine off!" She pouted thinking about the horrible man, now that she remembered he had a strange odour about him. It was unusual and Sota decided she didn't want to start explaining things.

She had always been made fun of when she explained something in school. Children were cruel and she had just given up and decided to just be home-tutored, it had helped her confidence.

Kai blinked he hadn't heard the details just that she had nearly been killed so hearing that a machine had been turned off had been surprising to say the least.

"What?" Kai blinked again, Sota hugged her brother again not seeing the fact that she could have had her life ended only moments ago.  
"He made me all cold!" The girl whined again, she smiled up at her brother hoping that he would finally hug her back. She was always wanting to just run up to her brother and hug him, and not let him go. Ever.

Kai was still smiling lightly and he had no idea. Maybe it was the thought that his little sister was still alive. Still near and able to make him not feel as lonely as he usually did at home.

She was more than company, she was a memory that was threatening to leave. Kai was always reminded of their mother when he laid eyes on her. Was that why he liked her so much?

"He's not here now, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

Kai patted her head again and finally hugged his little sister. She smiled and giggled again. Happy that her brother was in such a great mood she was always happy when Kai was near her.

Having to live alone and have no one to depend on was hard when she was at such a young age and since the very first day that Sota and Kai had reunited with each other after Kai being thrown into the Abbey. They had been content in just spending their time with each other. Sota smiled, and looked up at her brother.  
"Yea!" The girl squealed. Happy that she was feeling warmer than she had ever felt in a long time.

There was a knock at the door that made Kai's smile turn back into a smirk. The girl looked over to see the medicine trolley back over at her door. She didn't like the medicine it was foul she frowned and curled back into bed turning away from the nurse who was now walking in. Medicine and spoon in hand she looked at Kai and smiled and soon managed to turn Sota to face her.

The woman tried to be nice to Sota but it was obvious that she wasn't going to get anywhere quick.

"Ok, Sota I want you to open up…" The girl answered but after kept her mouth firmly shut afterwards, so no sneaky trick could be played on her.

"No!" She didn't like the medicine, she didn't want to take it. The woman sighed, worried that she would miss the other patients medicine times if the girl didn't accept hers.

The woman began to plead in an attempt to get Sota to take the medicine she needed. Kai looked between the woman and his little sister.

"Now come on sweetie." The woman had already poured out the purple medicine into the stainless steel spoon.

"No!" The girl turned her head now facing at her brother with a frown of disgust on her young features. Kai glared back and spoke very clearly and slowly.

"Sota… Stop acting it." The girl blinked she had been unaware that she was annoying her brother and that was something she never liked to doing.

"It smells bad!" She wasn't arguing back she just wanted to tell her brother so then maybe, he's let her off with it.

"Come on, just a spoonful you don't want to have to get the doctor in to see you for being bad do you?" The nurse stated, the technique usually worked on small kids that knew doctors were 'higher' than nurses, and therefore their brains would think they were mean and much more strict than they would have been.  
"Hmph. I'm not taking it!" The girl folded her arms unaware of how, really annoyed Kai was beginning to get. He didn't like Sota acting like this. He always thought that if she survived she wouldn't act so spoiled and so… Stuck-up. It was annoying to see that side of anyone, Kai hated people who thought that they, themselves were more than equal to anyone else's life.

"Just take it Sota." Kai snapped, and the nurse looked at the girl and then back at the girl who suddenly smiled and turned back to the nurse.

"Okay." The nurse was slightly lost for words but soon regained the thought of her original task.

The nurse was shocked on how the girls attitude had changed towards the medicine. She was quickly swallowing each of the three spoonfuls. Making small - 'Um' noises which was the most surprising thing of all. The nurse smiled at Kai happy to know that he had been there, without him she would still be trying to battle with Sota to take a sip of the purple stuff.

She wondered why Sota and Kai were so close, even the father didn't seem that close to Sota, whatever was with the Hiwatari family, it had caused the two youngest siblings to bond greatest.

"Why does she do everything as soon as you suggest it?"

The nurse looked at Kai curiously wondering why he looked, different he had lost his cold aura which was strange. The nurse herself had no idea what beyblading was but she did know that Kai was suppose to be good at the sport and was suppose to be cold and cruel.

She chuckled into herself and she had supposed to have been a millionaires when she was this age. Things were different with different perspectives.

Kai shrugged not really wanting to say or even explain why he thought his sister was loyal to his words.  
"Hn."

"Because he's Kai!" The girl gulped down water as quickly as she could, doing so she made the nurse frown in concern. Sota smiled at the nurse, happy to answer.

"Yes sweetie, I know." The nurse smiled back, confused and disappointed that she didn't get a more detailed and better explanation.

"No you don't!" Sota frowned as if she was being personally offended. Sota knew what she meant no one else did. It was something along the lines of...

Kai would always be there and always be nice as possible to her. So when she heard people call him cold it was a rather large complement to herself because, out of so many people he wasn't being cold to her...

"Sota." Kai glared at his little sister unsure of what she really meant by what she had said, she always was more open, yet still distant at times.

She would be there talking and chatting away then she'd stare out into space, in some kind of trance.

Doctors had blamed it onto her growing and other health problems. It had only started after some of the physical panic and paranoia attacks had came.

Sota bowed her head understanding that she was to say sorry to someone, she didn't know who but she would have to say sorry just to be on Kai's good side.

"I'm sorry," The nurse nodded to Kai and back at Sota, she smiled and turned back to Kai, she nodded once again and left the room, the squeaking wheels on the trolley was the last they heard from the departing nurse.

There was another silence where Sota had another 'zoned-out' moment she had been thinking about what her house would look like when she returned. Her thoughts flooded back to when Kai had fallen out of consciousness, she had cried and cried for someone to help - for Kai to wake up. He hadn't heard her, thought it was strange, he had hugged her. Given her as much warmth as possible... She had never been so scared in her life - even when she had been kidnapped a few months ago... It had felt one hundred times worse.

"Sota, what did the man look like?"

Sota broke out of her thoughts and turned to face her brother again. Kai looked at her closely seeing if he could figure out how much the stranger had harmed her.

Kai quickly concluded that the man had not meant to harm her physically with his bare hands. In other words he was afraid of being caught.

Sota blinked trying to recall the image of the attacker into her mind.  
"He was tall and dressed in black!" She tilted her head when she saw her brother frown in thought.

"Did he say anything?" He asked again wanting to get the smallest detail.

"No, all he did was mutter a bad word when the doctor tried to come in." Sota looked away from her brother she had been scared when he had just came in here and took the machine offline. She didn't want to start crying again.

"Thank you Sota."

Kai noticed that Sota looked away and wondered if he had said something that hit a nerve or some sort of other unknown emotion.

He tapped her gently on the shoulder - she turned around and started crying again. She had wanted to stay happy and up-beat when she had seen Kai being so, different when he had came in.

Sota began to cry briefly on her brothers shoulder, kneeling on her bed was just helping her reach him and no more. She frowned again, and wiped away the tears on her face she whispered quietly.

"Brother?" Kai turned his head to face his little face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yes?" Sota gulped as she gripped Kai tighter hoping it would help in some way. Her voice shook slightly.

"Why is your ear bleeding?" Kai blinked and looked at his sister, when did his _ear _bleed. He touch his ear, the one that Sota was staring as if enchanted at. He felt something warm and sticky, she was right it was blood.

Kai blinked at his fingers that were covered in blood. He frowned what on earth was happening? A pulse of pain went all the way up his neck again. He groaned and shook his head, Sota looked up worried about her brothers safety.

"Ah…" He stood up abruptly wanting to cause some blood to rush down instead his head only felt like it would explode at any second.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Sota was now, again on the verge of tears and crying she had never seen her brother look, in so much pain before.

Kai shook his head over and over again as if the thing causing the problem would just disappear. He fell down to his knees still holding his head hoping the pain would just stop - the pulsating feeling continued to get stronger and even more painful.

"Help…" Kai muttered looking up at his sister, she would be able to help him by asking someone else to actually help him. Vanity was such a cruel sin.

"BROTHER!! SOMEONE HELP!" Sota screamed.

* * *

The BladeBreakers had been in the waiting room, waiting for Kai to come back when they had heard someone screaming - which sounded like Sota. So they had all went to investigate and found that Kai had collapsed for unknown reasons.

"What happened?" Tyson looked between two student doctors that were, at that moment, noting down everything that had taken place.

"Sota. Told us that his ear was bleeding before he ended up collapsing." The female student replied and then went back to noting down whatever she happened to be writing.

"What is wrong with him?" Rei frowned hoping that the two 'doctors' would be more sympathetic.

"Kai is currently in a computerized axial tomography scan." The male student said quickly, the long medical term confused everyone.

"As in a CAT scan?" Kenny piped up, hoping he wouldn't be made a fool of. The doctors looked at each other and nodded, it was unusual to see a child that knew what it meant.

"Will he be ok?" This time the doctors didn't look up from their notes they just replied, in a rather bored manner, "I'm sure when we find the problem we will be able to fix it quickly." The two students started flicking through some files.

"And if you don't?" Tyson frowned it was these types of doctors that shouldn't be allowed to become doctors.

"I'm sure we will be able to find out what is wrong with him." The female said - no enthusiasm whatsoever in her voice. She sounded very unconvincing.

"Doctor…Kai was having really bad emotional outburst as well as mood swings just a few hours ago." Rei added, hoping that the information would help in some way to, make Kai better.

"They could be connected, we'll look into it." The two students smiled and excused themselves.

The BladeBreakers sighed,

"I hope he gets better…"

"Yeah even if he did… Shout out that my dad cheated on my mum." Max muttered not really looking at anyone, he hoped no one would laugh or take the story to the press. Though he did trust everyone, so why not just try to explain more?

"It really happened?"

"Yeah. It's why she moved away… Though, I guess it was better for him to yell it there and break down than have him in the middle of a crowed place." Max smiled, it was lucky they had been in the house everything could have been ruined if Kai had had the break down some place else.

"Yeah…Suppose so." Kenny sighed still not wanting to discuss his own past with anyone.

"How do you think… Kai knew so much about all of us. I never told him…Anything." Tyson muttered, although he may have trusted Kai more than anyone else in the group he still didn't feel capable of telling anyone that he was always ignored by some members of his family. That he wished would just, acknowledge him for being him and not a 'Your just like your brother,' or 'your brother wouldn't have done that.' Sibling rivalry was something that was under-rated in the Granger household.

"He's rich! He can find anyone to do anything for him. He probably researched us before joining." Kenny added, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He opened up his laptop to take his mind off things that had just happened.

"We'll have to ask when he gets better." Rei sighed as the BladeBreakers waited for any news on their now hospitalised friend.

* * *

The man stood outside, in an alleyway covered almost fully with rubbish and random junk that had been left as its scenery. It was here, that the man decided to make a quick phone call. He pulled out a high tech phone that would anyone in a good mood just looking at the thing. After the first few rings the other person on the other line began to talk.

"Okay so I failed to kill the brat,"

The man huffed as if he had just lost a game of tag. He frowned at what the other said in reply. Then grunted in his own reply. Facial expressions changed quickly and soon the man explained the new situation.

"Yeah, Kai and Aton are now unconscious and can be hopefully poisoned with the arsenic stuff you gave me." The man nodded to himself trying to memorized some of the instructions he was being given.

"I'll do it later, there's still to many guards around. Also, I wouldn't try to communicate with Enya. She'll find out what we're up too."

The man smiled then laughed, happy at whatever the reply was.

"Bye, Boris."

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, I have updated quickly this time. -hears clapping- -.-'' Well in a few chapter I may receive a flame or two… Something… Rather unexpected happens but - It has too…. It's rather sad. So prepare the tissues for chapter 12, and 13. (Heh I just noticed… Unlucky Chapter 13... That was merely a coincidence.)

I've noticed I don't have many 'BladeBreakers' scenes, don't worry as I just need to get a main part out of the way before they will be any helpful to the actual plot. Well Please Review!


	12. Uh Oh! Sota!

Authors Note: Well let's thank the reviewers! Also Thank you everyone who had read up to this chapter so far! I may… but some people off with this chapter. But One thing must stay in your minds… I may like reading and doing horrible stuff to Kai and his family. But this is not a in the category of ANGST. Therefore… -cough- I almost gave something away there…. Anyway. Thank you:

BlackSpirit - Yup, evil guy - is well evil. He WILL be caught and everyone will be SHOCKED to whom everyone is... I love writing mystery's. Thanks for reviewing.

Nameless Little Girl - I hope you'll like this chapter! Even if it's... More to the angst side of things... Thanks for reviewing!

g0thic-angel - You may need tissues... You may not depending on whether you cry a lot. About someone dying... Yeah... Well -cough- Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The BladeBreakers had been sitting waiting for any news on Kai and if the doctors had found out what was wrong. They sat quietly not wanting to even bring up any subject just in case it jinxed Kai, they were all happy with the silence. A doctor had come to the waiting room and began to talk with the receptionist. She soon pointed over to were the BladeBreakers were sitting. Rei was the first to notice the doctor approaching them and asked immediately when the doctor was in ear-shot.

"So what have you found out?" The doctor waited until all of the teenagers had lifted their heads from staring at the floor. He cleared his throat and everyone sat waiting for either good or bad news.  
"Well, it appears to us that Kai has some, electronic chips latched onto this spinal nerves." The doctor looked between each of the shocked faces, some looked as if they would faint. Kenny and Max paled slightly unsure of what to say or ask.

"Will you be able to get them off?" Tyson was the first to speak, and everyone was happy about Tyson asking the question they couldn't, themselves, put into words. The doctor shook his head, and heard a few depressed sighs from the group. The doctor however wanted to give the boys some hope for their friend.  
"No, they are all far too deep. We must hope to see if Kai's own system destroys them and hopefully they will not cause any more damage." Everyone contemplated what the doctor said. Kai was strong and wouldn't die so easily he'd definitely shown that last year. Tyson nodded and went back to stare at the floor. Kenny wondered if that was the reason why Kai was having such a sore head and unable to explain it.

"Was that why he was having the emotional fits?" The group looked between the brunette and then back at the doctor.  
"Yes. They seem to control the main part of his brain where his personality and his emotional impulses are." The doctor decided to try and explain it without the large words, confusing them wouldn't help their nerves. Max looked up and asked blandly, in an uncharacteristic way,

"So… He'll keep having those outbursts until the chips die off?"  
The doctor nodded sadly, it wasn't good for the brain to be put under any type of stress. Who knows Kai Hiwatari may end up brain damaged.

"So how long do you think it will take… for them to…" Rei mumbled, fidgeting with the material on his gloves.

"Its unclear, since Kai's brain has relied on them for what it seems a long time, he might be better tomorrow. Or even in a few years… Who knows…" Even though the doctor wanted the boys to hope for their friends recovery it would be morally wrong to tell them that he would be able to walk in the next few hours. Even if it was possible, it wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"I see thanks." Rei sighed and now it was his turn to go back to staring at the floor.

The doctor turned to leave, yet something popped into his mind, and he quickly turned back to see Kai Hiwatari's friends looking at him slightly perplexed.

"One thing. Don't put him under too much stress emotional or physical. That could be the downfall of him." The doctor gave every one of the boys a serious look. Who knows what could trigger off those chips. It was dangerous to consider the facts about Kai and his cold attitude; it could be shattered with too much stress. Too much could kill him.

"Okay sure." The group answered while the doctor went off to, again check on the Hiwatari children.

* * *

After a few other tests and other examinations, Kai woke up with a extremely bad headache and snapped at anyone who happen to communicate with him. The BladeBreakers were told that they could not see him for the moment as the hospital wanted to make sure he was fit enough to have visitors. Although no one could go in and see Kai everyone was happy that he had awoke and was at least living. Adonis had come to see if the BladeBreakers were still waiting around the hospital. It wasn't a very comfy place to sit and wait for hours. Adonis smiled and hoped that the BladeBreakers would help him try to get Sota to come back home.

"Since Sota and Kai are now fine, we can go home." Tyson smiled as did the rest, he was happy that the Hiwatari family were all healing up nicely.

"That's great news!" Adonis smiled back but the thought of his other son was, more than a little unsettling.

"Yes, unfortunately Aton still hasn't recovered." The smiled disappeared and Adonis received some sad looks from Rei and Kenny.

"I'm sure he will!" Max said, returning to his upbeat form.

"I am too." Adonis smiled back happy to see that Kai's friends were not too depressed about the whole thing.

Adonis looked around the tired faces of the group - he couldn't let them sleep on the uncomfortable hospital coaches and mattresses again.

"Kai will be discharged later so we'll just have to get Sota home herself." Adonis looked at the puzzled faces. They probably weren't expecting to be invited back to the mansion when Kai was still in hospital.

"Will she leave without Kai?" Tyson asked, the small girl was very loyal to Kai for some odd reason Tyson thought that Sota was the only one that actually understood Kai better than he or anyone else did.  
"She'll have too, she can't stay here not with… The attacker on the loose." Adonis muttered hoping, that people who passed by didn't hear. Having heard an attacker was in the hospital would put the security under it's own type of stress.

"True… They still haven't found him?" Max wondered were the strange guy could have gone too, it wasn't that hard to spot someone who had been all dressed in black. That was if they hadn't changed.  
"No." Adonis sighed, and then smiled walking to his daughters room with the BladeBreakers following close behind.

They entered the room and the girl gave a half smile at her father. When she spotted Tyson and the others she gave a large grin. She liked them a lot.

"Sota, we are leaving." Adonis smiled down at the girl hoping she would be able to get ready quickly, there was a lot of media outside already.

"Okay…" The girl muttered placing the puzzle box into a bag that was near her bed. She looked among the BladeBreakers and frowned slightly.

"Where's Kai?" Was her first question, Adonis looked at Tyson and the others hoping they could give an explanation - anytime he had tried to give her one she wouldn't budge afterwards.  
"He's coming to the house later." Tyson stammered, almost giving it away that he had just thought of the excuse.

"Okay." The girl jumped down off her bed happier, and stood next to Tyson waiting to go.

* * *

Reaching the Hiwatari family mansion - that was still surrounded by media and other reporters and just curious people - the BladeBreakers gasped when they saw just the front of the house.

The front door was hanging off as if someone had just rammed into it with some sort of tree - the fact was it had been rammed open by the police.

Getting out of the car was one of the hardest things to do as the people began to in the way of the car doors and the police on duty had to tell them all to stand back and let them all out.

"Wow, the police trashed the place!" Tyson exclaimed, surprised at the condition of the once perfect house.

Adonis smiled, "No, no it was the cold - made everything brittle. Police had too, it's easily repaired."

He waved a hand in dismissal as they all began walking up the first few steps and entered the house.

Adonis sighed and turned around to face everyone.

"Now, last time you were all here you went and played in the pool and also the beyblading room, correct?"

"Yes." Rei was confused on what this had to do with anything.

"Don't go into these two rooms. The water in the pool is still cold, and the beyblading room has still not been checked out. Any other room you can go into." Adonis smiled again, and turned around walking off, but then Max was lost to as why, they were even at the Hiwatari manor.

"So, we're allowed to stay here again?" Adonis smiled, and replied,

"Of course, why not?"

"Thanks.." Max answered with a large grin on his face.

"Your always welcome. Now I'm away to see what rooms are available for use, Kenny." He turned to the small brunette of the group with a grin on his own face and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…?" Kenny gulped unsure of what Adonis was going to ask of him. Adonis chuckled lightly at Kenny's horrified face.

"You are good with computers, I think the mainframe may be broken. Care to help me with it?" Adonis smiled when he saw Kenny relax and agree.

"Sure." Adonis nodded and walked off to the computer room with Kenny leaving the rest alone.

Sota stayed with Tyson, he gave a nervous laugh because the girl had been following him around since they had left the hospital.

"Tyson?" Max gave a curious look which made Tyson look at him seriously.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Kai… Said you were never noticed - how come… Gramps…" Max trailed off not wanting to pry into Tyson's life, but since he had disclosed what happen in his own past he thought that maybe, Tyson or someone else would talk about theirs. Tyson smiled, and quickly gave an answer to Max's question.

"Gramps, he had never liked Hiro. He'd always been cheeky to him whenever mum and dad weren't around." Max sighed thanking Tyson mentally for not yelling about how it was none of his business. The others were slowly coming around to tell each other about their own pasts. It was still too early yet for Rei or Kenny…

"Oh, sorry to - bring it up." Max apologized quietly. Tyson grinned,

"I'm fine, at least now I don't have any secrets from you guys." Tyson ended up giving Max and Rei a group hug. While Rei and Max sweat-dropped.

"Guys…" Max muttered, looking around.

"What?" Rei looked at the confused and worried face of the usual happy- and carefree blader.

"Where's Sota?" After this sentence had been said - all three boys stopped and looked around, unsure of where the girl had gone.

"…Uh-oh."

* * *

Kai yawned he'd been dozing off now and again for the past hour, he looked around and saw a male nurse fiddling with the drip that had been fitted into his left hand.

"Kai, your family has already left." The nurse informed and looked over to the boy who was now frowning deeply.

"Has Aton woken up yet?" His eyes narrowed staring straight in front of him, hoping that he wouldn't hear that his brother had ended up dying while he was asleep. He didn't like Aton, but not to the extent that he wanted him dead - yes disappear but not die.

"He woke up a few hours before you did though he is still-."The nurse was interrupted by Kai, even though he was being nice about giving extra information on his brother. The nurse knew then that Kai didn't really care about Aton too much.

"So Sota and Adonis went home alone." Kai concluded out loud. He didn't know what it was but he knew he's never trust Adonis like he had when he was younger.

When he was younger he thought nothing could happen - bad anyway. Adonis had been his idol, then he'd suddenly left. Kai had been put through things he couldn't remember. He knew it wasn't so much his fathers fault. It was Voltaire's - he was dead now. Kai wanted and had to blame someone for his pain.

"I believe the BladeBreakers went with him." Kai sighed in relief so Sota wasn't alone with him.

"Fine." The nurse frowned, was their some information that he was missing?

"Is there something wrong?" Kai knew the strange and illogical thoughts that ran through the nurses head. A withdrawn and anti-social kid, not wanting his little sister to go home alone with their father. Sounded a bit like child abuse, Kai snorted trying to stop himself laughing at the stupidity of it. Adonis was only guilty of ignoring and running away from him… Not hitting him that was Voltaire's category.

"No." Kai remarked briefly and waited until the nurse had gone and then he would - like before get out of this hospital. The doctor had told him that he would be discharged as soon as. It was soon enough, Kai wanted to leave.

./. You don't trust him do you? ./. A giggle came into Kai's head, which made him jerk his head up in surprise.

_Tundra…? How can you…? _Great…Now he had some creepy bitbeast in his mind, things were not going good this year.

./. Dranzer is no longer bonded with you. I can take the phoenix's place if I want to./ The woman type bitbeast chanted back, giggling again and again.

_If I let you. _Kai hissed back, why didn't all bitbeasts act like Dranzer - only talked when something was asked.

./. Dranzer, now why has it left your side? ./. Tundra chirped happy that she was now inside the young masters mind.

_I can't beyblade. There's no point… _Kai answered back but found himself stopping when the bitbeast continued to talk over him.

./. In keeping your little friend around with you. I guess you can't handle temptation? ./. The bitbeast giggled again. It was that giggle that Kai had a great dislike for this bitbeast.

_Shut up, what do you want? _Any discussion that involved Dranzer was meant to be kept at a minimum or have lots of compliments in it. Having another bitbeast say 'Dranzer' or 'little friend' was very aggravating.

./. You have to get back to the house now./. The bitbeast didn't giggle this time, though sounded very threatening and commanding.

_Why?_ Kai frowned, and wondered why he was always being bossed about.

./. Your friends and family are going to be in trouble soon./. The bitbeast again did not giggle.

_What do you mean! _Kai growled and stood up, flinging open the doors of his cabinet trying to find any type of socks and shoes he could use to get out of the damned hospital.

./. I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy to who is causing this… Please… Hurry home. Now!./. The bitbeast wailed and sounded demented at that moment.

_You aren't kidding are you? _Kai quickly found his stuff and started to dress the fastest he could possibly go. The drip was annoying him - he'd have to g et a doctor to pull it out. Or he could just do it himself…

./. Not in the slightest ./. The bitbeast giggled.

_And you couldn't have told me as soon as I woke up! _Kai was angered by the bitbeasts attitude towards his family.

./. Take Aton with you. ./. Tundra was prancing around giving Kai another reason to have a sore head.

_Excuse me? _The bluenette sneered unsure of what to say back.

./. You must take Aton with you! ./. Tundra screamed, making Kai wince.

_Why! _Kai yelled back inside his head not wanting to even talk to his brother. He didn't even know if Aton could be able to walk.

./. It's your only chance… Take your older brother./. Tundra disappeared after that. Leaving Kai with his own thoughts

_Whatever. _He snarled and walked out to try and get the large machine out of him - luckily it had wheels for easy transportation. How much time did he have?

* * *

The three teenagers, Rei, Max and Tyson were all looking for the youngest member of the Hiwatari family. Sota Hiwatari and had checked as many rooms as they could in the shortest amount of time possible. They were walking down a very narrow corridor and continued to shout on the little girl.

"Sota. Where are you?" Tyson yelled, maybe if he yelled to her she'd come back? She'd followed him constantly since they had came here - why did she just suddenly disappear?

"Where _did _she go?" Rei sighed no one could have disappeared that quickly surely.

"We better keep looking. I'm sure that she couldn't have gone too far." Max said trying to be hopeful glancing at the family portraits that hung on the walls. There was one with red hair that looked oddly like Tala but when Max had came closer it didn't even have anything like him. Minus the red hair. Max wanted to laugh, imagine if he had said that out loud when the Russian had been there…

At the end of the corridor there was large door. Tyson went to open it - but was stopped by Rei.

"Isn't that the pool room?" Rei gave Tyson a raise eyebrow hoping he'd remember what Adonis had said about the pool room.  
"Yeah." Tyson let the door handle go and turned to face Rei.

"We're not allow to go in there." Rei stated,

"I know… What if Sota's in there though?" Tyson turned back to face the door hoping to hear Sota shout or something.  
"I think we should try another few rooms before breaking into a room we were told to stay out of." Max suggested it was a large and heavy door - Max had remembered the last time he had been in here trying to open that door. A small child like Sota could not have opened the door.

* * *

Kai walked into his brothers ward, looking for his brother. He was the one at the bottom to the left, he looked different now... Kai slowly moved forward and saw that Aton looked, depressed beyond words. What was wrong with him now? Kai coughed, trying to gain his attention. Aton looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Kai?" Aton felt happy, he'd not heard very much of what was happening with the other members of his family and was relieved that his brother was still living.

"Aton, get up, we're going back to the house." Kai made his words so blunt that Aton wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"I wouldn't have believed you'd even come to see me." Aton sat up, a small smile on his face - the last time he'd seen Kai was when they had fought. Aton looked away from Kai feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"I have now - get up." Kai demanded not wasting any time. Aton looked back hoping Kai would explain.

"What's the hurry?" Aton grinned and lay back down, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Just get up!" Kai almost yelled, he moved closer to his older brother and tried to drag him off the bed. But to no avail.

"Nope. Tell me first." Aton sat back up looking Kai straight in the eye - he definitely looked different from the last time he'd seen him. He looked much more - stressed - much more emotionally _there._

"Sota and Dad may be in trouble." Kai hissed out, Aton blinked and glared back.

"You could have said that earlier." Aton jumped out of bed and looked around for his own shoes, he slowly started putting them on. His feet and hands tingled strangely and he had ingestion. When had he last eaten something?

Kai stood there watching his brother move slowly as if they had all the time in the world - was it only him that could see the sense of 'HURRYING!'

"Could you hurry up!" Kai again, almost yelled but kept himself in check he didn't want to make other patients wary of what was happening.

"Look Kai, I can hardly feel my feet or hands. I'm hurrying as fast as I can…" Aton felt rather disappointed with himself, he felt so… Ashamed for not hurrying more.

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up." He said bitterly. Kai stood still not moving with Aton, when he caught notice of Aton's hand he grabbed his forearm looking at his hands. They were purple and red…

"What's wrong with your hands…" Kai muttered he'd never seen anyone's hands like this before maybe it was a better idea to go on alone.

"Must just be cause of the coldness." Aton shrugged and coughed slightly.

"It doesn't look normal… Are you sure you can walk." Kai glanced up to see Aton in deep thought, he came back to reality and grinned.

"Now who's acting like the big brother." Kai blinked and shook his head - letting his brothers hand drop back to what it was doing. Kai rolled his eyes and went back to standing at his brothers cabinet.

* * *

Adonis and Kenny sat at the mainframe computer - the heart of the Hiwatari house. Kenny sat on the main seat with Dizzi plugged into the main computer trying to reboot the large machine. A few of the camera's were still working - the one outside and the one out to the back garden. Kenny looked up at the two of them and noticed a lot of people at the front door.

"Kenny, I'm off to go and speak with some of the media that's unfortunately still hanging around outside, if you need any help just press this button and I'll come back." He showed the young boy a button that would make the camera started to swivel so all Adonis would have to do would keep an idea on the camera - of the house that was.

"Sure." Kenny nodded.

A few minutes later Kenny noticed at the crowd of reporters swarmed over to Adonis that ha suddenly appeared at the front door. He gave instructions for them all to calm down and that he was now here to answer some questions about what had and was happening to the Hiwatari family.

"_Hello, everyone." Adonis smiled and looked between the reporters that were still being held off by the few policemen and woman that were trying to calm them all down. _

"_Mr. Hiwatari! What can you tell us about your families conditions!" A man shouted out and was ready to write about whatever Adonis said. Of course he could not over exaggerate there was case a few years ago. Voltaire and sued about three papers all at the same time and won all of them. Quadrupling the money the Hiwatari's had at that time. _

"_Well, Sota is well, as am I. Kai and Aton are still in hospital. Kai however will be let out sooner today." He informed looking between the scribbling journalists. There was a slight pause in questions. _

"_Wasn't it Kai who was out of hospital only a few days ago?" Another one shouted out - the rest stayed quiet for the answer.  
"Yes, but he had to be admitted again." Adonis frowned and the same reporter asked another question. _

"_What was the cause?" Wondering if the great and cold Kai Hiwatari had contracted some killer and rare disease.  
"He was under a lot stress…" Adonis was rudely interrupted by another reporter asking questions. _

"_- From what Mr. Hiwatari?" A woman shouted out. _

"_Well, Voltaire…" Adonis went on to explain… _

* * *

Kai and Aton ran quickly managing to keep up with each other, Aton was obviously getting tired quickier but he was not the one to stop running first. They had ran passed an electronics shop - and with all electronic shops there was a television, with the most interesting story on it. Kai blinked.

"Huh?" Adonis turned to see his brother glaring inside a shop - as Aton walked back he could hear the Russia daily news theme tune.  
"What is it Kai?" He frowned when his brother nodded towards the television and saw his father talking to the press - outside of their house.  
"Dads, telling the whole world about Voltaire!" Kai roared, outraged at his fathers actions. Hadn't he grasped that everything was connected yet?

"What!" Aton looked as outrages as Kai - so he had fitted it all the attacks together too?

"_Voltaire died because of, natural causes and Kai along with other members of the family have been upset and under great stress."_

"_So will the company BioVolt stay within the Hiwatari families ownership?" A business reporter asked, if BioVolt did go under then so many jobs would be lost.  
"That has still to be decided." Adonis frowned. _

"He wasn't meant to tell anyone…"Kai muttered while clenching his hands.

"Huh?" Aton looked at him confused, he didn't know _that _much of what was going on.  
"Someone's been trying to kill us all - and that person doesn't one hundred percent know if Voltaire's dead or not…SO he's been… Going somewhat easy on us all because he doesn't really know." Kai tried to explain a little better, not wanting to say that two girl whom had told to meet him somewhere had told him before leaving with Dranzer.

"So in other words Dad just placed a bounty on all of our heads without knowing it?" Aton squinted his eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah, now let's hurry before something else happens." Kai rolled his eyes and started running again while Aton stood there for a brief second watching his father on the television, Adonis bowed and left - going back inside the house.

* * *

The small girl screamed and ran around the pool trying to run away from the strange man.

"Sota…" He hissed, wanting the stupid girl to just come back so everything could just be done so much more easily.

"You're the man from before!" She screamed and yelled, not crying she was at least five meters away form him. In the middle of them lay the width of the pool of ice cold water.

"Now, I'm going to do what I should have done in that hospital." The man stalked around the pool as the girl ran the opposite way as if she would have done in a game of tag. She knew that it was _no game. _

"Why…" She pleaded as he managed to keep up with her sprinting little legs.

"Because you're a Hiwatari!" The man boomed, sounding familiar.

"I'm sorry if I offended you…" The girl bowed hoping the man would calm down and not come after her.

"I don't care! You're going to die here…" The man pointed to the pool that was glistening menacingly she knew and had heard her father say that the pool was still too cold to swim in.

"I don't like water." She sniffed backing away from the pool. The man smirked,

"Just like your brother then." He laughed and the girl blinked, Kai? Knew this person?

"You know Kai?" The girl wondered if the man was just lying or not. Bad men always lied.  
"Of course." The man sniggered thinking and remembering Kai Hiwatari.

"How?" The girl started crying confused and alone was not something she like to feel.

"Enough questions…" The man continued to chase the girl around the pool. It was only a matter of time before she grew to tired to move. The girl screamed, loudly trying to find someone that would come and save her.

* * *

The scream echoed around the house and made the BladeBreakers realise that Sota _had _been in that room.

"That came from the swimming pool!" The three teens ran to the door they had turn away from recently. The tried to pull the door but it was stung something was in the way of it being opened.

"How can we open it!" Tyson continued to try and yank the door off its hinges but did not work.

"It's stuck!" Max grunted, who also was trying to open the door.

"Go get Kenny and Adonis!" Rei nodded and sprinted off in the direction that the Chief and Adonis had left in. Rei continued to run yelling their names, until he heard a 'What?' as a reply from a room near-by.

"Kenny, come help get this door open…! Where's Adonis?" Rei looked everywhere swiftly, looking for the adult in the house.

"He went out to give a speech to the media and hasn't came back yet - what's happened?" Kenny looked concerned on what was happening. Why did Rei look like he was about to start crying?  
"Sota's in trouble, hurry!" Kenny left Dizzi on the mainframe and started to run back to the swimming pool door that had been shut.

Max continued to yell the girls name just to make sure they all knew that Sota was certainly in there and not somewhere else with some madman.

"Sota?" There was a slamming sound and then a large scream made by Sota, who yelled back to Max.

"HELP!" Her voice was stressed and she was clearly worried for her own life.

"What's wrong? What's happening!" Tyson yelled back at her through the thick door another pause.  
"THE MANS HERE AGAIN!" she yelled, her voice went passed the door - as if she were running passed it. Large heavy footsteps could be heard again.

Adonis came down the hall unsure of what the whole situation taking place was… "What's happening didn't I tell you all to stay away from this door?" He sounded angry.

"Sota's trapped in there with that guy would tried to kill her!" Max and Tyson wined wanting to help the poor girl. Rei was still out of breathe from running and yelling - but he did try hard to get the door open while Kenny had ran and tried to find Kenny.

Kenny still hadn't came back - they must have passed each other without noticing it.

Thundering footsteps were heard coming up the corridor unexpectedly it was Aton and Kai. Each looked more out of breath than Rei did.

"What are you two doing here?" Adonis turned back relieved and confused to why they were there.

"Kai?" Tyson turned around and stopped pulling on the door for a brief second trying to think; Kai wasn't suppose to be under _any _mental or physical stress…  
"Where's Sota?" Kai gasped and tried to regain his breath quickly enough so he could help his sister. Aton had already taken places where Max was - he was too tired pull the large metal door.

"In here-." Tyson continued to pull the door with now Rei and Aton helping him.

* * *

The man had won and had cornered the girl, she was too tired to scream and too tired to run. She was trapped.

"Please, leave me alone!" The girl started crying her blue eyes almost the same colour as the icy water only a few yards away.

"Come here you stupid girl!" The man went to grab her long hair but she managed to dart to the other side of him but suddenly she felt herself collapse as her legs just couldn't handle anymore running.

"No!" She yelled to both her own body and to the man she didn't like him. Not one bit.

"That's it!" He managed to grab her hair and yank it back roughly causing the girl to yell and scream in pain. She looked up at the strange eyes peering back at her.

"I… know… who you are!!" She yelled in his face, still crying over the pain she felt, the man yelled back in her own face.

"Be quiet whore!"

He flung her away - while she ended up going into the ice pool.

She spluttered and waved her arms about trying to hold onto something. She found the side ladders…

* * *

"This is taking too long…" Kai muttered looking at everyone trying and getting no where - he looked around, unsure of what he could do…

./. There's another entrance to the room, run around the building to the other door. Run quickly! ./. Tundra alerted the young master again - if Sota were to die… Kai would never be able to trust anyone again.

"You all keep trying." Kai took a few steps back and ran off. Aton and Adonis looked at each other.

"He's not thinking about running around the whole building is he!" Aton looked rather freaked out with the suggestion it was a _long way _round. About a mile to be exact.

"I'll go with him just in case." Adonis didn't even wait for him, or anyone to reply. He just turned and ran after Kai.

_In case... what? _

* * *

Authors Note: I didn't update for a month at one point and I promised you all a long chapter so here it is! A 5838 Word chapter! Wooo! Don't hate me for adding this in... All for the plot... Really... Had to be done...I don't really **want **to do the next chapter... But I do... That doesn't make sense. Really I just don't want to -cough splutter- Again... I almost gave something away.. Now… please review! 


	13. Bye Bye Sota! Bye Bye Daddy!

Authors Note: Well I got really nice long reviews last chapter so I shall thank you:: (The readers Woooo!) and also::

DancerInTheDark101 - It's okay that you didn't review, at least you reviewed now! Thanks for the realy long one... :-D Poor computer R.I.P... Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much. Some of the suspense is... Cut here so yeah next chapter will have even more

-cackles- Thanks again for reviewing! (I hope you get your fix with this chapter lol.)

BlackSpirit - Yup a long chapter, I did promise it so I delivered it! Yah! I think its the longest one I've ever written... Yeah Sota...Well read and find out if she snuffs it or not... That's a kind of cruel term... Oh well... Thanks for the review.

g0thic-angel - Well, you may need a tissue, who knows... You'll have to read and find out! Sota...Does she die... OoooOooooOoooOOooOooo... maybe. Thanks for reviewing!

Izolda - Yah added to favs Yah -does chicken dance- -.-'' Yeah... Anyway it may getting confusing or even more... Stranger as this story goes on so... Really I just want to see everyone's reaction when I post the final chapter heh heh...Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Racing down the corners, almost skidding into walls Kai ran as fast as he could possibly go. He was almost at the door that would reveal if Sota was alive or…Not. He couldn't he think about Sota not being there too much would change if she wasn't alive.

Adonis was in general right behind his son most of the way but was trying to make Kai calm down, after all he wasn't meant to even be under any stress. This was certainly going to cause problems with Kai's emotional chips - they were probably malfunctioning again.

The last corridor was the longest run Kai had ever ran in his whole life - he couldn't get there fast enough, it seemed forever before it ended and he reached the door. Panic had set in and he was practically shaking with nerves about his sister, what would he do if she had been killed? He'd kill her murderer… That was a fact. There would be no easy prison sentence, no they would be hurt beyond words.

Adonis had come up to the back of his son, gasping and panting for breath he hadn't ran in years. His own feelings contained guilt, and mainly worry - greater than worry… All he wanted was to get into the room and hope that everything was ok.

Kai burst open the door and Adonis followed suit but soon caught eyes of what Kai had. They both stood extremely still…

* * *

The BladeBreakers and Aton continued to pull and try to get the door open. They had heard the two other Hiwatari's enter the room - or what they hoped was Kai and Adonis.

Everyone was pulling and gasping as their hands got sore - but still they continued to pull and try to open the door. There was no noise on the other side, no noise what so ever which was strange. Either Sota would be happy and screaming with delight or… Kai would be yelling about how he failed to be a brother. There was no noise… None.

Suddenly the five teens where thrown back when the door flew open - finally. They all quickly rushed to their feet and bounded into the room hoping that everything would be ok…

But it wasn't.

* * *

The attacker stood there at the furthest point in the room - with Sota clutched in his hand. She was limp, her head dangling down soaking wet sticking to her small - blue tinged face. He was holding her by the hair, and looked painfully annoyed about the interruption. Everyone froze like deer just about to be hit with some vehicle, this situation could either go very bad or, incredibly bad.

The two groups on either end of the pool looked at each other, Adonis was - the only one to make eye contact, Kai simply kept his eyes on his sister.

"Any of you move and I'll snap this girls neck in two." The attacker's voice was grim and make shivers run through Kai and his family. Kai frowned why was he trying to kill a little girl? She wasn't even a heir to the will - not unless this person knew that.

"Let her go!" Kai hissed, the threat was carried in his words. The attacker raised his head slightly as if to look down on Kai.

"If I let her go she will die, I have a deal for you… All of you…" He gazed around the room looking at everyone individually hoping they would crack under his short and intensive stare. Kai only thought for a moment, the water that Sota had fallen into - or in this case been pushed into was very cold. She'd die within a few minutes, if she didn't get help soon her life would… Be no more…

"What do you want!" Kai had a tried to think of what a stupid - idiotic man would want. First of all he tried to kill a little girl, in the daytime, while her family were within metres of the room. He certainly didn't think things through…

"I will save Sota, let her live… If I can get safe passage out of this house…." He smiled cruelly as if he were a genius. How Kai wanted to kill the man at that moment. A glance at Sota was enough to make Kai agree… Though he couldn't just let someone walk away - not when they had his sister!

"Okay… Only if…" Kai was trying to think of a condition that would insure Sota's safety above all things. Kai was having trouble with the stinging pain that had began to raise from his neck once again. He rubbed his neck and Tyson and Aton gave each other worried glances as Kai grimaced in pain.

"If?" The man turned to look at the young teen who looked like he was going to keel over at any second.

There was a very quick and short silence that was only interrupted when Kai had thought of a deal that he may get away with.

"You can leave…With my sister only if… You take me with you."

The words that came from Kai's mouth shocked everyone even the attacker was at a somewhat vocal loss. Tyson tried to speak up but found that he had no words to even whisper. Rei had gasped and blinked trying to work out if it really was Kai. Kenny looked between Kai and his sister, he hadn't known that they were that close. Max wondered if it would be good for Sota if Kai went with him - he was ill himself, what if he caused any trouble and couldn't handle it?

Aton gave a confused look at Kai he hadn't thought about what he had just done - it reminded him of what he had done to try and save Kai from the Abbey… Though he had failed terribly, would Kai follow his path of failure? Adonis was trying to think if there was another way in which he would be able to save Sota and actually not let Kai go…

"Good, now you lot!" He pointed at the BladeBreakers and the Hiwatari sibling, "move over there, no funny business!" he snapped. If one of the children did try to act like a hero his cover would be blown and he would be punished, by his superior, and he was watching him at that moment - he knew he was.

"You are not going Kai." Adonis placed a hand on his sons' shoulder and sighed, he looked into the attackers eyes, "I'll go instead of him. I'm sure you would rather have the head of the Hiwatari house hold than a mere child, yes?" Adonis hoped that he had sold himself off instead of his son - Aton gave a horrid look as did Kai. Though Kai's face was mixed with emotions, he was confused, angry, sad, grateful. Who knows what other emotions had begun to spread across the once emotionless Kai Hiwatari.

The man grunted and slowly moved to the door that Kai and his father had appeared out of, Adonis made sure he got a hold of his little girl and slowly walked out of the door only to be stopped by Kai.

"If you don't keep your end of the deal up… Then… I **_will _**kill you." The threat was not a hallow one, the man nodded gravely he knew that this particular Hiwatari was dangerous when he was angry - he was beyond help when that happened.

"I will keep my end of the deal, if you do not follow me." He barked looking, like he really was a madman.

Kai snarled, as he saw the sad face on Adonis as he walked around the corner to an endless corridor…

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, of all just standing still, the footsteps of the adults had disappeared and a car was heard driving off - soon that noise died away too.

_I'm an idiot… I couldn't even save my sister… Why did my father have to do that? What if he just kills them both… What if… What if… I'm left all alone again like I was in the Abbey._

Kai stood there staring at were he had last seen his father and a very limp Sota be, the sad smile replayed in his head, over and over and over. It was if it was happing not once but multiple times. As if Kai could run out and touch them.

"Why…?" He muttered, maybe his father didn't see why he had offered himself up? He wanted to be with Sota even if it was life and death… He'd lived with her… He'd cared for her - he'd certainly die for her… He'd definitely die with her.

The group of teens slowly made there way over to Kai who happened to be not even facing them. He had his arms folded for a brief moment then they fell to his sides as he also fell to his knees.

"Kai?" Aton walked up to Kai's side slowly not wanting to alarm him in may ways - he was stressed by he couldn't die of stress… The BladeBreakers decided to stay further back for the moment as Kai seemed to be in a complete and utter hopelessness mood. While Aton was of course trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Kai grabbed his head, as a tear fell down his cheek. He bowed his head not wanting anyone to see. He yelled, calling out, trying to find an answer.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" But no one replied… Everyone didn't know why Kai had the life he did… Neither did he. People envied him so badly… Kai hated everyone who was normal so badly… Another tear, after another, fell down soon Kai was sobbing while trying to stop the constant pain that was flowing up his neck and over all of his head.

He wasn't suppose to put too much physical pain on himself… Was that why his legs felt like stumps? He wasn't meant to be put under too much emotional or physiological stress… Was this why he felt numb?

The pain didn't stop neither did the pain in his legs or his heart he felt terrible - everything didn't matter anymore, everything just seemed so pointless. Kai shook his head a few times and Aton tried to talk some sense back into his brother.

"Come on Kai. You should go to hospital… You weren't suppose to -." Aton tried his best to calm his brother down but was just told to shut up, Kai had yelled in his face that had taken everyone aback. Kai continued to look at the floor, still not wanting his friends or - only family member now see him cry…

The strain put Kai's brain into a very dangerous zone, the impulses were erratic and were causing the chips to send out emotions rather than contain them, logical thought was completely thrown out of context. The very bottom chip that had just managed to have caught onto Kai's spinal cord began to detach and send out somewhat 'distress signals' sending Kai's own nerves onto the brink of being burned… Literally.

Suddenly the cries of sorrow and sadness were replaced with distress and pain. Kai hadn't noticed that everyone was now on their knees trying to comfort him. He had closed his eyes trying to shut everything out - the pain… The images he kept having of his sister… He couldn't handle it.

The chip began to move slowly off of Kai's spinal cord, so slowly it only bumped a few nerves that made Kai's body flinch a few times in random muscles. It was on hanging on with it's last small hook that it had been given. Soon Kai's body _knew _something was there and knew it shouldn't and began to try and destroy the unknown 'bacteria.'

Kai began to sniff and his headache got worse and worse - he felt like just sticking his neck into the pool water, he really was on fire… His face turned flushed. Tyson tried to calm Kai down even though no one knew the severity of what was happening. Kai was colder than he should be.

Suddenly the chip went off, Kai's genes and own body functions would get rid of it. He was a half-neko-gin after all, neko-gins genes had unknown affects so maybe that would help the Hiwatari child survive?

Kai shrugged Tyson's hand off his shoulder and stood up quickly and walked out of the door he had come from still feeling like he would collapse if he were to take another step. Aton knew that sign - the one thing he knew was when people should really leave Kai alone and times when some else could interfere. This was not a time for anyone to talk to Kai. He needed time to thing, to relax a little… Even if it was just a little.

Tyson went to run after him, but was stopped by Aton who received a glare from the World Champion. "Look Tyson, he needs time to think… Even you would need some alone time if all… This had happened to you." Tyson sighed in defeat, he was right. Maybe with this time he could go and try and read more of the blue book? Tyson was sure if they found the owner of it, and it would have some clue to who was trying to kill the Hiwatari's.

* * *

Kai knew that his mother's body was not in the house… Not even her portrait was - the two head stones that had once held Aton's name too were just…. For a private place to grieve. At this time, Kai had no idea if anyone would be at the cemetery but if his mother was dead her grave stone would be there. In fact it was there, he could remember the funeral so clearly. Even if it didn't have her body in it he would be relieved to talk to someone who couldn't judge him…Who wouldn't judge him for his mistakes.

He wandered around trying not to look as if he had just seen his father and sister carted off with some madman. It was hard to stop himself crying… He knew that the pain he must have felt was because of the chips… So one of them had either malfunctioned completely or one was gone… He still had two left.. He breathed out. He still had a change of feeling numb again so nothing could hurt him, he hated to feel like this.

His mothers grave was normal, though had a very old tree next to it - Kai quietly sat under it and read the tombstone.

_Enya Hiwatari_

_Beloved wife, and Mother of Three_

_You'll always be with us_

Kai didn't feel like smiling like he usually done when he read the name and the description… He felt like he had even betrayed his mother… He'd probably killed his father and Sota…He had failed in the big brother department… He had failed so badly…

"Do you know her well?" A stranger asked Kai didn't even turn his head to look at the woman she had no right to come and interrupt his thoughts. He saw the woman walk closer and kneel in front of his mothers grave.

"If you're a reporter then you can get lost!" He snapped, he hated reporters and lawyers… They always rushed around him, he didn't like to rush at things… He heard the woman chuckle, and she stood up, and nodded he still didn't look at her fully, just with the corner of his eye.

"Kai… I've not seen you… In around… twelve years?" The woman smiled, trying to figure out how long it had been since she had met up with her son.

Kai's eyes came off the tombstone and onto the woman's face…

"W-what…" He blinked and his eyes widened in shock - he had heard his father talking about his mother being alive, he had hoped that maybe she was alive and well… But not…. Not in front of him while he was crying… Not when he had lost the life of his sister and her husband in the one simple suggestion….

The woman sat down beside him as he stared at her with scared and confused eyes. She began to explain in a brief way so that he would understand in the quickest way possible.

"After Sota was born I was still too ill and hurt to move. So I was told that if I didn't sign a contract then you all would be killed… I was told I had to stay away… Even if Voltaire was ended up dead… Boris made me stay away… I'm so sorry…Please forgive me…" She thought about crying but that would only hurt her pride and Kai would end up thinking she was pathetic or something. She gave him a small, hopeful smile.

Still Kai did not do anything but stare, who does one act when they see there long-suppose-to-be-dead mother?

Enya sighed and smiled, she no longer needed to wear wigs and make-up with irritating contacts and horrible clothes that were far too big for her. She hugged her son and was happy when Kai didn't even tense when she held him. Or was that because of the shock?

_It can't be…. But it is… Sota….She really does look like mum…. She had the same hair colour… Has more grey I suppose…. Her eyes are still - gleaming… Like normal…. Like they used to…_

"Mum… I… I've killed Adonis and Sota." The woman listened to Kai sniff and he was obviously in distress before she had spotted him, though she doubted that Kai would have really killed Sota not when Lilita and Selene had told her about the closeness of the two.

She couldn't say that she wasn't shocked or surprised by what Kai had said but she had to hide it - Kai needed some emotional support that was obvious that no other family or friend could provide.

She sighed sadly, and asked gently, "What did have you done?"

Enya smiled softly when she felt and hear a few quite sobs but Kai tried to silence himself. Enya smiled and glanced at her shoulder there was a few tears that had soaked the top layer of her coat. _He was always such an emotional boy when he was younger… _

Kai didn't know why he trusted her, that the woman hugging him was really his mother… Maybe it was because she really did look, smell, talk, act like his mother he was just hoping that it was… Maybe it was because he had spent most of his childhood hating his father and brother that he couldn't hate her completely because she was not 'dead.' He didn't know why but he felt comfortable with the woman.

"The attacker came to the house and tried to kill Sota…. Me and Adonis tried to get her back, so I offered to go along with him…. The attacker…. So I could at least die if Sota did…. But then… Then…. Dad said I couldn't… He went himself…" Kai stumbled and stuttered uncharacteristically over his words he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Shush come on, calm down first…" Sota and Adonis were gone…? Enya frowned, _that didn't make any sense… _

"Kai… Look at me…" She asked quietly not wanting Kai to feel pressured or having to do something he didn't want to do. He glanced up and held her gaze. She smiled and patted him on the head… Just like he had done with Sota whenever she had done something well or if he was just in a happy mood. Kai blinked confused.

"I promise you…. Sota will stay alive…. As will Adonis…. What you did was very admirable, not many people would be able to do that for siblings…" She hugged Kai again hoping it would bring back the responsible and logical Kai. She needed to talk with him about serious matters.

"Kai… I need you to go back to the house… Yourself and tell everyone to leave that manor…Understand…?" Enya looked at her son who blinked a few times trying to register what she had said. He cleared his throat which was now sore because of all the crying and yelling he had done in the short period that had passed.

"Why?" He watched his mothers face turn form happy to, somewhat more serious - though she still did not let him go.  
"Because I know a place that is safer than that manor at the moment." She whispered as if it were a large secret, Kai glanced around not looking at his mother but instead found it rather odd that no one else was around.

Kai nodded and stood up, brushing himself off of any grass of dirt that had stuck to his clothes. He began to walk away - his mother stayed sitting still, which confused him.

"Why can't you come…" He asked, he knew that if she were hiding then she would be running anyway from something or someone. Though no one would kill them in broad daylight, no one was that stupid.

"I would but if reporters see me, well… You know." She smiled at the remark that Kai had made earlier, thinking that she was one. The Hiwatari family were always annoyed and pestered by reporters and charities that turned out to be fake or ended up going to a bad cause.

"Where will I take them?" Kai knew he had to get his friends and Aton now out of the house but his mother had not clarified where it was they were to meet her.

"Take them to the West Airport, I'll be standing with Selene and Lilita okay?" This time - Kai really had no explanation that he could think of. If they both knew where is mother was why didn't….  
"Lilita? Selene who do you know them?" He asked, a little angry that again someone knew something and didn't even bother to tell him.

"I'll explain another time. Please just help me. I'll explain everything… We all just need to get out of Russia…" The woman stood up and smiled, walked up to her son and gave him a last hug, and whispered a good bye.

Kai walked home slowly - walking in dark alleyways so no one could bother him, Selene and Lilita had said something about… 'her coming.' Was this who they had meant? They had known his mother? Since they were going to be at the airport he could ask them then.

* * *

The cool Russian air must have done the Hiwatari child good as when he entered his house he no longer felt helpless and lost. He felt back in control like everything _would _turn out ok. Rei was the first to hear the door open, well what was left of the main door… He stood up and was followed by the rest of his team, and Aton.

"Kai, how are you feeling." Rei didn't smile he didn't feel that it would be _nice _to smile in a situation like this. Kai just looked up and everyone stared he had his mask on again. No emotion, just a blank, uncaring face.

"Hn. We need to leave this house now." He stated and leaned against the closest wall. Aton wasn't sure if this was the conclusion of Kai's thoughts - he must have wanted to never return to the house again after what had happened.

"Kai come on don't get too far ahead of yourself." Kai shrugged and glared at his older brother, who was more than surprised at the bluntness in his little brothers voice.

"Someone is going to keep trying to kill us. We have to leave." Kai thought about taking a limo, but that may have been faster - but was far too 'look at me! I'm rich!'

"It'll take ages to pack." Tyson groaned he hadn't packed that much he was in a lazy mood, he was tired from pulling the door. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"We're not packing." Kai replied and continued to walk, again towards the door he was thankful that all of the media and reporters had left because of some explosion at a plastic factory supposedly half of the city was stinking of foul plastic.

"What!" Rei wondered why anyone would suggested anything like that. He needed to pack…

"Money isn't an issue Rei. The Hiwatari family can buy whatever you need back - just take your blades with you." Kai informed but soon it hit everyone _if they stayed there they could end up dead._

"Were are we going?" Max wondered he was sure Kai hadn't said anything about where they were all going.  
"Move." Kai simply started walking away if they were too slow he wouldn't wait for them he was in a bad and happy mood all at the same time. The others looked at each other then ran over to Kai to catch up.

Since there was no luggage to carry, it was a quick and easy walk to the airport. A few times Tyson would fall behind and disappear but would pop out of no where in front of them claiming he was the fastest of all of them.

* * *

They had reached the airport it was quiet busy. People pushed past them, and the group of teens received a few 'Move's'.

"So what do we do now?" Max looked around as he saw Kai glancing around searching through large groups of people. He as obviously looking for someone.  
"Shut up…and move." Kai had spotted the two girl whom he had known for a long time, Lilita was the one that he had noticed first - she had always made more noise than anyone he'd met, not like she couldn't behave - just that she was rather…. Crazy.

Selene was sitting down, on a small luggage case. She had her arms crossed and as the first to notice Kai walking up to them. Lilita was second and Enya smiled as Aton blinked a few times.

"About time you lot got here!" Lilita jumped up and down happy that now everyone was here they could leave the horrible airport.

"I was told to minutes ago we I can't leave my house that quickly." Kai rolled his eyes and the BladeBreakers almost fainted when she smiled and brought out a familiar item.

"Oh yeah, I believe this!" She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out Dranzer and a blue blade.

"Belongs to you!" She smiled as Kai took it back, and gave a nod of gratitude.

"Kai…" Tyson whispered, he didn't understand how that could have worked out.

"What?" Kai asked plainly He saw that Selene was sitting watching him again. Rei cleared his throat and he asked loudly.  
"Why did she had your beyblade?"

Lilita blinked - now there were many things she could say to lie and only one to tell the truth. Yet if she were to admit that Kai had given her it - he would likely ignore her all this trip. Since she was trying to be nice to him again she laughed nervously.

"…I stole it!" She clapped her hands together if everything was now, fine. Kai snorted and walked forward past Selene and stopped. He turned around and mocked the girl.

"I'm surprise someone hasn't stolen it off of you." He glared as did Selene, she knew that he would bring this up again.

"Hardy-Har-Har Kai. I don't steal bad blades…" She mocked him back only to have another insult hurled at her.

"Oh yes I forgot you just try to kill people…" Kai snapped - it was obvious to everyone that the two teens didn't like each other very much.

Selene stood up and was thinking slapping Kai - it would be to do in front of everyone then again Enya may give her into trouble.

"Wow, Wow… Calm yourself people! Don't want to have high blood pressure now…" Lilita stepped in between the two laughing lightly as if trying to calm the dangerous aura that was surrounding both of them.

"He'll have more than high blood pressure in a minute!" Selene tried to get closer to Kai so she _would _be in hitting range. Lilita held her back trying to calm her down. She sighed when Kai had yelled back.

"Try it!"

The teens and Enya sweat-dropped as the teens continued to argue and threaten each other it was strange seeing Kai so mad at just one person - whom was female…

"This will be a long flight." Lilita sighed and Enya giggled lightly, it would be a _fun _plane journey.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah because I'm just so sad to kill _Kai's little sister_….This isn't in the angst genre for that reason! Though… SOMEONE WILL die… I just haven't decided whom… -Cruel scenario's begin to play in mindset- Sorry if anyone was actually wanting the girl to die… But ha she didn't though what sad things will happen to her, and Adonis…. Anyway please review. (Oh yeah I've got work exp. So I may not be able to update until another little while hence why this chapter was longer than the usual.) 


	14. Confused Conversation & Problem Pilot

Authors Notes: Well Work Experience had been draining me - though it is brilliant to say the least! So as I'm in such a great and joyous mood… There will be some slight humour in this chapter…Only slight though. Although the suspense will end up ten times worse by the end. YAH! such a great mood! Anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! And anyone whom reads this or has even reviewed just once!

g0thic-angel - Yeah Sota didn't die... But she got kipnapped.. And who knows what will happen... Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - I hope you like this chapter too! It's pver 6000 words... -all gasp!- Yup... Longest chapter yet. Thanks for reviweing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yup someone will die... Sniff Sniff... I have decided... It all now fits into the plot... But you'' be surprised. No point in me getting up all worked up over it when it's not going to happen until what chapter like 27 or something! Anyway... Another fix for you Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Boarding the plane was an easy task - since it was one of the many planes the Hiwatari owned. Also because of the attacks Enya got three different teams to search the plane and see if everything was functional - just in case.

"Well _that _wasn't my fault!" Kai boarded the plane behind Selene whom he had discovered his long lost hate for the girl.

"Yeah, of course - I forgot that I just happen to ask you to lock me in a cell and almost kill me and everyone else." Selene rolled her eyes unable to stop herself from arguing back at Kai's pathetic responses even though she had been told, by Enya and Lilita to shut up. Even Kai couldn't help himself from saying another few words to her.

"Will you shut up? Like you even gave me a choice with that! I despise you, of course I'm going to lock you in cell! I didn't know he was going to blow the place up though - did it!" Selene folded her arms in rage, hoping that it would be able to stop herself from hitting the bluenette teen.

Everyone got on the plane. The BladeBreakers, the remaining and healthy Hiwatari family members, Selene and Lilita.

The plane was huge. It had _two _floors to it. Two! There were rules around the plane that said when they were in turbulence, landing or taking off that no one may use the stairs. It was the largest plane any of them had been on - mostly because it was one of the largest planes in the world.

Selene had sat down front, with Enya and Aton. The BladeBreakers spread out over the middle. Kai walked passed Selene and glared at the girl.

"Since I've already forgiven you for _something _only a few months ago, I think I would be allowed to carry on with _this _subject. Since I let _it_ go and all." Kai hissed furiously, but Selene's normal quirky smirk had disappeared and she stared at him truly stunned.

"You wouldn't…" She frowned trying to find some sort of threat, some sort of insult she could throw back at the boy.

"Think that if you like." Kai walked passed her and that was Selene's chance at a comeback gone. She frowned and looked straight ahead even though she knew she was getting looks from the BladeBreakers. Even on the first meeting she had not treated them well.

"Wow what was that about?" Max muttered looking over his seat. Rei smiled and shrugged while he looked at Kai who went to the very back of the plane.  
"Who knows?"

Kai closed his eyes and felt someone come close, and look at him, he was sure it was either… Lilita or maybe Rei since they were the only ones that had currently been able to move somewhere without him noticing.

"Kai?" No it was Lilita… Kai opened his eyes. He was tired after feeling so many emotions… All he wanted as some sleep - even if it was no more than a few hours.  
"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed he wasn't really he just wanted everyone to leave him alone at that moment.  
"What was all that about with Selene?" She looked at him with a worried and curious face. Kai blinked, why would she be worried?  
"Nothing… _You_ don't need to know." He emphase Lilita, just to make sure she got the message that he wouldn't discuss it with her at that moment.

"Oh okay…" Lilita smiled, which was obvious to even Kai, which was forced incredibly. _I wonder why she's so concerned… Maybe she knows… If she did she wouldn't be even talking to me…_

Lilita walked down the aisle and came to were most of the BladeBreakers sat. She sat down next to Kenny.

"Right I guess I'm the only really one you lot has no idea who I am right?" She smiled as she received nods and a few uh-uh's.

"My names Lilita but call me just Lita for short if yah want. Either is fine." She smiled again when everyone began to introduce themselves she had forgotten how easy it was to find out peoples names. She had been around Selene too long.

"I'm Tyson - the _World Champion_!" Tyson gloated for a second until Rei ended up laughing at Tyson's need to show-off. In front of a girl no less.

"I'm Rei." Rei held out a hand and Lilita gladly shook it, she nearly went through the roof when a hyper blonde boy jumped in front of her view.

"Hi I'm Max!" Lilita tried to calm herself down and found a few of the other team mates chuckling at her. She turned to the last member of the group.

"I'm Kenny, some people call me Chief."

She smiled and the boy gave her a nervous on back. No one knew that she was slightly on edge. She hated flying…She could never sleep.

"By the looks of things you already know Kai." Rei raised an eyebrow hoping to clarify that she did know him and was used to his presence.

"Yup. Certainly do." She smiled and stood up she would have to go and try and get some information out of either Kai or Selene. There was something really annoying her about it… Something just wasn't normal…

"Where is the dear youngin' anyway?" She smiled again seeing the confused look made her want to burst out laughing.  
"Youngin'?" Rei raised an eyebrow confused, as why Lita was saying it. Lita smiled, she loved this one fact of her life.

"Yeah, I'm actually older by a month. Though… He's still taller." Lilita sighed, if only her age could help her win a few more contests. If only it helped her feel a bit better from her usual lectures she got. The BladeBreakers looked up to see Kai standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Smarter, faster, richer….Anything else I forgot to add." Kai raised an eyebrow when Lilita actually looked as if she was trying to think of another one to add onto the list.

"More….Intimidating….?" She grinned up at him.

Kai grunted and went back over to speak with his family - mostly likely to discuss what they thought would happen to Sota.

Max noticed that Lilita was looking down at the floor, she only had lifted her head up when someone spoke to her, what was wrong?

"So how did you become friends with Kai anyway?" Tyson and the others found that it was a very rare thing to have Kai as a friend. This was when Lilita felt panic and dread start to build within her. What could she say?  
"Em… I think it was because of our families. They don't like each other much. So he and I just sort of made friends to get back at our fathers for being annoying… It kind a started from there." Lilita sighed when she say out of the corner of her eye, everyone nodding in understanding.

Rei however wanted the friendship in much more detail.

"What do you mean sort of?" Lilita glanced up to see Rei still smiling. _At least he doesn't find anything fishy… I'm okay… Think…. What can I say…? _  
"Well, it really started when he… Em… Saved me…" _I'll just use an excuse for the moment…_

"Then when he found out _who_ he had saved he was kind of angry at me for not telling him… Then we just became friends….Kind of strange actually." Lilita looked back down at the floor, oh how she hated planes…

"Yeah sure it is _Lita_." Selene hissed, looking over her shoulder - Lilita frowned, she had better not be thinking of telling everyone that she and Selene made friends with Kai because they were _told _to.

"Well, Selene care to tell me and the rest what Kai has 'forgiven you for'?" She snapped back with the same rudeness. The thing that bothered Lilita most about Selene was that she could turn on anyone…She was unpredictable in an unsafe way.

"Though so." Lilita muttered when Selene just frowned and turned around in her seat again, losing interest in what the group were discussing.

After a few hours of getting to know Lita and - also trying to talk with Selene, this always failed miserably. Enya stood up; she knew that only three people would know who she really was. Kai, Selene, and Lita.

"I'm Enya," The woman gazed around and waited for all of the teenagers to quieten down. Tyson frowned remembering the name, Kenny looked around and everyone had the same look on their faces… Minus three.

"As in…" Rei started off a little confused - wasn't Kai mother supposed to have died. Then again Kai did say something about her 'maybe' being alive… The woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Kai's, Sota's and Aton's mother… Wife to Adonis." She stated - it was easy for Kai to except because he knew that there was a slight chance she could be alive… Aton on the other hand had always thought she would never walk again.

"I don't believe it." Aton muttered as heads turned to see him, furious that some impostor would take the place of his beloved mother.

"I don't believe you!" Aton shouted out loud, glaring the woman how claimed such stupid and _impossible _things. Everyone heard someone sigh…

"Oh shut up Aton. I've got a sore head already…She's our mother, end of story." Kai blinked and started rubbing his temples as a small pain shot across his head.

"You knew about this Kai?" Aton somewhat unimpressed and still angry about not finding out this information sooner.  
"Who do you think _told _me to get you all to the airport?"

* * *

Kai grumbled his head was beginning to go back to its normal painful self. Whatever was causing these chips to malfunction was becoming much more active itself. He didn't really want to move, his friends and family were all asleep. He couldn't even shut his eyes without receiving a very bad headache.

"I hope Dranzer isn't saying I'm a very bad person." Kai opened up his eyes to see who the whispered voice belonged to.

"No." Kai shook his head lightly as Lita sat on the chair next to him. He couldn't help but wonder why she was up - she usually enjoyed getting to sleep. Well not as much as Tyson but he was in a whole other league. Lilita gave a small smile as she stretched and yawned, "Good stuff…. wouldn't want my evil undercover villain exposed." She yawned again, finding it hard to keep her eyes open - but no matter what she done she would just lay there; she couldn't get to sleep ever when she was worried. Planes were in that category.

"Not a good time for that joke Lita." He rolled his eyes, it wasn't a very good timed sarcastic remark. Then again when was Lilita ever good at time keeping...

"Really? I spent about half an hour on that one…. Oh well back to the drawing board." She sighed, in what sounded, very authentic.

Kai gave an amused smirk, he too was tired but he still needed something to amuse himself with. Lilita yawned again - it was obvious that she was tired. However Kai knew that it was none of his business and he would not ask.

"Well at least you still smile… a little." She looked around seeing the chairs that were reclined and had people that were able to actually sleep on planes. She had no idea what had triggered the fear of flying… At least it wasn't as bad as the people she saw on the television

"I guess we should all try to sleep the now. Since we don't want to have too much jet lag when we get off."

After some shifting around Lilita managed to get to sleep - Kai's headaches stopped for a moment and his body took it as an advantage and feel asleep instantly. Though the two teens woke again in the night for different reasons.

Kai was woken by shocking pains in his head - which were caused when the light of the new continent had hit the plane. Which cause him to yelp and groan out in pain luckily no one woke up…? Well that's what he thought.

A few minutes later Lilita thought about checking if Kai had managed to fall back to sleep.

"Kai… Your head hurting again." Lilita whispered, groaning, her chair wasn't very comfortable… Kai gave a sad sigh he was fed up of not getting good night sleeps.

"Yes."

Lilita frowned and suddenly felt pity rise within her. She couldn't imagine how irritating Kai's sleeplessness was. She would be fine when they were back on ground but he wouldn't' be able to get to sleep until the chips either stopped malfunctioning or broke.

"How bad?" She whispered back wanting to know if Kai was incredible pain - she thought that if Kai was in a lot of pain then she would never be able to get back to sleep.  
"Just a little." He answered back - his voice was unusually tired sounding but slightly agitated. Lilita looked around the first floor of the plane, she could always go up to the second floor and just sleep there on her own.

"This is your family's plane right?" When Kai never answered back Lita knew that she was asking a pointless and stupid question.

"I saw in the magazine that you might get headaches because of the altitude - maybe that's why it's so painful here?" Lilita watched as Kai lifted his head and sighed, he looked over with an annoyed look upon his face.

"So?" He muttered not having enough energy to scowl at anyone.

"Well I read that the woman that had really bad headaches ended up getting something cold to drink and it helped a little…" Lilita didn't receive an answer but Kai stood up and walked away, probably to get himself a drink of something.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for but when she woke up Kai was back in his resting place, which she thankfully saw he was relaxed. So he must have been about to go to sleep. She smiled but it suddenly fell when she saw the crimson orbs looking at her.

"Kai…?" Kai gave her a weary look as if to say that he did need help - but would not let anyone ask him directly.

"It doesn't help…" He murmured, trying to stop the horrible pain that came and went every so often. The main reason why Kai could not get to sleep was because of the irregular patterns the shocks came in.

"Hmmm…. Where is it, your head or your neck?" Lita yawned as she stood up stitching quickly.  
Kai sighed and waited for another pain to go through him. "Head." He answered.

"Okay, sit up." Kai gave Lita a curious look but did not say anything. He squinted his eyes when a ray of light almost blinded him.

"What are you doing?" He asked when Lita began rummaging around in her bag. She smiled and hoped that it would help.  
"Getting something that will help." She continued to rummage until she found a small sleeping mask, she frowned. It would have to do…

She liked reading books, and had tried a few things on people with the same problem. Once someone had written in and wanted to know why they were always having bad sleeping patterns. The 'doctor' had suggested taking material and causing some pressure here and there on their head. How that was meant to work Lita had no idea… But if it was his head, maybe the electric stuff would cut off some of the crazy nerves that were causing Kai pain. It was a long shot…

"What? How will this help me?" Kai had a frown in place and did not know what Lilita was thinking…  
"Lie back - I'll do the rest." Which of course Lita meant - putting the sleeping mask on him…

"The rest of what?" Kai raised an eyebrow then glanced back at the item that Lilita had just given him. _What was Lita going to do? _He looked back up to see Lilita's face changed from happiness to confusion to utter embarrassment.

"I'm not going to do anything creepy!" Her eyes widened and she started waving her hands as if trying to dismiss any images. Kai blinked… _What is she…?_

"I didn't think that!" Kai blinked, his eyes widening a fraction. Lilita had her mouth open trying to come up with some evidence that this was in _no way her fault. _

"Yes you did - why did you look at me like that!" Lilita's face went slightly red. She could feel her face heating up. She bit the inside of her cheek.

As soon as a reply registered in Kai's head he quickly thought of an excuse that he hadn't used in many years.

"I didn't do anything!" Lilita looked more insulted and embarrassed because of the excuse.

"You gave me that look!" She saw that Kai was probably just as embarrassed as she was. Kai shook h is head as if a sign to stop it. There was a brief silence. Though when Lilita coughed and Kai responded by looking at her. He saw that she was still thinking he was the one that had brought it up.

"I did not!" He hissed still completely embarrassed - thank god no one else was up…

"Yeah you did! The kind that says…-" Lita stopped mid sentence when Max came out of nowhere and popped his head round to see both a very awkward situation.

"-Hey guys what you two talking about." He yawned; they must have woken him up with the yelling. As if it was a mastered reflex both, Kai and Lita shouted,

"Nothing!" Saying this only made it obvious to the tires Max that the two oldest, awake, teenagers had been doing _something_…

"Okay…" Max rubbed his eyes and soon they focused onto what Kai was holding in his hands.

"What you got Kai?" Before Kai could even answer and Max's vision regained from it's blurry state Lita snatched it and hid it behind her back going even redder than she had been. _Just when I thought we were out of the woods…. Max shows up…_

"Nothing…" She muttered giving a very scared look to Max who was about to start questioning more and more.

"-It's nothing. Right. Kai." She turned and tried to smile, hoping she could maybe get Kai to back her up so Max would leave thinking it really was nothing.  
"Yeah… Nothing." Kai didn't look up, Lita gave him a concerned look but then remembered the task at hand - which was, to get Max the hell away from them.

"So what is it behind your back anyway…?" Max smiled thinking that if it really was nothing then they would have no worries to show the item in question to him.  
"Nothing…" Lilita said now almost as red as a tomato. Max shifted from his seat and stood up grinning.

"Let's see…" He wined wondering what Lilita could be hiding.

"One second…" Lita held up her index finger trying to stall some time so she could speak with Kai. She quickly whispered into his ear.

"…Kai… If I show him this… What will he think?" Kai pondered for a moment, thinking about what someone would even think if they heard the same conversation that ensued it.

"Well obviously the same thing as me…." Kai answered back not adding the main idea up, Lita sighed angrily.

"Exactly my point…" She said through a forced 'nice' tone. Kai sighed and thought about it - it would be bad if Max found that out.

"Oh…Right." Kai muttered back, now there main aim was to keep the sleeping mask out of site. After all they had made a large fuss if one of the BladeBreakers ended up just noting it was _just _a sleeping mask they could get the wrong conclusion. Like Lilita and Kai had….

It only got worse when a curious Tyson came up now wondering what all the fuss and shouting was about. He had woken up a few hours ago - which would have been, if they were still in Japan. About half nine… In the afternoon.

"What's going on?" He looked between the three teenagers and turned to Max when he began to explain his side of the events.

"Lita has something behind her back and was talking to Kai and now they've clammed up and hidden the item…" Tyson gave a nod and smiled at Lita,

"So what do you have behind your back Lita?" All she did after that was gulp as Kai sank down his chair muttering on how he could have possibly got into a situation like this.

"Em… It's nothing, just a…. Em…." Lita gave a nervous laugh and looked over to Kai how now was trying to hide his face by placing his hands at either side. He was thankful that his hands were cold - maybe they would cool down his face.

"Kai… You're blushing!" Lita yelled, seeing a small tinge of pink on the bladers face, Kai groaned and shook his head.

"Oh my Lord…You thought about it…" Lita snapped, she was surprised when Kai shook his head again and snapped back.

"No I DIDN'T…" He was not going to get the blame of this… Not in a million years! Lita glared and Tyson and Max watched as the argument continued.

"But you obviously DID…" She hissed back not wanting to is the only one having trouble of thinking along that topic.

"I DIDN'T…" Kai yelled, but it was muffled by the way Kai's head was facing and by his hands.

"So you are going as red as your eyes for no reason then?" Lita grinned and received a growl from Kai.

"…Still didn't." Kai muttered. He lifted his head up, revealing a very embarrassed Kai; he didn't look anyone in the eye most likely because he was _so _embarrassed.

Tyson blinked, as did Max. Unsure of what to see when they saw one of the most respectable and coldest blader - blushing.

"Guys Kai's blushing!" Tyson waved everyone over trying to get them to move.

"Now… We.. Are in trouble Kai…" Lita whispered, now that everyone was going to be cornering them, they'd find the item that Lita had been trying to hide.

"Really? I wonder how you came to that conclusion." Kai hissed sarcastically back, he did not like the situation. At all.

After a few odd glances from the BladeBreakers, Lita and Kai began to argue again.  
"This is your fault…" Kai said plainly, she was certainly the one at fault. Lita glared back, and snapped.  
"How? You were the one that _thought _about _it._" Kai blinked and quickly thought up something to say back.

"You were the one that suggested _it_." Kai hissed back not liking the large crowd that was gathering. The large smug crowd…

"I wasn't suggesting _that_ Kai!" Lita was seething and Kai rolled his eyes - he knew it was not his fault thing was he had to get his team to believe him.

"Yeah cause everyone who does _that _just will not in a million year ask what the hell you were doing!" He snorted sarcastically.

"Stop making it sound bad on my end! God it came to your thoughts first!" Lita folded her arms, trying to stop herself from turning into a lunatic.

"How would you know if it came to my thoughts first if you didn't think about it!" He shot back, knowing fine well that she wouldn't have a good excuse.

"So? You did it first!" She was not going to admit it…Okay it did sound a little weird but…

"Oh no I didn't!" Lita was almost shouting by this time as was Kai.

"Yeah you did!" Lita stamped her foot.

The crowd got bored and Rei decided to ask some questions as the argument had sizzled away to just a brief glare or two.

"This could go on forever… What did you two do anyway." Rei asked and received, again, two answers at the same time.

"NOTHING!" When they both heard each other shouting the same thing they knew that now, no one would believe it was just a misunderstanding. Rei continues his investigation to try to find out what had happened with Lita and Kai.

"Well something must have happened… I mean you two are like… Blushing and… We'll sounding like you two just-." Tyson was interrupted by Lita as she had a psycho moment.

"- Finish that sentence and I'LL THROW YOU OUT OF THE PLANE!" She screamed, not even find the conversation funny anymore. Kai happened to be sitting beside her when she screamed… Kai groaned as he rubbed his ear hoping he wouldn't go deaf.

"Do you _always _scream…?" He muttered, meanwhile Lita turned around and screamed yet again. Lita looked freaked out,

"WHAT!" Kai obviously hearing what he had said. His eyes widened and he yelled back.

"NO - I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Kai shook his head as Lita continued to make a deal out of what he had said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY IT!" Lita whined and screamed, she was hoping this was just a very bad dream.

"I MEANT SOMETHING ELSE!" Kai yelled back hoping Lita would drop it, or realise what he had meant. Of course she continued to yelled and scream.

"SURE YOU DID!" Her tone was in a sarcastic manner and it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT!" #Kai yelled back, it was her fault okay maybe he shouldn't have continued to try and have the last word… Still she should have stopped talking.

Aton looked between the two teens whom were both as red as a pair of tomatoes. He laughed and caused everyone to looked at him. He stopped and looked between the two of them again and raised an eyebrow.

"You guys aren't talking about -." Before Aton could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Kai and Lilita.

"- NO!" Kai shook his head, not again… Why did they have to say the same things when they were meant to say something that wasn't… So… Strange and reoccurring.

"We'll… eh… leave if you want some privacy." Rei ended up laughing, he and Aton had thought of just annoying them both. Tyson and Max were still clueless.

"What are you implying…?" Kai narrowed his eyes at his amused older brother.  
Aton smiled and began to walk away, giving the silent orders of 'move away.' The older brother shouted back to his younger sibling.

"Well the bathrooms free!"

Lita's mouth, she was sure had hit the floor and Kai just shook his head and sank lower in her chair covering more of his face.

"They think…" She whispered…Totally embarrassed. This memory would be scared whining her mind.

"Yeah…" Kai answered before she could finish her sentence…

"And that we…" Lita blinked as if she were confused and didn't know what was going. In fact she thought about tit - she would rather have been clueless.  
"Yeah…" Kai muttered back, still wanting the plane to suddenly have an ejector seat button…

"Tyson just… Gave us the thumbs up…" Lita blinked again as there were silence between them. Both trying to determine when was the right thing to speak about what had happened. Both wanted to _never _talk about what had happened.

Kai stood up, making sure that everyone wasn't on the same floor anymore, they were all on the second, with the bar and other luxuries. He grabbed Lita's forearm and grabbed her to the corridor that contained...

"Kai… That's the bathroom - they'll think that we really do-." Kai rolled his eyes during the girl rant and cover her mouth with his free hand.

"So? I need to talk to you. About Selene…"

* * *

The two of them were cramped in the small bathroom. Lita needed to sit down as she felt that the shouting match she had had with Kai had taken most of her energy away from her.

The girl placed the toilet seat down and sat down accordingly waiting for what Kai had to say. Kai shifted uncomfortably and didn't really know what he could say.

"You wanted to know what I had forgiven Selene for right…?" He whispered, he did not want anyone else to know what Selene had done. There was a small doubt that grew in his mind that he was doing something very _wrong._  
"Yes…" Lilita admitted she had been very curious to what Selene had been forgiven for. If it was just a small thing Lilita could understand but with the strange and awkward aura that surrounded them both when they were talking it wasn't something so simple.  
"Do you really want to know?" Kai had closed his eyes and taken his usual pose at the entrance of the cubical.  
"I'm curious that's all…" First lie, she was _dying _to find out, she just didn't want to seem so desperate…. Kai sighed a little relived that he didn't have to tell her.

"So I don't _need_ to tell you?" He was trying to get out of telling her what had happened it was obvious, so it must have been embarrassing or could make Kai got off in a rant for around half an hour. There was a short silence as Lita tried to give reason on why she should and she shouldn't know what happened.

"Just tell me!" She smiled hoping it wouldn't be anything to bad.

"When… Sota asked you to come to my house… A few months ago… And you said you couldn't make it she phoned Selene…" Lita already knew that she was told that she wasn't to make contact to Kai until Enya had come back out of the secret hiding place. Plus she was being possessed by some Sin, things were hard…  
"Selene ended up trapping me and Sota in a cell…" Again Lita already knew, but didn't want to end up having to explain how she knew. She sighed and decided to tell, a half truth.  
"I can remember her saying…Something about it." She shifted on the closed toilet seat and waited for Kai to hurry up with what he would say.

"Well. The second meeting out of - the three…" Kai stopped himself from saying anything he wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah she said she kept meeting you in the marshy bit just past your house? Right?" Lita nodded wanting Kai to continue.  
"Hn…" What was point in telling her anyway? She was just… Going to dismiss it and maybe yell at Selene… Wasn't she?

"Well?" Lita smiled again hoping Kai would hurry up and say what he wanted to say.

"…Selene kissed me."  
Lita froze and suddenly found the site of Kai too much as she lowered her head.

"Oh." Was all she said. _He likes Selene then… _Lita stood up and walked over to the door - which was about two steps. Kai had tried to watch her reactions but none of them were of what he thought they would be.

_Is Oh all she can say? _Lita's head was still concentrating at the floor.

"Let's get back to our seats…" She muttered, not really in the mood to say anything to the blader. She went to open the door put Kai grabbed her hand trying to make her stay and explain her reactions.

"Let me go now…" Lita was trying her hardest not to cry - it had came into her mind that she would have to leave this bathroom to go to another to cry her eyes out. Kai gave a firm answer and tightened his grip on her hand.

"No."

The plane was shook like it had just been hit with an invisible bolt of thunder, causing Lita to whimper and reach for the door again.

"Lita…?" Kai's first thought was that he had hurt her which caused him to become incredibly aware that he was holding Lita's hand rather tight.

"I said let me go." Kai did as he was requested but keep a worried frown on his face, again, the plane shook as more turbulence bashed into the plane. Lita whimpered again she just wanted to sit back down on one of the seats that had a seat belt.

"What's wrong with you?" Kai glared at her as he saw her physically tense when she grabbed the handle.

"Nothing…" She whispered weakly, Kai stood away from the door and snapped as she was about to run out.

"Fine." As the door closed he sighed sadly.

_I'm an idiot… How could I even think of… Argh! I can't wait to get off this flight…_ Lita shook her head as she scolded herself over and over again for being as she put it _stupid. _

_Great…I try to tell her something and she goes in a huff… Dranzer, why are you laughing! _Kai glared at the floor what had just happened?

You are so oblivious aren't you. ./. The phoenix chuckled at the situation. Why on earth hadn't he clicked on?

* * *

Walking into the aisles again Kai spotted that Lilita had changed places, he would now be sitting alone. He glanced around and saw everyone already sitting down with their belts buckled up.

"Kai, hurry, sit down." Enya smiled when Kai immediately sat down and buckled up his seat belt, Aton had been away at the pilots cabin and had asked what was wrong.

"Storm cloud up ahead." Aton nodded to Kai hoping for a reaction that would tell him whether or not to worry completely.

"Hn." Was all he received.

"We'll land in a few minutes, everything will be fine…" Enya soothed as she saw Lilita looking up in a distressed way.

"Were are we landing…?" Kai bluntly put - he knew it was somewhere that no one expected but where could that be?  
"Take a look out the window." Enya smiled as Kai turned his head to look out.

There was nothing but golden sand. There were no villages or people that could be seen as far as Kai could see. No vegetation or animals could even be seen - it was a deserted desert.

"The desert?" Kai gave his more a confused look wonder why anyone would even _come _here of all places to hide. No one would look here because no one would hide…  
Enya frowned thinking it was a strange joke to say, "What no!" Without any consideration she undone her seat belt and went over to Kai's window looking out onto the ongoing sand that did seem endless.

"No… We shouldn't be here…" She muttered under her breath, Kai heard and instantly questioned his mother.

"What?"  
Enya stood up with a very worried and disturbed look on her face, she shook her head knowing that what she thought was true.

"We should be flying over the Atlantic…" She turned to the teenagers behind her, they too, now had very worried looks on their faces. Kai thought for a moment, the plane had been checked so there was nothing wrong with the technology on the plane… Kai blinked it was funny how he hadn't even considered it a possibility when he boarded the plane.

"Not unless… The pilot…" Kai began, as soon as he had said it himself he went quiet.

There was a short silence.  
"Oh dear Mary…" Enya visibly bit her lip not really wanting to think about the fact that the pilot was not really _the _pilot.

* * *

Authors Note: Well… That was fun to write Sorry I had to do that with Lilita and Kai (Remember I'm evil -cackles!-) Still on the natural high by the way… Heh heh! Anyway, I'll update when I can - until then I shall leave you all stewing in worry about where the Hiwatari's will end up, including the BladeBreakers. Oh yes question….  
I don't really know, but I used to go onto another website that let you upload banners… So, would you be able to place a banner like in the summary or something? Well please review (and maybe answer the question...)! 


	15. Landed!

Authors Note: I'm sick so… I put more effort trying to get this to a decent length. Even though this chapter has a lot of stuff going on, I somehow found it hard to hit the 3000+ words. Anyway, I would like to thank;

BlackSpirit - You'll see what happens in this chapter and where they go in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - I think my fav Genre is now Mystery there so fun write. Yup, hopefully you'll like this chapter to! Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Good at least I'm going in the right direction! Thanks for reviewing!

To tell of all of you wonder readers, I'm now not 100 motivated to do this fic… Even though I want to finish it. Sounds strange eh? I just really am starting to get annoyed on how slow this is moving…Or is that just me being a picky author again? Probably, maybe because I now have the great illness of flu and writers block. -hisses- Hopefully I'll update soon… Well enjoy

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The people sat down in silence unsure on how to handle the situation. Something like this could not be happening. What could any of them do except question themselves?

"Did you check who the pilot was?" Aton looked around, unsure who he had directed the question to. Enya thought for a brief moment before she responded. "Yes…But I'm sure it was the one that we normally have." She glanced around, now thinking that it had been unusual that no airhostesses had been round serving them.

The plane was flying over the Sahara desert which was confusing since they were meant to be going to a place that was the exact opposite. The Hiwatari family looked outside, as powerful winds hit small specks of sand against the plane window. Kai on the other hand was trying to think of a logical reason why they were here.

"Maybe it is the normal one." Answering his mothers confusion and adding to the rest of the people on the plane...

"What are you suggesting?" Aton blinked, maybe it was the normal one - it could have been anyone. Though how many people in the world hated the Hiwatari's and knew how to. One get by so much security and two, fly a plane this size.  
"That he was offered more than money and decided to fly us out to no-where." The BladeBreakers had concluded that Kai was back to his normal emotionless self and that the chips were now no longer malfunctioning, for the moment. He was back to normal, which nobody really knew if it was a good or bad thing. At least he was no longer in pain... That was the thought shared by most. Still he answered coldly and now looked just tired. Instead of tired and emotional...

"Who is the normal pilot?" Aton looked between his mother and younger brother hoping one would explain. Thinking that he wouldn't hear another word out of his brother he gave his mother a questioning glance. The woman looked taken aback at her son, he should have known that answer. They never changed pilots, they had never done so, and wouldn't start now.

"The Third Butler. Who else?" Enya shrugged dismissing the question. The Hiwatari's knew who they were all talking about but the rest were clueless. Max looked between his friends and even at the two girls he hardly knew. They too looked totally at a loss with the term, 'The Third Butler.' No one had asked about it, so Rei volunteered to himself. He was curious about all of the terms that this, very rich and powerful family used. He didn't mean to pry but it was interesting to hear - when the plane could be high-jacked by some unknown psycho.

"The Third Butler?" Enya chuckled when she remembered she was talking in a way that only the other members of her family would know. Aton sighed and decided to tell the rest of the people about the way the Hiwatari's operated.

There was no point in keeping things secret from these bladers. They had earned their trust through the years. Even Kai trusted them. If he was willing to trust someone it was sure enough that his family could.

"Yeah, because the Hiwatari employ many people in all of the manors that we own we name the position and that way we know who we are speaking about. Without anyone else knowing."

Kenny nodded, Tyson looked a little perplexed and the rest remained silence and displaying no surprise or any type of outburst. Emotional wise.

"So it's like code?" Tyson suggested, he had no idea why a family would give code names to people who worked for them. He supposed it would mean less confusion when someone was talking to someone else. Why couldn't they use names?

Everyone was thinking about different things, yet were all aware that they were trapped in a plane. That of course, no one knew, were it would land. Were they would end up - a forest, or even this desert that had a harsh climate...

Kai was thinking of the pilot, and who could have turned him into their personal servant. Of course times had changed, but it wasn't new that male workers seemed to keep more secrets of the family than females did. That's why it was distressing Kai greatly. If someone who had one of the highest positions in the family work house... Then how much money was offered? By whom?

Kai began to muttered, loud enough for everyone to take notice what he was saying. He seemed to be trying to piece all the information he had together to try to come up with a solution.

"…The Third Butler would be… That old one… The one that was suppose to have called the emergency services when we were all stuck in that freezing house…"

The BladeBreakers, the Hiwatari family, Selene and Lilita were all listening in, trying themselves to piece it all together. Kai continued to mutter.

"The police… There was also another one that was fake, that had tried to find Tundra…"

Enya blinked, Kai had used the word Tundra - he couldn't have. Enya frowned surely that so called policeman was stopped before anything happened to her.

"You found her?"  
Enya had a concerned look on her face, while others sensed that something wasn't right - became uptight and even more nervous. "Why would anyone be after her?" She looked around trying to think of something, meanwhile Kai was trying to give an answer to his mother.  
"I don't know…Maybe just trying to see how powerful the first ever bitbeast that was created really was." He sighed, when he thought about it, how powerful would Tundra be… She was partly human… Much to his horrid mind. Whoever had done it was certainly a very sick person.

"No… Tundra was not created for beyblade battles." Enya sighed out, she knew who had done it, but with the situation at hand if she told anyone then she would be killed along with everyone else.

"Then what else -…"Kai stopped himself from going any further. If Tundra was not a bitbeast to use in a beyblade battle then what - surely not...

Tundra had come to life, as it were, and had even said that she would kill him. Tundra would have had the will and power to do it if Kai hadn't mentioned the name of his mother and father.

"I don't need to explain do I?" She gave a small smile, unlike Kai who smirk when he was amused. Kai blinked, another thing that that came to his mind.

"No… Though who… Is the owner of this?" He had had it in his pocket, inside his thin jacket. The blue book was waved in front of Enya's face.  
"How did you get that?" A frown visible on her face. The BladeBreakers looked at the book remembering what they had translated. That was only a few pages. There was still so much information that would have to be uncovered.

Kai did not look away from his mother, his own frown now turning into a glare. He didn't want to glare but he could feel himself getting agitated by his mothers silence. He personally liked silence - just not when he was trying to get answers.

"It mentions you hundreds of times… So you obviously know the owner." Kai placed it back into his jacket hiding the fact that it even existed to anyone outside of the plane. Enya's frown faded away just like most of her life had done before her.

"I cannot tell you Kai." Kai didn't need to look into his mother's eyes to know that she was saddened by this herself. Though why couldn't she just _try _to get some information across? Kai had had enough of everyone hiding secrets, he hadn't thought about it but - why did his mother take so long to come back? Was it because she was waiting for her husband to come back?

Kai just glared, and Enya did not look away or blink, she knew that her son would hate her. Not hate her but dislike her until this fiasco had been swept under the rug or dealt with.

"It would endanger Sota and so many others." Enya heard some people shift in their seats. No wonder… They were witnessing Kai and his mother just about to start arguing, who wouldn't feel uncomfortable? Enya bowed her head, as if it were some sort of secret apology.

"I'd gladly tell you - all of you. What that book is about." She could have told them all… She could have started saying and proclaiming what the Hiwatari family were, who was the cruellest people - parents and children. The truth about the accident that left so many members dead.

No one could say anything - nothing was appropriate, changing topic was too much of a hassle even the normal optimistic blonde couldn't think of anything that would be deemed a suitable topic of conversation. Tyson sighed, as he felt a strange and yet not abnormal feeling in his stomach. He was hungry and didn't like to be kept waiting for a meal. Since they were all sitting down because of some storm cloud was coming - which was clearly impossible now. Not since they were flying over the Sahara desert.

The belts were nothing too fancy, just a basic metal clip to stop people from, themselves, flying forward. Tyson held the button in, and pulled. It wouldn't budge. He tried again until he was moving the entire seat, which got most peoples attention.

"Guys, I'm stuck!" Tyson whined, as if it was just his own seat that had decided to rebel. Kai sighed at his stupid and illogical friend, how could someone get stuck in a plane seat?

"Just unclip the belt Tyson." Rei informed, though he wasn't bothered, and wasn't motivated enough to stand up and walk over to physically aid his younger friend.

"I can't!" Tyson continued to pull and started to rock from side to side to see if it really was just a clip that had decided to rust.

Max smiled and rolled his eyes, since he had moved next to the boy, he decided that helping Tyson would be the best thing to do. Though soon the smile and happy gleam in his eyes left. Now he was left confused and worried.

"This… _Is _stuck." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him. Soon everyone was checking their own seatbelts. Rustling clothes and seat moved as everyone began to muttered to each other. An aura of confusion and panic set.

"I am too!" Rei looked over to see Kai not even moving to check if he was in the same position as everyone else was. Rei frowned when he thought about Kai sitting down, he hadn't even placed his seat belt on had he?

Enya sighed and placed her hands over her face and bent over, she wouldn't breakdown in front of these kids it wouldn't happen, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Oh dear Lord." She muttered, she hadn't meant this plane ride to be so - everything had gone wrong, it was meant to be a trip away from this happening, yet she had played right into the enemies hands. They were merely puppets in this game to them… After a few attempts with many different ideas and perspectives everyone gave up, even the usual culprit of trying had to shake his head in fury and sit silently.

Suddenly there was a low humming noise, and Enya couldn't help put try to listen. She was neko-gin after all.

"It sounds as if we are landing…" Enya muttered, hearing something move underneath them - which must have been the wheels.

"This couldn't get any worse…" Tyson grumbled, he felt a strange lump rise at the back of his throat he was unsure for once how this would turn out.

"Don't tempt fate." Kai snapped, he didn't look like someone who believed in fate. Put all of this just seemed to…Planned out.

Enya looked around and saw Selene and Lilita sitting quietly, Lilita was trying hard not to cry over all the things that had happened over the few years.

"Girls? As you are, the thinnest can you try to wiggle out?" Aton looked as both girls shook their heads, Selene gave a shrug as if it didn't matter. Really she was scared to death she had no idea what to expect. She didn't like the feeling.

Nobody did.

"We've tried… Doesn't work." Aton slouched down, seeing if he could get under them, but he would only hurt his back and end up regretting it.

"Then we will have to just wait until we are let out." Enya rubbed her temples, she wasn't too good at dealing with stress, no she had panic attacks and other health problems caused by shock and stress. It was because of what happened when Sota was born.

"No way, I want out!" Tyson again tried to rock the chair and pull the belt from its resting place, yet it did not budge.

"Tyson, there is no way out that's what we've been discussing." Aton narrowed his eyes wondering why someone would be so dense.

"Yeah I know, but still - there has to be a way out right?" Tyson looked at everyone's faces a few staying blank, some not even looking at him but the others smiled. Relaxed slightly because of his strange determination that didn't seem to disappear.

"I suppose where there's a will there's a way." Max chuckled, his normal character coming back. Everyone was comforted by the two optimistic teens that had somehow been unaffected with the situation. They had worried themselves, they knew it could get worse - but who would let so many important people on a plane and not care where they ended up?

Kai Hiwatari, Enya Hiwatari, Aton Hiwatari, all in a family that had so many companies that many people depended on just for some sort of basic life.

The BladeBreakers, they were a _famous _team. They were a _team_ and the only one that seemed to care, about having _fun_. Even if it did mean losing. Yet when did any of them do that? Occasionally…

Lilita, though she had never told the second name of her family was said to be well off as well, though great rivals with any Hiwatari corporation.

Selene, was of course one of the fifty girls that were told and studied at the Abbey. Which of course - the Voltaire Hiwatari wouldn't have been so happy to loss. Of course… He was already dead.

There were was a few knocks and bumps as the plane landed in what felt like a normal run way - no one looked outside though. They were concentrating on the doors, on who would come in. Soon enough people who were armed with large machine guns, balaclavas and very light clothing came storming into the plane from both entrances.

Everyone froze as orders were given out, soon each of guards had five guns on every one person. Most people stayed quiet.

"Move! All of you!" No one was sure on who said it, the swarm of them was too large - but someone said it. Everyone gave each other the same, nervous and encouraging look and started to move past the intimidating guards.  
"Hurry up now!" A few people had made it out. Coughing could be heard as they couldn't handle the hot air as it filled their lungs slowly. The humidity was terrible - even though they were only out for a glance or two... They still all felt warm... The oldest seemed to be held for last - whatever the cause it was the Hiwatari family and Rei left at the end. Of course Aton never really liked following orders.

"Shut up…" He muttered, though one of the guards heard the purple-haired boy mutter in disgust and placed the gun to Aton's chest.

"What did you say brat!" The man spoke with a very thick Russian accent, it was very noticeable even if Aton hadn't heard an accent that strong before. He was certainly Russian. No argument about it.

"You heard me." Aton glared, as the guards moved closer, and the gun the guard held, placed it to Aton's right temple.

* * *

Authors Note: This sequel has now reached over one thousand reads! That makes me feel quite happy since that means the people reading this has also read the first part of this fic. Anyway hoped you liked this chapter!

Oooo Wonder what will happen to dear Aton. Please review


	16. A Family Torn Apart

Author's Note: Okay. Sick for a week, lots of homework this week. Lots of Folios to be done too… -.-'' I only had time to update the ficlet I was doing as I had already typed that up, so anyway here's chapter 16 Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to the two people that reviewed last time.

So thanks to!

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for reviewing I was worried that I'd just get one review... So thanks for sending in the review like you normally do . Hope you enjoy this chapter!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yup all better Being sick sucked... Really did - well here is the chapter that you have been waiting...for around a week.

I'm better and do not have a large quantity of writers block I hopefully… Maybe I'll be able to update quicker next time. Anyway without further ado here's chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

The guard saw the purple-haired boy tense as the cold barrel of the machine gun was placed on his temple, Kai blinked not knowing whether to get involved or not. If he, or anyone else, made a mistake then it could kill his brother.

"You should watch your mouth!" The guard growled, after a few seconds Aton just smiled smugly at the guard as if he were egging him on to do the dirty task. The guard did not take the gun away, a few glances were exchanged between the other goons.  
The gun pulled away from Kai's older brother; but with the speed the guard pulled it away at was increased as the head-goon cracked the butt of the gun onto Aton's shoulder. The boy was used to pain, all of the Hiwatari's were, pain somewhat surrounded them where ever they went. Although the sudden shock to his system made the boy collapse and stay kneeling on the ground for some time.

"Aton!" Rei and Kai both were shocked when they heard Enya even defend one of her sons by slapping the man whom she was being held at gun point by.

"Leave him alone he's only a boy!" She screamed in the man's face, he must have had a short temper. He slapped her back - the force noticeably stronger than the petite woman's attempt. Kai moved forward to help them both up, even he was stopped from his actions.

"Don't even dare think about it kid." A smaller, but much rounder guard threatened, though Kai was considerably calm in the whole situation, he had no idea why. Then something dawned on him. He held his cold stare with the guard and said slowly as if picking his words carefully.

"I think I will. If you wanted to kill us… then you wouldn't have even thought about making us… get off this plane."

The guards looked annoyed as the male bluenette seemed more rebellious than that of the other two, he was much more silent about it of course. Since they _did _have to get everyone of these 'passengers' to their hideout in a matter of minutes they would have to ignore the boys comments for now, and move on.

"Move it now." The main goon instructed, now leading the last four people off the plane and into what looked like a military support base.

There had been a runway which was strange - why have a runway and a military base in the middle of the Sahara desert? Things being to jumble inside Kai's head he could feel yet another horrible, painful headache about to start - he quickly masked his pain. Showing weakness in a time like this would be a _very _bad idea.

Gates, large metal bars and sentry guards - everyone noticed that the gates surrounded all of the barracks type place… It was weird.

"What is this place?" Tyson gazed around looking at everything quickly and then trying to figure everything out, especially on why they were here. Were these the people that were trying to kill the Hiwatari family? And if so why?

"Shut up!" The guard poked the boy in the back with the tip of the gun as if it were only a harmless replica. Tyson groaned as a pain began from his back to his shoulders. He continued to walk quietly after that.

Stopping at a large lift, which had no sides, a large platform and if anyone fell off - tough luck - the sides had warning and hazardous lines and signs in different languages - translated as  
"Don't Slip Or You're Dead." Which was ironic, since anyone could tell that by just looking at the contraption. The goons dismissed themselves now only three were accompany them. Thinking because the platform was a lift with no sides, the thought of going fast seemed insane. A few people yelped and even the guards looked preoccupied with keeping themselves on the ground.

Sighing as they all got off, they reached a dark, underground prison. No one spoke, one side had guns and around five thousand other people to take their places, the poor Hiwatari's were left with only half a dozen people on their side. It was dark, yet clean - even a few of the stuck-up families that Enya knew would find it as reasonable accommodation. At least these goons were not pigs.

They were thrown in as if they were garbage, but everything was thinking more of less why they hadn't been killed yet. Before anyone could take in the surroundings a voice which was familiar to everyone.

"Enya?"

The man blinked as did the woman, they hadn't seen or even spoken to each other in years - mostly because Enya was meant to be dead. The woman gulped, unsure of how to act in front of so many people. She was happy but also worried in case what she knew - was true.  
"Adonis." She nodded and gave a brief smile, Kai glanced between his two parents both of them looked embarrassed and also…What was with the forced smile his mother was given Adonis?

"Why are you here? When…?" Adonis mumbled trying to fit everything together, while his wife, stood up and wiped some muck off her dress as best she could.  
"May I speak with you for a moment." She looked up as her face turned, into the blank emotionless.

_Must be a genetic thing then… _Rei always had wondered why Kai was the way he was - maybe it was really

just in his blood?

The two adults wandered over to the furthest possible position, away from everyone else's ears. They occasionally gave strange looks, and glanced over to the group of children… Kai was sitting down, staring at his parents while trying to piece everything together by was getting nowhere.

"I think they might know more than they are letting on." Aton muttered, rubbing his shoulder that had recently been given more than it could handle. He was sure it would be weeks before it felt normal again.

"Of course they do." Kai hissed, glaring at his parents, he noticed a change in their body postures and also their faces. His mother looked distressed while… Adonis looked oddly comfortable. Maybe they were talking about whom loved whom…? Kai shook his head, no Hiwatari would talk about such nonsense.

"Kai?" Aton frowned, wanting his brother to at least acknowledge his existence, at least long enough to give a reasonable answer.

"All they see us as is children that still can't fight for ourselves, they won't tell us unless we find out with no help." Kai elaborated, he knew that the BladeBreakers were feeling rather awkward but who could blame them. He didn't care for them at that moment, they were of no concern.

"How are we meant to do that? We're stuck in here!" Aton slammed his fist on the wall, it hurt but not as much as his shoulder was hurting him. Kai pondered over that, and searched everything he had remembered since this, plan to the kill the Hiwatari's plan had been going on.

"I still have that journal." Kai shrugged, he knew it was a large clue but he was never given peace to read it and study it's contents - he hadn't read more than a quarter of the book. He still had no idea who the owner and writer of the journal was.

"You can't read it here though." Max muttered, not really knowing what he was saying - he was unaware that he had been heard by Kai himself.

"Why not?" Kai snapped, and regretted when he saw the hurt look on the younger teens face. His guilt washed away when a thought of Sota came into his head.  
"The guards, if well…" Max started off, unsure on how to explain his rude interruption - it was none of his business…Kenny decided to come to Max's aid and help try to make some sense on what he had carelessly said.

"If the guards are working for the person who wrote that book they would have been ordered to take it off anyone that would have it, right? To stop anyone figuring it out." The group went quiet and Aton shrugged again, looking at his brother.

"He has a good point." At the end of the discussion, Enya and Adonis had just finished their and had made the short walk over to the children again. She sighed and looked at Kai would was currently looking up at her with a blank face.  
"Kai, I need to speak to you…" She smiled, but it soon went blank when Adonis decided to intertwine.

"I'm sure you can speak here without being overheard by the guards." Adonis smiled, and Kai noticed another forced smile came from Enya. It was easily picked up that Enya did not like Adonis at that moment in time.

"Just in case… Who knows… Even the walls might have ears…" She rolled her eyes and walked over to the place she had just been with her husband. She looked around nervously and leaned in close to Kai - she did not want _anyone _to hear what she was saying.

"Where is Tundra and the book?" She looked serious, Kai answered in the same hushed manner picking up the hint that Enya did not want to be heard.  
"Her-." Kai went to pull the book out of his pocket but was stopped when Enya slapped his hand away from his pocket, he gave her a surprised look - wondering what on earth was happening.

"- No, don't take them out don't show them to _anyone _ever again understand." She hissed, she was acting strange and Kai gave her a glare for her odd behaviour.

"Yes. Why?" Kai asked, though only received another statement instead of the answer to his question.  
"Not _anyone_…Understand." She nodded her head, and waited for her son to reply.

"Yes." He sighed, he winced when he felt another chip having what it felt like a war inside his head.

_What was that about…? _Kai stayed still watching as Enya returned to the larger group, she sat next to Tyson. Which was certainly odd…

_Damn chips…_Kai winced again as he suddenly looked around, examining everyone in the room. Max, looking fairly down - no wonder. Tyson and Rei were chatting away, probably trying to work out who could be behind this horrible plot. His mother was avoiding his father eyes, not daring to look at him. She kept her attention on Aton. Kenny was sitting down, next to Selene and Lilita. Both were cuddled up into on another a sight that was not seen often.

Kai blinked…

"Where's Sota….?" He voice his thoughts immediately and then looked at Adonis, all conversation stopped. Adonis looked up and gave his son a small smile.

"Sota?" He asked, unsure of how to explain what had happened.  
"Yes…_My sister._" He would never call Sota his daughter he was no father… He was nothing he was there. Aton was not Sota's sister no - he would be the only relative that she would know. She was his to protect…

Adonis's smile left and replaced with a very sad look, even his eyes showed pain. Looking at them made Kai not want to believe what could have happened.

"I don't know how to say this…" He mumbled, looking away from Kai. At that moment, Kai's anger got the best of him as he lashed out and punched his father on the cheek, glaring deadly daggers at him.

"Say it!" He shouted, not wanting to hear that she was no longer living… No longer breathing.

"Sota… I don't know where she is…" Adonis tried to smile again though the pain in his cheek had caused him to stop any facial jester.

The fact that Sota may have still have been alive was no help to Kai. The fact that Adonis had let him _and _Sota down was unbelievable and unforgivable.

"What! The reason you were meant to go with her was to stop anything happening to her!" He yelled, his friends were rooted to the spot - shocked on how intimidating and, ruthless could be. Black Dranzer was nothing compared to this. He looked as if could murder his father at that moment.

"…Kai, please calm down, I'm sure there was _nothing _that your father could have _done_." Enya stressed the a few words, trying to give out a secret hint to what Adonis's actions really were.

The anger swiftly went away when he looked at his mother; her face was showing that strange emotion again, she was stressing for him to shut up. He would for the moment, he had to think.

"I don't care…" Kai mumbled and sank down the wall and ended up ignoring and not even looking in the same direction as anyone.

"I'm sorry Kai, I tried to stay with her but…" Adonis was cut off, Kai hated people that just couldn't let things drop - he'd let his father slide for a brief while yet he had to keep dragging the conversation out.

"But…You're a Each word stung at Adonis's pride even Aton though it was too harsh.

"Kai, he tried his best…" Aton tried to reason but with Kai in the mood he was in he would not lay down and just be told to say sorry to someone like _Adonis._

"How do you know that much - he always ran away… Even from lawyers…" Kai hissed the words, like poison , the attacked Adonis as he looked more distressed by the second. He didn't want to be in this situation but he did have to be here….

Kai frowned. _Lawyers_?

"Grandfather was right… You are pathetic, the old man must have had some sense after all." Kai rolled his eyes continuing his rant of his father that was in his mind, not a very good one.

"Kai, you can hate me if you wish…" Adonis tried to make amends to what he had done, but it was much harder than he had first thought…

"I will hate you, so you don't need to worry." He glared at his father - he had never detested someone so much in his entire life. Even Voltaire wasn't as bad…

"But, Sota may be alive." Adonis tried to sound cheerful at that news but all Kai did was made a hidden threat.

"She better be…" He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands hoping that his sister was alive, at least then he wouldn't have failed totally. He should have never trusted Adonis to take his place in the random son act of that stupid killer.

No one checked the time, so no one knew how long they had all went missing, some even wondered if they were even reported missing yet. After what felt like hours, Adonis began to speak again.

"I was told that all the current people involved just want money so I'm sure that they'll leave us alone if I give them enough." Adonis noticed a few heads turn to look and take attention to what he had said - he mentally sighed in relief.

"Boris _is_ involved, and he doesn't just want money…" Kai watched as Adonis seemed to be unsure of what to say - he had fallen off his high chair…

"Can you prove that?" Adonis raised an eyebrow. "We don't want to convict an innocent man, now do we?"  
Kai glared, had he forgotten from all the pain he had put him through - and Aton! Kai was getting more angrier by each sentence his father spoke. "Can you prove that he isn't?"  
Adonis went to answer back with another question but changed tactics he was as stubborn as his son he would not back-down from any argument. Least of all his opinions.

"Kai… Please think reasonably." Adonis did not leave his son's glare, he felt another few peoples' warm glare on him. Must have been the women…

"Quite hard when theirs a couple of brain-fuck chips in my head…" Kai shrugged and went back to thinking, there must be a logical way to explain this all… There had to be…

Adonis looked confused, "What is he talking about?" Adonis looked at Enya, straight away as if she would clarify what was happening to his son.  
"There are brain chips inside _our_ son's head… Causing him to get emotional." Enya had the straight emotionless face on, using it to shield any anxiety she was feeling. She was a member of the Navia family, but after being married into the Hiwatari family at such a young age she couldn't help but adapt and adopt some of their…Anti-social ways.

"Oh…I didn't know that…" Adonis blinked as Enya closed her eyes and turned away from her husband.  
"I'm sure."

* * *

Authors Note: Well now that the Hiwatari's and everyone are all in the one room… You'd think they would come together to work it out neh? Sota won't be making appearances for a while… -evil cackle- So, anyone want to take a wild guess whom the evil plotters are…? (Yup more than one - hint! Read through a few of the beginning chapters if you really want to try and solve this mystery! ) … Or you could guess maybe why they are doing this Heh Heh or are you all confuzzled? Review please!

Again sorry it took longer just with exams coming up and all studying is rather important… Since I have to actually sit for five hours before learning one thing… It takes a while . Life is hectic!


	17. A Russian Secret

Author's Note: Updated again! Phew. Anyway, I'd like to say a few things…Or type in any case….

1) In this chapter when the words are underlined the person will be speaking in Russian. The reason I didn't get a translator to do it is because… Anyone that does understand and can read Russian might have a sore head with grammar or something like that and therefore it will make it easier for everyone to understand. (Hence the people that can't read or translate Russian heh-heh.)

2) This particular chapter will be dedicated to none other than DancerInTheDark101 because of two main reasons. One she reviewed a lot when I felt like I could just abandon the fic with long encouraging reviews. Two she has added me and all my dear little fics into her favs. . She seems to like this fic a lot so here's the limelight!

Anyway, I want to still say thanks to the people that reviewed! They're important too! So a big thank you too!

BlackSpirit - Good question! Keep thinking that… You may be able to piece this mystery together - though not right now…I don't think… Though there are still lots of things to happen! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - I think I am getting a bit better at writing Mystery. Much more easier than the first one I wrote. (-cringes at thought of very first fic ever wrote-) Anyway thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue to! Also this chapter might be…Slightly more helpful clue wise. Maybe you'll be able to piece something together. If you can't then I may have just decided to be mean and cut some clues out Enjoy!

Irn2 - I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so much! I really do hope it ends in good taste too. Then again the end is in the near but distant future! Have fun trying to figure everything out! -cackles evilly-

Of course there are people that read and don't review, so yeah thanks to you all too! (See I'm thinking of everyone yah!)

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Kai was sure he was missing something, just one tiny thing - maybe. That would make everything fit together and make sense. Sense of this complete shamble of information that floated randomly about in his head.

Was there information he knew but didn't see the real significance? Or was he just blind and couldn't take the hints, whatever the reason it was infuriating him. Plus his sister was missing; when he had told his father to take care her. She was only a child why would you let some creeps like that take a child! Kai was hiding his face, away from everyone so they did not see his journey through every emotion currently known.

Things were just so bad for everyone…. Especially himself, he really didn't want to be sitting there he dreaded to be locked up. He hated to not know what wouldn't happen within the next few minutes - the fear of fear itself. Something that had confused Kai was the whole complex layout of the plan.

_Okay, so… First thing first. I'm not allowed to trust that lawyer, why though? Well, he's a suspect I suppose. What if that was just mother being too suspicious? But then there was that phoney policeman looking for Tundra, and the guy on the phone whom he was talking to. Why would someone be after Tundra and actually know where it was! Also, I think that maybe, that stupid Third Butler that we have may be in on the little plan. However, why on earth would he turn on us now? He's always been loyal to the Hiwatari family! **Always**. Though why did they take Sota. If it is Boris behind this why would he do it? Anyway, Boris wouldn't have enough money now… Not when last year we ruined him and his corporation! I'm so confused. I'm missing something. That stupid journal too! What's this all about - why us - why now! _

Thoughts continued to run through Kai's head, wanting to just keep going over the facts that he knew completely so then there would be some sort of way to fit this strange puzzle together. Kai let out a sigh which caused a few people to look over at him as if he were about to speak. He did nothing of the sort, he just sat and waited for something to click. Anything even if it was just a little clue!

There were footsteps, footsteps that made Kai lift his head and look at the clean and so-called respectable gentleman at the other side of the cell bars. He had a crude face - and a smile to go with it he looked around, only stopping to look at the females. Selene glared back while Lilita crossed her arms over her chest hoping that this man was not the head of the whole scandal.

"Where is my sister?" The man's beady eyes shot over to Kai's, they blazed a bright red, like fire as a sudden feeling of hate came over him. The man smiled and came a little closer to the cell door, as if he were mocking the boy.

"She's dead." He said simply as if he were saying the time for all to hear. Though the man probably hadn't thought that the cold Kai Hiwatari had such a strong bond with the little kid known as Sota.

Before the man had any time to back away, Kai had stood up and had an arm through the bars, straggling the older man with one hand. Of course Kai had not went unharmed, two large scraps were turning red on his pale arm.

The man was _very _weak, weaker than Kai had thought - the suit had to be for show, no way could such a weak man be the actual leader. Kai grip tightened, his thumb digging into the man's throat. He attempted to pull away but he didn't get very far as Kai grabbed the front of his collar and pulled him up against the bars.

Everyone was shocked at the current events - they hadn't seen that coming, they couldn't have even stopped it from happening it had occurred so quickly. Kai narrowed his eyes and said in a very low and cold tone, "My sister is…what?" Another few, feeble attempts on trying to realise himself against the kids death grip. Kai on held on tighter each time the man moved, he was not going anywhere soon. The man looked tall when he had first appeared now he didn't even look two metres tall - coward. Kai was getting annoyed when the man didn't say anything but looked up at him fearfully, he hated to be ignored!

"What happened…To my sister…" Kai asked darkly, his eyes could only be seen by the unfortunate man, but everyone else knew Kai must have looked terrifying at that moment.

"Nothing!" He shrieked like a small girl, Kai growled quietly to himself. He was thinking of _killing _him but then… What would that make him… A murderer. Still there was no harm to make a few guards and people completely terrified of him. He enjoyed seeing people in pain when they talked about his sister in that way. In the _past tense…_

"Where is my sister…" Kai asked once more, he would not be able to control the anger boiling inside of him for much longer, he'd snap this frail man in half. The man nodded understanding that Kai was getting very _angry. _

"She….She was taken away… She is alive though…She is!" The man was flung away, as Kai withdrew his hand from the tight bars, they had scraped and probably bruised his arm, he didn't care though. The thought of Sota still being alive was the best thing he had heard all day. At least she was alive. Kai sat back down, like nothing had happened. No one dared to speak to Kai about it thinking that Kai would handle them with the same treatment. The man had ran as soon as he found that he had been let go, he would tell his superior and get something in return, compensation maybe.

* * *

Days just seemed to drag by… There was no more conversation… Just silence, that was boring and uncomfortable, even Max couldn't think of anything to say. The occasional groan from waking up from a horrible position or tasting the food was the only noise made by either of them. Still Kai didn't like the way his mother was acting, he had no care for Adonis. His mother and sister were the only important ones… Well he could include Aton, only some days though.

There seemed to be no outside interruption so there were three scenarios, one, no one knew they all were missing yet. Two, they did know but couldn't find them or three. They did know they were missing yet couldn't be bothered finding them. Whatever the reason, it was causing them all to loose their hope in getting out of the place - alive that was.

A guard came in, looking fairly pleased with himself, and strode over to Adonis. Adonis stood up slowly unsure if he was in danger of being killed or not. Then again they were all in danger of being killed at anytime of the day or even night. Kai watched as the guard pulled Adonis from the cell. So, what was this all about?

Aton and looked around unsure if his father was being taken away to be beaten up and killed or to be let free or something else. He didn't dare move over the days he'd been hit a few times - especially on that same shoulder. Selene and Lilita had occasionally tried to lift the mood of Enya who appeared even more perplexed and agitated with her husband out of the room. Kai watched his family members very closely, Enya always gave such a strange look to Adonis and the same back from him. It was strange. Too strange.

Adonis left and Enya stood up, watching his back slowly disappear, soon he was no-where in sight. Enya turned around and began to fidget with her nails and hands, moving them trying to calm herself down. She was a strong woman but had very bad nerves when it came to things. That was one of her many weaknesses.

"Now… Kai, Tundra. You still have her…?" She smiled sweetly sitting down next to him, wondering what to do as the only adult in the room. Kai looked up at his mother's _forced-smiled _face, and saw a slight shimmer of annoyance in her eyes when he didn't reply quickly.

He nodded slowly, and saw her eyebrows raise near her hair line, she must have been expecting another answer. He thought back for a second, he was told to tell no one that he had Tundra or the blue book. Yet the only one that didn't know wasn't in the room, and didn't know about it was, Adonis himself. However even he knew that Kai had at least once possessed it earlier on, but did he know about Tundra?

"What's with the suspicion?" Kai whispered while he looked at his mother, not many people could understand what he was saying. Only his brother, mother and maybe one of the girls. Kai wasn't sure but he didn't want everyone knowing what his mother might be telling him.

"Trust me. You cannot show anyone that bitbeast or book." Her tone was surprising in the least as if she were pleading to Kai to keep the items hidden. Kai narrowed his eyes wondering if he could perhaps get some information out of his mother about this whole situation.

"You've said before, but why?" Kai didn't want to let his emotions get the better of him now, he'd have to hold back on all of the questions that kept coming up in his mind. He'd have to stay focused if he were to get any information out of his mother.

"I cannot say, not here…"Enya muttered, though she was talking in Russian she still did not anyone that could happen to understand Russian - listening in on their conversation. It came apparent that Aton was trying to listen in. Kai looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye, he must have been feeling somewhat shunned.

"Why not, hardly anyone can understand us." Kai trusted everyone in the room, but maybe he wasn't thinking out side the box? Maybe it was the people that were outside of the room, that were, maybe… Listening in with cameras and some sort of high tech gadgets.

"That's the thing… I don't know if the person responsible will be able to hear us." Enya whispered looking around the room as if the person would jump out at any second. She was slightly nervous when she spoke. Kai nodded, understanding a little better but he couldn't help but to have even more questions to ask her.

"But you just told me to keep quiet about the book and bitbeast they'll know now! Just tell me." Kai now being more confused than anything else, if the person could hear them hen they would obviously know that Kai had everything - it was all over!

Enya looked at her youngest boy, she had to keep it together he looked confused and somewhere underneath he was probably scared - maybe even more scared than anyone? Enya gave him a genuine smile, though a small one at that. She let out a sigh before going back to her hushed whispers. She knew that if anyone in the room was listening they would react.

"I'll be killed." Enya whispered quietly, she gazed around even though she was trying hard not to look too stressed - she failed horribly as Selene and Rei gave her a concerned look. Aton ended up glaring at the two family members he felt like he wasn't trusted, as if he weren't part of the whole conversation. It was if they were talking about him.

Kai glanced at a few of his friends, he had no idea how he looked but with the increasingly shocked faces he received he must have been doing something out of character. He blinked and felt something run down the side of his cheek. So he had cried, one tear - Kai quickly wiped it away.   


"What?" Kai was unsure on how to grasp the fact that everything and everyone he knew was in danger. His mother had just came back and she had a bounty on her head? Kai blinked of course - she had said something about it before…

"I'll be killed, I cannot say not now…" Kai just kept hearing the word _killed _it sounded so preposterous, a Hiwatari - _killed._ That just happened - never… _It happens every year. _Kai undermined himself and thought about the past few years the main Hiwatari's were all old… Or far too young to live or take care of organizations.

"…Why will you be killed?" Kai concluded in speaking about why instead of the _how. _He'd hate to have just found his mother again to just have her taken away again it was just too hard to even think of. Since he did have a cold reputation he decided it was best not to start salt-tear floods whenever he thought of the topic.

Enya cleared her throat and waited for a slight minute. Kai was looking away from her, in other words he didn't want to hear anything for the next few minutes, nothing seemed to make sense as he tried to figure out why and who was up to this chaotic plan. It was impossible to even think of this without some help!

"I know who is doing this… I can't tell anyone or they'll…They will hurt and kill us all. If I tell anyone, they will be ruined. Completely. Though if I do, do that then.… Then we are all at risk of being tortured and…" Enya trailed off as she knew that Kai already knew the words that she would say. It was a loose- loose situation. If Enya told who it was they could be killed; and that person would know if Enya had told… Police would be on the look out from them. The other one was running away constantly and always having the fear of ending up dead when they shouldn't be.

Everyone was locked inside a high level security, detail-centre in the middle of the largest desert in the world. How would they get out of this?

"But…Why…What do they want?" Kai shook his head lightly his head was feeling light and no more pain was causing him to get annoyed. He was happy and he should be able to get to sleep for a few hours.   
Enya smiled, and said quietly while giving everyone a check over just in case someone _did _know Russian that she nor Kai was aware of. Though all of them looked clueless at her.

"Their book…The bitbeast."

Kai narrowed his eyes thinking over what she had just said, and began to try to decrypt the message she was giving him. Was she trying to lead him to the correct answer instead of verbally telling him?

"So…Are you saying if I find the owner of this journal then…. Then I'll know who the killer is?" Kai blinked as his mother nodded, so the person who wrote the book was the killer?

"-'s Kai…" Enya trailed off again hoping Kai would catch on quickly again, of course he no longer needed things spelt out to him. His head was feeling the best it had been in a long time as if he didn't have malfunction chips embedded in his spinal cord…

"Killers? There are more than one?" Kai narrowed his eyes, so it was a conspiracy to get rid of the remaining Hiwatari's. A thought came to mind…_Why? And where the hell is that goddamned father!_ Kai sighed nervously thinking of the worst.

"I cannot say anymore than that. I'll tell you when I can…" Enya bowed her head in a silent apology she was most worried about Kai out of everyone. She knew that Sota wouldn't or rather couldn't miss someone she didn't know what looked like. Aton he was older and therefore could accept people back into his life easier than anyone. Kai… Kai was the one that couldn't accept anyone every easily. It appeared that she was getting a second chance.

"Fine. When can you tell me?" Kai raised an eyebrow and looked up at his mother as she stood up, wiping her dress again hoping that there was not any type of muck that stained.

"When we are completely alone." Enya looked around as she notice everyone was watching her to see what she was going to do next or more importantly what she was going to say.

"I don't see why you can't tell me now! I won't act any differently." Kai shouted - this got Aton's attention, as his mind tried to think of everything that, that one statement could mean.

"No even God himself could remain calm about this." She turned and gave Kai a serious look. It was the aura around her that gave Kai the impression that it was nothing short than deception from someone onto the family. Why else would she be getting so upset and agitated by just thinking of the person.

"…Fine, I won't show anyone or say I have them okay?"  
Enya smiled, and said clearly, nothing else was relevant and anyone could now listen in and not have a clue to what they were really discussing seconds ago.

"Good." With that she went down to talk to Aton, also in Russian. Kai heard a few lines of "We were just talking about Sota." Of course no one would have dared to argue at that… She was good at covering things up…

Kai just sat pondering over the new information he had received, maybe this puzzle was possible to solve…

* * *

Authors Note: Well, this chapter was just filled with information! I shouldn't be so generous with clues… Actually I think I need to give you more then you will start to piece it all together, hopefully. Or you could be lazy and just read to the end to find out whom it is. Of course you will… Well please review! 


	18. Bombs Away!

Author's Note: For some reason I can't wait to get to the last few chapters then again that usually happens when I'm writing mysteries and stuff.

I'm in a fantastic mood, all my essays are done. So now all I need to do is study, and I'm confident about three of my subjects so that is only five more I need to revise for. So woo!

Anyway I would like to thank :

Nameless Little Girl - I would have updated quicker but, school being school I had too much homework and essays. So thanks for waiting and you're review!

d1bontemp - Sorry if I took so long - heh heh I did take quiet a while to get this chapter types up. I just so confused on how I could do something without giving the game away (Not to mention the sheer amount of homework school was handing out.) Thanks for reviewing!

Izolda - Twisted is the way I work. I'm glad you're enjoying this, thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Good luck at the nations (How did you do...?) Well, I hope you like this chapter as much! Thanks for the long review.

Well, yup I'm back and here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Time just seemed to fly by over the past week or two. Though I'm happy because I got many reviews... Yah! -High fives random readers-

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

_Something is wrong about this…Something, just isn't right…_ Kai was sure that it was now night, as there was a cold draft that had been annoying his back for sometime. He was too tired to move away or change his position, at that moment he just wanted everything to stay still. Have the very essence of time - stop - just for him. For him to analyze what he knew, to get some rest. To stay alive for just a little longer.

The draft went away, suddenly, Kai was filled with warmth as his loyal phoenix entered his mind.

./. How so? ./. The ancient bird was tired itself, but taking care of Kai was it's main priority and it would not leave the teen in such a distressed mood. The Hiwatari sibling was shocked and confused to hear the familiar voice in his head. He felt guilty.

_Dranzer… I forgot…. _How could he have forgotten about Dranzer, after all the years his faithful bitbeast had stayed by his side. He didn't mean to forget he just… Didn't remember.

./. That I was here? ./. The crimson bird didn't seem to mind and chuckled as it felt Kai's discomfort, really Dranzer was saddened that it's master was stressed to the point to forget it's very existence. The bird however, did not blame him, it would and could happen to anyone in his position.

_No… _Kai trailed off in his mind trying not to offend Dranzer he had no intention on making one of his closest and oldest friend angry - not in a time like this.

Dranzer chuckled at the lying teen, usually Kai was a convincing liar - whether that was a good or bad thing it was still to be decided - but since his mental state was somewhat different than it's usual self…. The lie was just not working for him.

./. You don't need to lie to me. I am fine about it Master. How are you feeling? ./. Dranzer didn't want it's master to feel guilty, it would put more strain on those chips… That would be a bad thing. Kai sighed thinking about the past few days, he was getting cramp in most of his muscles because even if everyone was to walk around they had hardly any space to move.

_A bit better I suppose. _The boy's eyes slid closed as if he were relaxed and in a comfortable position, he was just trying to remember when was the last time he had felt…Normal. There was no pounding headache to keep him up and there was no stupid thoughts or emotions roaming around and confusing him.

./. That is a pleasure to hear. ./. The bitbeast was happy to notice that most of the people were asleep, and wouldn't notice Kai relax slightly. Even if it was just slightly, Kai like his privacy… If anyone annoyed him they would no doubt be glared to death.

_Indeed. _Kai was curious to the fact that Dranzer out of all the times it could have interrupted his thoughts it chose now of all times. Did Dranzer want to say something? There was no conversation held by beast and owner for a while until Dranzer thought it wise enough to ask what it wanted.

./. Kai…May I ask a question? ./. It would be rude to just pry open at Kai's life, even if the giant fire bird knew almost everything about Kai and his life - even things that Kai didn't. It gave Dranzer no right to jump into accusations and other random questions. Kai couldn't help but chuckle himself, he liked to tease everyone or at least annoy anyone he could it was amusing to see their different reactions.

_You just did…. _Kai waited for a minute when he heard no reply from Dranzer, he paused - it was something serious then. Kai sighed thinking he would be asked to explain something, his head already hurt from all the worrying and thinking he had done.

_Go on then… _Kai sighed and opened his eyes, it was dark. He looked around seeing the outlines of family and friends why did his friends have to be involved? Why did Tyson and the others always have to interfere? Kai knew that they were just, as they put it, looking out for him. But when did Kai say he needed looking out for?

The phoenix muttered something, then grew a more confident voice, it's words echoed in it's masters head.

./. Master falsehood is easy, truth so difficult.…Would you be able to handle deceit even though you would be torn by it? ./.

Kai just sat there dumbfounded by the statement, he didn't understand why did Dranzer have to speak in riddles when it was important information Kai needed! Kai glared at a random tile, though he was actually scolding his bitbeast for not telling him _something._

_Dranzer do you know something? _Kai wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad or even angry he was too exhausted. Things, now just didn't appear to stick in his mind the way the should have nor used to.

Dranzer was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say - if it said the wrong thing then Kai would maybe take it the wrong way or maybe would come up with the wrong conclusion. Dranzer wasn't sure which one was worse.

./. I'm afraid I believe I do…./. Kai heard his old friend sigh, Kai wondered why everything was so…. _Secretive. _Even his own bitbeast wouldn't say what was going on! Kai narrowed his eye sand growled angrily he didn't like to be kept in the dark about events that were concerning him. Neither did he like to hear plots about some of the very few people he decided to open up too. Things like that irritated and got under Kai's skin - being uncertain or unsure of something was a very large weakness of Kai's.

_What! What do you know Dranzer! _He growled when he did not receive an immediate reply. The old bird shifted uncomfortably, leaving would be rude and fairly dishonourable and telling Kai the real truth would bring death to more than one…

./.I am forbidden to tell ./. The bird snapped, Kai grimaced at that answer - so everyone that knew was threatened and promised not to tell! His own bitbeast didn't trust him to keep the information secret?

_What by who! You're my bitbeast, you should only have to listen to me! You can't die! _Kai was confused again, and once more he was furious because of all the secrets that were being kept from him. Why did everything have to be like this? Dranzer could have told him it's not like the person behind it could read minds - why couldn't his loyal phoenix see that?

./. Again, Master Kai…. I am sworn to secrecy though I can tell you this…/. Dranzer trailed off, as it selected the right words though Kai couldn't wait.

_You… Tell me who done this! You cannot die, you are eternal! Why do you fear something you know! _Kai didn't want to admit that he was terrified of what could happen to him, because he had no idea whom he couldn't trust, or could for that matter. What did Dranzer have to fear? Nothing in the world, the bitbeast would be still living millennia after this event.

./. Listen to your mother… Even if I am eternal Kai - you are not…/. Dranzer warned, the words repeated in Kai's head over and over again - he couldn't get his head around it. He knew he could die… Yet he hadn't been _aware_ that he would if he did do something wrong. Things were just so… _Different._

_If you tell me…. No one will know! Please tell me! _Kai never begged so it almost broke Dranzer in two when it heard it's master plea, the bird could not comply with it's masters request it would endanger him… The bitbeast could not bear with the guilt if it happened to cause any danger for the young master.

./. I will... ./. The phoenix agreed shortly after a short silence had occurred. Kai thought for a moment, and had heard the same line from his own mother - though would he get the same answer? Kai was hoping that his loyal friend would at least say a time when it was ocnvient for him, and not for itself - how ever selfish that sounded.

_When…?_ Kai was wary of the answer he did not put too great hope on being any time soon. If it was going to be soon Dranzer would have steered clear of this topic of conversation.

./. When your family and your friends are out of here… ./. Dranzer promised, it was unaware that it would be sooner that the beast would have ever thought.

_It might be too late then! _Kai growled he could end up dead tomorrow by some goon ordered by some mastermind and still have no idea who, and why his life would end so…

./.If it does end up too late - you will already know who it is…./. The statement puzzled Kai for a moment, thinking it over he started to think in reason. If someone did want them all dead - usually the great baddy would come out and gloat? Kai shook his head that was only in movies.

Kai closed his eyes and attempted to get to sleep - Dranzer stayed with him, warming him, protecting him from the harsh cold that blew into the room.

* * *

Max was the first to wake, probably because he was the first to manage to get to sleep in such a strange place. He glanced around rubbing his eyes trying to refocus. It was then he noticed everyone else was asleep. Max had never been the first up, it was always someone else, so seeing everyone still in their peaceful states was alarming.

The usual worried face of the girls were gone, as was Kai's worried and continuously confused face. Whatever Enya had told him, it had messed with his mind at an incredible level. Max had never seen Kai look so…Lost in his whole life, usually he was the one to know what to do or what to say when something got bad.

Max yawned and looked around while stretching his neck muscles hearing and feeling an occasional pop from the very base of his neck. He sighed, he had always tired to stay as positive as possible but the fear of death hung around his head causing him to become more reserved. Of course over the past few years he wasn't as hyper - maybe the others wouldn't sense his fear and continue with their own mindsets?

Kai stirred and opened his eyes, instantly receiving a look from the young blonde boy. Kai blinked when did Max get up? Even though he was first up, and had had a sleep - possibly longer than anyone still sleeping, he still looked tired…

"You should go back to sleep." Kai suggested, his real aim was to have the room - quiet and no one aware of what he was talking about. He hated the fact that the BladeBreakers where here. If only he hadn't been such a prick in back at his home, if he had just said he was fine politely and showed them to the door slowly they would have not been involved.

Max stared at the older teen ; he looked stressed, beyond that he had the look of despair as if he knew what was going to happen to each and everyone. Max shuddered at the thought.

"They won't kill us…" Kai wasn't sure they wouldn't put he had to comfort some, he had to help the others get out of this mess, at least emotionally anyway. Max just sat there and looked at Kai, his eyes showed the same despair as the older teen. Kai looked at the floor, was he responsible for the happy-bubbly teen to be so… Down and depressed.

Kai didn't know what to say, he ha never really been in a situation like this before, not with everything else as a factor. Kai rubbed his temples trying to think of something that would help Max from his sullen phase, without having him go off the walls. Kai mentally slapped himself, if Max was happy and bouncing off the walls it was much better than him looking like… That.

Max shifted his sitting position and looked away from his team captain; well not anymore now that the will had been clarified. He sat wondering if he would… Die today… Or in the next few minutes…

"…I'm sorry…"

Max's eyes widened, he looked up and saw Kai looking at him with barely opened eyes. His head was leaning back against the cold wall. Max blinked, he did not just hear that.

"…You shouldn't be involved….I won't let anyone of you die Max… That I promise you." Kai closed his eyes and suddenly felt the happy-blader go back to his usual self.

Max was perplexed, confused, wondering if this was some strange dream. He pinched himself, no it was real. Kai had apologised and made a promise…

_Where those chips such a bad thing? _Max smiled sympathetically, Max hadn't thought about the situation from Kai's point of view. All his family, friends were in a room - his sister missing and his father still had not came back.

"It's not you're fault. Don't worry, we'll all get out soon." Max smiled, he did feel happy at that moment. Not because he had found someone in a worse position than himself but because Kai. The usual cynical one of the group have _promised_. It was a large character change and Max was happy he had witnessed it.

Kai looked around and noticed Rei, with an odd smile on his face, he raised an eyebrow. The neko-gin was curled up and leaning against the wall, his eyes were closed though that did not mean he was sleeping…

Kai rolled his eyes. Though soon his relaxed self came agitated and worried when he heard footsteps come down the hall… Kai tensed as he saw the same despair that he had just managed to rid out of Max returned slowly.

"Get up all of you!" A guard hit the bars repeatedly, the din caused everyone to groan and wake up with almost instant headaches. The guard looked around and nodded as if he were agreeing with himself. He had to make sure everyone was up for this. If someone where to still be sleeping it may not work… Everyone meanwhile glared daggers at the fat, ugly man.

"Here is a present for all of you." He chuckled as he placed a mask over his head… It was clear, his face could still be seen, the same smug look upon his face. He held out a ball, and threw in into the cell. It was just the size of a tangerine, though was silver because of the metallic sheen. When Kai looked at it closer, he noticed it wasn't paint. It _was _metal…

The guard watched as the ball hit the cell ground and everyone just froze staring at it, within a few seconds…

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Everyone's eyes widened - was it a bomb? Where could they throw it?

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

The guard wasn't that stupid to stay in the same room as a bomb surely. Rei looked at the man's face again. _A gas mask? _Rei looked back at the small ball of metal…

Realisation hit him as the small ball started spraying out a disgusting green mist. Everyone held their breath trying not to breathe the horrid gas in just in case it was poisonous. People clung onto their clothing using it to covering their nose and mouth yet the mist also reached out and stung at peoples eyes, they had no choice but to close them. The gas itself was repugnant, it clung to everyone's throat - it was almost impossible to swallow, their lungs… It was as if they were breathing in fire.

It would probably have been less painful….

Soon everyone in the cell was on the floor, the gas had stopped and vents had been opened to let any gas wander outside that had not been used up by the prisoners. The guard took his mask off. Happy with his work once the signal that the cell was clear of any…. Abnormal status…

"Their ready to go!" The guard called as multiple soldiers marched down as he opened the cell…

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I took a quote which I love, and placed it in so the lines 'Falsehood is easy, truth so difficult,' was by George Eliot. Just so no one can sue me for plagiarism! I really don't like people that copy other people's work. (Long story behind the hate!)  
Hope no one hurts me for yet another cliff hanger sorry but I couldn't help but just end it there… I'm mean but I believe I'm entitled to -grins-

I'll try to up day sooner… Though don't quote me on it just in case I don't…. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you review!


	19. Boris? Not Again!

Authors Note: Well, this was a fun chapter to write! Well, thanks to everyone that's read or reviewed so thanks:

DancerInTheDark101 - I do cliff-hangers a lot... Have you noticed yet? Thanks for reviewing and congrats on becoming 5th in Senior Grade - of your entire country. I could never do that - I'd end up publicly humiliating myself in some never-going-to-forget-manner. Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Thanks for reviewing.

Nameless Little Girl - Yah! Thanks for reviewing, and hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than the usual 3000 words..

BlackSpirit - You'll find out where they all ended up in this chapter and may get even more confused or might be wanting to ask some more questions. Go ahead I like seeing questions that I can't answer - that means you're heading in the right direction.

kavbj - New reviewer yah! Sorry if I was slow to update but... I ended up stressing over a German Folio piece I had to do because I missed it... Then I found out in the class that I now didn't need to do it -.-'' Just great... Anyway sorry I'm rambling! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks you to everyone thats read this fiction too! Or added this to their favs/alerts!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

The World Champion grumbled as he heard a male voice shout at him, first it was no louder than a simple raised voice.

"Tyson…" The voice was one that the boy recognised though sleep was more important as the name of the person slipped his mind. There was some muttered and talking that Tyson ignored, just about to go back to his deep slumber.

"Tyson!" The voice grew louder as Tyson slowly looked out of one eye, just through his eyelashes, he could see a large blob of blue. What had a big blob of blue on it. Tyson 'hum-ed' as he closed his eye again, ready to wake up. There was a large disturbance as Tyson heard a few, No don't.

"Wake up!" Tyson felt himself being lifted up by the collar. As the shock woke him up he gained another as Kai's face was glaring deadly at him, not to mention he was just centimetres away from his own face. Tyson laughed nervously and tried to make sure he wouldn't get into a situation that would cause Kai to go, utter and completely insane.

"What…" Tyson replied, still sleepy, he rubbed the small particles out of his eyes hoping that he would be able to be wide awake soon.

"Get up." Kai growled and then threw Tyson back down on the ground - surprised Tyson looked around, he could see grass, and some sort of dojo.

"Where are we?" Tyson yawned as he sat up, kneeling as he stretched his arms over his head. Max smiled and chuckled and finally answered the World Champions question.

"At your dojo!" The words at first didn't register and Tyson was still in the middle of stretching, but when his brain caught up with what was being said he blinked and yelled.

"Wha--!"

Tyson looked confused as he glanced at everyone's amused faces they were probably the ones to inhale less gas. "How is this…" Rei smiled,

"Possible?" Rei thought it was strange as well, but with the strange mood swings Kai had been having everyone was being very careful not to mention the Hiwatari family…

There was a short pause as everyone pondered over what to say, they were lucky. To get out…

"It is possible, just not logical." Selene snapped, she didn't like this it all seemed to planned, too… Perfect. Enya looked over at the teen who was sitting rather closely to Max. They had been discussing the situation out of ear-shot and she herself had had enough of talking quietly.

"What do you mean Selene?" Enya frowned unsure of whether this would make Kai go off onto another rant about not being able to protect his little sister. Everyone knew that it was not his fault and no one could make Kai believe that, himself.  
"Well, I mean they had us all at a point where they could just kill us…" Selene looked at everyone as they nodded in agreement, Lilita smiled a little. _They just kept us for a few days… Why, why did they not do anything to us?_

"I'm just happy I'm out of there." Lilita gave a sigh of relief as Rei nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Kenny sighed too, he didn't like the idea of sharing such a room with over half a dozen people. Kenny liked his space as much as Kai liked his privacy.

"If they real aim was to kill the Hiwatari family… They would have done so in there and not let us out." Aton blurted out thinking it was strange to let half of the family go and keeping the other half. There had to be some sort of logical explanation surely.

"True, though… Where's Sota and Adonis?" Rei bit his tongue and looked over at Kai as did a few others, he didn't seem too phased but then again they all had to be careful as the chips had been malfunctioning again and was causing hell for the poor Hiwatari.  
The thing that shocked everyone was his cold answer. "Probably going to be either killed or ransomed back." He knew that it was what everyone was thinking and who could blame them? That exactly what he thought too. He didn't _love _Adonis, simply trusted slightly more than he would a stranger. Though Kai _loved _his little sister. If she was dead so was he.

"I don't think they would kill either of them…" Rei frowned it was all a little fuzzy in his head he had only recently thought about it, but it was making more sense when he thought about it.

"How do you know that Rei?" Kenny looked over at him relieved that someone could put a positive outlook on the subject.

Rei shuffled around; he was used to the out door and did want to tell everyone but he couldn't think of any other way to say it other than… Well a way that Kai would kill him for. Rei cleared his throat and gave a wary look to Kai as if pleading with him to not go mad and into another tantrum.  
"Well, Sota was gone even before we got there, and she was still alive. Adonis was also in the cell when we arrived. There wouldn't be any point to kill the youngest sibling that hardly anyone cares, or knows about…" Rei rested his eyes on the floor, furthest away from any of the Hiwatari's it was cruel to say… He felt like a criminal.

There was some unrest between some of the bladers a few glanced up to see Kai glaring his famous death-glare at the neko-gin.

"True, it is usually Adonis and Kai in the limelight. The rest of us are usually forgotten." Aton muttered, it was really the truth. Adonis was the adult male of the home, whom recently came back so there was still a lot of publicity on just him. Kai was just… Kai with all of his fan-girls and beyblading fans wanting to know more about him and his techniques.  
"Why would they keep Adonis then?" Lilita was confused, she wasn't that keen on hearing why some members of the family would be kept alive and other's wouldn't but she had to ask or she would be left behind and, in the long run…. Be even more confused.  
"He's head of the house." Kai elaborated, glaring at the girl - she wanted to shiver under the intense glare he was giving her but she knew that it was probably just the chips making him that way.

"So. That means?" The girl did come from a fairly wealthy family, but every family was different, and she herself did not have a 'head of house.'  
"He has power over anything that any other Hiwatari owns." Enya sighed she hated that ruled, it was made when the Hiwatari family where just a family of merchants. The man of the house would control his sons and daughters and even if the sons were richer. The father could close the business down and take any of the money he wanted. It was just to make sure that the sons' gave their fathers' the respect that they needed.Kai quickly excused himself,

"I'll be back in a minute…"

The rest of the group nodded and decided it was better to go inside.

* * *

Kai had randomly disappeared and even though he had said he'd be back in only a minutes everyone was getting worried. If it were a normal day, and no one had been kidnapped then no one would have bothered but with the thought of Kai being captured it didn't leave a very good mind-set.

The door went and everyone looked at Tyson, whom ran quickly to the door hoping it was Kai. Though he rarely knocked the door so it was not a large surprise when it was the BBA manager.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson blinked wondering why on earth he was here. Mr. Dickenson smiled and was swiftly invited to the main living room where everyone sat.  
"You're all back! Thankfully!" Mr. Dickenson received warm smiled from everyone. He smiled and noticed Enya, who quickly stood up and bowed. Smiling happily.

"Stanley! How nice it is to see you again." She smiled, as Mr. Dickenson was asked to sit down, there was a lot of people in the small living area.

"The pleasure is all mine Enya. Where have you been all these years." Enya didn't know quite what to say but decided to just make up an excuse.

"Ah, just travelling around." She kept smiling thinking that no one would dare to tell Stanley Dickenson the truth. Then again only she knew the real truth.

"We'll may I ask - where were you all!" Mr. Dickenson noticed that there had been search parties arranged and had searched all over the world, different countries spend a lot of money and time looking for the BladeBreakers, not to mention the Hiwatari family.

"We were trapped in a confinement camp by some, terrorist looking guys in the Sahara desert." Max said matter-of-factly, Mr. Dickenson blinked and wondered if it was just a joke but reading the blank faces that he received he knew Max was being serious.

"No wonder we didn't find you… We'll I'm afraid there is some bad news…" Mr. Dickenson sighed as everyone turned to look at the older man. What else could have gone wrong in the same short time? Everyone nervously looked at each other wondering, though not wanting to ask. Kai noticed that Mr. Dickenson didn't look happy - if it was tragic news he wouldn't have looked so… Angry.

"What?" Tyson quickly asked hoping that Mr. Dickenson would give them all the answer they wanted but were to scared to ask the question.

"Boris has decided to enter this years champions ships…Again." Mr. Dickenson sighed, he had no idea on how the man could have gotten the chance to even enter a team; not to mention who would work for such a selfish man.

"What! He's suppose to be in prison!" Kai glared; thinking of the most logical explanation for Boris of all people to be out of jail. After the incident with Brooklyn, he was taken into prison for simple questioning, when they had search his own home, and had found notes and documents on the Abbey. In other words he was placed in jail for minor or major blackmail.

"Bail I believe." Mr Dickenson was confused on that as well. After his building was destroyed; he had no funds whatsoever. That's why Mr. Dickenson was relaxed… At the beginning of the year.

"So what is he planning to do this year?" Rei sighed, he hated the man. The neko-gin glanced up to see Kai glaring at nothing in particular though Rei knew it was probably just the sickening thought of Boris replaying in his head.

"I don't know, he said that the BBA will soon be shown up and that, and I quote, 'even the most coldest will fail to save this years bitbeasts.'" Everyone frowned, and by the coldest blader he meant…. Kai? Or was there another cold blader that was still stronger than he was? Tyson shook his head, trying to think that everything would be okay as he was the world champion and he could take anything that he maniac threw at him.

"He's after bitbeasts again. This guy just doesn't give up!" Tyson huffed, Tyson hated people that were so selfish some people didn't even have bitbeasts and there he was trying to steal and create ones of his own.

Mr. Dickenson sighed yet again, which caused everyone too look back over and give the man their undivided attention.

"There is another problem, he also has placed the last of his money - where he got it from, was a kind source - he boasted non-stop sending multiple letters that all the bitbeasts will be his. Of course there are no rules on gaining bitbeasts in battle. So we cannot _do anything to stop him_ unless he physically steals them. Not like the type but he seems very confident. _Too confident._"

The group sat down; letting it all sink in - as for Kai he was wondering when he could leave. He had much to ask his beloved phoenix. Even if he would be going to the World Championships with no clue on who was working for Boris. He's notice right away anyone would notice a new blader that had somehow managed to gain access to such a high level of skill.

"So how long we got Mr. D?" Tyson's thoughts were soon devoted to training, he had had a hard time battling Brooklyn but he had his friends. Though was this time going to be easier…? Or harder?

"The championships are in three months, be prepared I'll come again to see if you all are okay and if I get any news on what Boris is up to."

Mr. Dickenson stood up, gave a quick nod to everyone and turned to leave only to be stopped by Tyson.  
"Is it the Demolition Boys again?" Kai sent the boy a dangerous look. He wasn't best friends with any of them but still. He knew for a fact that they would never, go back to Boris or Voltaire again. Ever.  
"I'm afraid that I have no clue… Though I believe that even they will not go back to him." Mr. Dickenson waved and said farewell before leaving the crowded dojo, there were still some questions that everyone had and still no answers to them.

"So who are we going to beyblading…?" Rei muttered standing up - training was going to be long and hard from now on. Kai stood still as one by one, people left the dojo - out to the garden either to start with a warm-up or to watch and give feedback later. Kai looked around no one was in the room now. They'd all left, he stood up straight and brought his beyblade out.

"Dranzer we are all out of there now. Tell me what you know." Kai waited for a response but none came, not even the usual warmth that the phoenix usually brought.

"Why are you ignoring me." Kai glared at the small bit, with a picture of his oldest friend, he glared at it until he frowned. It was odd.

"Dranzer…?" Kai whispered, something felt wrong.

Kai scowled and walked outside where the rest of his family and friends awaited, Tyson looked around and found Kai staring - glaring at his beyblade.

"Kai what's wrong…?" Tyson's question caused a few other members of the team to turned around and look at their team captain slightly worried if Tyson was going to get yelled at. Kai Hiwatari was in a very sensitive mood. Though Kai just looked up and answered quickly as if it were nothing to worry about.  
"Dranzer is… Acting weird." Kai sighed and sat down. It's not like he could go to the championships anyway…

"How?" Kenny wondered what was wrong with Dranzer; it looked physically fine. Kenny thought it was best to turn on his laptop and waited for it to start up.

"Is Driger?" Rei blinked it would have to have been serious if Kai wanted someone else's opinion on anything else. What was wrong with Dranzer to make Kai so concerned?

"Let's see…" Rei muttered and brought his beyblade out - there would be no point in wasting energy on launching and training hadn't even started. Rei thought that maybe, he could talk to Driger quickly and that be the end of it.

_Driger, what do you think Kai mean's by Dranzer's acting weird? _Rei waited for an answer which never came, the usual happy and safe feeling that would conceal him just wasn't there…_  
Driger? Are you there? _As Rei frowned, everyone knew one way or another it wasn't good news.

"Yeah…Driger's acting weird too…" Rei mumbled feeling slightly lost on why his own bitbeast was not answering.

"This is bad guys…" Max gulped after a few seconds, his bitbeasts too was not replying to his call. Tyson felt all eyes on him as he called to his bitbeast…

"Really bad…Dragoon isn't…Responding either." Everyone sighed, so if the bitbeasts weren't listening to them did that mean they wouldn't be able to beyblade anyone?  
"What are we meant to do if our bitbeasts are ignoring us." Max suggested hoping that someone would come up with a good explanation.

"Try them out see if they still do as they're told when beyblading." Enya received a few nods as the BladeBreakers got into their own spaces.

"Yeah… They might just be asleep…" Tyson urged himself on thinking that Dragoon would appear and so would everyone else's bitbeasts. Then they could go to the Championships and hopefully stop Boris from stealing and trying to rule the world… Max gave Tyson a grin and couldn't help but chuckle at the fact.

"Can bitbeasts go to sleep with gas?" It would be strange that something so powerful could just be knocked out so easily with sleeping gas.  
"Dunno." Tyson shrugged his shoulders, if something else was wrong then they would all see a way through it just like they normally would.

After a few hours of calling repeatedly on their bitbeasts, and with Max, Rei, Tyson and Kai completely exhausted had to go inside as the sun was setting quickly. None of them spoke until Lilita asked.

"So who's blade works?" She smiled hopefully, she didn't beyblade anymore but she did know the main basics of it - in other words, without a bitbeast, they'd get creamed.  
"Dranzer, Draciel and Driger work but… Dragoon doesn't." Kenny stated, the positive thing was that three of the bitbeasts worked, the down side that the World Champion may have a extremely hard time defending his title if Dragoon didn't reawaken in the next few months.

"Maybe it's just lazy like it's owner." Max was trying to loosen everyone up - even with the short time he had been out of the prison-camp he's gone back to his normal, bubbly self. The girls and Aton did not know of Tyson's sleeping habits and therefore were left out of the joke. Though it showed on Kai's face, he had found the comment rather amusing.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled after the laughter of his friends died down.

All of a sudden Kai stood up, out of his kneeling position on the floor where the rest were still sitting, of course everyone gave him a confused or concerned look.

"Kai, where you going?" Enya wanted to know she couldn't have Kai going out for a walk that would end up frying her nerves to their own extinction. Kai shrugged and muttered a quick excuse,  
"…Bathroom." The answer was fine with everyone. Though no one saw him locking the door shut.

The BladeBreakers and the others sat and continued to talk about things that they wouldn't have - since Kai had left they all began to talk about Sota especially. Trying to figure out where she had been taken though that was soon stopped as no one could be certain.

* * *

Kai took a deep breath, if he wasn't allowed to show anyone else… Then he would read it all himself first. At least that way he would understand more of what was going on, even if it was just a little more than he already knew. He looked around and just decided to sit on the floor and read as many pages before everyone else in the other room became suspicious of what he was doing. They probably would think he cut or hurt himself.

He'd never do that anyway - he _hated _pain. Pain could not overcome pain for him. Death might but then again nothing would drive him that far, his basic instincts of living appealed far too strongly in those types of situations.

The blue book… He opened it to the third page, the other pages were of diagrams and other strange symbols that Kai hoped would be explained later on. He let his eyes rest on the top of the page getting his eyes used to the scribbled writing every now and again it would get neat and then unbearable to look at. The author of the book must have had some sort of _need _to write their feelings down.

_December 12th Monday_

_I tried to talk to that old man of mine. Some father! He doesn't even like me enough to give me just a small amount of money. I've been exiled, what does he expect me to do! Work in some stupid office - unheard of!_

Kai frowned, already he was beginning to get annoyed with the authors of the book. Was this going to be so easy to read something of someone like this._ That was so… Arrogant. _

_Friday 13th The Gene Pool Bitbeasts_

_For Bitbeasts to be reborn they need a certain gene, of course that gene depends on every bitbeast I believe. Though when I was destroying and re-creating Tundra, over and over again it asked me. Begged me to stop. I can hurt the gods! I certainly will be remembered! After another few experiments on this, Tundra - the ice element I shall have to go onto another bitbeast. Maybe one of alternative element such as…Fire? Why didn't I think of this before! Fire can destroy things quicker than ice! Of course!_

The thought of fire, make Kai feel alone - he wondered where and why Dranzer may have been ignoring him now and yet not in battle?

_Saturday 14th _

_Grandfather died today. My own father is heart broken. Though for me to be able to get… To make a fire bitbeast I need a different gene! Argh, how hard is it to get one of a different make-up!  
I wonder how long mother will live for…_

What was this diary of a madman?! Kai didn't know if he wanted to go on reading but he pushed himself to - his friends, family were all nearly killed a only a few days ago! He had to figure out who this was. To get Sota back.

_Wednesday_

_A short entry, a new gene found. Mother died a few nights ago - rather… Unexpectedly I wonder if anyone noticed how loony that old man's getting just because his wife is gone?  
A wife - nothing more than a bearer of children that cooks and should know when to shut up. In fact they should know when to speak, that stupid wife of mine never shuts up. She goes on and on about women's rights. Women have **no** rights, she can't seem to except that male rule and females are all but there to serve us. _

Kai had a thought about burning the book of such a… Bigot and stuck-up person. He never knew people still had views like that on woman… Then again how old was this book it might have been as old as he was maybe older.

"What… ignorant, arrogant…! What a…bastard!" Kai shut the book hating the words that spun around in his head. How could someone be so cruel! To kill their mother… For a bitbeast that might even fail!

"How can I be related to such….Jackass. Killer…Murder!" Kai wasn't sure whether to cry or be angry, he couldn't make up his mind he just couldn't think of anything except this _owner, _if Kai ever did meet the person responsible. Then they sure would hurt - badly.

_I'm related to Voltaire, I suppose it runs in the family… _Kai sighed and stood up thinking that if he were to get any more worked up someone may notice the odd change. They might even question him about it so he would have to make sure he looked okay.

Kai stood up and gave his eyes a quick glance in the mirror at least this time he had managed no tears - and without that darn chip…

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm… What's your thoughts on the strange outcome -grins evilly- Thanks to the people that have read this up until now! Over 1700 reads. I think that's good when it's a sequel and all . Well please review they're much appreciated. 


	20. Hope ends in Pain

* * *

Authors Note: Back with another chapter, thanks to the people reading and the people that review!

d1bontemp - Voltaire... Hmmm, afraid so he's dead and buried (Really! he is! I'm not just saying this! ) I suppose that helps a few other people that thought it was Voltaire - but the question remains whom is doing all of this and why. Hopefully you'll be able to figure it out later. Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Kai's personality I thought was going a bit to... Hrm... How do you say too un-kai-ish so... I tried harder to think about how he really would reacted to everything going on. Then again since Kai is just basically a large '?' So I just had to give a good guess on that. Adonis...went... Well there's a question... I cannot answer yet...Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - I'm glad some people (mainly you,) referred back to the last story/fic, which is good to see you haven't forgotten a few Oc's that happened to wander in and wander back out again and don't really appear the rest of the fic... --- Hint. Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - I did? I thought that was really slow, but now that I look at it, it was only around four days... which is okay I guess anyway, I hope I'm not killing a few people's nerves with all the suspense and cliff-hangers I place into this fic. Hope you didn't wait too long thanks for waiting.

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for enjoying the last chapter so much, then again I really should stop basking in the affective reviews and actually type up the next chapter! Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter (Pst. thanks for reviewing.)

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

_Where am I?_ Kai grumbled as he looked around, he was no longer in Japan nor any place he had seen before. It was red, a blazing red - that was all he could see. Some of the red changed slowly, turning and twisting turning lighter and lighter till it was a dark orange. Soon the whole place where Kai thought he was standing began to sway into different colours. From orange to yellow, to blue… To purple - then it went back to red.

_What is this place…? _Kai wasn't sure if he was meant to be scared or shocked with - where ever he was - though the lights were impressive, he felt cold. Daring to take a step forward, he took a deep breathe hoping the floor - that appeared like coloured water - would not collapse underneath him. _  
_The ground held, though small ripples came off Kai's foot on where he placed his foot. He had a sudden feeling of pain in his chest. He groaned and frowned.

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering around the room - place - stopped changing colours, the final change was into a circle of fire. Orange, yellow and red flames danced among each other in some silent ritual. Kai watched as the small flames rose higher and higher, until they were almost twice the size as himself. Amidst the scorching flames, there came a dark - black shadow, one which Kai tried to back away from. He couldn't the flames were almost at his back. If he walked any further he'd be killed.

A golden beak pierced through the flames, as did a small angular head followed by a large mass of white hair. Each lock of hair was touched by the burning flames yet nothing happened to them, except making the flames themselves look weak. Kai gasped as he immediately recognised the bird as none other than Dranzer. Kai sighed as the legendary bird came closer, he was happy it was just Dranzer; but why did Dranzer look so tired?

He walked closer to the bird, it's eyes were closed as if it were napping as if it were trying to calm some strange anxiety. Kai looked over Dranzer, it did not seem injured yet the bitbeast was barely moving…Not even sharing wisdom like it's usual habits would.

_Dranzer…? _Kai wasn't sure if he should wake the beast up, did he have the right too? Was this really Dranzer or just a strange dream?

_DRANZER! _Kai yelled, hoping the beast would open and reveal its eyes to show some interest in what Kai was wanting to ask.

The large bird moved slowly, as it's head moved up and down slowly as if agreeing to something. A small squawk came from the bitbeasts mouth.

_What… _Kai moved forward again, trying to understand what Dranzer was saying. The noise kept coming leaving Kai confused.

_What are you saying…? _Kai noticed that the noise was getting quieter and quieter, so he moved closer hoping to catch what he was being told.

_Why can't I understand…? _He slowly looked down at his feet; the floor was a solid one - where had the colourful water gone. Kai released a sad sigh, he was lost. This was he felt like every time he was awake. He had no idea what was happening around him, and when he finally made a decision, it was too late something would happen. Something bad.

* * *

Rei was awoken by the sounds of groaning, he looked around, and saw Kai tossing and turning on his bed. Rei sighed,

_Kai looks like he's having a bad dream…_ Rei knew that you weren't suppose to wake people up if they were having a bad dream, they could lash out or hurt themselves. Something Rei didn't want, he sat up looking at the other sleeping faces of the BladeBreakers. They all appeared to be having no trouble sleeping.

Rei stood up and tip-toed over to see if Kai was okay, it wasn't the first time he had seen the teen being tormented by his sleep. He sighed when he noticed the pain on Kai's face; whatever he was dreaming wasn't nice - then again his little sister and father were still gone and would most likely be a fact that would continue to come up. Even in dreams.

"Kai…" Rei gave the boy a nudge, hoping he would wake from the small notion, yet he didn't he just seemed more troubled. Rei was trying to decide if waking him up would be a good idea.

"Kai." Rei said a touch firmer hoping he would just wake up by the sound of his voice, yet he did not wake. Kai looked as if he was experiencing more pain as the dream progressed. So Rei thought it would be better in the long run to make his captain wake up.

"Kai." Rei continued to shake him until he heard a groan and then felt Kai's body tense up knowing that someone had been near him. His breathing was out of rhythm and Rei saw the stressed out look - just before his captain placed his emotionless mask on.

He turned and gave Rei a confused look, he was thankful that he was out of that strange dream…

"It's okay Kai you were just having a bad dream." Rei gave a brief smile, before tilting his head when Kai shook his, "It wasn't a dream…" he muttered, it couldn't have been it was too real too… Realistic - too many details that did fit into place… Kai sat up, looking at Rei. Thoughts on whether it was a dream or not still flooded his mind.

"Huh?" Rei sat down confused for a second before sighing and shook his own head, things were just going to get harder, especially if anything had or did happen to Sota or Adonis.  
"Never mind…What time is it?" Kai rubbed his left eye, he hated waking up with sleep in his eyes, he let a sigh out when Rei answered.

"About three o'clock?" Rei wasn't too sure but judging on how dark it was it was somewhere between that time and maybe a few hours ahead…

"Go back to bed Rei." Kai muttered and fell back onto his sheets, he hoped he would be able to get back to sleep.

"Okay, try to have a good night sleep Kai."

* * *

Everyone was happy to get a short shower, changed and have new clothes on - having the same ones on did make them rather uncomfortable and they had not been able to change since they got back. Mr. Dickenson must have had a high tolerance of smell - or no sense of smell whatsoever.

Aton frowned as he watched his mother grab a hang bag she had newly bought - she had spend some money on everyone, as a way of saying 'sorry' for getting them involved into the Hiwatari's crisis.

"Where are you going?" Aton frowned, he didn't like the idea on Enya leaving on her own to someplace he had never heard of before. What if something happened to her?

"I need to go see a solicitor so Kai and Aton can play in sport again. As I am the last female from the Navia family, I am the only one that can do it. Plus with the news about Boris I believe Kai will need to be a part of your beyblading team again." She sighed and hugged Aton trying to convince him that she would be okay.

"Will you be okay? To go yourself?" Lilita looked at her with a worried face, wondering if this woman really did know what was going on. If she did why was she acting so carefree - or was that the reason? She knew what would happen and therefore was prepared for anything?  
"I'm sure if I am to be harmed, then it would have happened long ago." She smiled and gave a hug to one of the girls she had spent a few years travelling with.

"What do you me-." Lilita was cut off as Enya walked out the door yelling a farewell to everyone.

"-Goodbye." She smiled and closed the door. She breathed in the clean air happy to be out of the horrible cell, her throat was no longer sore from the gas.

She turned around when she heard something move behind her - her son Kai was standing there with another look of distaste. He probably didn't want her to go either.

"I'll tell you when I return okay." She smiled, at last she could tell them all what was happening and who was behind it - not like they would believe her at first.

"Hm…" Kai nodded and watched as his mother walked away occasionally turning round and waving which received only a nod from Kai himself.

"Kai." Lilita came up and stood beside Kai looking at Enya's retreating back - she was getting further and further away.

"Do you think it's a good idea for your mum to go out?" She whispered hoping that he would at least say something wise or something - anything to get her mind off of the horrible feeling that was rising in the back of her mind.

"I don't know." Kai answered truthfully, he too was having a hard time coping with everything. He sighed and walked off. He knew why his mother way going away but he did not know the reason behind her order of… I'm going alone no one follow….

Rei watched, from the other side of the dojo, Kai whom was being talked to by Lilita he sighed and turned to look at Max.

"I hope we find Adonis and Sota soon." He liked Sota, she was just a fun little girl - and Adonis was a nice respecting adult. Plus they were relatives to Kai and had made it possible for him to start to trust people again.

"Yeah Kai looks utterly depressed." Tyson muttered as he walked over, over-hearing the conversation he didn't know what was wrong with him. He supposed he was just fed-up with being in the dark.

"Who wouldn't be in his situation?" Max answered, he too would probably be crying twenty-four-seven if he were Kai's position.  
"True…" Rei nodded and looked back to see the sudden fall of Kai and a shriek form Lilita. The BladeBreakers suddenly glanced at one another and ran over to their collapsed comrade.

_Dranzer…._

_Where am I?_

_Kai… _A weak voice echoed through his head, Kai grumbled at the voice it sounded familiar.

_Dranzer? _Kai answered back wondering why Dranzer was answering to him now.

_Master, please… allow me to rest… _The bird sounded tried and sad and most of all, desperate.

_I don't… like… test tubes…. I don't like… needles either… They cage me… so much…It hurts… _These things confused Kai, but suddenly he got an idea - had those goons taken something from everyone's bitbeast?

_You will have to defeat… It… _Kai frowned and wonder what 'it' Dranzer was referring to.

_Sota…Is alive… _Kai's heart missed a beat as he suddenly found his head crammed with many questions.

_She…Is…not herself… She is…Scared…She wants to see you….Yet…She cannot… _Dranzer sounded sad, and also very weak, it took the bitbeast a few breathes before having another go at a few words.

_Dranzer…Rest, you can tell me later… _Kai noticed how bad Dranzer sounded there would be no point in completely draining his bitbeast of information at that point.

_Thank you…Master Kai… _

Kai groaned again as he felt suddenly awake. "Kai you okay?" Rei and Tyson had helped him up onto his feet, wondering what had caused their friend to collapse, it was strange - he was eating fine as well as sleeping… A lack of a few hours of sleep could not make some one faint like that.  
"I'm fine." He mumbled as he began to regain more of his conscious. He was unaware of the strange look he received off of Lilita and Selene.

"You just collapsed! Are you sure?" Max asked, wondering if this was again another cover. Kai blinked a few times letting his eyes get used to the brightness, he wasn't surprised when he noted he'd been out for a few hours…

"Perfectly." Kai grumbled as he stood up on his own two feet and walked away from Rei and Tyson whom were both relieved to have the weight decreased.

Kai turned around and looked at everyone.

"Don't beyblade." Kai muttered, Max, and Rei looked at each other hoping that they had misheard or maybe misunderstood what Kai had said.

"What?" Rei asked his soon-to-be-again-captain, he hoped he wasn't getting too stressed as much as emotion did for bitbeast it would be impossible to manoeuvre a beyblade with just stress alone.

"Whatever happened when we were asleep….Has stressed our bitbeasts out too much. Don't use them just yet." Kai turned back and started to walk away from them all, just when Tyson called out.

"Kai." Kai continued to walk but shouted back a easy response.

"I'll be back… Later."

* * *

Enya was happy, she had now stopped the stupid will her step-father had placed on the family, he must have wrote that thinking she was dead… What a fool that man was. A sudden thought of grief washed over Enya, she knew why he was so - crazy.

Before she knew it she had taken a detour down an alleyway and her path was blocked by somewhat strangely dressed men.

"Who are you!" She shouted as she tried to turn away and walk back onto the main streets - they grabbed her arm. Enya's instincts told her to get free and then _run_ fast. She struggled against the forced of the man but he just laughed at her and threw her against a wall. She groaned as her back collided with the solid wall, the three men crowded around her.

She whimpered as sudden legs and fists began to be thrown at her, she covered her head, hoping that they would leave her alone - yet that thought was forgotten when the pain was unbearable, she screamed and groaned as each man punched and kicked almost every part of her body. She tried to stand up, but the attacker just kept pushing her down and kicking her in the gut. If this continued, she'd be dead within a few minutes…

* * *

Kai had his hands in his pockets, like normal, walking down an alleyway, like normal, and looking emotionless, like normal. Though everything was miles away from normal, the line was crossed and was now miles away that line looked like a simple spot…

"Hello…" He glanced down when he felt a small ginger cat rub up against his legs, he had seen it a few times while he had wandered around through the years - he doubted it was the same cat. A small purr escaped the cat when Kai patted it's head quickly. The cat bolted with a sudden noise coming from around the corner of the concealed alley.

He turned to see someone sprawled out on the ground, with a large amount of blood coming from their face, as Kai steeped closer he noticed the familiar hair colour and even the dress his mother had been wearing.

Kai's eyes widened as his heart began to beat so fast he thought it would burst through his chest at any minute - he didn't know what would be more painful, that or the feeling he was getting. The horrible feeling of guilt that he should of went with his mother to stop this from happening.

"MOTHER!" He skidded, and quickly kneeled down, lifting her shoulders so he could see her face, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

"What - what the hell happened!" He looked franticly around, wondering if the attackers were still about. Luckily they were long gone. He looked down at his mother's face, it was pale - yet stained in blood. Her hair too… Kai was trying hard to fight back the burning pain at the back of his throat - why?

"I…had to fight for you both…I'm sorry…" Enya whimpered out, she could hardly open her eyes as a large swell was taken form.

"What…I'll get some help. Hang on." Kai looked around, were there any people within the alleyway or would he need to go out back to the main road. What if those attackers came back to finish what they hadn't finished?

"Kai…" A small noise emitted from Enya, as she lifted her hand to stroke Kai's cheek. A small trail of blood on her finger mark his face lightly.

"You needn't worry…about me." She smiled, and then felt the urge to be sick and pushed Kai lightly away as she coughed hoping her son wouldn't see her throw up the blood, like she had been doing for a few minutes.

"Shut up…I don't want you too die!" Kai searched in his pockets he hoped to God that their was reception in this place - if not he'd…Loose his mother.

"Kai…I want you to know…" She gave another smile, she groaned suddenly as she felt the gash on her neck bleed more and the cool air began to sting at it.

"…None of this is….your fault understand." She continued to smile as she watched her son dial an ambulance…

* * *

The BladeBreakers sat down with nothing to do, their captain had told them not to train at the present time - not to use their bitbeasts and they knew he knew something that he wasn't telling anyone. The phone went, the BladeBreakers froze, as did the two girls. Tyson, as it being his family house was the one that had to answer the phone. It was somewhat nerve-shaking, he didn't know who could have been phoning him. Some terrorists or something could have gotten hold of Kai and then would want ransom!

Tyson sighed and picked up the phone, and heard a quiet voice on the other end. Soon after the voice stopped speaking in the hushed mutterings of their own mind. Tyson decided to ask, just to make sure how it was.

"Kai?" Tyson frowned when he heard the blader sniff at the other end of the phone. Kai willed himself not to break down on the phone even though he was possibly the only person that knew about the attack. Minus the people that ordered and done it.

"What's wrong…!" Tyson hoped that Kai wouldn't just hang up and come to his dojo hours later and clam up. It wouldn't do anyone any good when he done that especially him. Kai sighed and asked if his brother could take charge of the phone. If he was going to breakdown he wouldn't do it on the phone to Tyson Granger also known as The World Champion.

"Sure…" Tyson sounded disappointed - did Kai not trust him, or was this a family moment? Tyson tore his ear away from the phone and turned to look at the concerned purplette sitting, cross-legged in the corner.

"Aton, phone…It's Kai he sounds upset." Tyson quickly passed the phone over; yet he did not leave the room - if there was anything he could overhear he wanted to hear it.

Aton frowned when he didn't hear anyone talking at the other end, so decided to check if Kai hadn't gotten too impatient and hung up.

"Kai?" Aton sighed, then froze as the words that Kai wanted to scream poured out and into Aton's head. From the older brother's reaction it could only mean one thing - something very bad had happened. _Very Bad._  
"What! Okay…We'll all come…" Aton nodded trying to get the full story into his head. The whole thing didn't hit until he gave the phone back to Tyson to place back down. No one really wanted to ask, yet they all craved answers.

"What was that about?" Tyson was still concerned, what had happened to make Kai so upset? Aton took a deep breath preparing himself not to have his own breakdown session.  
"…Our mum got attacked while coming out of the solicitors office, she's in the Eastend hospital." He looked along all of the shocked and worried faces. Selene and Lilita looked at each other and attempted not to start crying hysterically there and then.

"Come on we'll all go." With that everyone left the dojo, their new target was Eastend Hospital.

* * *

Author's Note: Just when things get better, they just drop for the wost! Poor Enya eh? Well, thanks for reading and review please! You know you want to! 


	21. Vendetta

Author's Note: Yeah… Heh.…Heh Sorry for not updating - though I may not be able to update for a while since exams are coming up and I need to try and study. Anyway thank you to everyone who is reading this fic and thanks to the people that reviewed:

Nameless Girl - So many reviews for last chapter. Well, I hope this one isn't too late. So here you go! Enjoy thanks for reviewing!

lrn2 - Sorry to keep you waiting, school/studying sucks... Sorry for the cliff hangers They're my new best friend currently. I'll try not to end this chapter with one... I won't ever abandon this fic, no matter what. It might take me a while to update - school and stuff. So you don't have to worry about finding out who the evil person is at the end. Because it will come. Just rather slowly. Aton's view, will be expressed more in this chapter. (That's for pointing that out!) Thanks for reviewing.

d1bontemp - Yup Voltaire is gone! So no... He won't get resurrected from the grave because he was envious of all living things... Really it won't! Yes someone MORE twisted than Voltaire. Who would have thought! Yes there was a woman in the first story well done for remembering. Keep that written down somewhere... Thanks for reviewing.

Devi 17 - Yeah Kai is going a bit soft... Though, I must say not even someone as cold as himself could keep himself together after so much. Though I promise you that he will and does get stronger through this fic. Thanks for reviewing and making comment

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah... I'm a sadist at heart lol. Well, some will die in this fic, though I am not saying whom... That would spoil...The fun! Who did it? Ahh well you see it was -whisper whisper whisper- Get it now? Yes you will have to wait. Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yeah... Everyone should just have a nice hug feast arranged... Well Kai would most likely kill anyone that attempted... Unless Sota was there but oh well. She isn't. -evil cackle- Anyway thanks for reviewing.

I noticed that I got some reviews and even some PM's asking me about the two adult OC's I done in the last story. I would like to say now. Those two people will be somewhat…. _Involved…. _Well done for noticing. For those who didn't I just gave you some free clues.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Kai sat watching his mother; just laying there on that white bed… Kai shook his head - he hated feeling so pathetic. So helpless, what was he accomplishing while he sat there and cried his eyes out? What had he accomplish since he had been back? Nothing, he had no extra clues, thinking that his mother would fill him in. That wasn't going to happen, not anymore - or at least not for a long time, until she recovered. Though by then it could have been too late.

_When am I going to be able to be cold again… _Kai sighed, he really did hate the complete scenario he had been placed in. Everything he hated, he hated the fact that the BladeBreakers were now involved. That he had even given them the blue book. Kai had some things to think about; some things that he couldn't not while he could hear his mothers heartbeat on a machine. He was scared; yet he had always known that just being scared, did nothing. He was being chased by someone, who wanted them all dead. Why was he so scared… Was it because he had no idea - because too many people could… Be the one that was causing this?

Kai shook his head, why did he have to even think of who was after them all. The police, even though they weren't being very active had been watching them slightly, they would notice that they had appeared in Japan. If anything bad happen - such as this - it would definitely get noticed by the police or other authority.

The bluenette didn't understand, if someone had wanted to kill them all why wait till now? Why did they send them all back? Minus Adonis and Sota of course. That one fact caused emotions to jam together to create a fog, one of which was making it harder and harder for him to see what his next move was. What his next move could be.

The boy stood up, although his mind was weary and drained from all of the thinking and emotion it had been slowly draining him more and more. His body wanted to move, do something - anything. Kai remembered why he hadn't done any training, then suddenly he remembered why his mother had been away that morning. He had been banned from beyblading, he didn't know if it was lucky but his mother had managed to terminate the will, just before she had been attacked.

Again, a feeling of discomfort had jumped up his throat at made him feel worse about everything, he let out a breath quickly. He suddenly saw this thing in a different perspective. It was strange, the hospital was almost a daily occurrence with the position that had been fixed onto the Hiwatari family.

_If we were to die as soon as possible… Then why didn't they just do it in the camp… Whoever it was, was after something and either found it or didn't. _

Kai blinked. What had he noticed; and what was relevant didn't matter anymore… He just wanted information about what was going on. Making a quiet guess to himself he began to work out something - that he knew was certainly, a fact.

_Dranzer… Something happened when we were all asleep…_That was something he was sure of, the bitbeasts had not returned to their normal-selves yet and had been more than crap at any attempt at beyblading. _Maybe Boris is behind it… _Was that why he had taken them? For another chance to make bitbeasts? Was it his journal? Was he trying to take over the world again? Kai shook his head as if answering himself, it was certainly not his handwriting, nor was he apart of the Hiwatari family so it was not Boris… Not just him anyway.

Though Kai suddenly felt more than curious about the new tournament that Boris proclaimed he would win. Still if he was that keen for the championships then he would need a reason to be so up-beat since, in general Boris was a scientist and liked numbers and percentages instead of spirit. So it had to be someone skilled, Brooklyn just gave up entering tournaments thinking that he would just go insane again - the thought must have terrified the boy. Though it was obvious that Brooklyn wouldn't go back to Boris and his corporation since he didn't even care about him last time.

The blader knew he didn't need to worry about that either, Mr. Dickenson would keep them all up to date on who the blader was. That is if Mr. Dickenson found out, but still Kai couldn't help but get angry at the fact someone was stupid enough to be tricked. Even after the whole disaster last year.

Kai glanced back over at his mothers bed, he stepped closer looking down as he noticed purple bruised on top of one another. Who could do this to someone? At least a woman with, no way of defending herself. Kai

became angry. More than angry. He'd never felt so much anger within him before, as the idea enraged him the greater he made himself think of the agonizing things that his mother had went through.

His fists tightened, his knuckles became merely whiter than his normal pale complexion - he would find the person that had caused everything in his life to turn upside down. Everything to go out of balance, he would find what and why this unknown person would be doing something like this.

"I…" His thoughts remained blank as he tried to think of something - something he could say, that he could promise - that would hold some sort of meaning. It was clear that Boris would know what was happening, it was an educated guess. If anything was going wrong or right with the Hiwatari family he would know of it. Plus it was BioVolt that had taken them to the sand fortress in the middle of the Sahara.

He would go to the championships - he would beat whoever stood in his way, he would _make _Boris tell him _everything. _It was his job, he was the cold blader of the family. Aton didn't have a chance if Boris was over confident - even more so than he had been with Brooklyn.

Kai would beat even Tyson if it helped him get any little bit closer to information on who was doing this. The boy looked over his shoulder hearing shoes almost running towards the room. Kai couldn't be bothered with any confrontation not now. He'd have to just shrug at their questions, no matter what they asked. He no longer cared who was involved on his own behalf. The quicker he found out, the quicker the attacks would stop.

* * *

The BladeBreakers had come only for support and had agreed that only Aton should go in, for the moment. Thinking that Kai would most likely be in there, plus it was their mother. Everyone else were simply friends that had no right to go inside instead of two of the Hiwatari siblings…

Tyson sat down, while Rei kept standing pacing the waiting room more than once. Kenny and Max sat with a grim look on their faces. The two girls were off to the bathroom to try and calm themselves down - when it came to Enya being hurt Selene didn't look to cold.

"Kai?" Aton walked in slowly, giving his little brother the time to hide any tears yet his brother didn't move, not once. Had he heard him come in?

Aton wasn't sure of talking as he walked over to the bed, he hadn't liked the sound of Kai's voice on the phone and had been expecting something horrible as soon as he had heard his mother say she was leaving. He looked down at his mothers face, the only thing that wasn't covered by the white linen cover. Aton's breath hitched, his mother didn't look like she had when she had left the Granger's dojo. His eyes widened as he continued to stare down at her.

Aton had no idea what to do; he couldn't move, his whole body when into shocked - her face was so swollen and covered in horrible wounds of her attack. Aton took a step back as he collapsed onto a chair behind him. Why had this happened? He looked over at Kai who hadn't even acknowledged his existence. "Kai…How….How did this….Who….?" So many questions swirled around, meanwhile Kai was trying not to answer - he didn't know why nor who. He didn't either…He didn't know anything…. Kai sighed and indeed as he had promised himself, shrugged.

Aton looked away, there was no point in getting anger on _how_ this could have happened, the event had happened and nothing could be done about it. He hoped his mother would wake up, he wanted to ask what was happening yet here he sat. He knew absolutely nothing, he knew that even the BladeBreakers knew of something which had made him angry, he had a right to know what was going on yet no one told him anything. He felt as if no one wanted him here, as if he were the one person that everyone would talk about when he left the room.

Aton was thinking of shouting, maybe wanting to pin the blame on his brother for not getting there quick enough. Though that was not fair, he had tried to help and had probably seen more members of his family in hospital than Aton could think of. He didn't feel right as Kai was standing, hardly moving. Was he going to be like this all night? Or had his spirit finally broken under the strain of everything?

* * *

The BladeBreakers sat outside, they hadn't heard any yelling or loud sobbing so it must have been okay. It certainly wasn't _okay _just better than most of them had thought it would be. It was nearing night, and the boys had thought that maybe it would be best to come tomorrow. So they all could give Kai and Aton the time they needed with their mother. They had come for mortal support, though no major distress was being shown as the boys waited outside.  
Selene, Lilita, Kenny and Rei had gone back to the dojo waiting for any news from either Mr. Dickenson or Tyson about what was happening to Enya, or if Aton and Kai had came out the room. Most of the time, Max and Tyson just sat, in silence staring off into space. They couldn't think of anything to talk about, nothing, absolutely nothing was appropriate. This time was for Kai and Aton and they would both stay here until they were needed, or began to get too tired to help.

Tyson occasionally glanced at the clock, usually it would tick by slowly, yet it was as if the clock had no idea how long an hour was meant to feel. The time flew by and before Max or Tyson knew it, it was midnight. They weren't bored, far from it. They too had been puzzled on why someone would attack Enya now of all times.

* * *

Kai had been standing, non-stop he had barely moved - except from moving over to the wall to stand. Aton noted that it seemed he was back to his old self again. Aton didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It had happened occasionally, or rather rarely. Kai had become close to something or someone and then if he found out it was damaged or they were ill he would remove it. Forget about it. Just so he wouldn't get hurt - the boy must have been scared of pain.

Aton glanced over, Kai did look tired, had he been sleeping okay? Aton stood up and stretched giving his own tired yawn as indication that he was about to leave. He would have stayed longer, yet they were already past visiting hours but with the case of the Hiwatari's they had been given special treatment of some kind. Aton turned to look sadly at his younger brother, he certainly wasn't going to breakdown, he didn't look like any of this affected him. Aton blinked when he noticed his younger brother sigh and walk out the room. Aton didn't know if that meant whether he was to stay or whether he was to leave, but only after Kai had managed to get some distance between them.

Aton shook his head, why did things have to end up like this! He glared at his mother trying to think what kind of monster would do something to another human being - it made Aton feel strangely sick.

Kai was happy to get out of the hospital away from his mother, away from the one thing that would make his emotions go hay-wire again, at least he could do something now.

He was no longer sad, or scared… Kai was now on his own mystery vendetta, he would make anyone pay if they had any kind of involvement in this screwed up plan. If they had any knowledge on what was happening, then he would tare it out of them. He didn't care if he dragged everyone's souls to hell he would find out who had done this and why. And when he found them…  
Kai growled in frustration he had a long way to go until he could demand information from Boris, then again with Boris's new confidence Kai could always make a deal that would benefit him more than Boris would. He'd have to trick him into doing that of course, plus since he was in on this plan, even if his part was small he would pay. _Dearly._

As soon as Dranzer was ready to beyblade again, then Kai wouldn't be stopping even for Tyson. He didn't care if he felt, the now annoying jolts of pain in his head. They were nothing compared to how much rage he possessed now, he hated the person behind this he _hated them _already.

Kai noticed that he had been wandering around, going in a random direction clearing his mind. He was focused now. He would go to the Championships and do whatever he had to do to get information out of Boris.

Kai smirked looking up to the sky as he felt small drops of water falling down and hitting him gently as if each one were agreeing with him. He pulled out his beyblade and looked at the bitbeast that had been by his side for years. The blade was placed back into his pocket -there would be no point in becoming sick and having to wait yet again because of his incompetence, of getting back to the dojo before a storm hit.

The picture of his mother, beaten to almost her death and one of Sota almost being drowned to her own demise - Kai frowned, if he was going to find out who was doing this. He would have to ignore what had happened to his family and stay on track of the facts.

* * *

Rei yawned as he woke, he didn't even know why he had woken up at such an early time in the morning. It was too early for him, though he did know that he had woken up because of something. He stretched feeling satisfied with the cracks and popping of his spine. He just have a look around since it wasn't every day he was woken up at this time.

He walked through the dojo cautiously feeling somewhat intruding that he was wandering around another persons house. He looked down the hall and couldn't hear anything - had he just woken up because of the wind? Rei sighed thinking about getting up and leaving his warm bed just to wander around, it had been a waste of time.

That was until he began to hear loud sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Rei only knew of three people that could possibly be crying, two of them were the girls Enya had travelled with and of course Kenny. One of them wouldn't be crying not now surely.

He didn't want to want to pry and even venture into the room were the loud cried came from; whoever it was sounded distressed. The thing that confused Rei further was that he could not tell if the person was male or female, their crying was neither a feminine whine or a male yell. It was strange and Rei couldn't help but move closer to the door that held the being that sounded as if their world had collapsed around them. Was Kai back yet? Surely he wouldn't make his crying so loud? The crying continued gaining in pitch as it did noise, Rei feeling sorry for whomever it was decided it would be best to try to comfort them.

Rei was about to speak as he opened the door but suddenly found himself unable to do anything, he stared at the image he saw. He slid the door aside walking in slowly, he'd never quite seen a bitbeast so clearly before, not in so much pain.

It's head whipped around, green eyes staring into the golden orbs that were Rei's. The bitbeast sighed and continued crying as if Rei was not the one she had been looking for. Rei was certain enough - it was the most human type of bitbeast he had ever seen before. It was also the strangest thing he'd seen, green skin was certainly not something that was common even in bitbeasts.

Rei walked forward more than curious to the bitbeast, it wouldn't hurt him…? He still had Driger if anything went wrong, but Kai did say that they should be able to rest for a while.

"What's…wrong?" Rei stuttered unsure if he could actually comfort a bitbeast of course they felt things, though what if it was something he couldn't comprehend? The bitbeast turned to look at the young boy, he was different from the Hiwatari brat she had met, what seemed a life-time ago. Her hair was wound around herself as if she were trying to stay warm. Her body was shaking as she continued making loud sobs trying to free herself of the sorrow she had found herself in.

"He is… They are…They did it once again….They will create one…." She herself stuttered hoping that the boy would understand, though all he did was frown and come closer.

Rei could hardly hear the bitbeast as she was speaking in hushed tones, as if what she was crying about could come and get her. Rei tilted his head on way and thought against leaving - that would be considered rude even if it was a rather creepy looking bitbeast.

"Create what?" Rei whispered back not knowing if something was listening in. The bitbeast shivered for a few moments before looking sadly up at the neko-gin, her green eyes showed pain. Rei wasn't a expert on bitbeasts but he knew that if this bitbeast could cry it would be crying now.

"…Lotan…." The bitbeast shivered and tried her hardest to stop her sobs from distorting the message. She knew that she was looking rather foolish and weak in front of this mortal. Though she couldn't help but feel fear with just ushering the name…

"Who is…Lotan?" Rei kneeled down beside the crying bitbeast, she was letting off a disturbing aura. One that was consumed with pain and fear. Something Rei had never thought a bitbeast could be.

Tundra smiled as her personality changed yet again, she giggled.

"You poor mortal…" Before Rei could fit in another word she was gone, and Rei was left kneeling on the floor himself. He suddenly felt more awake than he had ever noticed he was. He sighed wondering if he was still actually asleep and he would wake up in cold sweat. He waited. He didn't wake up.

Rei looked around again thinking about what had happened, Lotan? Who on earth was that?

* * *

Author's Note: Well I wouldn't count that as a cliff hanger really… I mean come on! Fine…I'm addicted to cliff hangers! Well… Anyway review please - even if I did take a while for this chapter to get posted. Come on, where's the nice side of you all! 


	22. Championships draws Nearer

Authors Note: Thanks to the people that have read and/or reviewed this fic!

Irn2 - I really should say thanks - for reviewing twice and giving me the whole Aton POV thing. And sorry for taking so long. (Mum just decided to be mean and ban me from the computer until my room was tidy.) Just ironic as it's the school holidays. Thanks for reviewing... Twice.

DancerInTheDark101 - -cackles- Yeah... So many questions - though I believe if I answer one... Then it'll give the game away and everyone will know who it is. I think it's in about five-four more chapters and everyone will have a rough idea who it is. Thanks for reviewing.

Devi 17 - Kai will be getting much more... Hrm... Kai like in the next few chapter. I'm looking forward to writing a particular chapter in this. I can't wait to move on to it. Well, thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yeah, needed to add Tundra in, thankfully not everyone has forgotten about the creepy bitbeast that came to be in a moment of madness. -coughs- Yeah, she'll be appearing from time to time. Thanks for reviewing!

Just a little thing I need to say... I will be updating as fast as possible. (2 weeks off school, minus one for studying.) So I'll be trying to update maybe every night... Hope that works out, as I'm trying to actually get this fic finished. (Doubt I will! Though I'll try anyway!)

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Tyson was worried, not just because Enya was in hospital; but Kai had not returned to his dojo. No one had seen him. Even Rei had said that he woke up in the middle of the night and had heard a noise; thinking it was Kai he went off to find him. Though as Rei had explained rather timidly - mostly thinking that he would be labelled insane - about the bitbeast he had met. About everything they had spoken about. 

The thing that worried Tyson most was not that Kai had been hurt, just that he had disappeared - there had been a storm that night too. Kai wouldn't let himself get caught, Tyson shook his head. There was no time to waste on that. Everyone was up-tight, of course they all wanted to go out and search. The fact remained that Boris was planning something and he would achieve something with this new blader. Whoever it was; like Kai had thought, it must have been someone strong to make someone as factual as Boris mock the BBA. Not after getting beaten so badly last year, not after his whole company got completely destroyed.

Tyson sighed, it was stupid to spent all of his energy on thinking of what lay ahead. Instead of preparing himself of what he expected the new threat would be capable of. It didn't help much when Mr. Dickenson had found 'something,' out and needed to speak with the BladeBreakers directly. It was the main reason why they had all sat down for a rest.

Even though no one spoke of what happened to the Hiwatari mother, no one would dare bring it up. It was just Aton in the house and he looked to stressed, too frayed to deal with everything. It wasn't surprising though, the happy, Max had even withdrawn slightly. Not knowing of what to speak to his fellow team or friends.

Selene had disappeared on a few occasions, which Lilita and Kenny became increasingly aware of. She was questioned about it. The only answer she gave was that she was looking for Kai. It settled quietly in everyone's mind.

The sudden chap at the door caused the BladeBreakers to freeze and glance at one another, they would be the ones to try to stop the plan of Boris; which had never been good. Tyson walked slowly to the door, the living room to the front door was one of the longest walks he took. For some reason he dreaded to think of what Mr. Dickenson had to tell him and the others.

"Hello Tyson." Mr. Dickenson nodded grimly at the World Champion, whom he hoped would retain his title for another year. Then at least he would have defeated the mystery blader.

"Hey, Mr. D." Tyson causally opened the door and let the elderly man walk into his abode. The fellow BladeBreakers gave a happy, yet nervous greeting. They all knew it was not good news.

"I'm afraid there...Has been some...Newly developed...Incidents." Mr. Dickenson selected his words carefully not wanting the room to burst into a raging up-roar. Apart from that he wanted to think on how he could place the goings-on into plain words.

"What do you mean Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny looked at the BBA manager, hoping it wasn't too bad. Though the logical side of his brain told him that Mr. Dickenson would not be here of all places if it were not important.

"The rules...They have changed." The man sighed as he could still remember his underlings telling him that they had all voted against him and for the new rules. Which Mr. Dickenson had no idea where they had come from, no one had owned up to them. But the worst thing was, this years tournament would only get harder and harder.

"What's changed exactly?" Rei asked, hoping that the trusted adult was only exaggerating what was really happening. The man visibly tensed; noticing that the others did also.

"What I tell you, must not leave this room." He had given the BladeBreakers advice and help, simply because they were nice and good kids. Still he had seen the type of people that entered the World Championships and couldn't help but want the BladeBreakers to win because of their never giving up attitude. The bladers nodded, staying quiet as the man announced what was going to happen in this years tournament.

"There are no teams." The BladeBreakers gasped. Surely they had heard wrong? No teams? What?

The man sighed sadly when he had realised that he would need to tell them all everything, and would

possibly cause their last shard of confidence and hope to shatter. He hoped not.

"What do you mean, 'no teams!'" Tyson was angry more than shocked; he'd always been in the BladeBreakers, he'd even come up with the name!

"How can we enter without a team?" Rei was worried, he had never been a lone blader, he'd always

been in a team. Mostly because he needed someone to tell him that he should have a little more

faith or should try harder. He didn't like to push himself to far - just in case it was all for

nothing. What was he going to do if he was meant to be alone?

"That is the thing Rei... You all here, are competitors... You all must enter the tournament alone." Mr. Dickenson watched as the, now disbanding team looked at each other with confused and concerned looks. They may all be competitors but they all were friends. Even if they had betrayed or hurt one another at one point, they needed to be near each for support. Mr. Dickenson wasn't expecting them all to go against each other, not after their captain and his family had been through such a harsh time, surely not?

After a few moments the words sank in; each of them thinking of the situation differently. Max was his normal self, though slightly mixed up of the identity of the mystery blader. Rei was his own balanced self thinking that he had as much chance of beating and winning as much as anyone else in the room.

"You mean...Go against each other?" Tyson had been in that position before, he hadn't liked it to honest. Yet when the whole thing was over he felt better; that he knew he was the best because he had beating so many people he trusted and respected.

Mr. Dickenson let out a breath, thinking of everything that the boys would need to know. Mr.

Dickenson wasn't sure on how strong this new opponent was, though Tyson and everyone else entering

would need to be on their toes.

"No, not only that but against everyone else as well." The man watched as the faces on everyone in the room dropped, some had their mouths gaping wide as if trying to catch a breath that did not want to come to them.

"Everyone else!" Max and Tyson exclaimed loudly as if they had not trusted what the man had said. Tyson was beginning to feel incredibly pressured into doing well in this tournament. What if he choked and mucked up his chances of being the Champion and also beating Boris's mystery blader. Mr. Dickenson had been completely against the idea himself, but because he could not cancel or stop the rule, he quickly had added in his own.

"Do not worry too much. There was also another rule, placed in to help the bladers as last years competition was so intense." The BBA manager had not known of the rule change until he had went to a board meeting, which was strange. Usually the were held a few weeks before the tournament not two months before it.

"What's that?" Kenny was wondering about the changes, hoping that the new rules would not completely go against them. Even if, as Mr. Dickenson explained, they only had one rule for any kind of safety then at least, it was something.

"The tournament will commence over three days." The man sighed as he saw a few faces turn confused. It was the first time, that the Championships had ever had placed a number of days, normally it would be over - at max in two. Certainly not three.

"That's hardly a rest." The old man knew that very well; though in the long run it would do everyone who was blading a favour of being able to rest and prepare for up coming matches.

"It was the best I could do. Even though most of the board seemed to hate the idea I managed to

gain some sympathy from some of the higher members." Mr. Dickenson had thought for a moment that maybe he should just leave things the way they were. Though when it was decided that it was everyone verses everyone, then there had to be some sort of rule to stop a massive bloodbath from occurring. Too many people, last year, were hospitalised.

"So…What was with the change?" Kenny frowned, the BBA usually was the most fair and understanding - since it did have Stanley Dickenson, the founder as it's head chairman. So it was a huge shock to everyone that such an odd tournament would now be taking place.

"I do not know, though I believe the board members are scared. Of Boris and his boasting. However..." Mr. Dickenson took a deep breathe and paused he didn't want to sound totally in agreement to the new rules.

"However...?" Rei frowned, the pause had made everyone a little less nervous in some way. There would have to be a good point to all of this.

"This may be the best way to stop Boris." Mr. Dickenson saw the reaction this had on Tyson, and knew that may have come across wrongly to the World Champ.

"It is not that we are telling you all to stop speaking to one another, just that there will be more matches and more opportunities that will make it possible for this mystery blader to be stopped." Mr. Dickenson had placed a few phone calls and emails, and even went to more experienced bladers that were taken part in this tournament. Just to tell them all to be aware and ready.

"So this is all the help we get...The rest we have to do on our own?" Max stared at the floor; sure the BladeBreakers had had a few rough years and then everything went well again. Though how were they meant to prepare and win against someone they had no idea was or what they were capable of.

"You can help each other as you done through the years. Though matches will become more and more straining. I would advise you all to get some rest before the Championship starts." In fact, Stanley thought it was the only way of getting through and any of them winning any sort of battle. Since they had always had someone to back them up - now they were alone. Though it did not mean they had to completely cut all ties off with each other.

"Wait...How many matches for each battle is there?" Kenny wanted as much information about the rule changes as possible since he was going to have to devise new plans. Though would he just have to do it for Tyson, or would he do it for the rest of the team? They were all friends, yet they were all rivals aiming for the same goal.

"Until...Someone stops spinning for the second time." It was the usual, it was the one rule he had managed to keep the same, some of the board members were evening trying to chance it to _five matches each._ That just couldn't happen, three last year was more than enough - five would kill anyone that didn't have enough stamina.

"So…How many people have entered." If there was just a few then it wouldn't be too bad, yet it was the complete opposite if too many had. It would cause each and every blader a problem if some newbie's decided to take on the challenge.

"I believe... that over thirty bladers have entered." Mr. Dickenson hadn't checked the list of entrants that would be taking part for the past few weeks. He hoped that it was true that the words on the street would discourage people in taking part. At least the younger and less experienced bladers, they were the ones that wouldn't be able to keep up with the three day competition.

"What!" Tyson and the others almost fell of their chairs, hoping they had heard wrong they looked at one another, seeing each others shocked faces - they knew it was true.

"I still think a few more will enter along the way." The BBA manager didn't want to cause any false hope, or crush any, he had a job to do and he was trying to protect the bladers from whatever corruption the other members of the board had come by.

"So how can I keep my title? Beat all thirty-odd of them?" Tyson stood up, looking at Mr. Dickenson wondering just how much he really did do to try to help them.

"No, no one will have to do that. Just that names will be randomly selected. The winner goes through to another round." The loser would just not be able to advance, two matches if lost in the same round, would cause the blader to be knocked out. On the other hand, the people that advanced would need to play again and again until they were the last person standing. Of course, in one of the rounds someone would be the 'odd one out' and would have the right to challenge anyone they wanted after the selected matches were done. In other words it was a very good position.

"So that's about three rounds..." Kenny muttered to himself as he took the amount of thirty-two and decided to see what would happen.

"The problem is that the more bladers that enter the harder it will become. The less there are the better."

Tyson looked down at the floor, his red cap covering his eyes, everyone looked at him when he began talking. "It's fine..." He shrugged off, as if it were a simple statement. Mr. Dickenson looked between Rei and Max wondering if they knew what was going on.

"How so?" Mr. Dickenson pondered over the small fact that maybe, Tyson would not enter the competition yet that seemed… To strange.

Tyson grinned and his head snapped up, he stated loudly, "Because...I'm going to beat you all again anyway and take my title for _another year_!" The others smiled in the room as Tyson's answer registered in their brains. "Not if I can help it Tyson!" Max stood up; now not caring about his aching body from the long running they had done.

"Hey, Max leave the soon to be EX-Champion alone." Rei smiled, a comical and serious glint in his eye as he waited on Tyson's reply.

"Come and try to take my title Rei!" Tyson laughed, hoping that it would be a good year, and a happy one without too many of his friends getting harmed too much.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled as the three beybladers began to boast and taunt each others skills in a encouraging manner.

_It's good to see that they are in high spirits. _After a few seconds of laughing and boasting, Rei turned and gave a serious look, "Mr. Dickenson... Could I ask...Do you know anyone named...Lotan?" The name that the bitbeast had spoke had made Rei wonder and worry about it since he had heard of it. He was sure the name meant nothing to him, maybe an adult would?

Mr. Dickenson stood up and frowned he _did _know the name, well, he had heard it before but he couldn't place where or when he had.

"No, although the name is... Somewhat familiar. I must go, I have to meet some of the other BBA members to see if we can change any of this." Before leaving the middle-aged man turned around and glanced over each teenagers face, he looked around trying to find the so-called captain.

"Oh yes, where's Kai?" He frowned when he was given no direct answer, only frowns and worried faces, Kenny sighed and Max answered. "He's missing,"

"Since when." The BladeBreakers shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze, and Aton decided to answer, hating the long silence that was being caused.

"Last night." Mr. Dickenson didn't seem too concerned about Kai's disappearance, he smiled and decided to tell the room; hoping it would take some of the weight off their shoulders.

"I believe I saw on my journey here. He should be fine." With that the whole room sighed in relief, yet most of them began to wonder why he had still not returned to Tyson's Dojo - he certainly knew he was welcome to come at any time.

* * *

Author's Note: I must be ill… There was no Kai in that chapter… Oh well, there was everyone else… (it seems that less and less Hiwatari's are in the chapter eh?) Anyway, please review! 


	23. Lotan!

Author's Note: Ha updated within 24 hours! -cheers loudly- Anyway thanks to the people that read last chapter and reviewed!

isthatnecessary - Yeah the rules were similar but the only reason for that was because; the last story didn't have one so I just ended up making it getting run on a later date. So the rules sort of stayed the same... I guess -.-'' Well, I'm updating daily so you won't need to wait too long through this week for any updates. I won't say if it is or not because of simply you only have two more chapters till you find out so there would be no point. Kai is back, no worries! Thanks for reviewing.

d1bontemp - A mess...? -cackles!- -breaks into coughing fit- Yes... It shall... Thanks for reviewing. You'll get your Kai fix in this chapter.

DancerInTheDark101 - Yup, Kai is in this one (Wooo... why am I wooing I wrote the chapter -.-'') Yes the mystery blader... I know only two people that have guessed, and got it right. (Not telling though that would spoil it for the others ) Thanks for reviewing.

Irn2 - I think that the tournament will be so fun. (Already have ALL the matches set and planned -cackles-) Anyway Kai and Lilita... Hmmm probably not, hinted at most. Though she isn't in it to take up space. She does play an important part soon enough... Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

His muscles ached, as he lifted himself from the cool ground. He had to keep going if he was going to be able to defeat anyone and gain information about his family and the attacks. Kai grabbed his beyblade as it came flying towards him, he was happy now that Dranzer seemed to be able to operate. Not very well, though that was probably because he hadn't tried to launch Dranzer in months. His skill level had plummeted, he hoped that he would have enough time and strength to not only get it back to normal but increase it enough. Enough to do something.

His breathing got less strained as he recovered slowly, he was not leaving until he could leave with something... That gave him more satisfaction than he had started with. His looked around him, seeing no one out was not strange, not at this hour. The sun had just risen and so far he'd only seen one person. That one person didn't even notice him laying on the ground, crouched over.

He sighed feeling weak and knowing he would need to stop soon, though he also knew he couldn't stop - he just couldn't give up so easily. If he failed, what would happen? Would the Hiwatari's continue to be picked off one by one? Or would he have to place more pressure on Tyson to win for him?

The idea was selfish, preposterous, he would not be given help - not to help his own family. The Hiwatari's were proud and in the past few months, they had been weak the media's eyes. How dare they! Kai placed his blade back into the launcher, his eyes narrowed, hoping he had enough energy to walk back to the dojo where everyone, hopefully was training.

He had wondered why he had not went into the dojo, last night it was cold and raining heavily. But Kai managed to find an old factory, so he may have been colder than normal but nothing he was not used to. Still, he had not been far from the house of Tyson, in fact he was sure he had stood outside in the pouring rain deciding whether to go in or not. Something had told him that if he went in more bad news would surround him. Kai didn't need bad news; he just needed time. Time to get ready for the tournament, time to recover, think things through.

Kai wasn't too sure why but he felt more content, at peace than he had been over the past few months - had those chips finally gone? Or had they just stopped malfunctioning. He needed something, something that would gain an advantage - now that Boris knew everything and he, what felt like, knew nothing. He needed a new tactic, something; a plan, anything that would gain an upper hand on the competitors of this year.

He launched Dranzer, the blade spun quickly digging and leaving marks in the sandy gravel that lay beneath the trees. He didn't care if he'd have to come up with a new move or a completely new way of blading. He'd do anything to win. Anything to help his family.

He looked around; he'd have to leave, he was hungry and tried, and probably the BladeBreakers would be worrying, not to mention Aton and the girls too. They would most likely ask him where he was and if he was okay. Those questions were going to be answered themselves if anyone seen the ground that Dranzer had been manoeuvring around on.

Kai was satisfied as he picked up his blade, from what was the millionth time. He couldn't just practise launching, he'd need to battle people. The thought of Tyson came to mind, even if he did end up exhausted it would be good training.

Kai slowly walked back to the dojo, gazing at the ground that was not interesting in the slightest. Kai sighed as he heard someone yell. Not just anything but his name. His head jerked up to examine the area around him. In the distance he could see what looked to be the BladeBreakers. Kai smirked, it definitely was, the whole different styles of clothing and culture caused each of the bladers, Max, Rei & Tyson to stand out from each other. Kai slowly made his way towards the now running bladers.

The group had decided to search for their captain - not captain, competitor they kept reminding themselves. There were no BladeBreakers this year, there would be no teams... Just bladers. Tyson shouted a loud, "Hey Buddy." Which caused much pain to the blondes ear since he was running just beside the yelling bluenette.

"Kai!" Rei smiled, a huge relief came over the group, knowing that nothing had happened. Though when the group of friends came closer they noticed the small cuts and tired look on Kai's face. Though he remained emotionless, even though he was tired he was counting on himself to stay strong. He could have a breakdown after the tournament was over, at least that way no one would know.

"What happened?" Kenny had appeared from behind Rei gasping for breath as he looked at the older teens arms. Kai just looked at him; should he tell them that he had been training? Kai shrugged lightly, and muttered a brief "Nothing."

Tyson and Max frowned at each other knowing something was a little off, though Rei knew that Kai would tell them if he was in serious trouble. Kai may not like to get help but he was not a fool and could - maybe - admit when he was wrong. Hopefully.

Still, the group were happy that they had found Kai; the fact that he still needed to be told about the current change in rules crossed their minds but they soon thought it would be better to let the elder boy rest.

Tyson came into his dojo exclaiming loudly, "Kai's back!" Without much retaliation Kai walked into the dojo. On the other side Aton, Selene and Lilita sat and waited to see if Tyson was just playing a cruel joke.

Of course Aton, Selene and Lilita had totally different personalities that unfortunately Kai had to put up with as soon as he had walked through the door.

"Where the hell where you! Going off like that when you could easily be killed." Aton huffed hating the nerves that had slowly eaten away at him through the remainder of that morning. Kai was expecting someone to give him that lecture - it just surprised him it was Aton that gave it. He didn't know Aton held him that dearly. Though now that Kai though about it, Aton and Kai, were the only Hiwatari's that were healthy and could be located...

"Good to have you back." Selene muttered not caring if anyone, or even Kai heard it. She was kneeling on the floor not even looking at the people that had come inside. Lilita grinned and said nothing but still; if anyone did look at her they would know that she was very happy that Kai had come back - not that she believed Kai would just leave and not come back.

"You should go to bed, you look tired." Tyson had noticed, among with a few others, that Kai was not speed-walking as he usually did, he was much slower and dragged his feet occasionally he half-stumbled but rebalanced himself swiftly. Kai thought it was pointless to go to bed at this time; if he did then he would wake up at night. He did not have time to turn nocturnal.

The feeling of tiredness caused his eyelids to become heavy, he shrugged it off, he was sure that a nap wouldn't hurt and cause too much trouble to his sleeping pattern.

* * *

"Kai?" Rei wondered if he could ask him if he knew who Lotan was. Rei having a peaked curiosity with this strange subject decided to go to Kai since he valued the teens answers, if he did know then it would stop the annoying worry at the back of his head. If Kai didn't then everything would be fine anyway.

A small acknowledgement was made as Kai opened his eyes, he had rested for a few hours but had remained in a dreary and sluggish state when he had awoken. The others had made him stay inside and not to use his beyblade. From what he had heard through the thin walls was the beybattle of Max and Tyson; his Dragoon must have been working again...

"Do you know...Anyone called Lotan?" Kai frowned he had heard the name before, though it was an odd thing to ask. Kai nodded his head, his eyes searching for an answer to his own personal question. Why would anyone want to know about that? Rei blinked. So Kai knew? Kai knew who this Lotan was? His heart-rate quickened a notch as he wondered who it was, so he could finally fine out what that bitbeast had been talking about.

After some time had pasted, and no one had spoken about the subject Rei started again trying to get anything Kai knew out of him. Rei knew that if Kai did not want to tell him then he wouldn't hear anything. He just hoped when Kai was tired he was more trusting.

"So...Who is it?" Rei frowned, as he saw Kai's own frown deepen and his eyes glazed over as if he were recalling on a memory. There was another pause, but one Rei did not want to end as he hoped that the silence meant Kai was reconsidering telling him who Lotan was. Kai on the other hand was thinking of everything, slowly he now knew why Boris had been so confident. Anyone would be confident.

"It is not a who, Rei." Kai muttered, his head was resting against the headboard as he looked straight ahead not giving into the intense look he could feel Rei was giving him. Rei sighed and sat on the end of the bed, and tilted his head while raising an eyebrow getting slightly irritated he had to ask so many questions for one simple answer that he wanted.

"Then what is it?" Kai this time gave a cold look at the neko-gin wondering why this topic had suddenly sprung up - had Rei known something that he didn't?

"Lotan is... An it. A creature." Kai narrowed his eyes as Rei looked down at the floor unaware of what he saying he began to think out loud giving Kai a chance to try to catch on what had caused the conversation to take place.

"Why would a bitbeast worry about an animal..." Rei sighed at shook his head still not understanding, a bitbeast - would not cry over some little creature, bitbeasts were powerful. Kai obviously wasn't telling him everything.

"What do you mean, a bitbeast?" Kai was now glaring wondering where Rei had been to gain some information.

"Oh right... When you were...Gone. I woke up and...well found a bitbeast crying over the fact... Something named Lotan would be created..." Rei summarised the night that had kept coming to him at any spare moment. He had almost added lemonade to his cereal because he had been so preoccupied.

"What did...This bitbeast look like." Kai had a feeling; Tundra would be involved, and would make much more sense since he had left her in his room. Of course that bitbeast was unruly and probably decided to wander around before breaking down. Tundra certainly had many personalities... It wasn't surprising.

Rei started speak, "A woman,--" Kai cut him off, thinking that if Rei agree to his own description then it would be much easier and quicker to conclude if the bitbeast in question was Tundra or not.

"--with green skin and eyes?" Kai added receiving a look of confusing and a slow nod, one of which made Kai sit up a little more as he felt more awake knowing that something important had been said to Rei.

"Yeah how did you know?" It was Rei's turn to narrow his eyes wondering why Kai looked annoyed. Surely he wasn't annoyed by just being asked a few questions? Though maybe he was still tired Rei sighed hoping he hadn't picked a bad time to ask so many questions.

"Her name is Tundra." Kai answered, he knew that if Rei knew he knew the bitbeasts name then he would drop it since - Kai obviously knew who Rei was talking about. Rei said no more to that, and waited to see or rather hear if Kai would tell him what Lotan was. A creature, that made a bitbeast shiver in fear? It wasn't a good sign and by the look on Kai's face it certainly wasn't another victory for the good side...

Silence had overcome the two teens. Kai had hoped that Rei would not ask about it, or even try to research it, he hoped that it would be forgotten about. Rei on the other hand kept the question running in his mind so he would not forget.

"So, what is Lotan." Rei asked again much more firmly, letting Kai know he was not liking the patronizing act that Kai had placed on him. He wasn't going to forget so why didn't Kai just answer his questions.

Kai sighed and from his slouched sitting position on the bed sat fully up, looking seriously at Rei for a second before looking away and frowning. What had he got to loose if he told Rei. He trusted the neko-gin, though the thing was would he tell the others? Kai looked down at his arms there were still cuts and grazes all over them; he decided he'd tell the neko-gin.

"You have heard about the creature Leviathan?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei as if he awaited an answer that had a condition attached to it. Rei frowned, luckily he knew what Kai was saying - if he hadn't know what Leviathan was, then he wouldn't be told the whole story. He mentally thanked his elders for telling stories about the beast.

"Yeah the big Sea Serpent that killed and destroyed things...?" Rei was slightly confused, when he saw Kai blink and then sigh himself. He'd never seen Kai so drained before, or was it just that his questions were getting nowhere?

"What is it?" Rei pondered on whether he had said the wrong thing or not put when Kai moved off the bed and stretched he turned around and looked at Rei straight in the eye.

"Here's a history lesson Rei..." Kai didn't look to happy or sound it.

* * *

Minus the two oldest BladeBreakers, the rest were out in the garden, helping each other train. On the occasion Selene would help but be beaten within a few minutes, her pride would be beaten too much

and then she would stop, only to have another go a few moments later.

"So who do you think the mystery blader is?" Kenny typed on his laptop trying to find out who was

registered for the tournament.

"It can't be Brooklyn, I heard he got banned." Max wasn't surprised, he had felt sorry for the boy but when he had decided to rip buildings in two like they were nothing it had freaked Max out.

"No wonder." Aton had seen the match, and had been shocked when the younger boy - Tyson had won. Of

course he hadn't even met the boy by then.

Tyson frowned and came to Brooklyn's defence not liking the fact they were all talking badly about

someone behind their backs. "They shouldn't have banned him. It wasn't his fault. He was consumed by loneliness and darkness because he thought he had to win everything." Tyson watched as his Dragoon blade spin, it had been for twenty-minutes and already Tyson was getting rather tired.

"I suppose; so... I wonder why the board members keep changing the rules?" Max groaned, he had

hated the first time he had heard 'a slight change of rules,' it was strange - they seemed to have added the extra one or two rules in since the last announcement.

"Yeah it happened last time, before it got postponed." Kenny was still typing away hoping he could find something on the blader that Boris was boasting over.

"I think... Maybe Boris, has some connection to that." Tyson answered truthfully; he was slightly grateful that Kai was not out with them training.

"How come?" Max wondered why they had suddenly come back onto the purple-haired man that had tried to take their bitbeasts on so many occasions.

"Well it can't be Voltaire - he's dead..." Tyson muttered, how he was truly grateful that Kai was not out training with them.

"I could be someone we haven't met yet..." Tyson answered thinking about all of the evil, maniacs they had met all over the years.

"I think we would have met them by now." Max chuckled at the face Tyson pulled and decided he was rested enough to get back to training. Kenny came to Max's side of the argument, hoping that they could go onto a topic of stats or something that he knew inside out. The fact of not knowing anything for certain made Kenny slightly uncomfortable.

"I agree, the chances of some other criminal mastermind popping out of no where when Voltaire died is slim." Kenny didn't even look back up at Tyson, thinking that the argument had been settled. Max smiled as he launched Draciel into the dish knocking Dragoon out.

"But not impossible." Tyson shot back as he re-launched Dragoon into the dish to meet head on with Draciel.

* * *

Rei sat on the bed as he replayed the facts Kai had listed off one by one at a fast speed, he shook his head slowly trying to get the information to fall into the right place.

"How do you know all this..." Rei muttered looking down at the floor, his last hope had been - well - crushed. Not just crushed but broken into tiny pieces then stamped on by a herd of elephants. Kai shrugged, "Just some random facts I know." He knew that the information he and Rei had exchanged would leave one or maybe even both of them without any hope of courage to enter the tournament.

"Kai... I don't believe you." Rei mumbled, though Kai decided not to answer until some of the shock had passed Rei's system.

"One thing, in return for getting all the information you wanted. You cannot tell anyone about this." Kai couldn't let the others hear this - it would cause them all to collapse, hell even Tyson might fall under this knowledge and false hope was all they had left. Everyone that would be blading at this years championships would have to hope lady luck was with them.

"Okay. But...Why?" Rei watched as Kai shifted around, he could have told Rei the truth, he knew about Lotan. Though Kai knew that Rei could only handle so much, he would be terrorised by the knowledge that he had and the others didn't. He was in Kai's mind simply too nice.

"I have my reasons Rei. Now do we have a deal?" The neko-gin nodded and slowly made his way to the door, taking in one deep breath trying to calm the rising feeling of despair that was about to be unleashed upon him.

Kai watched as the raven-haired boy walked out of his room. He wasn't sure if he should have told him. Though he did trust him... He hoped that Rei would keep his mouth shut - it was the best he could do.

Rei closed the door quietly behind him wondering what he would do, would he tell anyone? Would his conscience eat him up - or would he stay loyal? Keep his word and not open his mouth to the others about Lotan?

"Hey, how's Kai?" Tyson grinned. Rei noticed he was out of breath; Tyson had been training non-stop since the announcement of the world championships. Since last year he had wanted another year that was certainly entertaining.

"Resting..." Rei forced a smile as he remembered Kai almost yelling at him telling him what he had asked to know. Oh how he wished to have kept his curiosity to himself and not asked Kai. Tyson noticed the distant look in Rei's face - he was usually fairly alert and happy.

"What's up?" Tyson gave a concerned look, but Rei's mind was already at work covering himself up for any uncharacteristic actions. "Nothing, I'm fine just..." Rei cleared his throat as his mind had a relay lapse and forgot what he was going to say, as quick as he forgot it he remembered his excuse. "...A little worried about the tournament that's all." It wasn't a full lie, in fact now that he knew more than he had, he was even more worried about it.

"It'll be fine!" Tyson punched Rei on the arm and walked back out; thanking that the inside of his house was cooler than the outside. "Yeah Tyson..." Rei mumbled, he suddenly felt that going to this years championships was not a good idea. Maybe he would back out. He just didn't know anymore...

* * *

Author's Note: Ha! Sorry I couldn't help it… Sorry… ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER WHAHAHA! Okay… Bit hyper there… And yes… You will find out what Rei was told - I'm not that mean… I think… -cackles!- Anyway, review since the next update will be tomorrow! 


	24. History Lesson

Author's Note: Well, half of this chapter will be a flash back… But I'm sure you're all wondering what Kai told Rei. I actually spent an hour researching this part for the fic. (That sounds sad. But at least it will be accurate.)

Thanks to the two people for reviewing and anyone who read this fic!

BlackSpirit - Hello again! You stopped reviewing! Why -sniff sniff- Only kidding, anyway you'll like this chapter if your eager to find out what Kai and Rei spoke about! Thanks for the review!

d1bontemp - Yeah one day, poor fingers. Sorry I didn't update sooner with this chapter though. I ended up in town shopping for nine hours, and I don't even like shopping. -.-'' Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Rei didn't even bother going outside, he just sat down on the small chair, he didn't want to think about what he had heard, but the facts didn't leave him alone. The wandered in and out of his thoughts, making him even less enthusiastic about the Championships. Only moments ago had his hopes of actually winning against this strange mystery blader, had been completely tarnished beyond any repair.

Rei sighed and leaned forward in the chair placing his cool hands on his warm head, he knew he shouldn't be worrying but with last year him almost getting - killed. He hated to think what this Lotan was capable of. What was this? A phobia of bitbeasts?

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Here's a history lesson Rei..." Kai didn't look to happy or sound it. His eyes blazed with a strange hatred, he hated to speak to people about things that would make them less; worse than what they were. In other words cause someone to lose all self-respect or hope.

"Leviathan, everyone knows about the biblical proportions that he was meant to be a serpent snake of the sea and killed everyone he seen. All the horrible tales that were meant to have happened." Kai watched as Rei nodded, he wasn't looking too pleased himself as Kai still was not answering anything about Lotan.

Kai let out an enraged sigh, he really did hate this - it wasn't Rei or even this subject that was making him mad, it was the fact that he now knew why Boris was acting the way he was. Why he was boasting so; enormously.

"How do you think the whole idea of _Leviathan_ managed to come about?" Kai was pondering over this question himself and had quickly found an answer to it when Rei had been explaining where he had heard the name Lotan from.

Rei pondered for a moment and finally answered unsure if he was being patronized or if Kai was just testing his knowledge on the subject…and that was very little. Rei was beginning to think that maybe Kai had known about this before and just not said anything.

"Legends I suppose." Rei shrugged, hoping that Kai would just explain. Kai on the other hand did not want to tell anyone now that he had figured some of this puzzle out. Even if it was only a little, the end picture would be the worse… Things seemed to get more twisted as he found a little more out.

"Which came from where?" Kai raised an eyebrow as Rei frowned as he remained silent. Rei didn't know, he only knew the name and a short description of it - Kai seemed to be very familiar with this. Too familiar.

Kai waited for a few seconds, but when he noticed that Rei shrugged he continued to give Rei his 'history lesson.'

"When the people of the Middle-east came and found Babylon in Akkad, and it's partner town Sumer, they heard of beasts from the people." Kai noticed the strange expression he was receiving from the neko-gin, and knew he had no idea what he was talking about, this conversation would be a long and explained one.

"…Where on earth is Akkad and Sumer..?" Rei had never heard of these places before, but that was because they had been renamed, Kai was not expecting just anyone to know that.

"It would be today's… Iraq and Syria." Rei nodded, taking in that small fact - he was not very good at geography but at least now if someone asked him he would know. It was very unlikely but he still knew, that's what counted.

"Sorry…But why does…that scare Tundra?" Rei was slowly thinking of everything, he had got it so far, but the thing that made his curiosity grow was when he saw a flicker of emotion in the crimson eyes that were glaring ever so slightly at him.

"I'll come to that …Later." Kai rolled his eyes, actually he was hoping he wouldn't need to. "The legend says he is a primeval water dragon with fire-breathing tendencies. _Lotan _however, is a seven-headed fire-breathing croco-dragon sea monster of the Mesopotamian legend." This was when Rei had lost it, he thought he was following everything well, but just then he had not caught on.

"But I though Lotan was the beast and not the legend," He was sure that was what Kai had said only moments ago, maybe he was hearing things wrong?

"That's were history confuses itself." Kai shrugged and walked over to the bed again, he could tell this would leave them both with headaches. For two different reason.

"What do you mean?" Rei was confused, he didn't care about history - he himself was lost completely. Kai sighed; he was regretting trying to tell Rei this. He knew that he would have to tell everyone eventually. Though maybe Rei would be able to 'dumb' it down a little.

"Lotan comes up in the Mesopotamian legends - though when Mid-east people came they were told of him it ended up in the Old Testament and became Leviathan." Rei managed to catch a little more understanding and decided to ask a question just to see if he was getting the right idea.

Kai sighed and decided to just tell Rei the basics, it would be easier if he asked questions and then Kai cleared it up mainly with his answers.

"Leviathan is the _legend. _Lotan is the beast." Kai folded his arms as he watched Rei look at him as if he crazy. Kai had thought about just dismissing Rei from his room and to research it himself, but Kai had already started his explanation there was no point in stopping it now.

"You mean… A big serpent is out there somewhere." Rei pointed to a wall, still looking at Kai as if he were crazy. Kai got what he meant and immediately got angry. Rei was not stupid he knew that but he could be dumb at times.

"REI! What on _earth _do you think BIT**BEASTS** are!" Kai tried to keep his voice low but he ended up yelling and hissing the words at Rei as if he had just asked a very stupid question, which he had in Kai's eyes.

"So basically this Lotan is a bitbeast?" Rei tilted his head, wondering what Kai was getting so worked up again.

"Yes," Kai stated, his tone of voice sounded irritated and annoyed, like Rei was asking stupid questions, but Rei just frowned.

"Why are you getting so worked up about a bitbeast?" He knew bitbeasts could be powerful and why others bitbeasts should fear bitbeasts, but humans didn't have to be scared of them. Did they?

"This is not just a bitbeast… Think about it." Kai had lifted his head off the soft pillow and in turn let it drop back down as another headache decided to shot through his head.

"I have, all bitbeasts can be defeated." Even the bitbeast that was completely maniac itself could been defeated, even if it did mean that they all had to give Tyson their bitbeasts for a while at least they won.

"Think of a bitbeast that had to be sealed away, not just in a rock but with keys to release it because it was so…Destructive!" Kai was getting worried that Rei wouldn't see how serious this was, or how strong Lotan was for that matter.

Rei frowned when, another emotion flickered in Kai's eyes it was a strange one, mixed with anger and…Fear? Worry? Rei couldn't be sure, but he had to make sense of all of this, he had to make sure these were facts and not Kai stressing out. Of course he trusted Kai not to get too stressed out, and then begin to imagine things - but he could have been over exaggerating.

"You say this like you've seen it… How do you know it exists?" Rei was wondering how Kai knew so much, or why he knew so much. Not everyone could give so much information on one topic because of a name… Not anyone that Rei knew on a personal level.

"Because…" _My grandfather researched it. _Kai looked at the neko-gin, he was having a hard time accepting this information. "…It's in legends." Was Kai's best excuse to try to stop Rei from asking another question and it would only get worse if Rei continued in his search for answers.

"Just because it's in some stupid stories and legends doesn't make it real!" The desperation in his voice was a sign of his breaking point, Kai knew he should have never of told him anything, Rei was not taking this well. Then again who would take this new information well?

Kai forgot about keeping some things from Rei, and accidentally let something slip. "That's why all of our bitbeasts couldn't -." Kai managed to stop himself from uttering another word, but it was too late - Rei had already caught on.

Rei shot a glare at Kai, now understanding the basics of what had been wrong with the bitbeasts.

"Couldn't wake up…? Is that what you were going to say? That our bitbeasts were unable to wake because of this other bitbeast!" Rei didn't like this. Not one bit. He had thought that the Five Scared Bitbeasts would be able to handle anything, and wouldn't be so disturbed by just _one _other bitbeast.

Kai remained silent, he could feel the despair in the room as it continued to thicken, even he was feeling down because of this bitbeast. Kai was hoping that maybe, if Boris wasn't looking he could basically smash the bitbeast to pieces, though would that have other effects?

"What exactly are we up against Kai?" Kai seemed to know what this thing was, and looked like so it was a easy question. Was it bad or very bad? That's all Rei wanted to know, he still had the feeling that they would be able to get pasted this strange bitbeast and manage to get something out of Boris.

"You remember the beybattle with Enrique?" Kai stood against the wall in his usual pose - thinking of what he had done in telling Rei what was happening. Kai thought that maybe he could place some false hope, at least it would be something. At least Rei wouldn't feel as if the whole world wasn't falling apart.

Rei nodded his head thinking about the battle where Enrique was nearly hurt by his own bitbeast, that was another thing. If a bitbeast didn't like the owner it had it could do anything… Rei snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kai speaking again.  
"It had two heads, add another five, with the ability to flame bitbeasts at a higher temperature of that of Dranzer's attacks." Kai was wondering if Lotan would be able to actually hurt since fighting fire with fire was not as great an idea as it was once thought. Though the deadly bitbeast would probably have some attack other than fire… Hopefully not.

"That strong? I'm sure someone will defeat it… Tyson, we could always just help him like last time. Like join our own bitbeast together." Rei blinked as he heard what Kai said.

"Tyson won't be able to win, Rei." Kai was sure he wouldn't be able to, no one would be able to.

Rei frowned, hoping that the bluenette would clear some other things up before the others came in to have a rest. "The blader becomes…Their own opposite." That was the only way Kai could describe it, to turn into something that everyone hates - hates yourself. He had felt that feeling before, he had felt even worse when he had realised what he was doing - he couldn't blame it all on that evil bird. It was his fault for being so _weak_.

"Like you and Black Dranzer?" Rei looked away from Kai, he still knew the name made Kai flinch and feel uncomfortable. Kai had felt uncomfortable as soon as he had begun explaining to Rei what was happening.

Rei heard the captain sigh and looked up to meet crimson eyes, Kai was shaking his head.

"Worse. I could still feel things, even if I was obsessed with power. Lotan won't even make the blader aware of _pain_. The blader won't even have a personality." Kai shuddered thinking about the haunting black bird, he was aware that Rei gave him a concerned look but he brushed it off with another mild glare. What if he had become the World Champion with Black Dranzer? Would he had been engulfed in power? Would he no longer have a decision in anything they did? It was horrifying thought.

"Can't we just destroy it, get Tundra or something?" Rei was trying to think of _anything_ to give him hope, but whenever he did think of something Kai would shoot the idea down again. Kai had known more about the reason why Tundra was scared, and as Rei had said been weeping over the fact he was 'coming.' Not like Kai was going to crush whatever spirit Rei had left.

"Rei if you had a choice would you go near a seven-headed fire-breathing dragon that could possibly disembowel you within seconds?" Kai snapped, he hated the looks that Rei was giving him, not angry or confused looks, just worn-down ones. Kai felt worse as he continued to tell Rei. Kai's first thought was that he would be able to handle it; he wouldn't get so down… Kai was wrong, he'd made a mistake in telling Rei.

"Who…Who placed Lotan in the rock? In the first place?" Rei looked down at the floor, he didn't want to know that this was true anymore, he just wanted Kai to say he was joking and that the Championships would be fine. That there was a chance…Of actually winning.

Kai's knowledge only went so far - since he had only been told of this Lotan bitbeast because his Grandfather had been working on it, before he made Black Dranzer. Of course Boris probably knew that Black Dranzer would be much weaker than Lotan. He probably stole the rock that had the bitbeast in it. Just in case his grandfather would throw it out or destroy it.

Kai frowned, this was when he had lost interest in wanting to know what his Grandfather was doing, his eye had been caught by Black Dranzer then. Still he did know something about it, but decided not to even voice his opinion as Rei may get too much hope from one simple fact. The main fact was that Rei didn't know everything, but he knew enough.

* * *

For the past few weeks, there had been a major change in Rei Kon; he hardly trained with Tyson or Max and Kai - he wandered away on his own to train himself. Rei had been sulking, but it was the way he had immediately cheered up for a few minutes when anyone asked him then hit rock bottom again, that was what worried everyone.

Tyson noted that since Rei had talked to Kai, about _something_, it had done something back to the neko-gin. Tyson didn't know if he should be angry for whatever Kai had told Rei, to make him not care about beyblading anymore - how much had hope had he lost within one conversation?

"Rei, what's up?" Tyson walked up the raven-haired boy who was currently sitting on the ground fiddling with a stray piece of grass. Rei knew he should have been training, to get stronger but now… Now he didn't see the _point._

"Nothing." Rei shrugged he was going to keep his promise to Kai no matter what it meant for the other team members. Maybe Kai had a plan? Tyson frowned then smiled, he sat next to Rei on the grass.

"That's a Kai answer, come on tell us what's up?" Rei knew that Tyson probably was going to annoy Kai, maybe get Kai to explain why he was being so…Different. Rei decided to use the excuse that he had been using since day one of finding out about Lotan.

"Really, I just - don't feel confident about this…Championship." Rei sighed and began to twist the small piece of grass until it tore in two.

"Well; what could go wrong? We'll beat Boris, find out where Sota and Adonis are and that-- will be that." Tyson went to pat Rei on the back but his hand was slapped away by a very angry looking neko-gin. He hissed, "It's not so simple Tyson!" His eyes narrowed; though when Rei had realised what he had said he went back to tearing the small blade of grass up into more smaller pieces.

"What do you mean Rei?" Now the happy Tyson had turned serious, he also knew that whatever the two eldest bladers had been talking about something that no one else knew. In other words they were keeping something from the group.

"It's nothing…" Rei sighed, he had better not spill or else Kai would never trust him again. Even though he had managed it for a few weeks, there had been times when Rei had nearly told someone what he knew. Luckily he had managed to save it on each occasion.

"What, do you know something?" Tyson frowned as Rei shrugged unenthusiastically, and just mumbled another excuse that was familiar to the one he had used last time.

"I'm just nervous…" Rei looked at Tyson and noticed that he had a look of -- _disappointment? _On his face, Rei suddenly feel deeper into the hole of despair, now Tyson thought he was lying to him because he didn't _want_ to tell him.

The blonde noticed that everyone was resting and decided to follow suit and made his way over to the tree, Tyson and Rei were sitting under. From what Max could tell, one of them had said something to the other that hadn't gone down well.

"Max." Tyson gave a small smile as he kneeled down in front of him and Rei. He placed a high-pitched voice on and decided to act like some sort of reporter.  
"What is your primal thought on this tournament." Tyson received a shake of the head from Rei with a smile creeping onto his face, _at least he still knows how to have fun, _Tyson thought.

"I'm…I dunno. Nervous and kind of scared I guess." Max shrugged his shoulders being truthful, knowing that Tyson and Rei wouldn't make fun of him. Tyson blinked, Max was _scared_? Sure Tyson had been nervous and maybe worried last year but he hadn't been scared.

"Why?" Tyson asked, he was seriously thinking he was the only one that was looking forward to the championships or at least wanted to go. Then again he _was_ the only one out of the BladeBreakers that did.

Max sighed and began to explain his own reasons why he wasn't confident about the Championships.

"My mum phoned me a few days ago, and said that Boris had given them all free stuff, like new machines and beyblades. With a note saying, 'best of luck, even if you don't stand a chance.' "

Rei had listened to Max's reasons now he began to consider the facts, the would all need to go… Though they didn't really _need _to. But with them all have a lot of experience and being powerful bladers, if they didn't go who would be able to at least stand a chance against the mystery blader?

_So he really does have Lotan._ Rei looked away from Tyson and Max hoping that they could not see how sad he really felt.

"He'll be bluffing Maxie, he always does." Tyson was surprised that Max had taken a negative spin on things, he was usually the positive one.

"But Tyson what if he isn't. No one would give there enemies an expensive gift; not a gift that could help them win unless he was certain he would!" Max had been completely taken out of focus on what he had to do, would he keep training - was there any point?

_I wonder if Lotan really is that strong… _Rei thought that maybe Kai was adding some details in just to try to scare him…But now this beast seemed to have colossal powers.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Tyson rolled his eyes trying to gain some positive answer.

"Tyson, Boris has been boasting everywhere!" Max had began to think that maybe if he did go he would loose Draciel and not be able to get his beloved bitbeast back. That was the thought that scared him.

"I boast too - so I'll win." Tyson smiled thinking that it would get Max back into his own positive mind set, though Max just appeared more worried.

"That's my point Tyson. You know your capabilities, you know what you can handle! Boris is doing the same thing!" Max had had a rough few months, they all had - all of his usual happy energy had drained away into a place where he couldn't reach. Was it because he was getting freaked out because the way Boris was acting and the new rules?

Tyson blinked unable to think about anything, he felt alone for the first time - what did his friends know that made them all so… Discouraged to even blade? They all _loved _blading so what had changed their minds?

_Why is everyone getting so worried! It'll be fine! _Tyson gave both Rei and Max a angry look, as if he was going to explode any second - and he did.

"So what? What if he has a really good blader! Are you just going to _not even bother_ because it might be _hard_! That maybe we will _loose_? So there's no point in even trying!"

"That's not what I'm saying Tyson!" Max knew he had offended Tyson, he had basically said that there was no _point in beyblading. _Not this year, but Rei had thought, if someone like Tyson was going to go in even without the knowledge of what he might have been facing. Would he get even more crushed because he lost?

"It sure sounds like it!" Tyson stood off and stormed away trying to think of a way to bring back some hope to his team. Unaware of his presence, Kai walked off thinking about the tournament, thinking about his family and what he would need to do.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was hard to explain - anyone confused? I'm sure it'll clear up once the tournament starts which is next. Review please! 


	25. The Tournament

Author's Note: Well, another chapter up! Woo! Well thanks to the people that have read and/or reviewed! So thanks;

kavbj - Well you'll be happy to know that the toutnament starts from this chapter onwards. No, Aton doesn't beyblade. Well thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

isthatnecessary - I thought that my alerts weren't coming through... (It's not just me then!) Yeah Tyson will know, just not... At the moment Ahh that idea. That was spur of the moment... You have a variety of pigeon called Lotan... -laughs head off- I don't think I'll ever quiet look a pigeon in the same way again. Thanks for reviewing.

d1bontemp - Thanks for reviewing by the way - yes shopping is bad when it is for many many hours... Though it's worse when you don't find anything and yet it's even worse when you have to help carry your friends bags since she bought so much stuff! -.-'' i believe we got some weird looks on the train home... Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

DancerInTheDark101 - You are forgiven...Since you have reviewed alot of chapters - and I believe that the computer will rest in peace... In the scrap yard... 0.o YAH reviews!

-glomps- Anyway, yes Boris is evil! -cackles- Not as scary as me on a hyper day though O.o ANYWAY! Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - I will tell you that he does find out...Soon. I was actually confused when I wrote the first chapter because I hadn't worked every detail out but... Yeah everything is written on paper just so I don't get confused! -.-'' Only problem with writing this plot... PEACE! Thanks for reviewing.

Nameless Little Girl - You know you were the 90th reviewer of this fic… Hmm…. -gives cake- There you go!… -rethinks actions- On second thought. -takes cake and hands a note saying 'WOO'- Yeah that's much better! Thanks for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Tyson and the other former BladeBreakers were off to the main stadium. Tyson and Max were their usual selves - quite frankly if anyone looked at how everyone was acting and appearing on the bus at that moment. They would never believe that they all had been through so much.

"I can't believe the tournament starts today." Tyson couldn't sit still he was too happy and excited he just couldn't wait. The talk of the Mystery Blader that Boris was bringing in had reached world wide media coverage. If he was seen anywhere their would be reporters asking questions after questions.

"Well, only the matches are getting set Tyson." Kenny smiled, the old group was back, even if that did mean Kai was his normal anti-social self then again he did have more reason to shut everyone out this year.

"I know, I want to see who I'm up against first!" Tyson was surprised on how much support he and his old team mates where getting. Lilita, Selene, Aton and Hilary - who had heard of nothing as she had been on holiday for so long and no one was in the mood for telling her.

"I wonder who the Mystery Blader is?" Rei pondered over the question hoping it was as Tyson said, just a huge bluff. It could be possible. It might be real, but as Tyson had said, it didn't matter if Boris was lying or not. He would blade and have fun, if he ended up beating the blader then it would be even better.

"Yeah that too!" Tyson looked around - he was happy because everyone else was happy. They no longer had the worn out looks they had wore for a few weeks; they all looked determined to go to the Championships and ready for anything.

"So how many people have entered?" Kenny looked around to face Mr. Dickenson who had been kind enough to come to the Dojo and give them all a lift, even with the number of people that were in the luxury bus, there was still lots of space.  
"Thirty-four to be exact." Mr. Dickenson had went over the number of entries that very morning, he had wished that the numbers would stay low, but at least there was no three digit number. That would have spelt disaster, to everyone.

"Wow. That's a lot of bladers…" Max had thought that maybe it only seemed like a lot because they were no longer in teams. Fifteen people sounded much more than three teams.

"I hope you all managed to do something productive in the last few months." Mr. Dickenson hoped that they would all be prepared and would be able to defeat the blader Boris would sent in. Not even Mr. Dickenson knew who it was yet, Boris had decided to enter them at the last minute, yet kept a slot open.  
"Yeah. We did have something wrong…It's sorted now. Right Rei." Tyson slapped Rei on the back grinning again; Rei nodded back smiling and feeling like he _did _have some hope left for the up coming matches.

"Yeah, right Tyson." Rei agreed, Kai looked at the neko-gin; he had no idea why everyone was so up-beat. Then again it could have been the constant pep talks that had slowly sunk in, giving them all anew - a sense of hope.

"Good. Good." Mr. Dickenson turned back around as he smiled slightly he had not seen the boys in such a good mood in what felt like such a long time. Tyson looked over at the Kai, who had his eyes closed as he tried to think of what else he could do to make sure he would be able to beyblade to his own limits. Tyson waved his hand in front of Kai's face hoping to gain some sort of attention. Tyson sighed and finally gave a verbal indication that he wanted some attention on his behalf.

"Kai." Tyson watched as Kai slowly opened his eyes to glance at him, Tyson grinning and stated something he was going to keep saying until -- the end of the world or the end of his beyblading career but, Tyson had a funny thought that the first one would come first in time.

"Meet you in the finals." Kai gave a small smirk, he still did want to beat Tyson, and take the title off him. Indeed he would be in the finals. _He would make it_. He would make sure of it. Kai nodded his head and closed his eyes again until he felt the bus slow, and then stop.

* * *

The hall was large and so every team or friend could stay away from those they had chosen as enemies. Still familiar faces had appeared going from the Majestic's to the Demolition Boys - who also appeared to have Ian back. He was taller, only by a few inches but that could be just because two -- almost three years had past since his last appearance. He still looked as cold as ever.

The hall had a bustle of conversation, everyone talking about…_everyone._ Still, only a few people ventured out of their teams to speak to another. After a few minutes, and all _thirty-three _people had been counted then an old man had come, and began to speaking in a loud demanding voice. The hall quietened.

"Welcome bladers, you have all come to take the title as World Champion to prove to everyone that you are the best." A few people looked over to see a very smug Tyson who was not going to lay down while his title was taken from him.

"This will be a test of many things, much strength and stamina will be required, as well as a fair amount of determination. Still, as this competition is over a period of days it does mean you receive a small rest. The longer your opponents battle, the greater rest you get." This had caused some people to feel negative and positive about the turn out. If they had easy matches and the rest had hard then they would win much easier in the long run.

"Not only will you be blading against the usual competitors, but as there are no teams. You will be blading your old team-mates. This can a win-win situation since you all should already know your teams weaknesses. When the tournament is over, we must applaud the World Champion and their efforts - but not forget those that lost, however determined." The man gazed around the room at all of the young and middle aged faces, he had seen these teams many times before -- even if some of them had never entered last years tournament. Now the matches will be generated soon. So everyone, be prepared and good luck!"  
Again there was an outbreak of chatter amongst team-mates, meanwhile Tyson and the others stood silent, which was unusual and had been given a few nods and whispers in their direction. Tyson didn't notice, neither did Rei, Kai or anyone that was routing for the _BladeBreakers._ They all had _very_ serious faces on.

The announcers had come; including; Blader DJ, Brad Best and AJ Topper. All of which where given much applaud when they came through one of the main doors. Of course, they did not stay in the room long, they had matches to generate. They had been gone a few minutes before the microphones were turned on. That's when everyone - once again went silent.

"Well, the first match will be..." AJ was his happy self, while Brad read out the first name. The computer - out of all the names it had been given, chose one. A picture popped up as AJ deleted the person from the next selection.

"Raul verses..." Brad had a go, the computer again, gave out a random name - while the computer this time manually discarded it.

"Enrique!"

There was some chatter, from everyone betting with each other how would win. "Raul...He'll never win." Lee shook his head while he looked over at the first match that would be played that day. Mariah was standing next to her older brother and wondered why Lee had made such a quick decision.

"Why do you think that?" Mariah had thought that both boys were good bladers and it would have been a good match.

"He's not exactly as confident as Enrique is about beyblading." Lee stated, it was true - already he could see the nerves of Raul, who refused to meet anyone's stare or glance. The chatter died away when the computer was about to place out another name. "The next match will be..."

AJ continues "Johnny verses..." Some of the other bladers didn't want to face the loud mouth Scottish blader. The BladeBreakers, where somewhat not concerned.

"Rei!" Rei smiled a little, relieved that he would not be going up against anyone…Hard. They all knew how to make Johnny loose, just make him get too far ahead of himself.

"Hmph, I'll beat him with my eyes closed." Johnny whispered to Oliver how was in the middle of speaking to his 'ex-captain' Robert. Oliver sighed and turned around, and snapped at the redheaded blader.

"Johnny, don't get too cocky." That would lead to his down fall, it happened to a lot of good bladers. If they got too confident then they would loose.

"Okay...I could beat _you_ with my eyes closed. I could beat Kon with an arm tied behind my back." Johnny retorted causing Oliver to get even more frustrated, he now hoped Rei was feeling confident enough to put up a good match against him. Even if Johnny was in the mood to annoy the living hell out of everyone.

"The next match is..." Brad started off, then paused as the computer still had not caught up. Then the name popped up. "Robert verses..." The hall had been used for nothing in the past few years. Now here it was being the centre of the media and fans, who were all waiting at the stadium to hear the paired matches themselves.

"Michael!" All Robert did was roll his eyes, his voice was not quiet as if he were hoping someone would pass the message on the Michael if he did not hear it.

"Why do I always get the pathetic bladers first..." Robert hissed, the matches so far had been rather boring. The winners were clearly picked out, was this rigged? Or was it just because so many bad bladers had entered.

"You're just unlucky." Oliver chuckled and looked at the board trying to reassure himself that he could win against anyone. Brad announced the name of the next blader to be placed in for a match.

"Julia - the first girl to be announced - will verse, Gary!" Julia smiled, and turned to her twin brother trying to encourage him and herself in their matches.

"That'll be easy." Julia looked over at Gary, he wasn't very bright looking and all she would have to do was confuse him until he got dizzy. "You said it sis." Raul smiled back, yet hoping that his sister would get to the next round even if he failed.

"Kai! Verses..." The only thing Kai done was glance up, waiting for the name he would be blading to get into the next round. He was fairly disappointed with the outcome.

"Oliver!" Oliver tensed slightly after he had watched last years battle would it be possible to keep Hiwatari down for even one round?

"Looks like I will be seeing you in the finals..." Tyson muttered to Kai hoping that no one else heard, Kai gave his normal cold reply. "Hn." Though he knew fine well that Oliver would be a easy opponent. After a few seconds had went by and Brad and AJ had just decided to hit the button twice to speed things up they called out another two names.

"Mariah will be facing off against... None other than Ming Ming herself!" One was either being detested by one crowd or loved by the other, or there was that small group that just disliked them both.

"That pink kitty is going down." Ming Ming glared over to where the other girl was, Mariah didn't seem too bothered about her match with the ex-BEGA star and was still whispering and giggling with her village friends.

"Save it for the match Ming Ming." Mystel placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping that there would not be a cat fight while the names where still being called out, it would make things go too slow for his liking.

"...Bryan! Will blade... TYSON!" AJ yelled the name of the current world champion, Tyson grinning again as a few other people turned to look at him.

"Yeah... Kai, I'll definitely be seeing you in the next round." Tyson muttered again glancing over to where the Demolition Boys stood - all glaring back.

"Just don't drag the match on. You know what happened to Rei." Kai looked over at Rei who had caught what they were saying and gave a small grin. "Hey, don't remind me!" Rei didn't really mind about the battle he had with Bryan. It was the past, plus both of them wanted to win - it just showed that Bryan wanted it so much more. Still the memory of it wasn't great and Rei would rather forget it than remember it.

Max looked agitated and so Rei went over to talk; even if he had no control on the out coming of this tournament he could still be able to try to encourage the blonde. He heard Max mutter and whisper to himself, as he tried to focus.

"I wonder who I'll be up against..." Max asked, looking into space, he hadn't noticed or heard the neko-gin coming up beside him. Rei smiled when Max looked at Rei in shocked manner; he'd been thinking to hard again.

"Are you hoping for someone easy?" Rei laughed when Max shook his head hoping that Rei wouldn't get the idea that he was being slightly cowardly. Which in a manner he was.

"No...Just." Max looked away - he hoped Tyson wouldn't hear what he had been thinking or else it would have been yet another pep talk. Rei got the message, it was clear that everyone was feeling slightly annoyed because of this blader.

"Not the mystery blader?" The thing that Rei noted was that they were not in the hall. He had looked at all of the groups from afar and yet he could not see anyone he did not recognize.

"Yeah, I guess." Max smiled as again the announcers began to list the matches off.

"Ian verses...King." Ian remained quiet even though he received a smug look from King, and King was thinking that the BBA had let it's standards down. AJ quickly got another two names before the two started something, the tension that filled the air in one of their looks was not good. It seemed Ian now had a greater wrath than most would have expected.

"And his alternative ego - Queen, will blade Joesph." Queen made a tutting sound and then was given a glare by Joseph and King just couldn't help but say - loudly. "Why did we get stuck with the midgets?"

"I heard that!" Joseph yelled, meanwhile on the other hand Ian just stayed quiet and didn't respond like Joesph had, he just glared and looked as if his launcher would be hurting King very soon.

Brad had made a dash to get another two bladers, just so the others would calm down slightly. Max cringed when he heard his name being called.

"Max, will beyblade... Ozuma!" Though when the last name came up, he was more than relieved and decided to try his best at defeating Ozuma.

"Phew," Rei chuckled when he heard, and saw that Max had calmed down and relaxed. However, Rei was not the only one to notice this and Mariam turned to tell Ozuma what she thought was happening.

"Max looks relieved...Maybe he thinks you've gotten weaker Ozuma." Mariam raised an eyebrow, it would be a joyous occasion if Ozuma ended up yelling and embarrassed himself in front of so many people.

"Hmph. I'll make sure I don't beat him too embarrassingly in front of all his fans." Ozuma sneered at the blonde, he still had some jetlag and hoped it would be gone by the time their match came.

Tyson upon hearing the last of his friends name being called out for a match decided that it would be a good time to go eat. He didn't have any idea when or even if there were breaks between each match.

"That's all of us, let's go. I'm starving."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to listen and see who everyone else is playing?" Rei looked at Kai would seemed to silently agree, though Tyson shook his head and pointed to one of the large speakers in the room.

"They have speakers all over the place, we will still be able to hear." He was glad that he noticed the one speaker in the cafeteria or else he might of not got anything to eat. With that answer no one in the group objected.

"Well then, let's go." They all left the hall as the went, people muttered about why anyone would leave when the strange Mystery blader hadn't even shown up.

* * *

The World Champion and his old friends, plus the three girls and Kai's brother sat at one large table with only a few things between them all. Tyson only had a little since it was his own money he was buying his food with. Supposedly Kai and Aton had forgotten money and their credit cards.

"I'm hungry."

_Kevin verses Dunga._ Was heard on the small speaker that was just above the table where they all sat. Max sighed they weren't very interesting battles. Or was that because they were waiting for a name they had not heard before?

"That match is a bit easy for Dunga don't you think?" Kenny asked to the group as he decided that he would have another attempt at eating the salty -- too salty chips.

"Nothing can be certain." Rei replied happily, he had yet to think that maybe he was giving Kevin a little too much credit. Though they were from the same village so - he deserved it.

_Spencer verses Mariam. _A few people at the group blinked, while the non-regulars sat and tried to work out who was being spoken about. The members of the BladeBreakers decided that it was a losing battle.

"That will be a bad match..." Max was thinking that the battle would be over in two seconds, and the fans and sponsors wouldn't like that.

"...For Mariam." Kai added, he didn't think that a _girl _would ever get paired up with Spencer of all people. The reason why he had the bitbeast he did was because of his strength. Mariam just knew how to be cheeky, and rebel.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for her already." Rei muttered hoping that Spencer was the most sane out of the Demolition Boys and would not end up placing Mariam in a hospital bed.

_Garland verses Lee. _This got the attention mainly of Tyson and Rei, since they both knew what the other was capable of then maybe it would be interesting to watch.

"That will be a good match...Hopefully." Not unless one of them had something wrong with them, or were too over confident then maybe… It would be a match to sit and watch,

"I might watch that one." Max suggested and received a few nods in agreement.

_Mathilda verses Steven._

"There really will be some bad matches today.." Max sighed as he too was beginning to feel less enthusiastic about the matches they didn't seem to have that… Spirit in them.

"It's because everyone of different levels have entered." Kenny shrugged his shoulders as his attempts to eat the over salted chips failed and he ended up just looking at them from time to time.

"It'll get better you progress through the rounds." Kenny added in as he heard another announcement being made.

_Eddy verses Mystel._

"Another easy win..." Tyson rolled his eyes, was he the only one that was going to beyblade with a psycho?

"I'm beginning to think that is just a bad tournament." Rei wondered if the Mystery Blader was just a bluff since no one had been mentioned and certainly everyone that had been paired up in matches, everyone had already heard of. As if reading his thoughts Kai decided to add in a comment of his own.

"I wonder when this Mystery Blader will be introduced?" It was more of a question that would remain in the air until the person did show or the tournament started without them. Either way Kai wanted to know.

_Tala verses Claude_.

AJ seemed to be bored with the pressing and announcing and anyone could hear the enthusiasm drain from his words. "That will be one worth watching." Tyson suggested, while tucking into another sandwich. He looked around, there wasn't many people that had left to get something to eat.

"Yeah." Max agreed as he drank some of his cool drink, trying to rid himself of the thoughts he was having of the Mystery Blader.

"Miguel verses..." There was no voice followed, yet hushed whispers coming from the speakers as the announcer thought there had been some mistake. This caused everyone to watch the speakers, even the bladers that were still patiently waiting in the hall chatting away to one another.

The cafeteria went from people moving around quickly, to them slowing down so they didn't miss anything. Tyson ended up being impatient and decided it would be no big deal and decided to have another drink.

"This can't be right..." Brad muttered; another voice was heard, one that normally was never heard - it must have been some manager.

"It is, now just hurry up and read it." They hissed back, hoping that Brad would just as they said, hurry up.

"Are you sure..." AJ sounded a little confused and worried yet he was the one to spill, when they both realised they had not told the match set up.

"Miguel will verse... Sota Hiwatari!" AJ shouted at the top of his lungs, he had never known of another Hiwatari that had been interested in beyblades. Was this sister any good?

Tyson almost spat out his drink, coughing as he tried to recover his normal instinct of breathing. Meanwhile everyone made sure to avoid eye contact with Kai. The cafeteria when deadly silent and no one moved. No one.

* * *

Author's Note: Send a review if you want to scream... Or shout Whatever. I'm in a good mood -cackles once again- Later! 


	26. Reactions

Author's Note: Okay I think half of the people reading kind of half expected the Mystery Blader to be none other than Sota. It fit's nicely though! Thanks to the people that have read and/or reviewed this fic;

d1bontemp - Kai's never a happy bunny...! But read on and see, I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter... Maybe depends if you have a sadistic personality like me Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - Sorry, I didn't really want to do it either since it is kind of boring just to read who verses who when your wondering and asking about other things. Though it did make a good climax at the end (That's why I decided to do it!) Hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell! Thanks for reviewing. Hope I updated quick enough!

kavbj - Indeed-ee-o I did write a lot quicker (maybe I'm more motivated because I got five reviews in like one day?) Plus it would be mean to keep you all hanging in until after my exams... Thanks for reviewing.

isthatnecessary - Hmm... No she just has the one, since in - Chapter 17 (I think...) of Two Worlds, One Life & A Whole Lot o' People it says that she had the operation to remove the Black Dranzer chip. Kai + company will have a hard time. A very hard time... Yup thank god there are no such things as bitbeasts... Or else that would be one scary... Thing. Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Since I spent a little more time going over everything since I had the chance. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Kai and Aton gave a blank look to one another, hoping that they had not just heard their sisters name being mentioned to beyblade Miguel. That their sister was the Mystery Blader. That it was Sota that was the host for Lotan.

Whispers slowly made there way around the other tables, some were loud and it didn't appear that they cared what the cold blader was going through. Kai could feel the eyes on his back, even Aton had a few glances. It was not worldly known that Kai had a brother and a sister.

The group stayed quiet, letting each of the older brothers of Sota think things through. Even though the two Hiwatari's disliked each other they understood each others peril, and even for Aton it was a hard thing to consider. His only sister would possibly be killed. Last year he had seen the few matches - where even Kai had nearly died.

Kai could feel anger rising slowly throughout his body; he felt cold, hollow in a way - his little sister was in danger of so many things. He had failed to protect his sister! He stared at one spot on the table that was not occupied with any food or drink he just blanked everyone, glaring at this one space trying, willing himself to calm down. He could feel the glances that passing people gave him, even the occasion look he received from someone in his own group.

Still he did not acknowledge that they were there. Not that they tried to gain his attention, they all kept their heads down looking away from the Hiwatari siblings. _Boris!_ his mind growled as the name registered and knew that it had been him that had given the girl Lotan. Whether Sota took it willingly or was forced to take it Kai didn't care, but he would find out.

Lotan would force itself into anyone's body as long as it had enough power to do so. Kai frowned again now thinking of a worse predicament, if his sister where the host would that mean she would die if Lotan was destroyed? Or would the bitbeast just float into someone else. Or would Lotan just disappear and Sota would be okay? Tyson stopped eating, in fact he was sure he stopped and tried to make his breathing quieter.

If Sota was this mystery blader then one of them would have to blade her right? If so, would Kai let them try to beat his little sister - that they all knew, was extremely protective over. Or would he ask them all to loose? Because Tyson wouldn't... He just couldn't... He hoped that Kai would see that they would need to defeat Sota in order to help her.

_Sota...Why... are you beyblading? You've never picked up one in your life..._

Kai was confused at what must have happened to let Sota come here, - though he let nothing show - he was still in great turmoil with himself. As a professional blader and as an older brother, he had a feeling he was failing both of the things he was proud of... proud to be.

He _had_ failed, he had said - promised that he would protect her, and not leave her alone... Yet her she was, probably alone and had no idea what was going on. Kai released an aggravated sigh as he continued running through his thoughts.

Still the only indication of what he was feeling was vented out through glaring. He hadn't noticed that his hands were slowly clenching together into two fists that were ready to strike anyone that said anything out of place. Still he had to think this through, Sota had Lotan - if she continued to use the power of the bitbeast would it not put her under too much pressure?

Though not everything seemed lost, his friends had grown stronger and he himself had managed to make a new move. Though that was only to be used... In a very desperate situation. At least Sota was alive, at least she was still breathing like Kai had hoped. Sota could be converted back into her normal-self, he was sure that his sister would be glad if he stopped the bitbeast from taking control over her.

Lotan... Probably the most powerful bitbeast ever, why on earth was it with such a young girl and not a strong blader. Why had Boris chosen Sota to be the host of the monstrous bitbeast? Why would Boris risk everything on his sister, was he hoping that Kai and his friends would be side tracked by that fact?

Kai was, but he would not let the chance of helping his sister get to anyone that would beyblade her. If she were to loose then she would be better than what she would be if she won. There were too many questions that ran in Kai's mind; Why had the BBA even let a child enter such a fast paced tournament, surely there were rules against such young people from entering and hurting themselves.

Aton sat and occasionally looked at his younger brother seeing the frown he had fixed on his face. He knew that it was not a good situation, then again she was alive, that had to count for something. Though from what he knew - which was barely anything - Sota was in trouble either because of the blader she was facing or because of something else.

Though a rush of hope came and relieved him of the horrible thoughts of his sister getting hurt. Maybe, Kai and his friends would be able to beat her. They could get matched up with her early on in the tournament and beat her, then she would be safe. All Aton wanted was her not to hurt herself.

Although the thought of her hurting herself did resurface, he worried that maybe she would end up in hospital again. He knew from the last time the BladeBreakers and himself were hospitalized Kai had almost jumped from a roof... Just because he thought Sota was dead, whatever happened Sota could not die.

"I hear that she's only eight..." Aton frowned when he heard two girls, that looked much like fans of Kai muttering and whispering loudly as if they all wanted to burst with the gossip they had. Aton made a glare at the two girls, which shut them up quickly. He didn't like people that got into other people's affairs. Friends, yeah they could be involved but complete strangers? Nosing in on what his family were doing?

"If Sota is here then... that means Boris is too," Kai stated clearly to let everyone at the table hear. He would have to be, he wouldn't boast so much and only let the blader come. Plus they had no evidence that he was the one to kidnap Sota... Not much - not enough to stop Sota from beyblading. Or to stop Boris from entering her.

The group stayed silent, listening to Kai but not answering an angry growl escape, and Kai slammed a clenched fist down on the table. "I'll kill him…" Kai muttered to himself not caring if anyone heard.

Kai stood from his seat and walked slowly away not looking at anyone as they watched him leave. Tyson was about to stand up before Aton shook his head. Kai needed some time to cool down and did not need someone telling him it would be okay, that was the last thing he would want to hear. It was the last thing Aton wanted to hear.

Even though the first year that they had met, and disliked each other greatly - Tyson trusted Aton's decision, maybe it was an excuse to stop him from going and confronting the touchy subject with Kai. Or maybe he trusted the fact that Kai trusted Aton enough to be around him.

* * *

Kai power walked through the many corridors of the stadium, he was sure that Boris would be here - somewhere. Kai glanced around it seemed that Sota was the talk of the entire stadium, not like the fans had arrived yet. When they did he would get involved into discussions on how he felt about the whole thing, which would not be good for the interviewer.

_Boris, where could he be? Where could Sota be?_ He hoped that they would both be here and wouldn't show up at the last moment, because with the way things were going. It looked as if it was going to turn out just like that.

_I hate this! Why can't I find my sister!_ Kai looked around again, and decided to wander and hope he would bump into the... Monster that Boris was or his little sister. He didn't care which one it was. People avoided him, much because of the glare that was one his face. Alone that look could kill…

Kai was walking occasionally hearing his name, or Sota's name being mentioned. He hoped no one would ask him how he felt because he would end up striking the person and he didn't care if it was some one he knew or just some fan that happened to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. That was their problem - his was finding his sister.

Kai was concentrating on the ground, lost in his thoughts about where his sister was or what he could do to find her. Or even what he would say when he saw her. Would she be sad or angry? He felt someone brush past him and sent a glare his way. Though as he looked up he noticed the BioVolt sign on his jumper and immediately demanded,

"Where's Boris." It was no question, Kai would get an answer one way or another. The blonde boy just sneered and turned to walk away before Kai hissed and pulled him back to face him,

"Turn your back on me again and trust me, you won't be able to walk. Now where is Boris." The blonde boy must have been very low on the BioVolt chain as he cracked and told exactly where Kai could find his sister and Boris.

Kai suddenly felt another emotion - relief but it did not last long as he headed for the room he had been told of. He would hurt Boris badly. He'd never felt hate like this before, it was as if someone had taken everything room him. But Boris knew, he knew who attack his mother and had turned the heating off. Who had flew them out to the desert to spend time in a prison, to take Adonis away. Boris would suffer.

* * *

The man named Boris chuckled as he sipped a glass of expensive wine, he had just imported it from France, with the extra funds he had been given, he was planning to pull out all of the stops when he won. Not only would he win, but with Lotan and Sota's body he would rule the world, Sota obeyed him and that meant Lotan had to obey _him_! Boris chuckled.

Boris was a very happy man; he was no longer poor, nor was he going to loose this championship. He even got to crush the BladeBreakers spirit and even could destroy that little amount of trust Kai and Aton had managed to create.

Of course... He frowned, then smiled - none of this had been his idea. He had been a pawn, but a very powerful and rich one at that so Boris was not concerned at taking a few orders. He'd been bossed around by Voltaire for a while, but he was dead. He was weak - and constantly gave his grandson another chance.

Boris turned to one of the less powerful and corrupted pawns - one of his own - and decided it was time to have... A reunion.

"Call everyone immediately. I want them here to discuss what we will do after we all become rich and powerful. Especially after Lotan defeats the Granger child." The simple man nodded and left ready to make multiple phone calls.

After the middle-aged man had left Boris spun round in his chair and looked over to the small darkened corner where he spotted a blue eye staring at him. He smiled smugly. "Sota come here for a second." Boris stayed still as a swaying girl stood and walked slowly towards him.

_Why am I going to this man? He.… He was the one..._ Sota shivered in her mind, though her body seemed to not respond to even her feelings. She hated this man, and indeed wanted to scream that in his face. But she didn't. Something was sealing her mouth shut from the inside.

She had woken up and she was on a plane. She could remember trying to talk, to ask for help but suddenly felt a invisible hand over her mouth, her nose until she thought she was going to suffocate. No tears had come either, she had never been so scared in her life. It was as if nothing, nothing that she wanted would happen.

_I feel different. _

She was no longer wearing a dress, but a heavy overall, that covered her from head to toe, leaving only her head to be seen. Even her neck had been covered up. She wanted to pull the collar down just a little as it rubbed against her skin uncomfortably. The clothes were not the only thing making her feel different.

As if she had swallowed something dreadful, that filled her body and made it heavy, her arms she could feel - her legs too. It was the feeling of dread when she tried to move them, it flooded her mind. Pain, sorrow, hate, revenge of something... She felt saddened - why did she feel so... Lonely?

./. You are mine ./. A voice hissed, she could feel her lips move to answer her, yet she had not spoken. She was surprised and frightened when she tried to answer back, using her own lips - yet they did not move.

_'Who are you...'_ Sota whimpered, yet made no sound outside of her mind. All she heard was laughing - herself laughing, her own giggle she used when she was happy. Sota wanted to cry, what was happening why couldn't she move. Why couldn't she speak. Why couldn't she express the feelings she was having?

Boris looked at her - Lotan had complete control, it was noticeable even at first glance. The normal bubbly blue eyes were grey and hollow. They had a great sorrow within them, as if the girls soul was being crushed slowly. The look on the girls face was different. Much different. A twisted smirk, one that no child should have been able to possess; one filled with a desire, hate and a strange confidence. a confidence that made the girl look dangerous.

Sota's change of appearance couldn't help but improve the chances of Kai not being able to focus on his current match. Hopefully Kai would get through - and even beyblade Sota. It would be a fantastic sight to see Kai being beaten by Sota of all people, and Sota would never forgive herself if she happen... To kill Kai in the incident.

Boris decided it was about time to hand over the equipment needed for Lotan's next match. Sota may not have been a good blader by certainly a powerful bitbeast knew what to do. In this case Lotan would have control. The bitbeast could do as he pleased, and all Boris asked of him was that he destroyed anyone that tried to take the title away.

Being a bitbeast, titles did not matter - though destroying other bitbeasts and creating havoc was something the bitbeast was happy to do.

The girl felt her body move, as she moved closer to the purple haired man she tried to stop herself. She did not want to move so close to this man. She did not like this man. Lotan hissed at the girl, clearly annoyed with her pathetic attempts. It did not matter.

Lotan was going to enjoy himself, he was in a weak body but he himself was strong. A weak body meant that he would be able to control even the persons mind - be able to search and read the girls memories, to use against the other bitbeasts masters.

Lotan voiced his opinions on the human race.

./. They are all worthless, and shamed easily, they have no pride or strength ./. Boris frowned he certainly did not like to be called pathetic or weak, but the girl was no longer defenceless, she had a bitbeast in her body and anything that would displease it could end up very bad - for anyone.

Sota tried to sniff, yet could not - she argued back to the bitbeast 'My brother is strong, he is honourable!' She yelled at the strange creature that made her lips move into another smirk. ./. Be quiet or else I'll kill your beloved brother! ./. Sota heard her laugh again as if the creature was playing a joke. The words that it had said caused Sota to start crying. Just not physically... How she wished that her brother would come and save her. She heard something; a yell, a scream of some sort. Then she felt herself going to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I think I updated pretty fast yeah? Well; just to let you all know, I'll only be telling the results of the other beybattles and will fill the 'BladeBreakers' matches in with more detail. A few of Sota's matches will be Since they will be all worried because of Lotan… Even though Tyson still has no idea O.o -cackles- 


	27. Sota!

Author's Note: Another chapter, I wrote down what I had to do, and to tell you all - the end is not far away… By the time this tournament is ending… The evilest of people shall be revealed! And most likely you will fall and go "WHA-!!" Well thanks to:

Nameless Little Girl - This chapter has a little more action in it - hope you enjoy thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - The bitbeast will be Lotan. You'll understand when I actually get round to writing the match between her and Miguel. You must be psychic how did you know! Well thanks for reviewing!

isthatnescessary - No, no, you don't have to just stop asking because of that mistake. Plus I'm surprised someone even remembered that she went in for an operation. Well thanks for reviewing

d1bontemp - Ahh the mother... She'll be in the next chapter. With a bit of drama too no less! Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - I was in the typing mood, so super fast updates. Slowing down a little now though... Oh well, thanks for the review.

kavbj - Nope, Boris should be kicked out of this galaxy! Thanks for reviewing. (Boris will get a little of what's coming to him this chapter.)

g0thic-angel - So I'll take that you're head is hurting from all the reading you had to catch up on. Thanks for reviewing. Hope I updated quick enough.

I did have trouble updating because for some reason I cannot upload anything to the site. So I had to export another chapter delete that and copy and paste this chapter, thensave it as another chapter -.-'' Just because when I do try to upload anything it comes up 'Error.' 

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Kai was getting annoyed, not just annoyed but more and more angry by the second. Not because he didn't know where his sister was, he did - his body just wasn't walking fast enough.

There had also been a few times someone had had enough - stupidity to try to talk to him. One death glare sent them back to where ever they had come from. He knew that it would have been concerning Sota or even if he would sign something. The way he was feeling the only thing he would sign was a death sentence to a few people. Though it did not stop some people from asking things of him even if it was just a  
"Can you…" Kai was hoping that these people knew that they had been lucky to just get a glare and then be ignored. It was either that or blowing up in their faces and that was not a good thing.

He sighed angrily as he got closer to the door that supposedly held his sister and Boris. He didn't knock, he was in too much of a mood to be mannerly. The boy had been right, Boris was here - sitting down looking quiet pleased with himself, he was smiling. Until he saw who had come in, that's when his face fell.

Boris placed down the half empty glass of wine that he had been taking small amounts from every so often. He didn't want to get drunk, not when everyone was coming so they could talk about the plans. About the plans on them all becoming rich.

Kai didn't even give the man a time to ask why he was here and immediately slammed the door. Just to show this monster how angry he really was. Only a fool wouldn't know that, he was frowning and had a glare plastered onto his face. His eyes themselves gleamed with a murderous intent.

"Where is my sister!" He yelled, walking forward so he was closer to the man, just in case he thought he would be able to run away. He had glanced around the room but had found no trace of her, and decided to glare at the shocked man.

Boris just cleared his throat and looked at the boy, he was slightly surprised that Kai had forgotten any fear that had been placed in him during the Abbey. Boris did not move to greet or run from Kai, he was not the type of person to resort to physical means.

"Why did you kidnap Sota!" Kai's anger did not stop, nor did he calm down. Kai was practically yelling the loudest he had - at anyone in his life. Still he was not getting calmer he was getting angrier at the man's silence.

"Why are you trying to kill me and my family! You bastard!" Before Kai had really any realisation what he was doing he was grabbing Boris by the front of his jumper, eyes piercing into the very black soul that was Boris.

"You, if I find out that my sister even so much as breaks a nail because of you or Lotan - you will be seeing my grandfather a lot sooner than you think." Kai hissed, any normal person would have been whimpering thinking Kai had turned mad himself. His grip on the man's suit increased.

Boris was in a state of shock, he had no been treated like this before, not even Voltaire. Once his body had realised what was happening, he began to chuckle thinking that Kai may have been feeling angry and maybe would threaten him. He certainly wouldn't hurt him.

Kai growled in annoyance. _How dare this stupid...!_ Kai was beyond boiling point. He was beginning to loose his patience with this man and that would not be good.

"I was simply told to kidnap Sota by a superior and Sota is getting ready for her match." There was some truth to what Boris was saying, he had wanted someone stronger for Lotan to use, but his _superior _told him to use Sota. Even by Boris's standards it was a little cold. Though he got his money, and he was made rich again, he was given power - what more could someone ask for?

Kai snarled at the answer, "Lair." Her match was the last one, no one would need to start preparing so early. Boris began talking in a calm voice, as if he was not shaken up about the situation. "Now, Kai you should ." He was interrupted when he Kai tightened his grip and said very clearly,

"You should answer my questions if you know what's good for you."

A small smirk appeared on Kai's face, one that created a slightly worried frown on Boris's face.

* * *

The BladeBreakers, having heard of Sota's match and watching Kai leave in a very bad mood. Sat and tried to make sense of it all. Only Rei didn't need to - he already knew what was happening.

"I wonder why Kai didn't tell us Sota beyblades?" Tyson sighed, the girl was young, though it was weird. If she was entering the tournament why didn't she come over to the Dojo to see her big brother? Or both for that matter?

"She doesn't." Aton said, he wasn't trying to start an argument but his voice did sound harsher. Maybe because he was confused about his little sister and what on earth she was doing. Rei was wondering if Tyson and Aton still had some unresolved issues from last year - since Aton had been rather aggressive an abuse towards them all. Tyson had been rather thankful to get away from the purple-haired boy. It appeared that over the past few months - Tyson and Aton had managed to get on fine simply because of what was going on around them. They didn't have time to argue, then again no one did.

"It's obvious that she does." Tyson sneered, if she wasn't a blader she would have been in the stands supporting her older brother. Aton gave Tyson a look. One to say that he was to shut up very soon or it would cause another Hiwatari sibling to get very angry and one was enough.

"She doesn't." Tyson narrowed his eyes, both Tyson and Aton had never got off on the right foot, so Tyson just rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"If she didn't she wouldn't have entered." Aton was about to say something - or yell something, no one knew what that would be since Rei took it upon himself to shut the two squabbling voices that were beginning to give him a headache.

"You both are wrong." Rei didn't mean to break Kai's promise but when he said it, he realised he would have to explain himself. How he hoped Kai would calm down when he came back.

"What do you mean Rei?" Max looked at Rei then back at Aton and Tyson who were both wearing the same expression.

"What do you know about my sister and this tournament?" Aton was not as protective over Sota because he had only spent a little time talking to her. Still blood was blood and he wanted to know what was going on.

Rei frowned, great he would need to tell them all. Kai really would have his head for this.

"It's...Complicated..." Rei rubbed his temples, hoping that they would, by some miracle leave the subject alone.

"So? Explain it." Kenny usually was the one to explain things so he was not at all sure if he would get anything that Rei would talk about.

Rei sighed again, and looked up, he glanced at everyone - even the girls were looking at him with the same face. They all wanted to know, they all needed to know.

"It's also the reason why... I don't even want to come here." Tyson blinked, so this would be what Kai had told him months ago. Everyone remained silent as Rei whispered some facts about what they were dealing with, he of course did not know everything.

Rei began explaining everything he knew; from what Kai had told him, he also expressed his thoughts that Kai knew a little more since he hadn't answered every question fully. By the time Rei had finished explaining the table sat in silence for a while.

* * *

"She'll be here in a second." Boris gasped as Kai punched him yet again. Boris did not know what was happening, he was suppose to be in control - where on earth where his guards! Kai had only hit him any time he didn't say anything. Since he was rich again, he could still take him to court and sue him... That would be bad. If anyone found out what he was doing then he could be taken out of the tournament.

The door opened slowly, like in a horror movie, creaking open slightly as Kai turned around he looked into bright, bubbly blue eyes. He sighed and stopped punching Boris as much as he would have liked to continue, and walked over to his little sister.

The feeing of relief swept over him, he was sure that Sota would be feeling run-down and he would have to say something to help her. He crouched down, looking at her in the eye. She looked sad. Kai frowned when he saw small tears suddenly run down her face.

"He's saying horrible things..." She sniffed and walked closer to Kai. He blinked - who was saying horrible things? Sota felt stiff again, which meant that Lotan was getting bored and wanted to be in control again. She wanted this time to stay with her brother, occasionally she would demand control and the bitbeast would laugh but gave her the chance to do _something_. Even if it was just to eat or sleep.

"Who is?" Kai whispered back, he was half expecting the answer. He just really didn't want to accept his little sister of all people had to be used as a host. It just reminded him that he was a failure.

"Lotan...He's saying evil things." Sota cried more, now hugging her older brother. She didn't like what was going on she didn't like the feeling the strange entity gave her when it was in control. The things that the creature had been saying had started to affect her in more than one way. He was saying things about her brother - things that could be true, yet Sota believed they had not been true since it didn't sound like Kai at all.

Kai sighed again and was about to say something back, before Sota went limp, and then slowly took her arms away from him. Kai frowned when he looked at her. She had her head down. Sota wanted to cry, even more than what she had, now that Lotan was in control again. She hoped she would not say anything too horrible to her brother.

Kai tapped his sister on the head gently, hoping that she would look at him. He was surprised when he did not see the eyes he was used to.

They were a dirty grey, and seemed like there was nothing - no emotion not even a thought inside his sisters head. Kai shook his own head, hoping he was just imagining things.

His sister chuckled, but not in the carefree manner she usually done. It was a cold and somewhat strange to Kai's ears. He stood up, now leaving his sister in turmoil.

'Don't leave! Please stay! I don't want to be alone with him! I don't like Lotan, please stay! Please Kai!' Her voice was not used, but in her mind she whined over and over for her brother to hug her again. Lotan continued to chuckle.

"You're Lotan I presume..." Kai's voice was back to it's normal cold response; it worried him, because he couldn't show weakness to Lotan yet his sister would be getting worried herself because of his cold attitude.

./.You're sister is weak./. Lotan chuckled, using the young voice to make Kai wince, he hated people talking about his sister - after everything she had been through, yet he couldn't stop Lotan from saying anything because... Because Lotan was in his sister using her for whatever it wanted.

"When I get the chance, I'll destroy you, and my sister will be back to her old self." Kai said calmly, he had strange feeling inside him. The fear that was made at first when Lotan's name was mentioned that had only generated fear, yet now he felt angry and determined to destroy the very being that was Lotan. Even if he wouldn't do it, he would have some trust… He still had to tell everyone about this… Thing.

./.What can you do, weakling?./. Sota's head jerked up, Kai watched as the black eyes scanned him, in other words Lotan thought that Kai was completely useless. He was almost right.

./.Hmph. You can try to stop me!./. Lotan was thinking of bringing pain to everyone, every bitbeast because of it's imprisonment. It had grown angry and spiteful towards anything that was free. What was even better this boy was practically telling him to beat him. _What a fool you are. _Sota chuckled again, even though she was crying on the inside wanting this thing to get out of her.

"I won't try. I will." The phoenix decided to make a small appearance, letting the bitbeast Lotan look at what he would be dealing with. Kai was glaring but did not feel or notice the sudden interest Lotan took in his eyes. Lotan had glanced over the boy, and thought no more of him - though when he looked back up to his eyes they burned with something more than determination or spirit.

Before the bitbeast had any time to speak, Kai left feeling worse that he was turning his back on his little sister. He just hoped that she would not hate him too much.

All of a sudden, his head stared hurting. Another headache… _Damn chips. _Kai wandered back to his team, wondering if he should tell them all. He was not aware Rei had informed everyone.

* * *

The stadium was being set up; since all of the matches had been determined now all the BBA had to do was create some new stadiums that would create some sort of hardship for the bladers. They didn't really realise how hard it was going to be for the other bladers this year.

The fans had already started to cue outside, hoping they could see a small glimpse of their favourite bladers. People just couldn't wait, since the matches had announced that more than one Hiwatari had been playing - of course not too many people too interest in Sota because of her age and inexperience.

A small black jeep sped by, the people inside were heading for the stadium. Though the man inside knew if anyone seen him some speculation and even some suspicion would be generated. So the driver drove around back, where no proper fan would be.

The jeep was far from normal, it had many luxurious things - obviously since the owner was one of the richest people in the world. Which was not hard to comprehend when ever the people heard his name. It was like famous, only because of the money he generated.

The man smirked, "And now the fun begins." He chuckled and checked if there were was anyone around, he couldn't be seen - not at the moment.  
"Yes, sir." The driver spoke, he turned around - he was on of the oldest men that had worked for this younger man…

"I think _my _plan is going well don't you think?" A real smile, of happiness appeared on his face as he hoped that this competition would be over quickly. Just so he could get the remaining Hiwatari's out of the way. Sota would end up killing herself anyway, and with the condition Boris's men left Enya in she herself was not going to be much trouble. Aton would be the only problem, Kai would end up going suicidal - he'd definitely break down, and he would make sure it was it the worst possible moment of the championships.

The man lifted his hand and searched his pocket feeling around for the small control that he had been taking advantage of. He loved to see some people in pain. And since Kai was one of the reasons why he had been so… Poor - he would make him suffer.

The man chuckled again; would he push it now - just to remind Kai that those chips were still there or would he just keep them silent instead of causing the boy pain? The man laughed coldly, his finger pushed the small button.

_If only I could see that boys face again when I push this button, he looks so pathetic. _The man chuckled again, hoping the first match would commence soon so all of the fans were inside and he had a less likely chance of being seen.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo, another chapter. This is getting more fun to type! Well hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review! Again sorry that I didn't update. Silly site not lietting me update! I was pratically screaming at the Documents page -.-'' Anyway, thanks for reading please review. (Who do you think the big evil guy is?) 


	28. First Round! Over!

Author's Note: Well again sorry for the little wait but I was yelling at my mother as she almost deleted all of my documents and programs. Ah the dear Master Erase Disk… -.-'' Why on earth do we have one, I don't know. Anyway I want to thank everyone that had read up until now. And thank you to the following people for reviewing;

Nameless Little Girl - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter even though it was kind of done randomly through the past few days. O.o Well anyway hope you enjoy it!

g0thic-angel - Thanks! Oh and you will find out soon enough, maybe in a few more chapters, I'm not really helping am I with all the suspense already in the fic -.-'' Heh heh. Oooo you might know. Interesting, I wonder whom you think it is! Thanks for reviewing.

DancerInTheDark101 - hmmm... Which one, there are quite a few... Which of course aren't in totally detail because this is my first ever attempt at writing them. Though I didn't want to bore people (including myself) in writing every 17 beybattles or something O.o Well anyway thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Aww, it's okay, the more people don't know the more fun it will be to reveal the main evil person at the near end! Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - No Lotan's male. Usually Lotan speaks through Sota so I still have to say Lotan said... If I did say she anywhere so sorry O.o! It's Tundra that's the female. Anyway a few things - hence the word few - will be clearer in this chapter. As for the other things… You'll have to wait Thanks for reviewing.

kavbj - Yeah I seemed no one could update... It just worked for me there - the normal way. Yup good old protective angry Kai will get back at a few people during this story, not to mention a few others... Well thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

The matches were today, a few people were feeling nervous - most of all the entire 'former' BladeBreakers and there support were just not looking forward to the match with Miguel and Sota. Not because Sota would win, just how badly would Miguel get hurt? 

Still Rei's match was up - Raul had lost like most people had thought, though it had been a fairly entertaining beybattle and he had put up a good fight. But in the end his confidence was not as high as Enrique, which couldn't stop boasting during the match. More people had congratulated Raul than Enrique because he had fought for so long, he had definitely improved since last time he had came.

Rei was happy that everyone knew, but Kai he was sure that the bluenette would be angry at him. He didn't like people hating him - even if it was his fault.

Johnny and Rei could be seen approaching the beyblade dish. However, the happy and focus Rei was certainly not focused today, and he was sure Johnny could tell. That wasn't good. Still Rei thought about the match, he would need to win - he wanted to become champion… But with Lotan here… Was it possible?

Rei took a deep breathe steadying his nerves. It was not Johnny that was making him nervous it was the fact Kai still had not come back and - he still didn't know that Rei had told everyone. The thought had haunted him over and over again, he kept looking for Kai so then he could tell him. But he never appeared. Not once.

He did know that he had broken someone's trust - Kai's at that. He felt horrible because of it, and it was going to cost him dearly. Rei looked over at his opponent and saw that Johnny was his confident self, and couldn't suppress and smirk when Rei was glancing at the floor, looking worried over something.

_Probably because he's up against me! _Johnny took his stance, as did Rei a few seconds later.

AJ decided to make comment, "And folks it looks like Rei is about to faint," Brad thought that he would add in his own view, "And the match hasn't even started!" It was true, Rei did look paler than usual. Not that anyone knew what his real problem was, but all decided to blame it on nerves.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Without much thought both bladers released there beyblades into the dish. Not even seconds after Rei's blade had touched the metal floor. Johnny's beyblade began to hammer into Driger. Over and over again. Rei watched as Driger was slowly being pushed to the edge.

_Why should I be worried? I'm sure Kai will know why I done it. Even if he does hate me, I'm sure that he'll understand… Hopefully. _With that last thought, he decided that there was no point in worrying about it, nothing would stop Kai from hating him if he wanted to. No matter how guilty Rei felt, or apologized.

Rei narrowed his eyes, and decided that there would be no point in coming all of this way to go back to his village after the first round.

"DRIGER!" Rei called out his bitbeast thinking that maybe Kai would end up hating him, and it would be his fault...But he knew Kai wouldn't hate him until he had spoken to him first - yes he would be angry but anyone would be...

The crowd cheered as the two bladers continued to blade against each other, unaware of the small girl watching from the sidelines.

* * *

On the way to the cafeteria he had heard the crowd booing which was an odd thing at a tournament, especially a beyblading one. Kai decided to go and check it out, he knew that it would be Robert and Michael beyblading now. He stopped when he heard someone's footsteps behind him, he decided to ignore them until a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

He turned around thinking it would be a fan or at least someone that he would be entitled to glare at. Instead the glare was taken from his face when he noticed it was none other than Rei.

Kai glanced at him; his match must have been over - he didn't look that bad, a few scratches here and there but nothing major. _So he must of won._

However, when Kai saw the sad look on his face and the despair that was making itself known in the neko-gin's eyes, he began to wonder. Had he lost? Given up?

"I'm sorry, but….I told them….Everything." Rei removed his hand when he felt Kai tense immediately and turn around fully to glare at him with accusing eyes.  
Kai didn't even ask why, he just walked away thinking that he had been betrayed, by Rei… Of all people. Rei just sighed and walked off in the opposite direction, his match was not on and he would need to take the time to find Kenny just to make sure his beyblade was okay for the next round. He blinked.

_Kai's match is up next…Should I have told him…Now? Will he loose then blame it on me? _Rei sighed heavier and now thought his friendship with Kai was completely over. Who knows he might forgive him - one day.

* * *

The crowd broke into cheers, waving banners and other colour signs that showed much encouragement to Kai Hiwatari. Not like he would need it they all thought. 

Kai didn't walk up to the beyblade dish like he usually did. Not the cold and confident, arms folded walk. He was just staring into space as he walked, not daring to even look anywhere else except from the floor.

Before he knew it, he had heard 'let it.' And knew that he must have been behind a little while his thoughts had been drowning any sort of disappointed groan that the crowd gave.

Kai couldn't concentrate, it was impossible. A splitting headache, the thoughts of Lotan and his sister. Finding out that Rei's promise had been broken.

Oliver was sure something was wrong with the BladeBreakers, although they had now been told to blade separately he knew it was not the reason behind their lack of enthusiasm. Even Tyson seemed a little off when playing against Bryan.

Oliver took the opportunity to bash Dranzer over and over again. The crowd - from it's loud cheering went quieter until only some disappointed whispers reached the ears of the commentators.

"AJ it seems that Kai too is rather... Bad at beyblading!"

Kai sighed, not paying much attention to anything though how was he meant to tell such a kind-natured boy to keep something like that away from his other friends when they could get hurt. He had seen why Rei had told them. The fact that he had still broken his trust was what Kai was annoyed about.

Oliver decided that if he was going to go to the second round he wanted a proper match and not whatever Kai was planning. Was he wanting Oliver to beat him to take him out this competition?

"Kai! What are you playing at?" Oliver shouted over, not taking his real attention off his beyblade. Kai was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Oliver yelling "Unicoloyn!" Which meant...

Kai knew fine well what that meant... a few seconds later and a beyblade whizzed almost past him; his blade had been knocked out of the ring. The crowd only gave a small cheer but wondered what was wrong with the cold blader.

He just looked at his blade that lay on the floor, he hadn't given the game much thought. He would have to focus on it - he had promised Tyson. He certainly did not want to be a hypocrite... Plus his little sister, what would happen if she went into the second round? If he wasn't there to beat her… He'd hate himself just because he couldn't save his sister.

The teen went over and picked his beyblade up, knowing that now his mind was clearer and focused he would win. The two boys again were ready to launch...

* * *

Aton was wondering about trying to think of what his little sister would do when she got her turn to beyblade whoever this _Miguel_ was. Still he was feeling more protective over her; since he now knew she was in trouble. It was probably the reason why Kai had stormed off, and in a foul mood. 

The purple-haired boy was just wandering around thinking about everything that had happened to far. He past a vending machine where a man stood, he decided he'd get a drink too.  
It was an odd thing to think when just looking at someone's back, but he couldn't help but ask. "Dad?" His eyes widened a little when indeed Adonis turned around too look at his son.  
"Hello Aton." Aton hadn't noticed, but he was almost now the same size as his father - how Kai would be even more angry because he was the shortest male in the family.  
"What are you doing here!?" Aton smiled, happy and relieved to see his father well again, and he looked well. "Boris let me go…Because he wanted Sota." Adonis rolled his eyes, he normally used the expression when he was talking about his kids.  
"Oh. I hope she's okay, have you seen her?" Sota was his main priority, because Adonis was an adult; he would be able to handle things better mentally and physically. Though Aton knew that Kai was not on equal terms with Adonis yet.

"Her match is soon, I'm sure she will okay." Adonis muttered turning back to the vending machine looking for something to drink. He'd never been so thirsty before. Maybe he was nervous.  
"So…Why didn't you come and find us?" Aton frowned as his father turned back to look at him straight in the eye. Neither of them looked happy.  
"I'm on a tight leash." Adonis shrugged, not liking the term to be used for himself. Aton frowned and gave his father a confused look hoping he would explain what he meant by 'on a tight leash.'  
"Boris said if I told you anything about Lotan he would hurt Sota." Aton smiled at that, which made Adonis feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"It's okay, we know all about Lotan." Aton shrugged and didn't see the confused frown he was getting from his father.  
"You do?" Adonis asked, wondering how Aton would know something about a bitbeast. He didn't even beyblade.  
"Yeah, Rei told me, who was told by Kai." Aton had forgotten why he had come out of the lobby where everyone else was. Selene has asked to come with, but he had ignored her and just left quickly. He wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone apart from family.  
"How would he know that?" Adonis had forgotten that he had already pressed the refreshment he wanted, as it lay there waiting to be picked up.  
"I don't know, grandfather maybe." Aton could just remember the old man, he hadn't really seen him, it was Boris that he knew and hated with his whole existence.  
"I hope he didn't add in to many details, that old man was a bit nuts. His words shouldn't be trusted." Adonis turned around and picked up his flavoured water. He couldn't help but frowned when Aton decided to ask, "Hey, why don't you come see everyone?"  
"I would, but it may put Kai in a bad mood. If I wasn't to see him first." Adonis was narrowing his eyes at the vending machine hoping his son wouldn't see his disgusted look.

"Yeah I suppose, he'd hate you more then." Aton chuckled thinking of what Kai usually said when he was ranting about their father.  
"Hmm…He's never going to forgive me for leaving." Adonis opened the bottle and decided to take a drink. Aton was glaring at Adonis's back something was odd…

"Neither am I." Aton added. He decided that talking to his father had only made him into a worse mood than he had been in.  
"After Kai's match go and see him." Aton was already walking away before he stopped when he heard his old man shouting on him.  
"Actually could you do me a favour, son?" Adonis raised an eyebrow when his son just stood there for a while, but within a few seconds he was walking back to him.

"Wh-. Yeah, sure, I guess." Adonis smiled and decided to tell him what he wanted him to do.

* * *

Tyson wasn't nervous about his match, that he had now, just that he was nervous about his later matches and if he got paired up with Kai's little sister Sota. He did like Sota - it was just he was beginning to dislike the situation she had placed him in. He didn't know if he could beat Sota.  
Not that he was doubting his beyblading abilities it was just that he was doubting that he could beat _Sota_ - also known as Kai's little sister. What if Kai failed to beat her, would he _let_ someone else beat her. Or would he demand that she won so she wouldn't be hurt? It was a strange dilemma, what if she was hurt either way…?  
Tyson just hoped Kai would beat Sota, not to get one of the possibly hardest matches out of the way, just so Kai could decided on what he would do about Sota. Would he let her win or would he defeat her at any cost? 

They would come to that when they had to, right now he had to win this match against Bryan. So far it was one each. Simply because Tyson had been too muddled up in his own thoughts to concentrate on his match well enough.  
Out of the whole beybladers he was the main one that had cuts and scratches all over because of Bryan's technique of beyblading. How Tyson wanted to strangle that damn bird…

Bryan had noticed that _all _of the 'BladeBreakers' were some how off on their games. Even Kai had a lapse of interest which was interesting and worrying in itself. This had caused some of the other beybladers to wonder if 'Sota Hiwatari,' was the reason why they had been so distracted. From what everyone had heard Kai was not happy that his sister was entering. Maybe that _was_ why his team-mates were getting a little frustrated. Since her match was last…

They both stood glaring at each other, thinking that each of them would be the victor of the match, pity one of them was wrong.

* * *

Max had knew that something had been wrong, the way Kai and Rei had acted at the Dojo and then - Rei's distracted look even at the simple of tasks. Of course Max was not someone that knew how to look negatively on things, but now as he was drawing with Ozuma. He hadn't expected it to be an easy win or even an easy tournament. Though now, everything _did _seem hopeless. Even when Rei had tried to create a up-beat 'we can do this if we try,' atmosphere, no one was feeling it...

Ozuma was not the only one to noticed that something was going on with the 'BladeBreakers,' even Kai the more experianced had almost lost to one such as Oliver. Which meaning no offence to the dear boy but in Ozuma's eyes Kai should have walked that battle. But he hadn't, he had been in some day-dream.

Max sighed, what was he going to do? Draciel was getting slowly beaten and Max knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, he was thinking about lossing until he knew that winning was not what beyblading was about.

He smiled, even if he knew that there was some evil bitbeast that had taken over his friends little sister's body then so be it. They couldn't change that but they could all try to help Kai, and maybe even defeat Sota themselves. Whatever Max could do to help he would do without a second thought. But to help out in this tournament he had to be _in _it.

* * *

Kai was wandering around again, thinking about his sister and what he would do if he did end up facing her. That was not the task at hand at the moment, it was his sisters battle. Everyone had come to see the little girl that was meant to be related to Kai Hiwatari. No one had paid too much attention to her even when the family had been on the news. Though now she was the talk of the world…

Miguel had already came to the beystadium, and was waiting patiently for his rival that was - about eight years old. Of course no one thought that Miguel could loose. Kai decided to come as well as did Aton to watch what Lotan could do. Then out of one of the main entrances Sota came. In her heavy clothes that looked odd covering her whole bottom from almost head to toe. Two blue eyes peered out as she scanned the room.

Her hair was covering some of her face and stopped Miguel from getting a good look at his opponent all he could see was her eyes.

Kai was surprised when he saw blue eyes, he wondered what was Lotan playing at. Aton on the other hand was aware that she should be different, and was wondering why Kai was frowning. He hadn't seen Sota in a while and was again relieved like he had been when he had seen Adonis.

_Oh yeah I need to tell Kai something… _Aton gave a brief look at his little brother that was sitting patiently waiting for something to happen. He'd have to tell Kai after this match.

"This little kids Kai's sister, lets hope she's as good as her brother." AJ suggested, while Lotan heard this he thought of a wondrous idea.

"Let's hope she is more focused!" Brad took a small jab at Kai's pride or tried to - Kai was lost in his thoughts again.

Sota could feel the sorrow, the hate the pain rising from her chest up past her neck and all the way down her back. She shivered as she slowly lost control on everything, her eyes turned foggy. Lotan glanced up at the commentator box and hissed at the one called 'AJ.'

./.I suggest you be quiet./. The crowd looked at the little girl, they had been sure her eyes were blue when she had come in. Miguel swallowed; he must have been imagining things, peoples eyes don't change colour. Not from blue to grey in a matter of seconds.

The little girl got ready, of course Lotan knew how to beyblade, since all in all he was a bitbeast, he'd seen it done or participated in this sport for hundreds of years. Before he was trapped inside that stupid rock…

Miguel wondered if maybe Kai would try to kill him if he hurt his sister. The fact was that she was a beybladers and shouldn't have entered without knowing the risks. So that was that - he would win at any cost. That didn't mean cheating.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" The former BladeBreakers watched waiting to see what Lotan's true form was. Maybe he would come out of Sota and attack Miguel's bitbeast, Dark Gargoyle. Miguel went straight towards the beyblade. It didn't even look as if it had bitbeast - this battle would be done in seconds. It was.

Sota's beyblade come out of the dish quickly, and everyone relaxed, some gave a disappointed sigh meanwhile Kai and Aton heard each other sigh in relief.

"Well that was... The quickest match in history!" Brad shouted causing some fan girls in the audience to giggle. Still Lotan smirked using Sota's small body to grab the beyblade quickly.

"3...2...1...Let It Rip!" As soon as both blades were in the dish this time, Miguel thought nothing more on this match. After that easy win he thought that everything would be fine.

./.Don't...dare...make fun of me... You'll regret it./. The little girl lowly hissed causing Miguel to feel a little uneasy. How knew a sweet looking girl could talk so intimidating, with a voice like that? Then again she was related to Kai…

Miguel went once again for the kill, so he could hurry up and end this bad match pair up. He knew it was Kai's sister - but she had _no_ talent or skill.

The girl looked up not wanting to let Lotan take control again. Sota then came back and began screaming, causing much confusing to the whole stadium. Wavering Miguel's attack on her bitbeast. Sota fell to her knees and held her head, her small fingers digging in. Hoping that the pain she was experiencing would go away. "GO AWAY! IT HURTS, I DON'T WANT TO!" Kai blinked, so she was in pain whenever Lotan tried to take control or whenever he left.

Miguel then say the girl look back up with a smirk unlike any other he'd seen before.  
./. You'd better hope and pray that you live after this./. Miguel blinked what had that little girl said, surely he hadn't heard that right. Most of the stadium had turned quiet.

./. HERE I COME! ./. A cold laugh was released from the girls mouth, only a handful of people watching knew that was not Sota herself. While others thought it sounded more male than feminine - there was something not right.

An image of Lotan come out of the once blank beyblade chip. It caused everyone that looked at it to turn their blood cold. Miguel's eyes widened, he thought this girl didn't have a bitbeast!

Seven heads waved madly from side to side each having a pair of dark cold eyes, no wings happened to be on this dragon but it certainly could have breathed fire when it wished. There were two large hands that also had deadly claws. The size of Lotan was huge, one of the largest the beystadium had seen. It didn't look too ferocious until it opened all seven of it's mouths at the same time giving Miguel more than one thing to worry about.

Before anyone could warn Miguel to get out of the way, he was engulfed in raw flames. He was lucky that it was not real fire, just that it felt like it. The sudden yelling of Miguel caused everyone to stare wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the young girl and then back to the evil looking bitbeast. Miguel couldn't be seen as wave after wave of fire came out of Lotan's seven mouths.

The fire from the seven mouths stopped, they had scorched everything, even where Miguel had stood and he was now lying on the floor unconscious. When the spectators looked back at the dish the blinked in shock. Miguel's blade lay in pieces, shreds and crumbs of what it was originally like, and that was it. Within seconds people had ran up to Miguel checking to see if he was alive. Luckily he was.

Sota looked up at the bitbeast, this was what was inside her? She went ballistic, she would not allow such a thing in her again. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BE NICE FOR ONCE!" She screamed at the bitbeast, it turned around, and stretched out an arm. Sota didn't understand why this bitbeast was so full of hate and despair - what had happened to the beast to make it like this? Nothing could be born so cruel, so hateful?

"It seems that Lotan doesn't like to be shouted at!" AJ Screamed down the microphone, hoping the little girl would be able to move out of the way.

A large and powerful arm swiped at the little girl - clawing her on the face, causing her to cry out. Blood ran down her face, and Sota started crying. Her salty tears making the pain on her cheek even sorer. Lotan moved to hit the girl again but all of a sudden a large fire bird came out of no where and stayed in between the young girl and the horrible beast.

The bird squawked and flapped it's giant fire wings as it made an attempt to hurt the bitbeast, snapping at any one of the seven heads that came near. Lotan slowly backed off feeling the heat from it's body. It didn't matter, he could hit this bird out of the way any time he wanted. Everyone knew who that bird belonged to.

The audience turned to look at Kai who was standing with his launcher still out as he watched as his sister backed away. He'd jumped down from the stands just a little while ago when he had say the battle was _over_.

"It seems the bitbeast has been stopped. Maybe Kai knew this was going to happen?" Brad wondered as Dranzer stayed in between the two. It flapped it's wings trying to make Lotan back off if only for a little while.

"It would explain his match with Oliver." AJ agreed and watched as the cold blader walk up to his sister and slowly began to pull her away. He was quite happy with himself that he had managed to keep composed throughout this. On the inside he was yelling and shouting at that stupid dragon.

Lotan disappeared; Kai sighed and called Dranzer back, the blade came towards him. He quickly caught it - if Lotan was gone then it would mean he was back inside his sister.

He turned to let go of his sisters fragile arm, when he looked at her she whispered in an innocent voice,

./. Can't wait till I can destroy you and that bird of yours./. Lotan hissed under his breath, Kai frowned, that was not his sister saying that.  
It was going to be such an easy battle especially since Kai was so protective of his little sister. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

Sota stood up, and wiped herself off, while walking away her brother walked the opposite as if nothing had ever happened. The audience were confused, worried, grateful and most of all shocked.

* * *

Author's Note: Most bladers got their matches missed simply because it would be…Pointless since most of them are clueless on what is happening. You'll find out who won what and who's going through to verse whom. It won't be so long since half of them are knocked out. -Good riddance to that. Phew.- Things are happening behind the scenes and I want to get them in too so some matches may be shortened. -Sigh- Plus I wasn't really sure if I was doing okay in describing the beyblattles at the start so I just didn't want people to get too bored -.-'' 

Well please review and tell me what you think. I think if I have time I'll practise writing a few beybattles - just to get me into the flow of things.


	29. New Information?

Author's Note: Well I am completely stressed out so this fic may have to…. Well stop being updated for a while… Now I am not abandoning it, just that the updates will be slower, this is because of two main reasons. My main exams are up next week. My best friend is now anorexic…. So this fic's completion has moved down on the priority list. But thank you to the people that reviewed last chapter. This chapter is extra long because I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try to update at least once every so often.

Thanks to;

d1bontemp - Well glad that you liked it :) the next few chapter will have a lot more things to say WOW in :) Thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Thanks, and I suppose so :) Well thanks for reviewing! Hope you get on with your own fic too!

g0thic-angel - Yeah he is! Yah! I think everyone will need a hug after this fic is done because of the ending since -cackles- Hem... Well thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah she does, don't worry though - or should I say worry... I don't know - oh well, just depends if you like her or not... You'll find out partly in this chapter... What Adonis wanted Aton to do. Thanks for reviewing!

Irn2 - You'll be pretty surprised with Sota's next match and I think it will be so fun to write! -cackles once again- No problem! All questions shall be answered. That is if it doesn't take away too much of the plot :) Well thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

After Tyson had won his match against Bryan - only by one round, something made Tyson annoyed, at Kai. If he hadn't told the team that then what else could he be hiding? Tyson hadn't seen Kai since he had jumped out of the stands and helped his little sister. Still, he hadn't even managed to speak with him. He had just disappeared.

Tyson was wondering around, looking to some of the changing and locker rooms. How knew what this stadium was used for when the beyblade season was gone. Tyson sighed and continued on his quest for finding Kai.

"Kai?" He called into one of the last locker rooms. He sighed sadly when he noticed it was not who he was looking for.

"No, it's just me…" Lita come out from behind a row of lockers, and smiled, hoping that Tyson wasn't too mad at Kai for not telling them.

"Oh. Do you know where he is?" Tyson blinked as Lita sighed herself and shook her head, thinking of where he could be.  
"I'm afraid not. I was looking for him too." She frowned and that made Tyson a little curious and decided to ask, just in case one of them found him before the other did.  
"Huh? Why where you looking for him?" She didn't beyblade and didn't need to worry, not about herself anyway.

Lita shifted uncomfortably on the ground on which she stood, "I just…wanted to ask him something." She shrugged her shoulders hoping that it wasn't too obvious that she was uncomfortable with discussing Kai…  
"What about?" Tyson wondered why Lita would need to speak with Kai - of all the times they had at the dojo to speak to each other, Tyson had only seen them talking in the garden or the kitchen. They would quickly disband if anyone came into the same room or space.

"Sota. Lotan. Beyblading…" Lita didn't want to give too much away but there was the three main points… Tyson watched as the girl forced a smile and leaned her back against the wall, and watched Tyson closely.

"I think it's a bad time to bring either of them up." Tyson said truthfully, he said it in a way that was serious but not scolding the girl.

"Why?" She muttered she would need to speak with him sooner or later she had information that she thought may help.

"Come on Lita, you saw that his sister just almost killed someone." Tyson muttered back, he didn't like to say it but, in other peoples eyes it would have been _Sota's _fault not Lotan's.

There was a pause in conversation and Lita decided on her next move, "Well, if you see him tell him I really need to talk to him. Okay?" She smiled, and hoped Tyson would find Kai before she did otherwise she would have some sort of breakdown. Well while telling Kai of this information she would…

Tyson grinned and nodded and Lita smiled back and nodded her head in acknowledgement wandering away to look for the cold captain.

* * *

The door clicked as the door gently closed, "Boris?" The man raised an eyebrow when the purple haired man looked taken aback by the sudden reappearance of him.

"Ah it's you? Where did you go?" Boris wondered why the man had left so swiftly, he thought that maybe he had gone to the rest room but after seeing him wandering the corridors on the main camera, well that was the end of his inquiries.

"I was checking on to see if this worked." The man waved the little controller around, wondering if they would be able to see Kai Hiwatari in pain, on one of the camera's.  
Boris sighed the others still were not here, how long must he wait for pathetic people that just happened to be offered this… Plan.

"I did tell a few people to phone, they'll all be here soon." Boris said as if trying to entertain himself through their absence. Still the man just smiled and sat down, looking quite up-beat.  
"When they get here; I'll show them what this can do." He through the controller up in the air and caught it with the opposite hand, and grinned at Boris.

"You're lucky that Voltaire did not even know about your crude experiments, that is before he lost a few friends." Boris smirked and the man couldn't help but chuckled then add in, "And a wife," the man and Boris laughed at the cruel joke.

"This is truly a great plan, though why must we share the profits among everyone else!" Boris sighed and looked at his _superior _whom was much more relaxed than the old fool Voltaire.

"They helped, to keep eye on my beloved family." The man proclaimed dramatically, sarcasm seeping from his words.

"I do believe that they haven't been your family in years." Boris rolled his eyes, that was one thing this man would do - he would try to kill the remaining Hiwatari's. All for money and revenge and Boris couldn't lie, both of them were the best things in life.

"Voltaire shouldn't have exiled me…" The man's face darkened and his eyes narrowed, his voice went quiet and low. Boris sighed, this man certainly could place a different mask on at any time, no wonder the Hiwatari's could mask their feelings so well.

"Indeed, he paid a heavy price for that." Boris chuckled when he had heard the news reporter say it was natural. That he suffered no pain. _Fools. _The media however annoying were useful in spreading lies that would help plans like this - stay hidden and would not be uncovered until years to come.

"Stupid fool, no one really knows how easy it is to get someone killed." The man was still mumbling away to himself, hating the very image that Voltaire left in his mind, the old man should have died long ago.

"Hmm…" Boris too a small sip from his glass not really wanting to start talking about the whole plan. Who knew what could have been listening in.

"You failed on killing the beauty Enya? How could you make such a terrible mistake! It almost ruined everything!" The man snapped now turning his anger onto Boris and his near failure, Boris cleared his throat although he was less powerful and certainly poorer than this man he would not put failure to his name…

"My apologies, but it's not like she will be able to speak now, is it?" Boris smirked when the man went back to his normal self. Or whatever his normal self was - this man had many personalities it was hard to think of one that would be considered normal.

"I suppose, I guess you are just lucky your men broke her jaw." The man rolled his eyes, he had managed to see her - with the whole of the Brat Crew off to this tournament he had simply wandered in without a care, it wasn't as if anyone would ask how he knew her. All he had to say was 'family' and they gave some sort of sympathy and then, they would shut up.

"Even if someone does mange to convert mumbles and groans into words, we will be gone." Boris smiled, he would be gone, then he could think of his new plans, something to control the beyblading world. Maybe he could ask his superior about how he managed to make Tundra?

"I'll gladly disappear. That _whole family_ that disowned _me!_ Will pay the consequences!" The man hissed and frowned, the controlled simply sliding through his fingers and into the other hand.

"So after you kill all of your blood relatives, what will you do?" Boris said calmly as if he were asking what the time was or what the weather was like. The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go abroad, pretend to weep."

Silence covered the room for a few seconds, then Boris couldn't help himself - he had to ask.  
"Has your families lawyer disposed of the will?" That was the one thing that had almost stopped this _entire _plan from working. Voltaire really did hate him - still the money would have went to Boris himself… Yet it would have been harder and since the companies were in Hiwatari's name… He would just loose them…

"No need, it is still intact and now no use to anyone." The man smiled as he thought of the phone call he had received telling him that Enya was now in critical condition in hospital. It was music to his ears.

"How so?" Boris frowned hoping that he wasn't getting to cocky and hoped that this man would not miss out on something.

"The condition was unless - Enya terminated the will then it would stay valid." Boris narrowed his eyes looking at the floor, then suddenly caught on.  
"Ah - that's why you wanted my goons to do their job _after _she went in." Boris smiled and continued to drink his expensive wine, that now even his guest was thinking of taking a few glasses of it.  
"Yes, plus we wouldn't want that bluenette to start crying over the lose of his dear beyblade!"  
"Indeed - you have thought of everything." Boris sighed as the old sadistic personality came out again.  
"Ten years is a long time when planning revenge," The man hissed lowly, hating even the bluenette that was just not even his relative as far as he was concerned.  
"Yes, it is."

There was a pause as the door opened and relieved a blonde man, with green eyes and a very pale face. He had went into hiding or rather because his boss had told him to act like Kai's and Sota's father for a few years, he was surprised to see the two main leaders of this plan already sitting down.

"You're here already." He smiled at the men sitting down and looked at the Boss. He narrowed his eyes and began to talk in a humorous way.

"Of course - or did you want to talk behind my back for a while?" The blonde man smiled thinking that this guy could and would never change.

"No, nothing like that boss."

"Please, stop the formalities. Where's your dear wife?" He looked around and did not see the woman that he had supposedly married to take place of Kai's step-mother.

"Oh please, I cannot keep tracking devices on her - as much as you would like me to." The blonde man rolled his eyes and grinned, and sat down, hoping that his wife and the others would come as soon as possible.

"So is that brat going to kill everyone?" A female voice came out of nowhere, and everyone smiled, and looked at the opening door where the woman - also once known as Kai's step-mother… Only three more people were needed until they were having their reunion.

"Hopefully. Since this is where all of the main, strong bladers are then if we can eliminate the others then we won't have much of a threat." Boris shrugged his shoulders and the woman frowned she had seen how protective and fond the two siblings were of each other…

"What's the boy doing about it?" She looked at the main boss hoping he would tell her how Kai would react.

"He's going to do _nothing._" The man laughed and soon everyone else did too…

* * *

"Hey, Kai I need to talk to you. Privately." Aton walked up to Kai and tapped him on the shoulder he tensed quickly and glared at his older brother.

"What?" Kai snapped, his head was beginning to become annoying and was starting to hurt once again - not like he would tell anyone else that.

"Em…I found out some more information…About Lotan." Aton muttered moving into a secluded locker room with Kai following behind.

"Such as?" Kai snapped, not really meaning to, but did so anyway. His head began to pulse with pain again and again.

"Lotan…can be stopped…" Aton was trying to remember what his father had told him to say. But his mind went blank for a few seconds.

"How?" This topic had caused Kai to forget about his sore head for a little while and continued to glare at Aton until he muttered, "…Em…"  
"Sota….In order for Lotan to be destroyed…" Aton stuttered thinking of what his father had told him to do - he hoped that he hadn't forgotten.

"Would need to die…." Something in Kai's mind clicked, though something felt so wrong - something sounded wrong. Why would someone die because a bitbeast would be destroyed… Or was Lotan _that _powerful? Kai just stopped, he had to think hard about this. If he defeated Lotan then…. Sota would die… What could he do - he couldn't let his sister die. Yet he couldn't let Boris take over the world with a powerful bitbeast.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Aton frowned when Kai had stayed silent and hadn't even blinked, but he was lost in his own thoughts to really show any emotions.

"I'm not." Kai blankly said, making Aton's frown deepen, "Tundra could help." Aton suggested. Kai gave Aton a suspicious look.

"That because she was created, and is not a _real _but artificial bitbeast then you can sacrifice her…Instead of one of the other bladers."

"That doesn't help." Kai snapped the pain in his head becoming almost unbearable.

"What? Why the hell not!" Aton blinked and frowned again, he didn't like talking about trying to destroy something that would kill his sister. Neither of them did.  
"Because Aton, bitbeasts and bladers need some sort of bond or link that will help them both in battle. It's why Miguel got hurt as badly as his own bitbeast did." Kai was sure that his brother knew nothing of bitbeast so where the hell did he get all this information from!

"It didn't even come out though!" Aton moaned, trying to think of how these bitbeasts worked.

"That's my point… Even if we were to find someone who could use Tundra, they would end up getting hurt themselves either way. So just drop it….It doesn't help." Kai snapped, but he couldn't help but be surprised when Aton suggested something that was basically un-suggestible…

"Then you could use Dranzer." Aton suggested, causing a very cruel glare to be shot his way. That was like saying sacrifice a family member for another. It just couldn't be done….

"What!" Kai yelled, making Aton a little bit more aware of what he was asking Kai to do, Dranzer had been with him most of his life…

"Well, you both have an okay bond right?" Aton tried to be up-beat but Kai was having none of it and yelled back, "I'm not going to sacrifice Dranzer -." Kai was interrupted by Aton,

"- For your little sister, _our _little sister!" That had struck a cord, and Kai couldn't say anything else about that subject. What did he care for more his little sister or Dranzer? How could he choose….

"Where did you get this information?" Kai glared, and narrowed his eyes. Aton blinked, he was told that if he told Kai that it was actually Adonis then he would dismiss it because well - they didn't have a great bond anyway…

"Just stumbled into it during a walk I guess." Aton shrugged and walked off leaving Kai with a new dilemma.

* * *

"Hey AJ, let's see who's going to verse that little tyrant Hiwatari! Let's hope that another beybladers do not get placed in the hospital!" Brad yelled down the microphone, most of the beybladers had come to the hall again to see who they would be facing.

"Brad, I couldn't agree more! Though I wonder what her brother, Kai was doing about having a sister that could possibly beat _him_!" AJ saw some displeased face when he mentioned the Hiwatari's names.

"Well, so far half of the bladers have been knocked out." AJ yelled again he was excited to see the next matches since the first round had been entertaining and shocking.

"The ones remaining, are…" Brad went to list them off but was interrupted by an very hyper AJ.

"All members of the former BladeBreakers - but what were we all expecting? Though they did seem out of their normal form." It was true anyone who watched any of their beybattles then they could tell that something was on their minds. Most people had thought that they knew about Sota and her bitbeast and that was why they were all so…. Intimidated.

"King and Queen are through! I bet each of them are happy!" Brad watched as a small smirk on Queen and King's face appeared, the did both seem happy and not phased about the whole Sota ideal.

"Robert and Enrique have managed to get to round two!" Robert just gave stern look while Enrique gloated a little winking at any female that happened to look his way - not like they took him serious.

"Two cold Russians, Spencer and Tala!" They were frowning, and their eyes held the same coldness as they usually did. Yet inside they were wondering what the hell had happened to Sota Hiwatari.

"Three of the last BEGA stars - Ming Ming, Mystel, and Garland." Ming Ming waved at some other fans that had managed to get into the hall, Mystel stayed quiet, smiling. Garland looked pleased but not happy about the fact of Miguel's beybattle.

"The only one from the Barthez Battalion, Mathilda - which I wonder where did she get that new bitbeast from!" Mathilda was happy, but also ineradicably scared, her team was now like a close family and she was here alone. Miguel was out within the second round of that match. What if she got paired up with Sota? Would she… Die?

"Who knows, Sota Hiwatari has managed, well has made it to the second round as well. I wonder will we see a face off between the two siblings?" Brad wondered who would win out of these two, he wasn't sure if it would be save and morally right to do that… It would make good entertainment though.

"And from the White Tigers - Gary." AJ shouted, though looked around the room. However Brad interrupted. "- No I'm afraid not AJ." Brad chuckled when he looked at AJ's confused face.  
"Huh?" AJ spoke down the microphone making a few people chuckle. Brad continued to inform AJ and everyone else, "Gary…seems to have… Backed down!" There was an outbreak of chatter and whispers - all of then thinking if Gary had really backed down or not.

"I think anyone in the right mind would back down after seeing that last match. I know I would." AJ yelled again and thought of the last beybattle and gulped.

"That's why you are not a beyblader AJ." Brad mocked in a fun way.

"Looks like the computer is generating them all!" The names were coming up and began yo be muddled up as if it were going to place them in a hat.

"What a smart computer Brad!" AJ yelled down the microphone again and again even though Brad was sitting right next to him.

"I wonder if the one day of rest that the bladers were allowed made any difference?" AJ wondered usually they would get at most a day between about three matches - maybe, but that was about it…

"Now the match-ups!" Brad went on and watched as the computer began to slowly take out names and place them beside their counterpart.

* * *

Kai had decided he needed a walk and since the matches would be generated and the matches would start in a few hours then it was all the more reason to try to de-stress himself. He heard someone running, and stop suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kai. I've been looking all over for you." The voice of the World Champion came from behind him. Kai turned around to give the teenager a careless look. "Whatever." He mumbled, he didn't need to hear anything from a pompous blader.

Tyson ignored the look he received and decided to tell Kai the multiple things that he had discovered, and a few messages that needed to be passed on.

"The matches have been decided!" Tyson grinned when he saw a small amount of Kai's interest peak, and watched as he turned around too look at the younger blader.

"Who are we all up against…?" Kai hoped that no one was up against Sota - how he wished she wasn't even in this championships.

"Well I'm against Garland _again_, so I should be okay." Tyson grinned and shrugged hoping it would be a greater match than it was last year, he wouldn't complain if it was easy - he knew for a fact there was _someone _that would be extremely hard to beat already here.

"You're against….Mathilda, so you should be able to progress through to the next round." Kai rolled his eyes he was getting all of the easy ones, and yet Sota was getting the more experienced people - was this thing rigged? It was possible…

"Rei is against Mystel. It might be okay, maybe." Tyson walked over to the small fence Kai was leaning against, he looked down and say the main road where loads of traffic whizzed by.

"What do you mean…" Kai wasn't enjoying his situation - his head was getting sore again, he thought that maybe he would be able to participate in this years World Championships because it was disappearing but now.. Now it was worse than ever.

"Well, last year they got really friendly right. So Rei might not really want to try since he knows what Max is up against…" Tyson trailed off, making Kai more than curious and dreading the answer.

"Who is Max up against…?" Kai looked back to the speeding cars, watching them briefly before they disappeared under the bridge.

Tyson knew that Kai could take a guess and would be right, but he decided that he would just say that it was his little sister, just in case Kai was trying to reason with himself that it wasn't.  
"Sota…"

Tyson heard Kai sigh and wondered what was going through the captains head, wondering if he was feeling okay - or if he was seriously stressing out. Although Mathilda was using a new bitbeast and was probably one of the weakest bladers here, it didn't make it impossible for her to win if Kai wasn't concentrating.

"How is he feeling…" Kai sighed, wondering if Sota would go easy on him, because she actually had spoken to him before - or would he just eliminate him like she did Miguel?  
"Up-beat actually… but that's just pretty neutral for Max." Tyson shrugged, while looking off into the distance thinking about the upcoming matches.

"It'll be fine Kai. Max won't die or anything. He'll get hurt but I mean all of us have in the past… So… He'll be okay! He's tough!" Tyson was trying to convince Kai though he was not as certain as he was making himself sound.

"Maybe Max should…" Kai was considering talking the blonde, to ask him…

"Back down?" Tyson grinned when Kai looked at him and blinked wondering how he knew what he was thinking.

"Nah he won't, I tried talking to him already…He just told me that he wasn't much of a beyblader, if he just quit when something got too tough." Tyson agreed with that, although they could all get hurt what would be the point in giving up as soon as they beaten a few other bladers. It was like people not beyblading Tyson because he never been beaten in a World Championship match… Not completely….

"He could die, you know that…Right." Kai asked Tyson wondering if Granger even knew the dangers Max could be facing.

"Yeah but anyone could have - I mean people last year got really badly hurt. The stadium wasn't even left…" Tyson smiled at the memory, that was the day when people decided to play beyblade just to _play _the game - not to win...

"Max shouldn't play." Kai stated again.

"He shouldn't, but he will." Tyson knew that Max would beyblade even if he was discouraged that was the thing about all of the BladeBreakers, they would beyblade no matter how they were feeling.

Tyson noticed that Kai had tensed up and closed his eyes, thinking of ways to try and convince Max to back down. "Calm down, I'm sure there is a way to defeat Lotan." Tyson smiled when Kai looked at him but Tyson frowned when Kai shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"Or is that another thing you've been hiding? That he cannot be defeated." Tyson hoped that wasn't the case. Kai on the other hand gave an honest answer thinking of everything he had ever been told of the bitbeast Lotan.

"I don't know."

The two teens just watched cars going past and stayed quiet for a while, that was until Tyson had an idea, although he wasn't sure if it would work or not. He wasn't the brains of the group - that was Kenny.

"Hey…Kai...Em…" Tyson frowned though did not face Kai, he just started to stare out into the distance.

"Hn?" Kai was interested now by Tyson lack of confidence in speaking, he was going end up saying something he was sure of and that would either mean it was a good thing or a very, very bad thing.

"All bitbeasts were real once, or something like that right? Until they decided or were forced to rest….Right?" Tyson stood on the small bottom of the fence by placing his feet inside the space, making him slightly taller.

"Yes. Where are you going with this Granger?" Kai didn't like the idea of false hope and he didn't like to wait, even if it was Tyson telling him about a way they might be able to defeat Lotan.

"Well all we have to do if find out how Lotan managed to get trapped and sealed then do that right? Then he'll be gone again…"

Kai blinked, it was possible… Though how were they meant to find how that thing was beaten and trapped? Kai couldn't help but feel more gratitude towards the navy-haired teen than usual.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said…." The half compliment half insult managed to confuse the navy-teen, Kai couldn't help but smirk - the boy was dense at times and yet sometimes the complete opposite.

"Well how do we find out how Lotan was trapped and sealed?" Kai looked at the dumb-founded Tyson for a second, then the World Champion decided to take a wild guess…

"Well, wouldn't some other country know of 'Lotan,' I mean surely if it was running around at some point someone would write down how they go it trapped in a stone." Tyson frowned, he didn't know to be honest but he didn't like the 'shooting-down' of his ideas that Kai was doing.

"It's not that simple." Kai gritted his teeth, hoping that he wouldn't end up causing another argument when they were closer to finding a way to get rid of Lotan.

"Why not!" Tyson frowned and shouted, not really meaning too. On normal circumstances Kai would have ignored Tyson and would have walked away but this was no ordinary day or situation.

Kai looked away from Tyson, but he picked up on the awkward aura that was beginning to surround them both. "Kai, what is it?" Tyson was thinking that maybe Kai knew something that no one else did. It would give a reason why he was incredibly down.

"If you get paired with my sister you _will _beat her no matter _what_…" Kai bowed his head not letting Tyson see his face that was filled with worry.

"Yeah sure, I did promise - so why is this complicated." Tyson knew there was something that was eating away at the captain and braced himself for the worst.

"Sota could die…" Kai muttered and looked away, despair showing in his eyes once again. Tyson blinked, he felt terrible to bring something like that up. Kai had always been protective over her, and now he must of felt like a complete failure…

"Oh." Tyson whispered and listened to the noises of the cars and lorries that went speeding past them. Then Tyson decided to break the silence.

"But we don't know that for a fact…" Tyson muttered hoping Kai wouldn't take it in the wrong way, but he did and Kai turned around to yell at him.  
"What!" He didn't want to think that Tyson was going to risk his little sisters life, he knew it was somewhat an impossible thought to think. Especially when it was including Tyson. He snapped his head back to the view of the city and main road.  
"Hear me out! If you don't know it for a fact then there is still a possibility that Sota can live and we can beat Lotan."

"…I guess." Kai sighed and looked back at Tyson wondering why he was in such an up-beat mood when Max of all people were going to be facing Sota - Lotan had almost killed Miguel. Kai just hoped Max would be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: Woo, that's that one done. Another six chapter and this fic will possibly be finished! I think… Let me think…. Yeah six chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter it's one of the longest (5000+ words) Well please review! 


	30. Max's Battle!

Author's Note: We are in the thirties! Wooo! Since I do have exams, though I do get more days off for studying I'm going to work it out so I'll be able to update every so often, much quicker anyway. Just want to say thanks to everyone that read this fic or even left a review;

Irn2 - 'Fraid not! The Deadly Sins are somewhat disbanded and don't really want to come into this story (also known as, me not knowing what to do with them if they appeared in this story...) Sorry I was so long! But hope you enjoy this chapter, 1000+ more words and action because it was late! Thanks for reviewing... Twice!

d1bontemp - Thanks, I just sat my Art one... It was hard-ish... Still hope you like the battle with Max and Sota, that was hard to write…and yes it is a family member trying to kill the others. -Sniff sniff-. Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Max Verses Sota in this chapter! Wooo, some other stuff happens, in other words, rather nicely planned chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101- Hmm... I cannot tell you if they do or not... That would ruin it! Heh heh. There are quite a few evil people in this fic... No worries if their late, thanks a lot!

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Max was sure that he was going to be able to win round one - it was only a matter of hanging in there and beating Sota once again. That was the main problem, actually winning against that.

Max had wondered if he should back-down but when Tyson had asked him, he was sure of it. He wouldn't back down, there would be no point to run away now at least he could try to find a weakness or something that someone else could use to defeat Lotan.

Though since the bitbeast was doing all of the work, maybe it would get tired easier? Or maybe that's why it was so strong, since all strengths and even weaknesses were given to the bitbeast when they had chosen their master or mistress. Whatever was going through the blondes head did not appear on his face, just the usual smiling - trying to be upbeat - Max.

Still, Max was worried not at was going to happen to him - but what was going to happen to Draciel or even Sota herself. He was confident enough to be able to stay out of the hospital, and since he was more aware of the danger that Lotan possessed, it gave him an advantage that Miguel did not have. However small that advantage was, Max would take it.

The crowd hadn't made a sound when the little girl came out with her - grey eyes that looked as if they were windows of a haunted house, hollow and lifeless. An aura that surrounded her did not make anyone think of an eight year old girl, more like a monster. That would attack at any moment and suck out their souls.

When Max had stepped into the view of the supporters, loud cheering erupted within the stadium. It appeared that no one was going for Sota, not even Kai himself wanted his sister to win. Though part of him wanted to stop the match just in case Sota did get hurt, badly.

"Get ready, we're in for a great match!" AJ was talking to everyone that was watching this one match, even the people that were sitting at home watching in astonishment as Sota got a close up. Max didn't bother to smile as the camera was pushed nearer and nearer his face.

"They both look pretty ready to do this! Look at the glare Sota's giving!" Brad looked at the two competitors, he shouldn't have been feeling so bias, but no one in the right mind would want Sota to win.

"3..." Max sighed and took a deep breath, he knew that either Lotan would use Sota right away and try to kill him as soon as the beyblade was launched or just bluff, like he had done last time.

"2..." Sota was weeping inside herself, Lotan had been in control for what felt like an eternity and she couldn't help but want to shout at Max, whom she had known as her own friend as well as one of Kai's closer friends... She hoped Lotan would not hurt him...

"1...LET IT RIP!" The beyblades were launched, and even though Lotan still hadn't changed from Sota's body to the beyblade, Max could help but worry if that attack was going to be realised.

The two beyblades hit each other, almost sending one another out of the dish already. Max's beyblade spun quickly not being affected by the hit - neither was Sota's beyblade.

Sota's eyes gleamed and darkened, slowly causing the blondes hair to stand on the back of his neck, he definitely wanted the old Sota back.

The two blades rammed into each other, causing deep scratches to form on the dish from the pressure. Max winced as Sota's beyblade randomly hit his own blade over and over again. This wasn't good and it wasn't going to get any better soon.

"Go Draciel!" Max shouted, hoping his old friend and bitbeast would help him cause some damage.

./. It's about time... ./. Lotan hissed causing the crowd to glance between the two, hoping that Draciel would be okay and not be destroyed or hurt too badly. Max's eyes widened as Sota's grey eyes were changed back to the normal bubbly blue. Though now they held more pain and sadness, instead of the hate and anger.

Max had to think quickly even though he could see the image of Lotan rising up, with it's seven-snapping heads. Seven heads that can breathe fire, Max shivered, he did not want to end up like burnt meat - literally... Claws retraced in and out making Draciel shift around the other entity. Unsure of what to do now that Lotan had appeared.

Max glanced over to were Sota had been standing, yet now she was on her hands and knees crying, sobbing loudly but her voice, being drowned out by the sound of Lotan's war cry.

It was too late...

Lotan rose up quicker than Max had expected and had already began to open it's mouth - all seven of them. Max could already feel the piercing heat that was soon to be directed at him. Max gulped and put his hands over his face, trying to guard himself for what was about to happen...

The stadium watched as the happy blonde was engulfed in bright flames. Tyson felt as if he had let down Max, by letting him play - why hadn't he stopped him? Been more forcefully like Kai had suggested...

As the crowd searched to find the blonde, laying on the ground looking lifeless, was not what they saw. Not at all.

Max was shaking slightly, but his hands still covered his face, only his arms appeared to have been burned, and not even that badly. The crowd erupted into another long and loud cheer, thanking that the blonde was okay.

Max placed his arms back at his sides and yelled, "Fire never wins against water!" Max looked up at his bitbeast relieved and more determined than he had been knowing that Draciel had acted on impulse to protect him. He was happy to have such a loyal bitbeast.

_If he does that again I'm finished... Let's try to do some damage, eh?_

./.Just say the words... ./.

"HEAVY VIPER WALL!" The large turtle bitbeast roared in admission, knowing fine well that something with fire abilities would not do good with water. The beyblade span quicker and quicker and water was released causing a small whirlpool that only increased with every second that passed.

Soon all of the dish was covered by one swirling pool, with Max's beyblade in the middle spinning as Sota's beyblade was being drowned and hurled around the circling water.

Draciel yelled out in happiness as Lotan's cry of pain could be heard - the evil bitbeast was screaming in anger.

Lotan roared, all seven heads reared back, claws ready, and a wild maddened hate in its many eyes. Sota stood very slowly, making quiet noises of 'stop it' towards the bitbeast. Now everyone's eyes were on her - including Max wondering why the girl had risen.

Sota stood up fully and looked up at Max, her eyes showing nothing but pain. "Please stop." She stated simply. Tears streaming down her face, suddenly there was a sinking in Max's determination. Did he really want to beat a eight year old, that was Kai's little sister?

* * *

Kai had tensed thinking about the way Sota was looking at Max, although her eye colour had changed... Nothing else had, the hate was simply covered by angst and her voice. It was not the kind and soft voice that belonged to the girl.

Kai gave a short glance to see his older brother in total concentration with the on-going match. Kai slowly stood up and edged away, he preferred to be on the outside so he could escape easily when and if anything happened. This was one of those times.

Aton did not notice his little brother was leaving, no one did they kept their eyes firmly on the match and did not notice the Hiwatari sibling leaving.

Kai walked quickly to one of the locker rooms, where no one would be, not when a match like that was happening. His head pounded as he tried to think of what he could so. Tyson could beat her, he did have faith in the world champion to prove once again he was powerful enough to regain the title. That was not what was puzzling him though, it was what would happen to Max, Rei, anyone else that had to face his little sister.

He looked around, first checking out the locker room where he had decided to stay, it was completely empty, with that. He let out a sigh and stood against the wall his thoughts taking him into a sea of worry.

"Dranzer... Help Max out... I don't want him to get hurt…" Kai muttered under his breath hoping there was no camera's for future reference in the room. Max, and all of the BladeBreakers were like family that he just wasn't related to, they all could be annoying but they were supportive as well as… Loud.

./. Draciel is his guardian, I am sure he is capable of helping and protecting him, himself./. The fire bird echoed back, thinking that it would bring a great insult to Draciel if it were to get involved with something he did so passionately.

"But... Just in case." Kai muttered back, closing his eyes to think things over, even with the beybattle going on Kai just wasn't in the mood for any noise, and the booing and cheering of the fans were going right through him. His head began to pound even more.

./. As you wish ./. Dranzer sensed the teenagers annoyance and decided that this request was better done than be objected to. Kai was going over some things in his head.

His head was pounding with another headache that was threatening to become even worse, his little sister was fighting a close friend, either one could end up badly hurt. His brother, he was sure was hiding something, and people had not stopped asking him about Sota. Plus his mother was still in hospital and had a high percentage of dying within the week. The person responsible was still running around…

"Everything's so fucked up!" Kai yelled, his eyes snapping open and he immediately kicked whatever was in the way - which happened to be a row of lockers. When his foot made contact with the cheap metal it made a loud din that made his headache even worse.

"Do Hiwatari's always swear when they are angry, or is this just normal mortal behaviour?" Kai blinked and snapped his head around, glaring at whomever had been spying on him. Though it was not a whom but an 'it.' Kai wasn't sure whether to be happy, angry or even scared - he didn't know what this bitbeast was like, she was completely unpredictable.

"T-tundra?" Kai blinked, looking the bitbeast straight in the green shining orbs that held no pupil or iris, just a green shining cover for her eyes. "You remembered me." The bitbeast giggled through her small mouth that curled up into an odd looking smile.

"Hard to forget." Kai answered carefully, his headache subsiding slowly. Tundra kept the same smile on her face but walked slowly towards Kai, and Kai took an instinctive step backwards not wanting to be so close to the bitbeast like he had been last time.

"So, will you let your friend die?" Tundra giggled and blinked, green skin blinking over the green shade that was just like a glittering emerald. Kai frowned and immediately wondered why anyone, including a bitbeast would ask that.  
"What!" His anger clear, but the bitbeast remained unfazed and continued to ask confusing, painful questions.

"Just like you're going to kill us all?" The bitbeast giggled again, and causing Kai to growl in annoyance, he was not enjoying the reappearance of Tundra.  
"What are you talking about?" Kai snapped, wondering what, really Tundra was meaning, was she making up some riddles for him to solve or was she being serious.

"I speak the truth that I am forbidden to tell." Tundra giggled, and began again, to walk towards Kai - this time he didn't back away he didn't want to.  
"Why are you here again?" Kai hissed as Tundra came slowly closer, until she was no more than a mere meter away from him. Tundra just stared at the boy as if she was examining his thoughts one by one, every feeling being looked at and pried through by her large green eyes.

"Will you let your sister die?" Tundra raised he hand and placed it on the boy's cheek and instantly Kai felt weak and tired like he had when they had first met. Kai shook his head slowly his eyes blurring, only seeing the two bright green eyes peering through the blurred colours that surrounded her.  
"Would you die for her?" Tundra whispered wondering if Kai would be able to actually help anyone in the weak and confused state his mind was in. Anyone could see it - he wasn't concentrating on anything even if he did try to, he would be taken to another thought - and then another, and again another one would pop, confusing and tiring him out.

"Yes." Kai was thinking of why this bitbeast was asking this, or maybe Tundra had decided to come and kill him now that he was weaker and more venerable than usual. Though no human would annoy him, since that would only end up in _them _getting severely hurt.

Tundra's hand slid from Kai's cheek to his neck, that was being covered by his scarf not that it matter to the bitbeast. "What a selfish human you are…" Her grip increased each of her five digits, Kai could feel through the thin fabric - was she going to choke him to death?  
"What!" Kai gasped as the grip was slowly loosened but Tundra kept her hand on the boys neck, waiting until he made a mistake that would cost him dearly.

Tundra's other hand came up and joined with the other, clasping his neck gently, though Kai knew for a fact that he would have to be careful, even if he was feeling so tired…  
"You think that your sister would be grateful for your death instead of hers? Just because she is young does not mean she has no honour…You must let her die." Tundra hissed, the blurred imagines caused Kai to force his eyes shut, the bitbeasts words echoed in his minded becoming a constant whisper, until he decided on his answer.  
"No! I won't. I will never just leave Sota to die. Not when something can be done about it." He muttered trying to open his eyes, but any colour that his eyes caught caused them pain so he just shut them again, he could feel Tundra's hand tighten over his neck.

"So will you sacrifice Dranzer, your beloved bird for your sister." Tundra was adding the pressure onto Kai's neck with every second until he was gasping for breath.

"I-- I don't know, I won't… I'll just…Use myself." He coughed out as he tried to push the bitbeast away thinking that he had enough strength to do so, yet he feebly pushed Tundra on the shoulder. She smiled.

"Are you that willing to die?" She hissed back, still smiling wondering what this human would say. Kai pondered over the question as Tundra let his neck go slightly, just enough for him to breathe normally again.

"No… But I don't have any other choice. Do I?" Kai forced himself to look at the blurry images in front of him, causing Tundra to look at him straight in the eye. She smiled and chuckled to herself and her hands left Kai's neck. She giggled as Kai stumbled back and his back hit the wall.

"Looks can be deceiving," She muttered, her childish behaviour disappearing again, "Even if people are friends, they should be treated as enemies, when death is involved everyone must run. Or else… They too shall die." She added, and looked up to see a very angry looking Kai. He was glaring at her with every ounce of hate he had in him.

"Which means…?" Kai hissed back, waiting to be told that he had to figure it out or something along the lines of it was a puzzle that he had to solve.

"Everyone, anyone, anything that has been told to you, even your little sister should be forgotten about… Just for you to make a decision. Whether it the wrong one or not." Tundra chuckled again, becoming her childish self again, she smiled when she saw how angry Kai was getting. This was the reaction she wanted.

"How does that help!" Kai came closer, but stayed away not wanting to feel weak and tired again. Even if he was going to argue with a bitbeast he would do it wisely. "It doesn't either way, your sister will die… But." Tundra smiled, thinking of something else to say to annoy the boy.

"You could stop the suffering of others… Just defeat her. " She stepped forward, Kai was going to take a step back but when she had normally come towards him she had an aura of something. Something dangerous, now it was…. Harmless like Sota's had been like.

"I can't… I cannot kill my little sister…" Kai shook his head trying to convince himself that he couldn't go through with something like, killing his little sister. The one that he would die for… Tundra stepped forward again, closing the gap once again on her and Kai.

"Even if it means everyone else will pay for your selfishness?" Again the hand came up and she placed it on his cheek. Kai thought that he would start to loose energy and feel tired again but he didn't, Tundra's hands felt cold.

Kai nodded not giving a verbal answer, so Tundra thought she would ask some more questions, if he got this one wrong then she would kill him here. The trouble would end.

"Even if your team-mates die, you would trade their lives for Sota? Just for her." She hissed, narrowing her eyes and frowning deeply, Kai thought about it, everyone just for Sota? _Just for Sota. _

"Yes…" The only reason why Kai thought of it like that was because Sota was the only thing that he basically wanted and needed to feel human. Even if he had done bad things in his short life she would always smile…

Tundra stroked Kai's cheek and giggled again taking her hand away from the boys face.  
"Then I will help you…. If you call on me when fighting Lotan." Kai blinked, what had Tundra just told him? He must have been dreaming. Though when Tundra awaited an answer Kai knew it was no joke and was soon furious to what Tundra was asking.

"How will you be able to help me? I'm not going to abandon Dranzer!" Dranzer had been there when Sota hadn't, he'd never give either of them up without a fight, he needed both of them. One for any help when Sota wasn't around and comfort that Dranzer was not capable of.  
"I never said you had to… Just call my name when you… Need my help." She giggled, wondering how Dranzer felt to have a loyal human on her side. Tundra had met a few other humans and bitbeast that just were thrown together and they had not mixed well. The bitbeasts just ended up going back to their resting place.

"I don't even know why I should trust you…" Kai muttered after a moment, he had wondered whether this was just a joke, but he was beginning to think that Tundra was actually trying to help him.  
"I am promising to help you…Master Kai." Tundra smiled when she saw Kai give a frown to the title, and after that the his face turned blank of emotion like normal.  
"You said you would kill me…" He glared hoping that he hadn't opened another forgotten memory of the bitbeast and hopefully she would not take back her offer.

"I thought you were someone else." The bitbeast sat down on one of the benches, rather ungracefully, then again this bitbeast wasn't fully bitbeast…

"What do you get out of this?" Kai walked forward now looking at the sitting down woman. She was similar, slightly to a few people that Kai knew.  
"I get to destroy Lotan…" Tundra looked up and stared at her - maybe - new master of the century, she had wondered when she had seen this boy if he would be able to summon her, and he had. Luckily for him he had no idea who had made her.  
"Why would you want to do that?" Kai walked around the bench wondering whether the bitbeast would turn into that killing, scary monster that it had been every so often. This bitbeast had more mood swing that he had.

"It's the reason why…I was created… At first…" Tundra trailed off, and this gained Kai's attention, he had thought about reading all of the blue book. No he hadn't forgotten it - but it did appear to be a nameless diary and with that it would not help get the writer of it. Even people's names were not even abbreviated into smaller things, it was all formal… All scribbled.

"Explain." Kai stated, not caring if he was going to start another argument with the bitbeast. Tundra stood up and walked over to the Hiwatari sibling and wondered if she should tell him anything. The bitbeast sighed and decided to tell the boy something at least.

"I cannot tell you anyone's identity it would tear the destiny…that you and your family have been selected to have… Though when I was created… I was supposed to be used to destroy Lotan…" Kai kept the grim look on his face, he wanted more knowledge and the womanly bitbeast decided to give in and tell the teenage some more information that would help him in solving the puzzle. That was unless he had already thought of who it was.

"But my creator turned sour and decided to add human cells along with other bitbeasts. I did not look so mortal-like before…" Tundra sounded sad, as if she were opening up a painful memory, and from what Kai had read of the blue book, whoever the creator was had used something to create and un-create her. Which sounded painful in itself.

"So…How did the creator get a hold of you…?" Kai was wondering who could get so many bitbeasts and human cells so easily, hell his own DNA would have been used…

"I was a present… A gift - for no occasion. A simple bitbeast…" Tundra wasn't as powerful as the five scared bitbeast or those silly guardian ones, but Lotan… For some reason she was given the destiny of beating it. However she would do that…

"So this creator… Took some of your original matter and added human and other bitbeasts to the mix?" Kai folded her arms, and leaned against the wall in his original style, he wondered…

"Yes, that was how I was created - to look as I am now, and stand in front of you in this form." Tundra looked around the room hoping no one else would come in, she wanted to continue to talk to her to-be master.

"…So you will help me save my sister?" Kai frowned when Tundra bowed for a brief second, he didn't like being bowed to it felt so wrong. Tundra stood up again and giggled. "Only if you call me…" Kai glared at the bitbeast and mocked her, "We'll see…" At that Tundra vanished and Kai was left alone, feeling slightly better, thinking over what he had been told. Then something clicked…

* * *

The crowd were hooked on this one matched, and anyone else that was watching couldn't take their eyes off of the game between Max and Sota.

"DRACIEL! ATTACK NOW!" Max was now just about to go over his limits and his energy was running low. After all of the things he had tried he was drawing and this was going to be the last attack he could make. The only thing he was worrying about now was if he would be able to walk away from the match. Even if he did collapse at least he would still be able to walk. Max had a gash on his head, making him light-headed and a believed broken ankle and other scrapes and cuts all over the blonde boy.

Draciel sensed his owners discomfort and decided to make it somewhat fairer for the next bitbeast that would have to protect their owner from such a disgusting beast. Draciel may have been a turtle, but he could move just as fast as Lotan could and could manage to dogde any attacks one him until he was close enough. Draciel swiped and bit at Lotan - one of his many heads came down to shut him up with a bolt of fire.

./. ARGH! ./. Lotan's main head screamed along with the rested of them as Draciel yanked the lesser, smaller head _clean off._

"AHHHHH!" Sota screamed and began to hold her head as Lotan used more of her own energy to

"Looks like the next contestant up against Sota only has to worry about six heads!" Brad yelled as the crowd began to stand and cheer, and shout any encouraging words that came to their heads. Max looked up at Draciel who disappeared, even though they had lost they had made it somewhat easier… For someone. Max sighed and looked down at his now stopping beyblade. He held out a hand to try to catch it but he groaned out in pain as the buns began to sent painful shocks up his entire arms, he couldn't be able to even launch like this…

"Lotan doesn't look happy…" AJ looked at the horrible bitbeast that was decided whether or not to blast Max to ash or use it's last energy to go back into Sota and replenish itself. It decided that it would be best to try to heal the painful wound of one of it's heads being ripped off.

"He's just had one of his head ripped off AJ." Brad gave AJ a look, that sent AJ off shrugging and muttering.

"I know, I know." But his normal hyper-ness came back as quickly as it had disappeared, "Well that was certainly the most interesting match I've seen so far!"

"It looks as if Max would have won if his hand wasn't as badly burned after round one." Max had lost his edge because of that, maybe Sota - the beyblader knew that? Though most people had now concluded that Lotan appeared, to be acting on it's own and Sota's name was only mentioned when Kai was around…

"Well if you can't launch then you can't play right!" AJ watched as the World Champion, and all of the other blondes friends ran over to check if he was okay, luckily he wouldn't be getting fired completely.

"True." Brad sighed this championship was certainly doing more than heating up. These new rules were playing to everyone's advantage - except Sota's. She would have more people to play in order to become the World Champion. Though wouldn't that make it harder on everyone?

* * *

Author's Note: I may be able to update tomorrow, depending on when my next exam is... Hrm... Yes, bet you didn't see that one coming! Please review! 


	31. Anath?

Author's Note: Well thanks to everyone that has read so far, and everyone that has reviewed!

Irn2 - Ohhh questions! Yah. Nope, she doesn't have to. Lotan and Tundra, well I actually made Tundra up, out of sheer boredom in school. In geography there is a term named 'Tundra climate' so that's how she came to be. Lotan however, I actually researched and found a grand site with hundreds of gods/goddesses with information on them. ( Shall I Reveal Whom It Is? Well I had planned it to be the very last chapter, but no worries, there's a large clue in here. Thanks for the long review. (I'm the quickest in the category -chuckles- thanks!)

kavbj - Well I didn't update as soon as I would have liked but two days is okay? Right? Well anyway thanks so much for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Yeah, I was hoping the matches weren't too bad, thankfully they weren't by your reaction! Woo, thanks for reviewing!

isthatnecessary - Yeah, evil alerts not working - working now though wooo-wooo! Tundra, yeah more in depth in this chapter... That's all I'm saying!

I forgot to mention some people has came up with the right answer... Just I don't think they know that yet.  
-sniggers-

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

The day had gone quickly as did the word about Lotan and one of his heads being ripped off by Max. They were all talking about it on the news and even fans of other beyblade stars were swooning over Max's abilities.

Max had to go to the hospital just to get his arms and hands covered in cool bandaged, they had told him not to ever apply cream since it was oil-based and it would cause his skin to blister. That was not what Max was needing right now.

Out of the BladeBreakers, Max and Rei had failed to get through another round, with Rei playing Mystel he had lost happily to him, but the battle was just as intense as Sota and Max's. Though the main topic was Sota's bitbeast. Everyone wondered if the bitbeast would be able to be destroyed if all of it's head just got swiped off.

Although everyone was happy at Max's attempts but Max was wondering why Kai had left, he was the only one that had stood up and actually left the stadium. He was now looking for the boy. Kai's own match with Matilda had pasted quickly and Kai didn't look as worn out as some other beybladers did.

At the end of that day, Kai and Tyson were the only ones that could keep the BladeBreakers - as they still liked to be named, not as much as Kai but for old times sake - the famous name in the tournament. Tyson had been joking around because he had gotten to play Garland again, and he had won, not like Garland was sore about loosing this time.

So the main round was going to be fought over with just eight people. This was when the bladers were allowed a short time off which would come in handy. Even if the person was against Sota, they would hopefully find a way to knock another head off of the beast.

Tyson, Kai, Tala, Spencer, King, Robert and Mystel were all possibilities on who Sota would be paired up with and neither of them wanted to be paired up with her. Sota had disappeared since Max's battle, being taken away by some strange looking people. They came in quickly and left with her, one person carried her as if she were just an old bag, while the other picked up her beyblade and they both left.

The whole beyblading world had been shocked that such a bitbeast had been allowed to take part, and then after seeing that Draciel could do such a thing was not something most parents wanted their children to see. The only thing they didn't know was that it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Kai stood in the locker room, thinking over what he had just noticed, what he had forgotten. What now made sense… He couldn't possibly…This only made things even more confusing and complicated, who knew someone could make something like this up to kill - to kill their own family! Kai wasn't sure but he now wanted to talk to Aton, to ask where he really got that information from. If it was who he thought it was he had solved it, if it wasn't then he was back at square one.  
_Just wait until I get my hands on you…_ Kai grumbled and hissed in his head, he now would have to leave he didn't want Max to know he had left his match to mop.

Max, didn't win. Kai knew that from the loud booing that erupted from the stadium, which meant Sota was through to the next round. That meant someone else could get hurt. Kai didn't want to leave, just in case Max wasn't just hurt but in hospital. Kai just didn't know what to do if he heard Max was in hospital because of his little sister because of Lotan.

Though he had heard a few squeals coming past, some fans were saying something about Lotan and how it must have hurt. What on earth had Max done?

Kai sighed and decided it was time for some action instead of thinking, he had been thinking all the way through this tournament and it hadn't helped him. This was the time he would through away the fact he was related to Sota away…

Walking through the narrow corridors, Kai ended up bumping into Rei. He looked fairly happy even though he had lost against Mystel. Tyson was right, Rei wouldn't have been able to beat Mystel because he didn't _really want _too. Simply because there was a much more powerful thing coming up… Which in a way was a smart move. At least he hadn't dropped out like Gary…

"Hey!" Rei was up-beat which meant Max was okay, Kai didn't want to ask too much just in case he was putting the neko-gin's mood down. Kai nodded and waited for the raven-haired boy to speak, which he did.

"Max ended up beheading Lotan." Rei grinned when he saw the confused and shocked face of his old captain. Rei decided to clear what had happened up, because he had noticed the slate-haired teen had left before the match actually got anywhere.

"Come on the match-ups are going to be starting." Rei wanted to know who Tyson and Kai were up against and who was up against Sota. Kai walked with him, rather quickly they came to the main hall again and the computer, yet again flung out names.

_Kai verses Mystel_

Kai was thankful that he was going to get a challenge, but not a challenge that would - if it could, kill him. He was wanting to delay any match he had with Sota for as long as possible. He still wasn't sure if he had it in him to hurt his sister purposely. Even if it was Lotan that was controlling her.  
Mystel looked over at the frowning teenager, he was relieved that he wasn't facing the younger Hiwatari. Mystel chuckled, he wondered what Kai would do if he found out people were more scared of his little sister than they were of him.

_Tyson verses Spencer_

Tyson smiled, he was getting easy games, but was slightly unnerved on who would be landed with Sota. He didn't care who it was he just hoped that they would be okay and live through it. Supposedly Miguel still was not awake - and still on the life support. When Kai had found out about this he mentally cried, what if Miguel… _Died? _His sister would be carted off to prison and he would be alone… Again.  
Spencer gave Tala a grim look, no one had beat Granger in three years… Spencer knew that his own skills were not up to such a high standard. Though he was happy, or rather more content to loose to Tyson than he was to Sota.

_Tala verses King_

Tala practically would have smiled if he hadn't been for the fact so many people were around. He was seeded with an easy win one that wouldn't take longer than a few minutes for each round. Then again, after their match… Sota would be playing, would he be kind enough to cause the match to go on a little longer for whomever was facing her? King frowned, but then smiled, he was happy he wasn't against that blue-haired freak. He was against an easily angered opponent which would be easy to fall into mind games.

_Robert verses Sota. _Everyone thought 'poor Robert' meanwhile Robert himself didn't seem to bothered that he had an eight year old killing machine to beat. He looked calm and didn't bother to look at anyone that happened to give him sympathy looks. Sota was nit even in the room.

* * *

The matches went okay - meaning that no one was hospitalised and no one was scorched to the brink of inhalation. Robert had managed to take one more head off of the beast. Lotan appeared even angrier because now his seven heads were down to five. Though his attempts to take another one off were stopped when Lotan ended up clawing his hands and arms, he could hardly move them and therefore he was eliminated from the tournament. There was only a few people left and everyone was wanting the best seats in the stadium. Kai, Tyson, Tala and Sota had managed to make it through to the next round. Whoever was facing who, it was going to be one hell of a match. This round would be more than fierce.

Aton was wondering around the corridors wondering why he was here, he was here for… Support - to support his brother, right? Was that all he could do…? Aton frowned, why was he the only one kept in the dark, that had no idea about anything. Even this game was slightly new to him. He just felt lost and helpless, and he was beginning to feel resentment for his younger brother yet again, he always seemed to get the sympathy. Sota was his little sister too, why wasn't he asked if he was okay? Hell, Aton didn't even know if he was okay, just so many thoughts and feelings that just were not supposed to be there were. Out of all of the times he could pick to be moody or depressed, he had to pick now. When everyone was struggling…

He may as well go and call, just to check how his mother was doing at least that would comfort him. That was if she was any better than before… Aton sighed as he slowly made his way out of the large stadium, he passed a few girls that were chatting away as if nothing were wrong.

"You just _know _that Tyson and Kai will be playing each other!" One of the pink-haired girls squealed, happy that she got to mention her two favourite beybladers _ever_.  
"_I know. _Sota's just there to add some pressure, it's _like so obvious _that she's just going to drop out because of some weird unknown reason. _You know_!" The girl's friend agreed, giggling and joking as if there was no real danger. This was what made Aton's mood even worse.

People didn't even know what would happen if Sota won the Championships, she'd probably be used to destroy landmarks or something, unless Boris got what he wanted. Sota was weak, yet Lotan was so powerful, did these girls not see the obvious thing that Sota was being used. That this all was not Sota's fault but some maniac sitting at the sidelines.

Aton reached the phone box that was conveniently just outside, which made his journey a little shorter. Still he dialled the wards number, he had written it down, just in case.

"Hello," Aton heard the busy hospital nurse talking to someone in the background, a doctor or someone that was asking _something_.

"How is Enya Hiwatari doing?" He stated, while holding onto the phone more tightly, hoping he wasn't calling to be told about something that had gone wrong.

* * *

Kai on the other hand was trying to find his sister again, hoping that she was okay - he wanted to know what happened to her after she collapsed and was taken by those weird men. But he bumped into someone that he was not expecting.

"Kai!" Lita gave a sigh of relief, at last! She had found him, he had disappeared whenever she caught sight of him and that had been going on for days, was he avoiding her?

"Lita? Why are you still here?" He narrowed his eyes hoping that she would hurry up and say what it was she needed to say, otherwise he could get back to looking for Sota.

"Em…Could I talk to you?" She looked around, she hoped no one would be able to hear them, and most of all she hoped no one would follow them if Kai agreed to listen to her.

"Not now." Kai snapped, not meaning to sound so cruel but with his headache now throbbing, causing his very skull to ache it made socialising even harder.

"But-." Lita was interrupted by the fact Kai was walking away and wasn't even going to listen, her mind screamed and was yelling at her to call after him and to make him listen. But that wouldn't help. He was going somewhere and she was sure she would be able to hold this information off for another round. That was until he was up against Lotan.  
She sighed and clapped her hands together lightly, "It's important…" she whispered to herself. She would tell Kai eventually she just hoped he wouldn't yell at her because she hadn't been able to get a hold of him quick enough.

Lita shouted to the retreating back of Kai, "It's about Sota!" Kai stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to glare at the girl, she gave a nervous smile. "It's about Lotan really… Kind…of…Well… Beyblading…" She laughed nervously when Kai came back to where he had been standing only seconds ago.  
He glared at her, "What do you know?" Lita looked around wondering it was even safe to speak within the walls of the stadium, who knew who could be listening in. She sighed, and motioned him to follow her. Going into one of the main locker rooms.

Kai slammed the door, and glared at the black-haired girl who was looking around the room, Kai coughed and raised an eyebrow when she still hadn't started explaining.  
"Okay, but just promise one thing…" Lita said carefully, eager to tell the boy in front of her what she had found. Well, not found… Just had and knew.

"What?" Kai snapped again, his headache was doing nothing for him and Lita's slow replies were just irritating him more and more.

"You cannot hurt anyone…Or tell anyone that you know about this, or even… If you have something - that I'm going to give you. They can only be used against Lotan… Okay?" She knew she wasn't making any sense at the moment, and the confused frown that Kai was displaying only made her worry, and think about how to explain this to him.

"Em…okay." She started off, unsure if Kai really did understand, then again most people wouldn't with what she had just said. "Get to the point." Kai wasn't in the mood for chit-chat nor was he in the mood to stop looking for Sota.

Lita laughed nervously, and continued in telling the two-toned haired boy what she knew.  
"Well. Tyson told us all his… Smart theory and Kenny and Selene decided to look into it. They ended up finding _who _sealed Lotan away…"

Kai blinked wondering what they had found out. Why was he the one being kept in the dark when he really needed, really wanted to know what was happening. "Which was…?"

Lita shrugged, not really knowing how to explain anything was not good especially when things were going to get one-hundred percent more confusing. "Some goddess named Anath…. Which isn't exactly alive…Now." She frowned at the end, trying to remember the long explanation Kenny had given them all. This was something Kenny should have came to do, not her.

"So then Tyson's theory is wrong… We can't defeat Lotan…" Kai leaned against the wall his mind drawing blank, so there was no way to save his sister, there was no way his sister would live? Lotan just would live forever?

Lita shook her head, "On the contrary… You still have Tundra right?" Kai frowned, had he ever mentioned Tundra to any of them, not unless Rei had told everyone about her. Which would have been a good guess, but it was not true in this case.

"…How did you know -." Kai went to ask, but was interrupted as Lita suddenly knew why Kai was asking questions, she still wouldn't tell him that she was actually forced into being friends. Though that did sound rather ad, she enjoyed his company more than most.

"- I travelled with your mum for a while; I do know about her, okay, but seriously you still have her, right?" Kai glared for a moment wondering whether to bring up the topic on why Lita would have been travelling with his mother. There families were not great together and it had appeared that Selene and Lita had spent more time with his mother than he had.

"Yes, why?" Kai wasn't sure whether Lita was going to say something bad or good, he didn't really know what to expect, but already Aton's information was being pushed to the side.

"Well… We don't exactly know how it happened but… We kind of think… Well hope that Tundra is Anath." Lita laughed nervously again, thinking that Kai was going to start asking her questions that she just wouldn't be able to answer. Only Kai, just stood there frowning in deep thought.

_So her normal form was… Anath before she was changed? Why would someone change something that could help save the world…? _

With the frown still in place Lita decided to clear something up, whatever happened to be on his mind. "Okay, I know you're probably thinking that it's impossible or stupid but whoever did make Tundra like that may have been hoping to damage her so she _couldn't _destroy or seal Lotan away."

"That's not possible." Kai shook his head, if someone was able to change Tundra, then someone in his own family would have to have replanted it back in his room. That was just what was worrying Kai.

"Why?" Lita was worried because of the worried look that had suddenly appeared on Kai's face, something very bad must of happened to make the cold teen show emotion like that. Not unless those chips were acting up again.

Kai shook his head leaving his thoughts and coming back to the world of reality and decided it would be best to tell Lita a little of what had happened. "There was a fake policeman, he ended up finding Tundra. He knew exactly where it was."

"So…? He got told where it was." Lita thought that was simple, but there seemed to be an underlying meaning of what Kai was trying to say.

"That's my point, only seven people know where my room is." It was huge house and to know exactly which room was his and where Tundra had been, it was unnerving, someone from the inside must have told them about it. Not even the BladeBreakers were certain where it was.

Lita stood still for a moment and thought about what Kai was saying, she didn't have any answers to give him, she may as well ask some questions to see if he knew anything.

"So who do you _think _told?" Out of the seven people, well there wouldn't be very much suspicion around Sota because she herself had not been taken, and turned into Lotan's personal slave.

"The Butler, maybe." The one that had supposedly not given the ambulance a ring when his family needed help and the one that had taken the plane to some strange unknown location. Lita smiled and turned around and began walking towards the door, the action puzzled Kai. She was leaving…?

"I thought you had something to give me." Kai watched as Lita laughed nervously yet again, this time he raised an eyebrow wondering why she was so nervous speaking to him. Maybe it was because he had bitten her head off almost a few minutes ago.

"Oh I do. Just, it can wait…." She smiled and went to turn around before she heard Kai muttering to himself, as if he wasn't really wanting to ask the question.

"Do you know where my sister is?" No wonder he hadn't wanted to be heard he was almost asking for help which was something Kai would never do - not unless the problem was of a colossal size… Lita's smiled dropped off her face, just as quickly as Lotan's head had been pulled off. Kai was looking at the ground finding a very interesting piece of carpet.

"It would be best not to look for your sister Kai…" She muttered back, Kai's head snapped back up and he stared at the girl. She knew more than she was letting on, it was certain.

"Why?" Kai's eyes narrowed and he waited for the girl to answer, though Lita just stood still and waited for Kai to stop glaring at her. But he didn't.

"She…She's worse," Lita started off, which caused Kai to stop leaning against the wall and stand up-right, towering over the girl.

"What do you mean!" He yelled, not wanting to have anymore lies kept. He didn't know what he had done to deserve all of his life covered and coated with them. He was sick of it. A wave of hate, despair washed over the boy, he was worried that Sota may be dead, but there was something at the back of his mind that told him, she wasn't.

"She's not herself… Lotan's…" Lita trailed off, her quiet voice completely stopping, she would not say what she was going to or else that would have made Kai very angry. He didn't need anymore stress than he already had.

"Used her to get his energy back." The horrible sense of defeat washed over Kai once again, had he already lost this battle? Had he lost his sister completely was there any point in trying anymore… Lita picked up on the negative vibe and decided to try to comfort the boy, somehow.

"I'm sure she'll be fine but you might distress her even more if she sees you and can't even talk to you." Kai was angered by the lack of worry from Lita, why was he the one left to worry about everything and had to deal with _everything_.

"But what am I meant to do! Sit back and wait till my match with her." Lita stopped walked and turned around. Lita put on a serious face, one that she rarely showed, unlike Selene.  
"Yes. That's all anyone can do." She turned around and walked off, hoping that Kai would still mange to go through with fighting Sota, that was if Tyson didn't beat him to that. Who really knew who would be matched up with who. It was strange to have so many peoples fate in the hands of a computer that picked out random names.

When the door closed Kai sighed, "Who to believe, her or Aton…" Most of the things Aton had told him was basically there was no hope in getting Sota back alive and that he, if he wished should sacrifice Tundra or even Dranzer. Now Lita had told him that Tundra would be able to destroy Lotan and Sota would hopefully be okay. With taking into account that Tundra had said, from her own mouth that she was created to destroy Lotan…  
Aton's information was proving to be wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: So who do you believe, little Lita or big brother Aton? Well, if you can answer that then you possibly know whom the evil baddie is even though you may be thinking "WHAT! HOW COULD--!"  
That was a clue too… -.-'' Kind of. Sorry for the missing of the matches but… Their really hard to write and I'm trying to focus on the up coming ones… Which are really important -.-''anyway please review tell me what you think! 


	32. The Siblings Fight!

Author's Note: Okay sorry for the long wait for this update. But thank you all to those you have read and even reviewed up until now;

Irn2 - I know I didn't, I guess I did that to make you ask those questions. I will tell you that yes, he is involved... He's not the big main baddie though. Hope I get enough time to finish this story. Then I can concentrate on Balkov Abbey! Thanks for reviewing!

kavbj - Yeah sorry, bit rushed that chapter, but thank you for reviewing and giving all the lovely compliments! -hugs- Hope I updated quick enough (though I doubt it.)

DancerInTheDark101 - It's okay, you reviewed. You have no idea? Hmmm... I think you will be the minor percentage that will fall out of your chair when... I reveal whom it is. Really? I must be getting better at the whole suspense thing then. Yah! Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - Excellent, I was worried a little that some of the battles were getting missed out - someone might be mad at me for missing their favourite character out. Thanks for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Phew. I didn't really think they were either. Well thank you for reviewing! It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

The stadium, the media, the fans had all went absolutely wild when they had heard that Kai was facing none other than his little sister, and Tyson was battling Mystel. Whatever was going through the other beybladers minds were kept quiet unsure on how to behave when Kai came near them. Should they encourage him to beat her or maybe just not say anything. A few sympathetic smiles were passed on to him, but he took no notice and just disappeared.

"Kai…" Tyson had been wandering, with Max and Rei trying to locate their missing ex-captain to try to find out what he would do. It was unclear if Kai would back out or not, he may have been cold to everyone but his little sister… The decision was difficult even for one of the BladeBreakers to make.

"- I know Tyson." Kai appeared from the familiar shadows and decided to answer Tyson before he asked any difficult questions. There was only one word to explain how Kai was feeling, and that was simply _torn. _Should he even be allowed to beat his little sister, should he even go out and let everyone see how he has failed in being an older brother. To see Tyson, again take the glory for destroying an evil bitbeast. Why couldn't his own family stay out of the beyblading business. His family and social life wouldn't have been so fucked up if his family hadn't taken such a keen interest in the sport.

Kai didn't bother to look at any of his old team in the eye, no one dared to challenge how he was feeling, no one would be able to tell Kai that it was going to be okay. Simply because there was going to be a down-side to any scenario that either of them came up with. Kai walked away, not caring about the concerned or worried looks he knew he was getting from each teen. His head was down, heavy with all of the decisions, thoughts and emotions. He just didn't understand, he had no idea what to do anymore.

"He looks…" Max began, but stopped as he didn't want to place a negative spin on things. Yet Rei somehow managed to say what everyone else was thinking.

"Like he's not going to be able to do it?" Max nodded silently as Tyson frowned, he knew Kai was having trouble - anyone would have trouble making this decision, but it shouldn't too hard to figure out. If he won he saved his sister, all he had to make sure was that his beyblade stayed spinning.

"Kai will be fine, we both did agree that we would meet in the finals!" Tyson shook his head refusing to think that Kai would break his promise of, again, meeting each other in the finals. They were both rivals, Kai wouldn't give up beyblading until he beat Tyson so why let his sister stand in his way. She was being possessed didn't that make it somewhat easier?

"Kai didn't know his sister was going to the Mystery blader though." Max pointed out, no one knew who the mystery blader was until that last announcement, no one was more surprised than Kai. Tyson turned to look at Max in the eye.

"How does that change anything?" Tyson knew what it felt like to be betrayed, he had had that done to him many times before. Even Kai had done it a few times, and despite having a brother that had done the same, he didn't feel as much resentment as he thought he should have for the older Granger sibling.

"It does, in Kai's mind. I mean if you had a sister, could you… Beat her?" Tyson pondered over the thought, he decided that he would want to protect her, if he had one. So having to beat and possibly harm the one person that he had feelings to protect…

"I guess not." Tyson sighed and began walking again, thinking over everything, anything that would hopefully get Kai out of the passive mood he was in and back into the passionate blader he was. Max decided that since he was the only member of the BladeBreakers to have faced Sota, then his opinion would be held more accountable than most.

"Kai will win, I mean he won't lose this - it is his sister, and Kai's already passionate about beyblading. Even more so about help Sota get away from Lotan." Max was still unable to move his arms without shooting pains to run up and down them. He hissed in discomfort, Rei looked down at the blondes arms. _Maybe he should have backed down. _The neko-gin thought, hoping his friend would heal quickly.

"True, though he might need to watch for that stupid move." Rei added in, it was _that _move that had finished everyone off, the burning of the hands or arms. Even in Roberts match his beyblade began to _melt_. The three teens nodded to one another, now having a new found hope in Kai - they just hoped that Kai believed in himself to be able to beat Lotan.

* * *

Kai appeared to just be standing around the corridors and locker rooms. Really, his head was throbbing painfully and his whole body was filled with an odd sense of guilt and despair. What had Sota done to deserve any of this? Kai had closed his eyes finding that the lights made his eyes sting.

"Kai, found you again!" Lita sighed and walked over, now noticing the frown that came to Kai's face when she had yelled his name. He must have had a sore head - _maybe it's because of all the stress and tension_? Lita smiled in a silent plead from Kai to not bite her head off like he had done the last time they had met up.

However, Kai just opened his eyes, thinking that his voice would be weak and too out of character to use. Lita smiled again and decided it was best to start preparing Kai's beyblade for the upcoming match. She pulled out something from her hind pocket, and held it out in a clenched hand.

"Here, the things I was meant to give you a while ago." She stated simply as Kai reached out his open hand to receive what Lita had decided to give him. Kai felt a small object, in fact it was more than one it was several.

"What are…" Kai looked at his hand, and noticed that it was beyblading gear, an attack ring and a defence ring with a few other parts that weren't too important. The metal was cold, and was a normal dull grey. They were definitely metal since they weight a lot, well for beyblading gear anyway…

"Why are they so heavy?" Kai looked back up to the girl who was waiting patiently to explain why she had given these particular ones to Kai. Lita smiled again and decided that it would be best to answer Kai's question, he probably wasn't in the mood for too much.

"They are made of Tungsten." Lita sat down on the bench and waited for Kai to join her, he would need somewhere to fix the new stuff to his blade.

"Tungsten?" Kai eventually did sit down on the bench but did not move to take his own beyblade out and start applying the Tungsten parts to his blade.

"The best metal… When working with fire." Lita noticed that he still wasn't moving and began to wonder if he would even use them - they were his best defence, so Lita was unsure on the reason why.

"You mean it won't melt like Robert's blade?" Kai was unsure only because he hadn't used this type of attack ring and defence ring. What if he couldn't control his beyblade? What if he lost because of them? It was by far a risky decision.

"Well both bladers will be using fire." What would the good be in using a metal, that had low melting point. The match would be over in a matter of minutes if not seconds.

Kai looked down at the rings again and shook his head. "I won't be able to use them." Kai went to stand up, now deciding that he would not use them, he would just use his original beyblade. Before Kai stood up, Lita knew that she would have to beg, or give some sort of reason why Kai should take the chance on these new beyblade rings.

"Please just use them." Kai sighed and decided to rethink over what he was going to have to do. Since Lotan now didn't have seven heads… Sota would be tired… He had Dranzer and supposedly Tundra would come if he asked her too. Now he had the choice to take these… Would they help him?

"So how _warm _are we talking about…Before these give out?" Kai looked back down at the attack ring and defence ring, they were the heaviest beyblading gear that Kai had ever held.

"At least three-thousand-four-hundred and ten… Degrees." Lita was slightly amused at the aura that had come off of Kai. He was probably shocked that there was such a metal that could withstand such a heat. It would help in this match. Definitely.

"Fine." Kai pulled out his beyblade, now actually considering using the Tungsten metal on his beyblade. He wasn't as fast at putting the pieces together as Kenny was, but he was managing fine, so Lita continued to talk.

"Though… Try not to make the beyblade get too close to Lotan's mouth, the closer that thing is the hotter it's attack would be. Same goes for Dranzer." Lita sighed and leaned against the wall thinking if there had been anything else she had to tell him about these new rings.

"What about Sota's beyblade?" Kai asked as he started taking his own beyblade apart, he wondered when the horrible hour would come when he would be up, beyblading his little sister in the dish.

"She will mostly be patched up with new gear because of Boris." Kai stopped putting his own beyblade together to think of what Lita had said, it was true and yet Kai didn't really want to believe it. Sota was on Boris's team. It was just so …_Wrong._

"My beyblade will be slowed down. I shouldn't use them." Kai was wondering when he would be called, and if he had - had he been disqualified already? Maybe it was just him getting paranoid because this was _the _match…

"Speed only works when your opponents beyblade is heavier than you." Since Lotan wasn't as fast as Dranzer, but much heavier there was only one thing to do and that was change the weight and speed of Kai's beyblade. Kai contemplated what Lita had said, it was the technique Tyson had used to draw with him when they had met the second time.

"I won't be able to do this." Kai said out of the blue, Lita blinked. If she didn't try to place some hope back into Kai then the match was as good as lost.  
"Sota is your sister Kai. You have to protect her, and you have to beat her to do that." Lita was sure that Kai would go out if he knew he wasn't really fighting Sota but Lotan. He was far too protective sometimes.

"I know, I just won't be able to defeat Lotan…" Kai was feeling very low, he didn't think of how he would be able to win - even with all the help he was getting off of everyone.

"Yeah and I'll believe that!" Lita yelled and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kai tilted his head a little confused at the way Lita was acting, usually she was the main one to worry over small things. Why did she have so much confidence at this moment in time? Lita shook her head and looked up at Kai, chuckling a little.

"Please, don't act modest. You'll be fine." Lita watched in silence for a moment as Kai finished adding the new gear onto his beyblade, what else would he get to go into this battle. Was it going to be this hard? He had beaten Brooklyn… He would beat Lotan… He would save his sister.

"Later Kai!" Lita gave a casual wave and began to pray silently that Kai would be able to move at the end of this match…

"Hn." Kai replied in his normal fashion and started to move away from the girl. Though when Kai turned around and began to walk away. Lita couldn't help but feel worried, yes she had faith in Kai's beyblading skills but his attitude in winning sometimes fluctuated. It just depended on the situation, and this situation was not doing anything for his morale. Lita grabbed the boy's wrist, and caught his attention once again.  
"Be safe. Okay?" Lita stated, she didn't want it to seem everything she had just said was a lie, but anyone that was going to battle Lotan would get hurt. She just didn't want Kai to get badly hurt. Kai blinked and realised that he was still standing still, he had to get up to the stadium before everyone thought he had chicken-out.

"I'll be fine." Kai turned around and departed quickly hoping he would get to the main stadium in time.

* * *

The stadium was packed, new fans and beybladers had decided to come along since the next match had none other that Kai and his little sister. Tyson had already won, so whoever won this one would be facing the World Champion for his title.

"This is going to be an awesome match!" AJ yelled wondering when he switched the microphone back on, Brad who was sitting beside him agreed enthusiastically.  
"I know! The crowd seem pretty excited too!" It was true the crowd was partly standing and the lucky one managed to get front row seats.

"Everyone, Sota Hiwatari against her brother Kai Hiwatari!" The crowd all stood up and began to make one hell of a noise. People clapping, whistling - any loud and encouraging noise that came to mind was done.

"Sota Hiwatari!" There was no cheering for the little girl, some people hissed meanwhile some managed to hold back the urge to boo her. Most of the fans were still oblivious to the fact that Sota wasn't doing anything - it was Lotan. But how many people would believe that a bitbeast was possessing her?

"And now Kai Hiwatari!" Without even seeing the teen in the stadium yet, the crowd again erupted with noise, cheering the older Hiwatari sibling on. However, after a few seconds no one came from the other entrance. Kai did not appear. The cheering died down a little wondering what was happening and where one of their favourite beybladers where.

"Kai Hiwatari, you can come out now!" AJ laughed down the microphone thinking that Kai would just simply walk into the stadium at that moment. Yet he didn't.

"Where on earth is he?" Brad wondered if anything bad had happened to the blader but what if…

"Do you think he's packed out?" AJ whispered hoping none of the fans would hear him, that would be bad for business to hear such a loved beyblader backing out. Suddenly the door opened and the usual emotionless Kai came through the doors. Again the crowd went wild and started chanting the beybladers name.

"There he is!" Brad yelled, thanking the boy mentally for coming. It would have been hard to explain if he hadn't shown up. Max and all of the other BladeBreakers where in the crowd, with good views of the dish.

"Kai! Where you been!" Tyson yelled, Kai didn't acknowledge him as he walked straight to the dish.

"Looks like Kai doesn't seem very impressed! Even though his sister's got this far!" Brad looked between the two Hiwatari siblings. Even though there was some similarities, no one would believe that they were related. Not with the cold glares they were giving each other.

./. I'm going to crush you big brother. /. Lotan hissed at him, a cruel smirk spread across Sota's face. Kai blinked - he looked calm but inside he had been shocked to hear his sister sound so… malicious.

"Wow! Talk about sibling rivalry!" AJ yelled, he had never really thought that Kai would answer back to his opponent but then again this years competition was just a surprise after another.

"If you do, I'm taking you back to hell with me." Kai took out his launcher and Sota proceed to do the exact same. Kai's mind had gone blank, he didn't understand why but it was helping him not care about the fact he was facing Sota. He mentally scolded himself. _I'm facing Lotan… Sota had nothing to do with this…_

./. Body parts don't get let in, trust me./. Lotan's voice dripped with hate. Kai didn't say anything after that he would just concentrate and then hopefully win.

./. You're weak ./. Lotan continued to play mind games, even though Kai wasn't listening to him, he was listening to the commentators, wondering when they would tell them to start.

./. It will be fun ripping your very soul apart./. Lotan didn't suppress the smirk that was on Sota's face. The one thing that was helping Kai keep in touch to the whole situation was the colour of his sister's eyes. If they were grey then it was Lotan. He could hurt Lotan…

./. Not to mention Sota's own ./. Kai narrowed his eyes and took his stance getting ready to beat Lotan to a pulp, he'd rip _all _of those heads off!

"Now, Sota just started speaking in third person . Will this child ever cease to amaze us?" AJ was wondering why this child was even allowed to enter this competition, quite truthfully - Sota gave him the creeps.

"It appears Kai has a new attack and defence ring!" Brad noticed when Kai's normal blade was only a dull grey and only had the colour of his red bitbeast.

"Well, let's see if it helps." AJ looked at both bladers who were now both taking different stances, both ready to launch when they were told.

"All it's done so far is slow him down!" Brad looked at his stats, all that had happened was his speed had went down two levels, even his strength hadn't went up. Was there another purpose to these new rings?

"Sota, she too has an entirely new beyblade!" The little girl had multicoloured rings at the start, her blade did not have a dominating colour now it was just all blue.

"3..." Kai wasn't sure but he felt odd. His chest felt as if it were closing, as if he wouldn't be able to breathe. He started taking quiet deep breaths, hoping that that would fix the problem.

"2..." Lotan used the little girls body to grip onto the launcher tighter. Kai was now thinking of strategies, there was three matches. He could afford to lose one of them…  
"1..." If he couldn't control these new rings on his beyblade then he was as much as Miguel had been. He didn't even manage to get one head off of Lotan. He was too confident sometimes…  
"LET IT RIP!" Lotan was released and so was Dranzer, the new weight on Kai's beyblade made it weave to the side instead of going straight to the middle. Kai had now figured that he would be given enough time to try to control this new blade. He had one shot at this and he had to do it or else… That was it all over for him.

./. I'm not wasting any time, anymore./. Kai looked down at his beyblade, and willed it to spin in the very centre of the dish, it moved slower than what he was familiar with. So now he didn't have speed on his side but he had the greater weight. At least now Lotan wouldn't be able to fire him out of the dish as easily.

Lotan came at the beyblade, that had no released it's own bitbeast yet. Most of the opponents had released them all at the start, or after the second match. Lotan wasn't bothered he would win this one, and the one after that and the one after that and…

The blue beyblade smashed into the side of the grey-coloured one, though surprisingly Kai's beyblade didn't move - not even an inch. Sota blinked. She began to cheer her for her brother wishing that it would put the bitbeast off a little.  
Kai's beyblade began to wobble, after another few direct hits from Sota's beyblade. Kai was then covered in single scratches, they weren't that sore so he made no effort in shielding himself from them. Kai's beyblade stopped.

The crowd was surprised at the short length of the match and yelled out in disappointment. Kai raised his hand and caught the beyblade, at least now he knew that he would have to release the beyblade in the middle. But why had it stopped so suddenly, why was all of his energy being zapped from him. Was it because of this strange blue blade. Or maybe he should have practised with these more. _She should have gave me them earlier… _Kai hissed inside his mind, blaming Lita for not giving the rings to him sooner.

"Anyone that has went against Sota usually won the first match! Has Kai lost his touch."

"The next round will; hopefully let Kai stay in this tournament." AJ yelled, he wondered if the fact that Kai was facing his sister made any difference. Surely a cold beyblader like that wouldn't care who he was up against.

"If he losses this - he looses the chance at the title!" Brad agreed, sending a few fans into a whispering frenzy. How embarrassing would it to be beaten by your eight year old little sister at a sport that you were most respected in?

With that Kai looked down at his beyblade and stared at his beloved phoenix. He began to think of the real and whole situation that he was in.

_Not to mention everything else. I loose Sota, even the right to call her my little sister… I loose everything! I won't be able to find out who had been doing this to my family… Who done that to my own mother… _Kai gripped the beyblade tightly, then reloaded it into his launcher.

"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" Kai had been aiming for the very centre of the dish, there he would be able to be offensive and defensive at the same time. He just hoped that his beyblade would keep spinning. When the blue blade touch his it was rebounded back towards the edge. It was slower than it should have been, had it been equipped with something heavier too? If that was the case then Kai was in trouble.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!" With that command the red, fire phoenix raised out from the greyish blade and a fiery aura was released from the beyblade, Lotan decided that it was time to make this boy yell out in pain.

./. I'll toast you till your bones turn to ash! ./. Lotan yelled as it began to rise, but something appeared to be holding it back. Kai looked up into the bladers eyes and noticed they were the bubbly blue again. A small smile was on her lips.  
Dranzer sent feathers of fire aiming at the beasts head, Lotan roared in pain and anger as the feathers cut open scales on one of his heads. Sota yelped in pain as scratches appeared over her arms, but still the bubbly blue eyes stayed there. More and more heat was added and suddenly Dranzer screeched and flew up higher, grabbing one throat in it's great talons. Of course Lotan was not defenceless and blasted the fire bird with the other four heads that were able to harm the beast.

The blue beyblade was smashing into the greyish coloured one and then, it created a warm fire aura much like Kai's had. Lotan opened the four-mouths and began to take a deep breath getting ready for the blast. _Shit, I was meant to stay as far away from Lotan's mouth as possible… _The blast came, and was fired for Kai. He held his arms out, wondering if that was the best move, since Max could hardly use his own hands because he had defended like this.

Kai was engulfed like so many before him in a roaring flame, and Lotan seemed to gain more control over the younger Hiwatari sibling and her eyes turned black as night. "Ouch!" AJ yelled as he watched the smoke clear.

"I certainly wouldn't want to be any of them right now!" Brad mentioned, he had beybladed for a few years in his own time, but the battles were nothing like this.

"And their both still standing!" The crowd began to whistle and cheer again now knowing that Kai meant business and wouldn't let himself be beaten so easily like he had in the first round. Maybe that was just a plan?

./. You won't win little boy. ./. Lotan hissed again, trying to diminish the teenagers morale and finish the match quickly. All Lotan had to do was win this and he was against Dragoon. How fun it would be to defeat all of the Scared bitbeast, to show everything that he was most powerful!

"You're _not _going to win this…." Kai shouted back, making sure he kept most of his energy in reserve, he did not need to shout anything, the bitbeast would hear him. There was no point in wasting energy…

./. I've been ever powerful since I was born! No one can beat me!./. Lotan yelled at the boy and the four heads that were currently not being strangled, tried again to get Dranzer off the fifth head which was roaring in agony.

"Rome wasn't built in a day… And power you can certainly not be born with!" With the new sense of desire and will to win Dranzer clung onto the neck tighter, still not letting go. The other four heads began to snap and bite at Dranzer but the bird seemed immune to pain. Kai was the one taking the damage. More and more scratches appeared, tearing some cloth on Kai's clothes.

Dranzer screamed triumphantly as the head burst into small specks of energy and disappeared into the air. The crowd yelled again and the BladeBreakers stood up and began to yell things at there captain.

"Wow! That's got to hurt!" AJ was referring to both of them, with the amount of damage Kai had was hundred times worth than Sota had. She only had a few scratches on her face and arms, she didn't even appeared tired.

"Another head ripped off. I must say, that is definitely the scariest look, I've seen on a bitbeast in all of my commentating years." Brad was looking at the large bitbeast, a deafening roar of death was shouted in Kai's direction, a large gust of wind caused him to cover his eyes.

"Totally Brad!" AJ looked at the bitbeast eyes they held a maddening desire of death and destruction - of malice and hate.

./. You'll pay for that! ./. Lotan hissed lowly and once again opened his mouth to fire at the child. Lotan's four remaining heads shouted in fury. But when Lotan went to strike Dranzer with a powerful claw it stopped and Kai looked back at Sota. Her eyes were the same blue colour again. He blinked. Had his sister stopped Lotan from attacking.

"It seems Lotan's decided to hold back!" Kai smirked, not even aware that his head was beginning to throb painfully again. He ignored it and decided to attack since his sister had used so much energy to stop the monster that was Lotan.

"Dranzer! Attack!" At that the beyblades came head to head, Kai's beyblade being heavier managed to knock the lighter beyblade out. After a few seconds the commentators noticed that Sota's beyblade had stopped.

"And KAI WINS!" AJ yelled, causing the whole stadium to start chanting Kai's name. Even the BladeBreakers were grinning, thanking whatever higher entity had made this possible.

"Hey! I knew Kai could do it!" Tyson was slightly deafened at the noise the hyper blonde was making, Max had forgotten about the painful burns on his arms and hands.

"Tyson there is still a match to go." Rei said, not wanting to cause the high hopes to drop. Though someone did have to be realistic. Kai sighed, and raised his hand, catching his beyblade and thanking Dranzer. Though the pain in his head became more noticeable and was certainly distracting him. He frowned and rubbed his head with his free hand before he took up his launching status again.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm doing the other match next chapter because that will be a very long one and I'm already at about 5000+ words -.-'' Anyway I'll be able to update a little quicker because I now only have one exam to do this week instead of five. Well please review. 


	33. And the Winner Is?

Author's Note: Well this was a quick update... Well quicker than usual. This was one of the chapters I was looking foward to writing . Anyway thanks you to any who has read up till this point and thank you to the reviewers!

isthatnecessary - Ah exams are going okay, thanks for asking. It's fine, at least you post the half that has the complements on it:o) Well thanks again for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - I hope you love this one too, it was rather great fun to write...Well thank you so much for reviewing!

DancerInTheDark101 - Yeah, I'm a bit sad too! I liked writing this, I think this is one of my much more thought out plots than normal. Well I updated quicker... So enjoy! Thanks for reviewing.

kavbj - Well you will have to wait and see who wins and becomes World Championship! Thanks for reviewing.

d1bontemp - It gets much more intense in this chapter... That's all I'm saying... Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

"3..." Kai wasn't sure how he was going to win this round as Sota looked almost unharmed and Lotan was still looking quite irritated, which was not a good sign. He would have to aim for the middle to stand a chance.

"2..." Kai gripped the launcher tightly; he felt his heart-beat in his throat and wondered why it was beating so fast. All that had happened was a few scratches and maybe a cut here or there…  
"1..." Kai took a deep breath in and help it until he heard the instruction he was not really wanting to hear.

"Let it rip!"

Without much warning Lotan came out, and instantly Lotan's large claws aimed for the boy's beyblade. But his target changed suddenly and it came clear that his intent was to hit the blue-haired boy. This boy should be in pain - hurt like he had never experienced. Lotan let out a loud war cry and swung his long, powerful hands to strike Kai Hiwatari.

"D-." Before Kai had enough time to call upon his fire phoenix, Lotan's hit came and caused him to hiss in pain as claws merely missed his head. Kai had managed to get his head out of the way but the force that Lotan used caused the blader to be sent to the ground with a loud. _Thump._

"Ouch! Kai couldn't even do anything there!" AJ yelled and looked to see Kai, pushing himself up again, ready to call out whatever demand he was thinking of.

"Lotan seems to be still angry after what happened." It was true the appearance was now not smug on either Lotan or Sota's face.

"He did get his head ripped off. Again." Brad must have thought that the bitbeast would have been getting weaker, but it didn't seem like that at all. With each head that came off the angrier it became.

Kai was again going to call on his bitbeast but he was struck down again as if he were a piece of paper that was absolutely nothing. Kai growled in annoyance as he imagined he must have looked rather pathetic. However that was not the case.

"Looks as if Kai is in for a serious hiding." Brad wasn't sure about saying something like that but he did really want to be realistic, it was his job after all.

"Let's hope he can get out of this!" AJ tried to counter the more negative commentator and hoped that Kai would just give up and stay down for the count of three. At least if Kai stayed down he would still be able to walk.

The BladeBreakers gave worried glancing to each other and even some to Kai even though they knew he would never look up at them. Tyson blinked as he suddenly remembered something that was rather important.

"Hey, Rei. Kai still has those chips inside him right?" Rei thought Kai couldn't have got into a worse situation but he just did. Rei looked around at the other team-mates faces and noticed that the same emotion was on all of them.

"Oh my God! So he does!" Rei looked back at the match, which still had Kai standing up and being knocked back down, he was at a loss since he wouldn't call out to Dranzer if he was on the ground.

"What is it?" Max looked at the paled expression Kenny was now having, there had to be worse news to follow.

"Remember Tyson, the doctor told us not to let him get too stressed or do anything too physical demanding!" Kenny blood pressure was almost hitting the floor along with everyone else's.

"He's getting a beating out there." Tyson muttered not really wanting to say anything that would bring down his hopes about Kai beating Lotan too much.

"Yeah… Doesn't look like he'll stay down any time soon though…." Rei was worried only about Kai's health, not if he beat Lotan and managed to get Sota back. He just hoped Kai would either beat Lotan quickly or just give up. This was just something Kai never did.

"It appears that Kai can't even call out Dranzer." For whatever reason the boy wasn't taking the time to call out Dranzer was a mystery.

"Lotan's attacks keep coming!" AJ yelled and shielded his eyes just so he didn't see what would happen next, but he couldn't help it… He took them away and saw a horrible event take place.

./. I'll break every bone in your body boy!./. Again the insane and destructive bitbeast lunged forward, avoiding and ignoring Dranzer. A huge hand, with three claws gripped Kai completely. Two claws were quickly making their way towards Kai's torso, and Lotan let a penetrating screech. Kai felt as his body was slowly crushed, his lungs hardly moving - he gasped for the air that was being forced from his lungs. The other claw was at his shoulder, curling round to stab the blader roughly.

But the dragon bitbeast did not stop, a horrible grin covered each fire-breathing face. Kai yelled out in pain as the monster continued to squeeze every last breath out of the tensed body.

Lotan was attacked from behind, by Dranzer who was worrying more and more about it's master. It began to send feathers of fire and used it's own talons to dig into the hand that held it's master up.

./. I'll drop him then! ./. The beast lifted Kai off of the ground, until he was around twenty-feet off of it. Kai was still trying to get free, but noticed that even if he did get released, he would fall to his death.

Lotan's heads began to move as if they were teasing and taunting Dranzer. Kai couldn't help but hold whatever breath he still had in his lungs, as Lotan's hand came dramatically downwards towards the cold, hard concrete.

"AH!"

The stadium could hear the very sound of Kai's body hitting the ground. Everyone gasped in horror and each blader and spectator stood up to check if Kai was okay. Lotan's claws dug into the floor, as the other hand swatted the bird away as if it were a mere fly. Lotan slowly took his hand from the area where Kai was meant to be standing.

"He cannot be okay after that!" Kenny yelled, as he saw everyone else tense uncomfortably at the sight the were seeing. Rei gulped and turned to look at Tyson, who had gone slightly pale.

"What if he's…" Rei trailed off, letting hundreds of different scenarios run, each in their own minds.

Sota screamed and started crying wishing that she had never even known Boris or anyone else that had been mean to her or her brother. To not know this bitbeast. The BladeBreakers ran down, and jumped from the smaller platform and were all about to run up to their captain until they saw him twitch.

"I've never seen a bitbeast do that to any blader!" AJ wasn't his hyperactive self he was managing to overcome the shock that that scene had created.

"Will Kai be able to get up after that slam-dunk on his body?" Brad was half hoping a no and a yes. Since if it was a no then Kai wouldn't have to go on, but a yes meant that he would be well enough.

He was laying on his back, eyes close and his hands by his side - the exact position he had been in when he had made contact with the floor. Kai's fingers twitched. Then slowly he began to move his legs and hands, until he was kneeling and gasping for breath. That _hurt_.

Kai managed to get up to a crouching position, still gasping for air as if it would heal the badly beaten body that he now had. He wouldn't be able to let that happen again.

A sharp pain was felt just below his chest - had he broken a rib? Kai managed to sway - and stand, but stumbled back when his beyblade was knocked again and again by Sota's beyblade with the power of Lotan behind it. Kai blinked as he saw the image of Lotan get fuzzy and then come back into focus.

Then it would turn blurry, he could feel something warm run down his back. It must have been where Lotan stuck the claw into him. Kai rubbed his eye with one hand, but still his vision did not come back to him, everything seemed to be swirling, turning, everything was just not as it was suppose to be.

"Kai's having trouble concentrating!" AJ was worried and anyone could have been aware of the unusual serious tone that he was using. Brad was trying to think on whether they should call this match off and proclaim that Sota was the winner, but it did appear that Kai wouldn't like that. Not one bit.

"Anyone would have a sore head after that!" Brad looked around the audience and saw the small smiles that were slowly coming back to everyone's faces. All because they knew Lotan hadn't won yet and Kai was not… Dead.

Kai suddenly stumbled back again, his face was etched in pain. He was in agony, not only did his whole body ache and shooting, sharp pains run everywhere… He managed to see what look like a cover of darkness coming towards him. _Aww, crap. _

It wasn't sore, it was like he was being suffocated… But still being about to breathe, the darkness smothering his whole body, slowly pulling him into yet another weary and unhealthy state. Arms of black shadows came and wrapped themselves around the boy's body. Again the crowd booed and hoped Kai had enough strength to get out of it.

The phoenix had still not appeared, the small chip not letting it free to help Kai. It had wanted to try to break through it but worried if it would use the last of Kai's energy.  
./. Kai, Master please! Call Tundra to help me protect you!./. Dranzer said quickly as if the fire bird was waiting for the final blow. Kai closed his eyes as the arms keep their hold on him. He let out a breath slowly hoping he would be able to do something after it.

_I can't move…_Kai tried to twitch a limb or even move his head but the arms kept them still. As if he were a puppet, he could hardly see as the arms wrapped around his body again and again.

_I can't speak… _Kai moved his lips, but no sound came, why couldn't he say anything - call for Dranzer? Why couldn't he call for someone to help him? At all?

_It hurts… _Kai's pain did not disappear it only seemed worse and much more unbearable since these hands had come.

_Everywhere… To breathe… _Maybe if he held his breath he wouldn't feel the sharp pain in his back and side? Maybe if he just stopped…_  
_  
_If I lose… _Kai was sure that he was falling into Lotan's trap, as guilt and failure managed to crept into his head. If he did lose then what would become of Sota? His own family? _  
_

_I… _Kai tried again to tense his muscles, to try to rip the dark restrictions off his body so he could continue beyblading. What was everyone else doing? Couldn't they see he was being smothered of his very life?_  
_  
_I can't win…_ Kai gave up. _  
_  
_He is so powerful… _Kai didn't want to try anymore.

./. Just say my name… ./. A voice whispered in his ear as if it were in the exact same position as he was. He blinked - and he really did blink.

_Tundra? _His mind seemed to acknowledge who it was, but not holding any significance Kai let it go. It was a once off thing his pain would end soon anyway. Aton could save Sota. Tyson would be able to save her._  
_  
./. Say my name, say Dranzer's name, we will help. ./. Tundra whispered again, this time much more forcefully and Kai opened his eyes.

* * *

From the corridor, watching one of the small screens Aton blinked in shock. Aton's body winced as he watched his little brother be beaten up by some bitbeast. Something he didn't even have. The whole scenario of being so helpless made him angry beyond anything he had felt.

"Oh god…Kai." He muttered maybe he could run, and stop the battle? He could at least save his little brother rather than losing both his siblings. Aton sighed, but Kai would hate him if he were to stop the match. Aton shook his head, he would he'd stop this match before Lotan killed Kai.

A voice came from the back of him, Aton looked over his shoulder and saw his father once again, standing nearby.

"Don't." He raised his eyebrows as Aton frowned and rudely replied. Aton was not happy that his family was slowly shattering before his eyes.

"What do you mean don't." He didn't turn around fully, but kept a displeased look on his face. For some reason he felt incredibly angry now, whenever his father appeared. Was it because he wasn't doing much to stop Kai from being hurt?

"This is Kai's battle, he is the one that got himself into this mess, he can get himself out of it." Aton let out a breath he had no idea why he was holding. Why was his father being like this, did he know something he didn't? Why was he always being kept in the dark? But something inside Aton boiled up, what was his father saying?

"You're blaming Kai! For trying to protect us!" Aton narrowed his eyes, listening to the words he had just spoken. They made sense, they were probably the only thing Aton would ever admit that Kai did better than him, and it hurt to notice that. Aton wasn't sure whether it was because he couldn't do anything or if it was the fact, that he hadn't tried hard enough to help his family. Which ever one it was, was making Aton feel miserable.

"It's not his job." Adonis stated and moved forward towards the purpled haired boy, but before Adonis even made more than a mere inch towards him Aton yelled back.

"Just like it was never yours'!" Aton was now turned around facing his father. A glare to match his mood. Was this why he was angry, did he blame Adonis for everything? Adonis noticed that Aton was clenching his hands, so much that his knuckles had turned white.

Still, Aton ranted, letting his father know exactly what he was thinking.

"At least he's trying to help! Where the hell have you been! What's with all the secrets." Aton was pondering over to punch his father - like Kai had done to him. Then again Kai had more than any right to strike him...

Adonis sighed and rubbed his head; Aton guessed he had seen Kai a little while ago, maybe he had given him an earful too. Whatever the reason Adonis shook his head and looked Aton in the eye.

"Kai should lose, it would be less burdening on Sota." Aton knew what it meant, that Sota would win so she wouldn't have to know that she was beaten up by none other than her favourite big brother. Although didn't that work vice versa too? Kai would be hurt even more if he knew he had failed to get Sota back.

"What! How can you say that!" Aton yelled again, this time he had forgotten that Kai was still having trouble with the large dragon bitbeast. Even though the television was just a few metres away the volume just disappeared in the thick tension that was surrounding the two males.

Adonis didn't like to be shouted at, no one did and so he tried not to yell back at his son, and explained why he was so calm.

"Don't worry there is a way to get Sota back without...Hurting her."

"How?" Aton narrowed his eyes again, wondering why on earth he was the one that never got told anything, it was as if he just was forgotten about and no one could be bothered to keep him up to date.

"Follow me." Adonis turned his back and started walking away slowly so Aton had time to think about what he was going to do. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided that he would give his father the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

_I can't speak…. _Kai was unsure on how he would be able to call on Tundra or even Dranzer to aid him when he couldn't speak. But Tundra was not going to let the darkness take the boy away, Dranzer's high pitched squawking could be heard. As if it agreed.

./. _Say _one of our names!./. Tundra hissed, hoping that the hands of darkness had not completely taken over Kai's mind. He was weak to dark things, Tundra knew that, Dranzer knew that.

Kai tried to open his mouth but it didn't budge. He had to get out of here… His little sister meant everything to him and he was going to lose because he couldn't say one name?

Again, he opened his mouth, and this time it did, he managed to drawl out one of the names he had to.  
"T-tun…" The movement of his mouth and the vowels that he spoke got peoples attention, now believing Kai was okay and could do this!

Again he tried to say the word Tundra, but it felt strange, as if he was being forced _not _to say the name of the woman-like bitbeast. "DRANZER!" The arms disappeared into flames and Dranzer flew up bashing the other bitbeast away. In great anger of Lotan hurting it's dear and loved master.

Kai was not standing straight because he couldn't, it was too painful and he would rather use all of his energy on the one move he never wanted to use. He didn't even know if it would work. _This pain is unbelievable… I'm going to die… If am I… I'll go out with a bang at least… _A smirk came across the boys face one which caused the spectators to expect something phenomenal.

His sight was blinded as the colours started blending into one another, making it harder and harder for him to make out the image of Dranzer. Even though it's feathers were of a blinding colour… A high-pitched sound was heard in his ears, nothing like he had heard. It began to get louder and louder. Kai suddenly knew that those chips were doing something.

Malfunctioning.

Without much time left before he let his body shut down, he had to win this match even if it did mean that he would use this move. The one that he had managed to make up - but not use in real beybattles… It was too dangerous.

"ARMAGEDDON!"

Dranzer appeared, raising higher than usual and called out in pain as Kai's beyblade began to knock itself around the dish completely destroy it - pieces of debris flew up and were held by the large phoenix energy which was slowly draining Kai of his. The beyblade did not stop and still managed to pull more and more of the stadium apart. Lotan was ignored and still Kai's beyblade knocked into things at random. Whatever the reason was would soon be found out.

Inside Kai, the chips were tearing again at his spinal cord, slowly depleting any reserves that were being used to help stop the pain that was seeping through him already. Kai yelled out in agony as he held his head in his hands. Hoping that this would all be over shortly.

Once the stadium was thoroughly destroyed and in the air, still being held by Dranzer were millions of small jagged edges. Soon these plastic and metal parts were engulfed in fire like small meteors. They began to raise higher as if they were going to be projected into the very sky. People remained silent as the small, fire consumed metal past headed towards the remaining heads of Lotan.  
More and more speed was placed into the shots as they came down, quicker and quicker. Cutting and causing the large bitbeast to scream in agony. Kai's beyblade began to bash against smaller more fragile pieces of the beyblade, slowly tearing it apart.

Lotan's heads were slowly destroyed, one by one. Each head that vanished just made the others angry and they would try to reach Dranzer, but to no avail. Suddenly Dranzer went plummeting back down to the chip where it normally rested. "That was awesome…." was all Tyson and the others could even think of saying.

"Looks like that has left one head!" AJ shouted down the microphone happy to see that the horrible beast may be beaten and that Kai would have a chance at living afterwards.

"I wonder if Kai will have enough energy to finish this match off!" Brad watched Kai sway slightly, and then he fell to his knees.

He was gasping for breath as pain just would not go away, it just would not leave. His head hurt. Very badly. He couldn't help but notice that Lotan was still standing - was still there. Would win if he didn't do something

"Tundra…" _Help me_… Kai wasn't sure if the bitbeast would come or not, but it had been her that made him able to summon Dranzer when Lotan had those stupid hands of darkness over him.

From the bottom of Dranzer blade came a small white glow, and then - boom - Tundra stood there underneath the hovering fire bird. Tundra stood with some sort of rod, or a staff maybe; Kai wasn't sure since his eyesight was going. It had never really came back.

"Well it looks like this bitbeast is morphing with Dranzer!"

Dranzer flew down to meet with the ice element and they both turned into a large puff of small cells. Picking and choosing which would be best. The body of Tundra was taken, golden armour began to weave it's way around her body. Slowly Tundra's face changed, the beak came - but the eyes stayed the bright green that belonged to Tundra. Tundra's green hair was changed to a murky white, hands, feet and nails turned into large claws and talons. Wings came from the bitbeasts back, the searing heat making even Kai uncomfortable.

Tundra dashed forwards and with the help of Dranzer's flying ability easily jumped up high enough to reach the monsters shoulders. The largest head snapped and roared in angst as Tundra stuck her weapon deep inside one of the open wounds.

Sota's beyblade was smashed into the wall, being grinded against the hard wall and also the heavy beyblade that Kai owned. Everyone held their breaths as Tundra was hit away, and landed awkwardly, but she hopped up again wondering why Kai had not said any commands yet.

Kai was no longer on his feet; nor his knees he was so close to losing his conscious. But when he looked up and saw that Tundra had managed to chop the last head off he couldn't have been happier to have heard the commentator scream.

"KAI WINS!" The whole stadium was filled with people screaming and chanting Kai's name. They watched Kai limped over to his little sister that had her bubbly blue eyes back. Kai didn't kneel down feeling that if he did; he wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Sota…" His throat was sore and his whole body was shivering and shaking as if it were cold in the stadium.

"Brother… I'm sorry…He was -." Sota stood up, not incredibly hurt as she had no link towards Lotan except possession. Sota was going to start crying until Kai ruffled her hair and interrupted her.

"-It's fine…"

"Now isn't that just what a real family should look like!" Brad made the spectators make a loud 'aw,' which made Kai feel a little bit embarrassed, even after those horrible events.

"Who knew Kai would actually be able to carry anyone after putting up a fight like that!" AJ watched as Kai pulled Sota up, since she was only half his height, maybe a little taller. Sota went to rest her head against her big brothers shoulder but ended up in a deep slumber. Still the BladeBreakers ran over to him so he didn't have to walk - limp far.

"Tyson…" Kai's voice was weak, his face was incredibly pale - maybe because he had lost a lot of blood and might have been bleeding from the inside out. Who really knew what pain the blue-haired teen was going through?

"Yeah buddy?" Tyson walked a little closer, hoping that Kai wouldn't collapse again. That was a very scary day for the World Champion. Kai gave a small smirk; none that anyone would think was abnormal for Kai anyway.

"Take Sota for me." He handed the small girl over, using his own bleeding shoulder to transfer her weight onto Tyson. He could hardly feel his arms. Or legs.

"Eh, sure." Tyson gave a worried smile, why would Kai give his little sister who he had just fought like _that _for so easily? The answer was known in a few seconds as Kai ended up collapsing, this time Rei managed to catch him.

"Kai!" The BladeBreakers bellowed at their captain who was now in the arms of Rei and Max, unconscious and with a lot of blood pouring onto each of his team-mates clothes.

* * *

Author's Note: Well... -cough- What do you think? Only two more chapter till the end, I think... Yeah... Two... So I should have this fiction completed by the end of this week! Well please review...! 


	34. Adonis?

Author's Note: Second last chapter everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and even bothered reading it means a lot! So special thanks to;

DancerInTheDark101 - Wow, very long review, thanks! Yah! I will write more so don't worry about that... My creative demons don't give me any rest. Write a book... -starts to place ideas into authors mind- anyway! Thanks so much for all the nice things you said!

Irn2 - Oh... You don't? Well you'll see what happens to her... Nothing much really... Yes you should know who it is by the end of this chapter and why but the middle of the next one! Thanks for reviewing.

kavbj - Hmm... A sequel... Of the sequel... Well maybe... I don't have any ideas on that... But maybe if I think hard enough then it may happen. No promises though! Thanks for reviewing!

Nameless Little Girl - I guess the extra time spent on it was worthwhile, thanks so much for reviewing!

d1bontemp - Really? Yeah, I can now do beybattles...! I didn't think I would be able to, to be honest. So thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

The chants were loud, so loud that every corridor and every floor of the stadium was filled with sound and the name of 'Kai.' Aton was still wandering behind his father not paying attention to where they were going, but stopped when he had heard the cheers. Surely they wouldn't be chanting someone who lost?

"Dad?" Aton didn't look at his father but instead looked over his shoulder to where the arena was. Where he last saw his brother being beaten up. Adonis had turned around and watched his son before wondering why he had stopped and even wanted his attention.

"Yes?" Adonis raised an eyebrow and tried to think of why people would be chanting someone's name, as he could hear them too, but he wasn't concerned.

"I think Kai's won." Aton smiled, and continued to look over his shoulder, wondering how on earth his brother has managed to pull it off. Adonis frowned and dismissed Aton's thoughts.

"Impossible." Lotan was too strong for Kai and Dranzer to beat, how on earth could he have pulled that off? Aton turned around and started to run. He wanted to go see what all the commotion was about, and he wanted to see if his little brother and sister were okay.

"I'm going to check." He called back, whatever his father was going to show him could wait - Kai and Sota couldn't.

Adonis stood and tilted his head, and sighed again. "I will too…" He glared at the current retreating Aton. The man turned around and decided to go find out exactly what had happened. His frown did not leave his face.

* * *

It had been two days since Mr. Dickenson had decided to let Kai rest - since multiple fans wanted to see another Tyson and Kai beybattle. The thing was, Kai wasn't going to be waking up soon, and even though the fans wanted to see the battle. It couldn't be done logically. Kai would wake up and he would be tired and need even more time to re-train, and Tyson would be able to train continuously so it just wouldn't be fair on Kai to give him a impossible battle. Then again that was what many people had said about Lotan. Mr. Dickenson was going to proclaim that Tyson Granger was the World Champion for the fourth year running since he had won by default. Still, the fans of Kai and any other beyblader wanted to see a match between the two and so Tyson was allowed to keep his title - although when they did battle… They would see who would take the title for real. Everyone just had to wait until Kai woke up…

"So how is he?" Max asked, slightly cheerful trying to think of a good side to this, well maybe the good thing was that he wasn't dead… Yet.

"Not good. Terrible." The nurse shook her head at the teenagers giving them all a sense of despair, what if he really didn't wake up? They looked at the nurse, who happened to have no care in what she was saying - it was a nurse that probably was never keen on the idea of becoming one.

"He had punctured a lung… Broken ribs, over-exhausted both his body and any organ, he is dehydrated and has large cuts and bruises everywhere." The nurse looked at each of the boys faces, all of them were showing some sorrow or worry. Tyson managed to find his voice box, which was unusually quiet and decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "But he won't die…"

"He's stable." The nurse walked off, leaving Tyson and Rei agitated and Max more than sad. Kenny had gone to retrieve Dranzer and his beyblade - which had _melted_. Taking Dranzer out of the chip had been hard work, just so the chip wouldn't break or snap in half.

The doctor had come out and looked grimly at the document he was looking at, he gave each of the bladers a glance, then went back to his report.

"You can go in." He told them all, and they all began to wander in hoping that Kai was okay. When Kai had collapsed a team of paramedics, they had been called half-way through the battle since one of the Hiwatari children would be badly hurt. "He does look pretty," Tyson stopped himself from saying anything - but Rei managed to finish it. "Bad." Kai was laying down with a ventilator stuck down his throat, it didn't look too comfortable. His arm was covered with wires or tubes giving the boy everything he would need to help him recover quickly.

The door opened and most of the BladeBreakers turned around to see who it was. "Is brother in here?" Sota was in hospital clothes and plodded in bare-footed, she had looked in most rooms, trying to find her beloved brother. The older boys smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah." Max was the only one that gave her a verbal response. Sota walked up to the bed and frowned lightly as she saw the machines and tubes running out of Kai. She sniffed and remembered her mother looked like that.  
Sota had been allowed to go see her mother, not like she could talk about anything but she did want to see her because she had never any idea on what her mother looked like. Kai was hooked up to about two machines, one of which was giving a heart-rate. It was slow and steady, at least he was still living.

"Will he wake up?" Sota clambered onto the bed, taking special care to touch any part of the wires or tubes that ran into Kai's left arm. She sighed took her brother's right hand and clasped it into her two smaller ones.

"We don't really know…"Rei gave a small smile and looked at the small, sad girl that was looking down at her brother. He would have been embarrassed if he was aware on what was happening.

There was a comfortable silence as everyone sat down and wished Kai better, though the small girl was the first one to break it. "I don't want him to leave." By that she must of meant die. Which was something everyone was hoping wouldn't happen.

"I'm sure he knows that." Tyson forced a smile and hoped that he wouldn't regret his words later...

* * *

After about a month, Kai was awake and after a few more weeks he was almost back to normal - minus the restriction on what he could do.

"You shouldn't be walking." Lita came into his room, and watched as he attempted to stand up. Where on earth did he think he was going? He still wasn't his healthy self yet.

"I am not going on a wheelchair," Kai turned and glared, and Lita sighed in turn. From everything Kai had went through he only had one scar, which wasn't large, more like the length of a nail. It was one scar that was just above his left eye, covered by the bangs of his hair.

"Oh yes you are!" Lita stomped her foot as she watched Kai fail on standing and fall back down on the bed. He got tired too easily to be walking.

After about half an hour Lita had managed to coax Kai into sitting on a wheelchair, while she pushed it, of course his male pride came to annoy him again.

"This is embarrassing." Kai glared round at Lita and hoped she would let go and let him push himself around. Even if he was suppose to do as minimal physical activities as possible. Lita shook her head, and continued to walk out of the ward, meanwhile Kai managed to keep his glare fixed on anyone that gave him more than a second glance.

"So? Now where do you want to go?" Lita chuckled as Kai just grunted obviously hating the fact that he was depending on some else rather than himself.

After a few minutes of silence and the only sound being the footsteps of Lita shoes, Kai managed to tell her his destination.

"To see if my mothers any better…" He hadn't heard of anything of her, just because he hadn't asked, just in case something bad had happened. Though eh was sure if something bad had happened he would have definitely been told about it.

"I heard she's not on life-support anymore." Although Kai's recovery was quick, Enya was still in some coma, or non-physical state where she couldn't really move. The doctors had suggested it was because of the bitbeast. It wasn't a real person that had inflicted the damaged, and also Kai had Dranzer to help replenish his energy.

Kai didn't say anything, but just waited patiently as he came closer and closer to his mothers hospital room, which happened to be labelled room thirteen. He glared at the sign, it looked as if all superstitions had gone out the window. When Lita had opened the door and actually let Kai wheel himself inside she looked at the woman who she had become very close to over the years. "Can you leave?" Lita smiled as she was pulled back into reality she was nodded. "Sure, though don't try to walk anywhere!" She chuckled when she received another one of Kai's famous remarks. "Whatever."

He looked on at his mother, now only a drip with fluids was left. She would wake up soon if she continued on the way she was going, Kai sighed. The bruises that had once been purple and blue had died down to light greens and yellows. At least she now looked like she would live with all of the dried blood gone.

"Can you hear me?" A finger moved, and Kai couldn't help but sigh in relief, he would now be able to ask some questions… Even though he would have wanted to have a decide answer, more than a yes or no anyway… "I'll take that as a yes… But…." There was a short pause, Kai wondering how he would say this without making himself look like a complete idiot.

"I think I know who did this to you…" The finger stayed still, and in Enya's mind she wished that her son didn't know as he would end up getting too angry, not like she wasn't but still. Kai was the one with explosive anger that would hurt as many people as possible just to calm himself down. Whether he felt guilty afterwards was something completely different.

"If I'm wrong… Answer me, and if I'm not don't…" He hoped his mother would tell him the truth, because if he did found out she had lied to him he had no idea what he would do. "Is the person that is causing all of this trouble -."

Before Kai could finish he was interrupted by none other than the person he was going to ask about. He glared slightly and moved away from his mothers bedside. Adonis looked surprised when he noticed Kai was in the room as well.

"You're here too?" Adonis shut the door behind him gently and gave a small smile to his son, which didn't look happy to see him.

"She is my mother after all." He grumbled, still looking at his father through narrowed eyes. Why was his father here? He hadn't came once to visit him, why did he come here first - hell Kai was sure he hadn't even seen Sota.

"I'm not moaning at you I'm just surprised you would be up and about." Adonis replied happily, but there was something in his voice that made Kai want to shiver, "Not really." He glanced down at the wheelchair he would be using for a few more weeks.

"When will you be discharged…?" Adonis sat near Enya's bedside and Kai tensed, his father had a strange aura surrounding him, it was one that seemed just so… Different from the usual one that he had around him. Kai glared again, this time folding his arms and saying his words bluntly. "Stop acting like you care."

"I do." Adonis replied, but was quickly answered by Kai again.

"Lair." Kai mocked, and Adonis frowned slightly not knowing were his son's attitude was coming from.

There was a pause, and an awkward silence, which was something that both Hiwatari's preferred over speaking to one another. "I thought you trusted me…" Adonis broke the silence and looked over at his still-glaring son. "I did." Kai shrugged and refused to let down his glare.

"So you have never fully trusted me?" Adonis asked, wondering if it was the best decision to come back, even though it had appeared like Kai was slightly more trusting…Well than usual.

"The only reason why I let you come near Sota was because she does have a right to know what a horrible, cowardly person was her father." That wasn't really the reason, but Kai didn't want Adonis to know that he had trusted him, and now that seeds of deceit had been planted at the back on his brain then he would have to stop trusting this _man. _  
"Was?" Adonis raised an eyebrow wondering why his son had used the past tense.

"I hope you rot in hell." Kai turned to look at something else, other than his father he didn't want his father here. He just wanted him to disappear. Again.

"Calm down. You're saying that as if I've physically struck you." Adonis frowned as Kai hissed back in pure hatred, "Don't worry my stepfather made sure of that." Adonis sat down, he sighed and glared back at Kai now not liking the tone Kai was using. "So I've heard."

* * *

"Hey guys." Lita smiled and sat next to Rei. He gave a smile in return and went back to looking around and finally asked, "Hey, where's Kai?" He had seen Lita taking Kai some place but he hadn't stopped to ask as Max and Tyson were already ahead and yelling for him to hurry up. It was his turn to buy the food…

"I took him to his mothers room. Didn't want to intrude, you know?" Lita looked around, and at the food that was on the table, she gave a confused look to Max who was putting mustard onto his chips. She turned her nose up at it, it didn't look very nice.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Rei nodded and also tried to stop himself from laughing as Lita seemed to move as furthest away from Max as possible.

Aton walked around the corner, he had a small smile on his face until he had noticed that his brother was not there with everyone else. "Where's my little brother…?" A worried frown came across his features just in case Kai had decided to disappear again. But Lita just smiled warmly at Aton and told him where he could find his brother.

"In his mother's hospital room." Aton sighed, he would leave Kai alone then, since he never did like people coming in, in emotional times. Aton casually sat down, happy to get a seat.

Kenny added, "I saw Adonis heading there too." He had seen him, but he wasn't sure that Adonis had seen him… Kenny had smiled, but Adonis looked slightly annoyed about something and had gone off in a lift. Aton froze, and turned to Kenny wondering why he hadn't told him that first thing, then again the boy was smart, not psychic.

The purple-haired boy asked slowly as if he was still trying to get his brain to process it. "Adonis? Was going to my mother's room?" His eyes narrowed and then suddenly felt something in his gut. It began to twist and make him feel uncomfortable, this wasn't good.

"Yeah? Why?" Kenny asked, but everyone else at the table sensed that there was something very wrong.

"Nothing, I'll be back in a minute." Aton s slipped out of the chair he had only sat down on and began to walk away. Rei and a few others frowned until Max finally asked, hoping that someone would be able to answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenny looked around, but most of them had went back to their meals, slowly eating. "He'll probably be away to check if they are trying to kill each other." Selene stated, it was unusual for her to talk, especially since she seemed much more pre-occupied on Tyson's table manners… Which were nothing too pleasant.

"Yeah they two have never got on." Tyson remembered the first time he had seen Kai and Adonis talk to each other, it was as if Adonis had done something unbelievable and Kai had known, and had hated.

* * *

"So what was I meant to do? Come back even though I had failed to -." Adonis was interrupted again by the raging blue-haired boy. Kai was sure that his blood pressure was now through the roof.

"- bring Aton back? That only made me trapped in the Abbey, and Sota be given a beaten by those horrible step-parents!" It wasn't his past that was annoying Kai so much it was Aton's and Sota's they had had bad lives as well and here was his father saying nothing was his fault!

"You cannot blame me for not knowing they would hit you." Adonis frowned deeply, and Kai was on the edge of his chair, wanting to stand up and hurt his fath-- hurt Adonis…

"So, it makes it okay. Just because you didn't know!" Kai yelled, and again thought about leaving, but then the other thought of Enya and Adonis in the same room alone… He decided to stay even if Adonis was annoying the hell out of him.

"Look, Kai, so-." Adonis wasn't allowed to finish the sentence.

"Don't dare call me that!" Kai was now going to sever any link he had with his so called father. Adonis was never there for him, sure he had helped at the start of the year but then he had just disappeared. Adonis on the other hand was much more concerned in calming his son down.

"This isn't doing anything for your health, calm down."

Kai waited for a few minutes, if he was wrong then nothing bad would happen he would just end up with no leads… Then again how could he know if he was right without letting on that he knew…? Kai blinked and looked up at his father, and asked a bold question, his hand still holding onto his mothers.

"If mother dies… Can we hold a funeral?" Adonis nodded and Kai tenses wondering if he had really been wrong, but then Adonis answered verbally. "Yes, It would be _the normal thing to do_."

A triumphant smirk appeared across his face, even though his anger was building up to extreme levels.

"I was right, it is you…" Adonis's head snapped round to his youngest son and gave him a look of confusion wondering where he had got that idea from. "Why would you think that?"

"The blue book, I had always wondered why mother would agree to something like that to a bitbeast." Kai was referring to the very first time he had read that book. His own mother had used her own genes, not like he had remembered that after everything that was happening.

"You know Kai. Do you have this blue book?" Adonis raised an eyebrow and Kai glared, he wasn't sure what to say. He was in a hospital so… He decided to tell the truth.

"Yes. I do." Was all that Kai said.

"Hand it over and I'll prove it was not written by me." Kai looked at him suspiciously eyeing him up and down wondering if he should give the book over. Kai took the book out from under the wheel chair, he had kept the book and Dranzer with him at all times, no matter where he had been.

"Go on then." He threw the book at his father, which caught it in an ungraceful way an smiled when he looked back down at his son.

"You know, I'm actually pretty surprised…" Adonis trailed off again and sat down closer to the wheelchair just so Kai would be able to hear. "…And disappointed that you would think…" Kai had heard what he had thought was some sort of 'I can't believe you would think I done this!' Kai immediately felt guilty and slightly stupid.

* * *

Aton was grateful that the hospital had placed phone boxes inside; at least he didn't have to walk so far and he would have enough time to phone and also get to his mother's room. Just in case this feeling wasn't just a feeling. Aton had been told to report anything unusual or anything that was worrying him, and this was definitely worrying him.

"Yes, Police…" Aton was bored with the monotone the operator always used, no matter when he had phoned, the lady would always sound as if he was interrupting her from some greater task. When he had heard the serious voice of the police operator then he knew at least he would be taken seriously.

"Is the Inspector that is working on the Hiwatari case there, the one that has attempted murders on the family members…?" There was a small drone going on in the background and Aton couldn't help but be irritated when the officer had said some cliché line.

"Sure, I'll hold." Aton wasn't sure if someone up there hated him or if it was just a very bad year for him. None the less he was thankful that no cheesy music came on to annoy him further, and after a few minutes a voice that he recognised came and answered.

"Yes. It's Aton… Hiwatari." The conversation would need to be short he had already racked up five minutes when he had only suppose to be on for a few. Still Aton had to make sure that this Inspector would do as he said, not like he could force him to.

"Would it make any sense to think that Boris… Isn't the one behind all of this?" There was a stop of consideration on the other side of the phone and then the questions started coming. Ones that Aton was sure he wouldn't be able to answer over the telephone.

"Yeah, I think I may know." Aton muttered, not really wanting to be right. Aton listened as he was given a small lecture on why he should give the police as much information as possible. Aton sighed, and then knew he would have to hang up, he'd been on for just under ten minutes…

"I'll talk to you later, though send someone down here. To the local hospital since I think my little brother may end up in trouble…" There was another pause and then more questions were thrown at him, but he dismissed them and answered.

"I've got to go. Get here quickly." Aton slammed the phone down and went towards the lifts.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I will update as soon as I can… Since I have wrote the dialogue for next chapter then it shouldn't take too long… The last chapter will be a LONG one. I think… Or rather I hope, to end it well… So please review, even though it was slightly boring compared to the others. 


	35. The Killer Is!

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

"…And disappointed that you would think that I done something like this…" Adonis didn't open the blue book, but placed it down on the foot of the bed. He smiled as he took another look at his wife, lying there not even moving… Kai still had his eyes on the book. Then something his father said made him jerk his head up.

"I'm also shocked on how slow you were." Kai silently choked on air, he forgot how to breathe as shock ran throughout his system. He blinked as if trying to see how everything else fitted. Kai's hands clenched together, if he could walk then he would have hurt his father dearly.

"I did it. Now that you've heard I've admitted it, what would you like to know?" Adonis smiled and leaned back on the old chair. Kai was shocked to say the least, but after a few seconds Kai's mind swarmed with questions.

"Why? Why do you want to wreck an already fucked up family…" Every one of the Hiwatari children had a bad life even though they had come from a wealthy family. Sota had been hurt by the step-parents that were meant to look after her. Kai had been thrown into the Abbey, and Aton had been experimented on for years.

"Simple." Adonis smiled, and looked to face his son, and shrugged his shoulders as if he had been doing things that any father would have been. "Money," Kai blinked, he hadn't heard that right.

"Money, is that it?" Kai raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes in speculation. He wasn't stupid, he was in a wheelchair and had no possible escape, and would have to keep Adonis talking or else he might end up taking advantage and end up killing him and his mother.

"Yes, money…Since I am exiled I get no money from the companies I used to own. I have none." Adonis closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, Kai hadn't noticed it before but his father was sometimes arrogant. More than Aton even was.

Kai shook his head slowly; trying to get the bangs that had fallen over his eye line and had began to annoy him. "I don't understand, how would killing us make you rich?" Sure Kai was responsible for taking a few thousand every year because of the posh private school he wishes he didn't attend every year.

"Well… Let's see, insurance then of course all profits go to my bank account only, with no wife or child to leech from it." Adonis was sure that his son would still be confused and have no idea what was going on. If only Lotan had succeeded in killing Sota and Kai… Now things were a little more complicated.

"But… How could you do this…to…?" Kai was mentally stuck; so many, too many thoughts flooded around, everything just was not in a verbal form for him to ask. Adonis didn't care that he had hurt many in the process; his own family had betrayed him many times before. He was simply getting revenge on his own blood.

"Enya…? Oh, we were never married because of _love. _You know how the higher class operates; they are married into families to make them wealthier. It just happened to be the Navia name that was selected." Selected would have had to have been the understatement of the century as all families were thought of and all facts and figures were looked at. It just so happened that the Navia family had a larger bank balance than a few others.

So his mother hated his father and vice versa? What a great thing to know. "So why didn't you just kill us all… End it right away…" There had been a _lot _of times were Adonis could have came in and smothered them all with a pillow, but it hadn't happened. Adonis had smiled and stopped swinging on his chair and slowly stood up, this action made Kai feel very wary of his father's next move.

"Well, I would have but then my lawyer told me of that will." Adonis could remember most of it; that damn Voltaire had probably knew of his plan to appear when he had died. The old cot couldn't die in peace and leave Adonis to wreck the family; the only good thing was that Enya hadn't said anything. Not like she was able to now.

Kai began to replay the memory of when he sat down in that office, with that lawyer; the one he had been told to say nothing too. No wonder. "So you wouldn't have got any money…" Kai suddenly wished he could go back in time and stop himself thinking about how evil Voltaire was, the old man was in fact saving their lives… From his own son.

A scowl appeared on Adonis's face and Kai couldn't help but growl in annoyance when he heard his father's reasons. "Yes, Boris would have got it all! That stupid fool, not like I told him he received any of it…" Not only had his own father tried to kill his family but now he was being selfish about the money he had.

"So you waited for Enya to terminate the will. But wouldn't Boris give you any - split it?" Kai knew Boris would be somewhat cowardly and use half lies and truths, but if his father had been close to them wouldn't they have been able to come up with some sort of deal?

"Not bloody well likely. He would boast. He would make me _work for him_. Not going to happen…" Kai knew for a fact that his father didn't like to work; even in the blue book the writer – which Kai had found out was Adonis, said that they hated work.

"If she knew, why didn't she tell us? Tell the police?" Kai was not going to start blaming his mother for not coming through and telling him about it. She did say she would tell him, it was just that Boris's – or Adonis's goons had got to her first.

"Because that's how emotional blackmail is used. Feeling guilty that she could not protect her offspring… Saying that I would send you all too horrible deaths if she did…" Adonis said in a melodramatic way one of which made Kai's blood boil.

A few seconds of silence ensued and Adonis just watched Kai from the corner of his eyes, meanwhile Kai was trying to think of things to ask. He was still completely confused about something's, he was sure that they would all be explained to him one day.

"Did you have anything to do with Lotan?" The thought had been pondering for a few days, one of which who knew about Lotan – which was only really family members, and of course Boris. If Boris knew where Lotan had been he would have used it years ago.

"Yes, since I was the one that found it… I just added the fact that I could… Kill two birds with one stone if I did it this way." The two Adonis was referring to was Kai, and Sota which in turn made Kai sick to his stomach, how could a father say those things.

"You failed." Kai stated, just taking his father's pride down a notch or two – just to keep him from _boasting _about what he had done over the years. Adonis smiled as he saw the glance that Kai made towards the door.

"Well you are here, and currently have no way of… Running and Enya is lying on a bed unable to move." Adonis liked those facts it meant he was still in control and the best thing was that he had locked the door when he had came in. Adonis would kill Enya and Kai and then walk away – run in a few minutes later and start to be emotional. It was a great plan.

Kai started muttering everything he had read in the blue book and replaced the unknown name with Adonis's, it had been _his _father that had created so much death in the short time, so much pain. "You started creating bitbeast using human genes…." Kai lowered his head to look at his mothers hand, it remained unmoving, and her face had gone deadly pale. At least Kai knew that she was still listening.

Adonis chuckled, thinking about that day, when Enya had ran up to him; with tears in her eyes when she had found out she had donated her own genes into destroying Tundra. "Enya told me to stop - I didn't and she told, and then I was exiled." Adonis narrowed his eyes at the word hating its very existence.

"You were the one that made Voltaire go mad…" Kai looked up towards his father again, thinking about the now seemingly kinder Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai knew that it didn't sound right, and it was possibly the strangest sentence in the entire world. Though at this time, he would have rather been back at the Abbey than be sitting in a wheelchair being told how and why his father had tried to kill him and his siblings.

Adonis added quickly, as if trying to defend himself from the offal deeds he had done. "That was love… His love for his dear wife that…" Adonis trailed off, remembering the time he _had _smothered the old lady with a pillow. Her screams had even been muffled and all of her attempts had been in vain in removing the pillow from her face.

"Suddenly past away." Kai rolled his eyes, thinking about how the family back then could have been so stupid to have actually let this crazy guy marry someone like Enya. Then again if Adonis had not been alive Sota, Aton or even Kai himself would not be living.

"How did you get so many people to…? Do this. Like the fake cop." Kai was hoping to go through everyone that had ever attacked them. He was still certain that the butler had played the part in flying the plane all the way to the Sahara.

"A fake policeman? No, it was just a rather greedy one, with hope of a holiday home in some hot country. The lawyer has always been under me. Like Boris…" Adonis liked money, if someone had enough then they could make everyone and anyone do anything they wanted. Everyone had their price, no matter how high or low it was.

"So who else played a role in this?" Kai wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but Adonis decided to tell his to-be-dead son anyway. "Your step-father and step-mother. Your step-mother was the one that tried turned off the heating and your step-father was the one that tied to poison Sota." Adonis smiled when Kai's head snapped around to look at him and gave him a confused look.

"So when you beat him up -." Kai wasn't sure why he felt so offended by that, but he did. Adonis waved his hands and tried to set something straight.

"Oh no that was real. He had forgotten our agreement. I didn't want him to hurt you. Since…" Again Adonis trailed off, thinking about things much more deeply than he should have been.

"Since…? What?" Kai wasn't so sure asking would be a great thing; he had an odd feeling in his stomach that seemed to tell him to shut up. Too late now.

"I despise you most." Adonis muttered gaining a shocked look as a reply, there was a strange silence again and Kai thought about asking, maybe Adonis would go ballistic and kill him and his mother – or would he stay his calm self?

"Why?" Kai tilted his head slightly, moving a little closer to the bedside of his mother.

Adonis didn't answer at first as if he were trying to come up with an answer on the spot, but he seemed to give Kai a more hateful look the longer he thought about it.

Then out of the blue Adonis started talking, as if he were talking about something disgusting, hissing the syllables and vowels that were covered in a invisible venom that stung at Kai's mind. "Simply because you were a mere child - and gained _everyone__'__s _attention. Even my own father liked you better than me. Meanwhile I was cast aside for doing something in the name of science." It was unfair how he had done so many things in his life and then thrown out like some used object. He had hated everyone else at that point too, including his _loving _wife.

Kai gave his own disgusted look, hoping to inflict the same amount of pain, which seemed impossible.  
"So why the hell did you… Want kids with Enya?" Adonis turned up his nose, thinking about _that_.

"I have never liked kids. They were her fathers' idea - to get the Hiwatari name in the spotlight for a few months…" Enya's father had enjoyed the Hiwatari family's limelight as much as Adonis loved money, just a shame that the old fool also met his match maker a little earlier than thought.

"Then what? You found out you could use our genes!" Kai yelled, hoping that someone would come in and stop the noise, hoping that someone would come in and take this mad man away from him, though it didn't sound like anyone was coming down the corridor.

"No, just yours." Adonis had been thoroughly shocked when Kai's genes had even worked, he had tried Aton's and they had failed miserably, for some reason.

"Why did you take us all the way to Sahara…" Another question that Kai had managed to think up, though he didn't really care what the answer was; he was confused on why someone – anyone would go to that length.

"So I could be taken. So I would be thought as dead or at least kidnapped." Kai thought about what his father had said. Of course it made better sense to clear his name completely and kill everyone slowly than it was having himself in the spotlight. All in all if a whole family is murdered and the father remains, with no injury whatsoever then it would get a bit suspicious.

"All that money wasted to make everyone think you were dead." Kai wanted his father to believe that he thought he was the worst human being on the planet, and he was not going to congratulate him on the plan even though it was simple and complex all at the same time.

"Well that wasn't it… I just wanted to make the situation even more stressful." The stress that managed to build up there was unbelievable. Even Max had trouble coping and ended up losing himself, his own bubbly personality somewhere between those walls and cell bars.

"Especially fun when I had this." Adonis brought out the small control and Kai eyed it suspiciously wondering what it done, and why Adonis had that horrible glint in his eye.

"Which is?" Kai narrowed his eyes, wondering, and thinking up ghastly scenarios about what that little button could do.

"It caused your headaches…" Adonis gave away a chuckle when Kai glared deadly at the controller. He then looked up and started glaring at his father that was finding this whole thing _funny_.

Kai took some time in thinking, and then blurted out something that he didn't really think over. "Why did you come back? Why couldn't you just hire a hit-man or something?" Adonis chuckled, he could tell Kai was panicking slightly and running out of things to say for the moment. He wasn't going to kill him – well not just yet.

"Well the police would end up finding, whoever it would be and hit-men are so unreliable." Adonis smiled when he heard an answer come swiftly from Kai, an answer that sounded cold and calm, and Adonis knew that that, was far from the truth.

"You would know…"

"Now I think I should end your mother's pain, as well as yours. Since you two are the only ones that know it is me."

"Aton knows." Adonis blinked, he had forgotten about that child, how could he kill him without too much suspicion? Then again he could just kill him at the same time he would kill Sota. Then all of a sudden Adonis began to laugh. The action had caught Kai by surprise, not knowing what could be so funny about what he had said. Kai had never liked people laughing especially when it was because he had said something.

"Stop with the hilarity that child is as blind as my father. He believes anything I tell him, whether he likes it or not. Hell he even told you about the fake information, which had more lies in it than I have made!" Adonis laughed, feeling as if this whole thing would run smoothly, as for Kai he watched him carefully and finally answered to the fits of giggles his father was in.

"That's impossible. You really will burn in hell…. All this for money." Kai hissed, his voice low and filled with hate for his father, he couldn't stand being in the same room as him; even when he didn't know he was the one responsible for everything,

"Don't forget hate." Kai spat back loudly, he had wanted to give some sort of answer that would show just how much Kai hated him at this moment. In fact Kai was sure he would always hate Adonis, definitely.

"You are rather smart." Adonis rolled his eyes, he knew that Kai was going to be more suspicious than anything else since he had been raised by the old man that had hated his guts since he was born.

"Also I have noticed the large drop in our family's accounts." Kai had only noticed it a few times, and that was when his own bank statement came in, showing him that he had about quarter of a million less that he would normally have.

Kai wanted to try to ask some more questions, but ended up being much more concerned when his father pulled out some latex gloves and fitted them quickly over his hands. He pulled out a small bottle of liquid and also a needle and syringe. Kai narrowed his eyes, he would put up a fight, he would not go down without one, even of it was his own father.

Adonis simply stabbed the needle into the bottle, and slowly took liquid from it, Kai watched as the syringe filled up. Kai gulped as Adonis tapped the side and said bluntly,

"Well, goodbye. I might as well kill you first…" A small smile came to his face and Kai wanted to stand, but remembered it was an impossible task for him to do. He waited till his father was closer, Adonis grabbed an arm and went to stick the needle in the boys arm. Of course Kai jerked his body back and hit his father in the mouth.

Adonis kept the syringe in hand and decided it would be easier if he simply let Kai watch as his mother died. Adonis walked around to the other side of the bed, and injected it into the small tube that went to the woman's main veins. Kai blinked and, he could not just sit there and watch his father kill his mother, he wouldn't forgive himself if he did that.

A growl escape Kai as he couldn't do anything except from watch, he tried to move, but his arms ached from the blisters and burns that were still healing. Enya's heat-rate quickened as did Kai's, both for different reasons. Adonis did it once more, filling the fine syringe with the transparent liquid and walked casually over to where Kai was sitting. Kai gulped, he would have to do something or else he would be killed too. In a matter of seconds Adonis had not inserted the needle, he had stabbed it into his sons shoulder. Another yelp of agony was heard. With as much force as his body could provide he knocked his father down, off his feet.

As long as Kai managed to keep Adonis in the room with the syringe, with the gloves and syringe, he might be caught. There was only one problem with the plan.

Kai's eye sight managed to fail him as his head turned lighter, feeling as if he could just float into the air. His body no longer moved to his will and he lay there limb as the poison coursed through his body. Kai remembered seeing his father standing up, and then the door rattling… Then something else happened… Then, a blob of purple came in… Then his father was lying on the floor near him. Kai tried to call out to his brother, put only managed a few gurgles as his throat swelled.

* * *

No one was sure when they had heard about it, but when the media was told that Enya Hiwatari had died because her husband had murdered her; no one could have been more baffled.

Kai was sitting down, staring at his reflection but not taking anything else in. He would have never guessed that he would be going to his mothers funeral so early in life. He had already thought she was dead at one point, and to have her for a few moments then to be taken brutally away again. It just wasn't fair. He sat with a blank expression, he wasn't sure why he felt so – unaffected, it was as if the news hadn't sunk in just yet.

He had dressed like everyone that one day – dressed in black. Morning the loss of Enya, of his mother, the worst part was trying to explain Sota what had happened. "Kai, why is mummy gone again?" Sota sniffed as she looked down at her feet. Her usual long hair was in a bun and her dress was pure black, Kai sighed.

"She wanted to stay but couldn't…" He thought that maybe he should blame this all on Adonis, but the thought of Sota knowing that her father was the reason she had been deprived of a mother was just not for an eight year old to know. Kai gave a reassuring smirk one that Sota knew he was simply putting on.

"She wants you to be happy and she thinks that you will be happy even if she's not here." It was partly true, not like Kai knew what Enya had been thinking about when she had died, that would remain a mystery, one that no one would be able to solve.

Sota said nothing more, she hadn't really, ever talked to her mother – she had seen her before but in a condition that worried even the nurses that had taken care of her. The only thing that the eight year old girl knew was that everyone was sad for her leaving, and that must have meant she was a good person. Especially if Kai was like this.

The funeral had taken place with only the BladeBreakers, Aton, and Sota present with the priest as well. Even though Sota had not met her mother she was the only one that cried when the casket was lowered into the six foot hole that was dug especially for her.

Kai kept Sota near him, or the other way around, Sota kept near Kai. She had known that since a few days ago he had been what she had called… 'Emotion Collapse.' She hadn't really wanted to find her brother punching the wall until his hand bled, he seemed much more easily angered than usual. Then there was the almost _physical _fight Tyson, Kai and Aton almost had. She hadn't known what had caused the rage that her older brother was expressing.

That was until she had heard about her mother, then everything just made sense, and she went to Kai constantly wondering why he kept muttering that it was his fault. What had he done wrong? Sota was confused more than anything else; she just wanted to have the nice, calm brother back.

Sota held onto Kai's hand, as if they would die if they let each other go, Kai was grateful in a way; he knew he wasn't alone in his grief. He had some tension and worry headaches, which were causing him even more grief that just made him more unapproachable.

The gravestone stood tall, a marble statue of an angle, with her arms out, and wings spread wide as proudly as a phoenix. Kai stood and stared at that for most of the funeral. The priest was boring him to say the least – he didn't want to remember how his mother died. Why did he have to be the one that was there, defenseless yet again and couldn't help? He gripped his little sister's hand tighter, he hated funerals.

After the funeral which was surrounded by white flowers – an old tradition, the whole group went back to the Hiwatari Manor. Everyone stayed silent, as they didn't know what to say to the cold captain that appeared to be looking off into space, only Sota talked and amused people.

"How are you coping?" Rei smiled lightly not wanting to seem too happy at the wake of Kai's mother. Kai blankly looked up at Rei from where he was sitting he just didn't feel as if he were being affected, but he knew he was.

"I'm okay." He shrugged and Rei gave him a concerned look and walked back to where Tyson and the others were. This was a time for Kai and the rest of the Hiwatari siblings should just _talk_. Though the only good thing that came out of it was that Kai was not giving his normal repetitive answer of 'I'm fine.'

* * *

The year ended, and even Tyson had to admit from the start it hadn't been a great year, an exciting one, but not a great one. Sorrow and the other sins possessing people, one of them Kai, then almost them all being killed by the loony that was Voltaire. Then after that; Adonis tried to kill his family. It was the most eventful year, Kai had certainly agreed. Not the happiest.

Adonis; Kai's stepfather, Kai's stepmother, the Butler, the corrupted policeman, and Boris were taken to court. Of course the Butler and the policeman were stripped of their job and any money they had earned to do any tasks that Boris or Adonis had told them to. Plus they were given a few months sentence and to do community service when they got out.

The step-parents were jailed, for attempted murder on three-counts; also Kai managed to add in a child abuse charge just to get even with them. They got years in a medium security prison, with no bail.

Adonis and Boris were the ones that suffered most; Boris lost all of his regained wealth and was placed back into the main bank account of the Hiwatari family. Adonis was taken to prison and charge with attempted-murder, conspiracy to kill and also cold-blooded murder. The judge that took all of these guilty men told Adonis that, "You are the worst and most foul father that has graced this earth. You should have protected them, not tried to kill them for money." Adonis smiled after he had said that. The judge gave another few months onto their life sentence just for the cold way they had brushed the sentences off.

Of course something would have to be done, since Aton was the oldest he inherited everything, the companies and the manor, plus others estates around the world. Kai was grateful that Sota was now not going to be alone all summer and locked inside with people he knew would cause her ill-harm. He was also fairly happy that he and Aton could talk for at least a few hours without arguing. It was a start.

Tyson was named World Champion once again, though Kai did want the title he was still believed to be mourning for the loss of his mother; which no one knew for a fact since he would avoid any conversation with the word 'mother ' or 'Enya.' Even though Tyson did win (again) he did not boast as normal, but had matured, possibly because of how many times he and his friends had their lives endangered. Max had also calmed down slightly, and Rei had been made a half-brother by Sota's command, which everyone found fairly comical.

The BladeBreakers were told – surprisingly – that they could come and visit is they wanted to, as long as it was in reason. Of course the invitation was not from the captain himself, but rather his little sister, the team decided to stay for a little while longer, until school started again at least. Things were okay now in the Hiwatari home, now that the loony father and grandfather were gone...

--

Long Author's Note: So that's that! It's over! I think I may need a tissue; this was really fun to write! I'm so happy and sad it's over! Please tell me what you thought overall or even what you thought about the chapter! Oh, I'm having a natural high at the moment!  
Gosh, I really should thank everyone that read and even bothered reviewing; I didn't even think I would get half the amount I got for the first one. I ended up getting more! So happy!

Well I decided to leave the thanking of reviews, from last chapter until now. Didn't want to annoy people by placing them at the top… Anyway, thanks to;

Irn2 - You were kind of right, he did play a part in it, but yes the main baddie was Adonis! No... Mother didn't - fraid that would have been a rather creepy twist! Just a rather evil father! Thanks for reading!

DancerInTheDark101 - No blonde moment, you were right! Congrats on getting it right, I will write more; really I have hundreds of plots... That will probably weave themselves into one story -Sweat drops- Yeah, that's what kind of happened here. Well I hope you liked that ending! Thanks for reading!

Nameless Little Girl - Hope you don't want to attack me with any sort of rotten food... Since Enya died and all... Then again you could be the type that isn't bothered... Hopefully! Thanks so much for reading.

d1bontemp - Really? What if I wrote a really short chapter would that mean... I better stop there before I start rambling! Well thanks for reading! Hope you liked the ending chapter!

Blue.firespirit - Okay, so you may not read this until a while later, since you are on chapter ten? But no worries... I just hope you don't have a panic attack when you see who it is -.-'' Well thanks for reading it all. That is if you continued!

kavbj - About that sequel... to this sequel, it may happen since I have an idea – but no actual main plot -.-'' So it may happen. Who knows? I'll put my thinking cap on and try, but if nothing works then my apologies! Thanks for reading!

If anyone wants to ask some questions, go ahead! I'll gladly answer them!

I did warn people earlier that their would be a death so no one throw any old smelly food at me, I have allergies and please put the pitchforks down… –hides behind chair- Thanks for reading people! I enjoy the large number of hits per chapter! Hope the ending was as enjoyable as the whole fic was! Later!


End file.
